


Ride

by Sara_Kain



Category: Glee
Genre: BMXbiker!Blaine, M/M, straight!Blaine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 85,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн - популярный молодой BMXер, живущий на Лонг Бич, Калифорния. Наступило лето и он готов провести его с друзьями, катаясь на своем BMX и занимаясь серфингом. Конечно же, флиртуя с девушками. Но когда появляется новый парень из Огайо, Блейн понимает что хотел бы провести лето в его компании. В этом же нет ничего странного? Курт всего лишь новый друг, да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Направление

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **это перевод[Ride](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8440208/1/Ride) замечательной [nellie12](http://nellie12.tumblr.com/)**   
> 
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Ты готов?

Курт кивнул, оглядываясь на табличку «Продается», которая стояла на лужайке. Он повернулся к отцу и улыбнулся, показывая, что был готов уезжать. Даже если он и не был, ничего нельзя было поделать. Он понимал, что пессимизмом здесь ничем не поможешь.

Его друзья предложили пропустить уроки, чтобы проводить его. Оставалась всего пара недель до окончания школы, и все ненавидели то, что Курту приходится уезжать, ведь он не сможет пойти на выпускной, поехать на Национальные в Нью-Йорке и закончить учебный год со всеми. Курта это тоже расстраивало, но они с отцом переезжали в Калифорнию. Бёрту выпал невероятный шанс, и они не могли так просто его упустить. Нью-Йорк никуда не денется, а вот возможность открыть собственную сеть автосалонов на дороге не валяется.

\- Нам пора ехать, пап.

Бёрт посмотрел на их с Элизабет первый дом, тяжело вздыхая. Это было место, где его сын сделал первые шаги, пропел первые слова. Он в прямом смысле пропел их. Но пришло время двигаться дальше.

\- Ладно, сын. Поехали.

По дороге в аэропорт Курт отвечал на сообщения и уже планировал день, когда сможет вернуться навестить друзей. Бёрт размышлял вслух о том, как хорошо они будут жить на Лонг Бич, и как много нового узнают. Курт не любил пляжи, так что это было первым местом, которое он обойдет стороной. А когда Бёрт упомянул о том, что из-за теплой погоды не сможет носить фланелевые рубашки, Курт улыбнулся. Хотя бы что-то хорошее из их переезда да выйдет.

**«Значит, это конец? Ты даже не хочешь попытаться и посмотреть, к чему это приведет? - Ч»**

Курт нахмурился, читая сообщение. Такси уже приехало в аэропорт, так что Курт вылез из машины, чтобы помочь отцу с багажом. Бёрт увидел выражение лица сына, вытаскивая последние сумки и закрывая багажник:

\- Думаешь о Чендлере?

Курт грустно улыбнулся отцу, стараясь не думать о плохом:

\- Он не очень-то счастлив в данный момент.

Бёрт не хотел слышать подобное. Он не знал много о бойфренде Курта, ну или бывшем бойфренде, но точно знал, что мальчики нравились друг другу. Он не мог ничего поделать с чувством вины из-за переезда, несмотря на грядущую выгоду.

\- Мне жаль, что приходится вырывать тебя из твоих отношений, Курт. Твои друзья и он…

\- Так бывает, пап, – Курт направился в сторону терминала и Бёрт последовал за ним. – Иногда что-то меняется, но я уверен, что мы будем счастливы. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы было немного легче.

 

***

По какой-то причине Курт ожидал, что первая ночь в их новом доме будет адом. Он провел день, распаковывая коробки, пытаясь привыкнуть к новой комнате, что, как ни странно, ему удалось. Сон пришел легко, скорее всего, из-за стресса. Его отец сходил за пиццей часов в шесть, не обращая внимания на замечание Курта о том, что тот мог бы купить что-нибудь более здоровое. Они поужинали в ужасно пустой кухне, обсуждая поездку и то, сколько всего им еще предстоит сделать. К счастью, их новый дом продавался с мебелью, так что слишком сильно им напрягаться не придется. По крайней мере, Берту. Курта же мебель не воодушевляла, и он предлагал поменять все. Если ему придется жить здесь, то он хочет жить со вкусом.

Следующий день Курт провел дома, в то время как его отец осматривал свои новые автосалоны. Впервые в жизни ему было так скучно, хотя случалось много дней, когда он чувствовал себя одиноко. Этот день точно входил в топовую десятку. Он никого не знал на Лонг Бич, все его друзья были на уроках в другом штате, возможно готовясь к Национальным, а он был здесь - в гостиной с серым диваном и выключенным телевизором. Он даже не мог посмотреть что-нибудь - кабельная компания должна была прислать рабочих только через два дня.

После пары часов сна и слушания музыки без остановки, Курт услышал, как вернулся его отец. Он поднялся с кровати и спустился по лестнице, в старой футболке и шортах, улыбаясь Бёрту:

\- Как прошел твой день?

\- Он был слишком длинным, – улыбнулся Бёрт, – но продуктивным. Эй, а ты помнишь моего старого друга Дональда Кинселлу? Мы были хорошими друзьями в Лайме. Он даже нянчился с тобой пару раз.

Курт кивнул, спускаясь на нижнюю ступень:

\- Да, помню.

\- Он живет прямо по соседству. Какой маленький мир, а?

Курт улыбнулся отцу, после чего зевнул. Он не мог поверить, что чувствовал себя уставшим, несмотря на весь день, проведенный в кровати:

\- Это здорово. Мне приготовиться к ой-как-он-вырос-речи стариков?

Берт сухо улыбнулся сыну:

\- Я тоже так говорю.

\- Это о многом говорит, пап, – Курт улыбнулся, когда отец одарил его фирменным взглядом Бёрта Хаммела, делая вид, что не слышал последнего комментария сына.

\- Чем ты занимался весь день?

Курт закатил глаза, следуя за отцом в гостиную:

\- Чем заниматься в городе, в котором единственный знакомый тебе человек – отец?

\- Давай сходим на твою работу и узнаем, – Бёрт встряхнул ключами и направился к двери. Он проигнорировал миллионы вопросов своего сына и направился прямиком к машине. Курт буркнул и последовал за своим отцом, надеясь, что тот пошутил.

 

***

\- Посмотри, как он вырос! Он же выше меня!

Берт ухмыльнулся Курту, хлопая его по спине:

\- Они так быстро растут, да?

Курт отвлекся от разговора, осматривая магазин в котором находился. Он назывался "Одиссей Спорт", и здесь не было ничего из того, что парень мог бы ассоциировать с собой. У входа в магазин с одной стороны были роликовые коньки, с другой - скейтборды. Дальше были различные виды велосипедов…сотен велосипедов. Курт потряс головой. Его отец, должно быть, шутил, когда говорил, что он будет тут работать.

Курт улыбнулся, когда Дональд приобнял его, задавая обычные вопросы, на которые тот отвечал сотню раз. Он учился хорошо, в этом году пойдет в выпускной класс, учеба начнется в августе (потому что в Калифорнии учебный год начинается именно тогда). После маленькой беседы с Куртом, Дональд повернулся к Берту, и они продолжили свой разговор. Курт прошелся по залу, рассматривая скейтерские снаряжения, футболки, кепки и прочие вещицы. Он подошел к защитным принадлежностям и поразился количеству различных видов шлемов и наколенников. Парень обернулся в сторону отца и услышал слова, подтверждающие его опасения:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он тратил время, сидя дома. Это хорошая возможность завести новые знакомства, понимаешь?

Дональд кивнул:

\- Определенно, Бёрт. Он будет помогать с ремонтом, но сначала он поработает консультантом в зале, пока я не утрясу все дела с рекламой и организацией турнира. Веришь или нет, но BMX-соревнования привлекают много туристов.

_«Что?»_

\- Извините, – вмешался Курт, подходя ближе к мужчинам, стоявшим почти у входа. – Я серьезно буду тут работать? Я?

Дональд улыбнулся, а Берт виновато усмехнулся:

\- Ну да. Так ты хоть чем-нибудь займешься. Новые вещи и школьные принадлежности сами себя не купят.

Рот Курта непроизвольно открылся, но он опомнился:

\- Я ценю твое мнение, пап, но ты правда думаешь, что мне здесь место? Я не спортсмен и не катаюсь на велосипедах или скейтбордах, не ношу подобные вещи, – он махнул рукой вокруг себя, абсолютно не воодушевленный идеей.

\- Ты поработаешь консультантом всего пару недель, – сказал ему Дональд, улыбаясь и поднимая очки, убирая тем самым кудряшки со лба. – Твой отец сказал, что ты хорош в ремонте, поэтому, когда я вернусь, ты будешь работать в мастерской. Люди постоянно приходят со своими велосипедами, байками для ремонта, а летом тем более. Но пока я хочу, чтобы ты поработал в зале, познакомился с другими работниками.

Курт выглядел так, будто хотел что-то вставить, но Бёрт перебил его:

\- Мы ценим твое предложение, Дон. Курт начнет, когда тебе удобно.

\- Как насчет завтра?

Челюсть Курта отвисла, когда Бёрт, широко улыбаясь, ответил:

\- Замечательно.

 

***

\- Как твои тренировки?

Блейн взял яблоко со стола и плюхнулся на диван рядом с дядей:

\- Мы начнем в четверг. Мне нужен новый BMX.

Дон спихнул ноги племянника со своего чайного столика:

\- Я бы пожертвовал тебе один, но я слышал, что твои оценки не достаточно хороши.

Блейн пожал плечами, подбирая ноги и откусывая яблоко. Его мать всем рассказала о его табеле. Все, что имело значение, так это то, что он закончил учебный год с достаточным рейтингом для перехода в следующий класс. Прожевав, он ответил дяде:

\- У меня хватит денег купить себе новый BMX. Ты же знаешь, я надирал всем задницы в каждом соревновании последние полтора года.

\- Не зазнавайся, Блейн.

\- Я могу себе это позволить, - честно сказал Блейн. Затем он ухмыльнулся и развернулся лицом к Дону, вертя яблоко в руке. – Я понимаю, тебе больно от того, что успехи твоего племянника более выдающиеся, чем твои, но…

\- Твое самомнение станет причиной падения с велосипеда, Блейн, – парень рассмеялся и отвернулся, но Дон продолжил: – Скромность - это не то, чему тебя должны научить. Ты должен сам следить за собой.

\- Знаю, старик, – Блейн взглянул на Дона, когда тот не ответил, и улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд дяди. – Я серьезно. Я знаю.

Дональд потряс головой и, посмотрев на часы, сказал:

\- Иди домой Блейн. Твоя мать беспокоится о тебе.

 

***

\- Как прошел первый день, сынок?

Курт уселся за стол напротив отца и ответил, растягивая губы в мягкой улыбке:

\- Я отработал всего пару часов. Этот парень… Стив… Он помогал мне. Я стоял на кассе и складывал вещи, против этого я ничего не имею.

\- Значит, тебе понравилось?

\- Не совсем, – Бёрт посмеялся, и Курт улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. – Это не совсем мое, пап. Если бы я решил купить компьютер, мне бы хотелось помощи от человека, знающего толк в технике. И в спортивном магазине я жду того же. Если бы я пришел в Одиссей и мне понадобилась помощь, я бы не был в восторге, если консультантом был я.

Бёрт поднял бровь и расхохотался:

\- Это самая странная вещь, которую я слышал, Курт.

\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду, пап.

Берт улыбнулся и налил им обоим воды:

\- Потерпи пару недель. Потом будешь в мастерской чинить моторчики и затягивать цепи. Тебе нравится марать руки время от времени. Тебе это поможет, отвлечешься от мыслей об Огайо.

Курт кивнул. С этим он согласен:

\- К тому же Дон хорошо платит. Это единственная причина, по которой я согласился.

Берт улыбнулся сыну:

\- Ты копия своей матери.

 

***

**«Где ты? Мы скоро начнем - Дж»**

\- И даже не думай, что будешь кататься весь день, ничего не делая, Блейн Александр. У тебя есть домашние обязанности, и я жду их выполнения, когда прихожу с работы.

**«Покупаю новый BMX, бро. Скоро увидимся - Б»**

\- Да, мам. Обязанности. Ага.

\- Я не шучу с тобой, молодой человек. Если ты ценишь эти турниры…

\- Пожалуйста, не начинай снова, мам.

\- Если они тебе дороги, ты обязательно сделаешь все, о чем я тебя попросила по дому. Иначе ты не будешь принимать участие ни в каких соревнованиях.  
Блейн вздохнул, глядя в пассажирское окно:

\- Я же сказал хорошо.

Женщина улыбнулась, качая головой из-за своего сына:

\- Мне пора на работу. Увидимся.

Блейн поцеловал ее в щеку перед тем, как выйти из машины.

Солнце было особенно горячим в начале июня. К счастью, Блейн был одет в майку в бело-голубую полоску и синие шорты. Парень радостно открыл дверь в магазин своего дяди. Его глаза сразу нашли кассу, и он направился к ней и стоящей там консультантке.

 

***

_«Ну, класс…»_

Курт нахмурился, когда увидел входящего в магазин парня. Работа в основном его устраивала: в отсутствии покупателей он мог позволить себе делать наброски в альбоме или просматривать модные блоги; но вот когда появлялись люди, и им требовалась помощь, это место можно было считать менее чем сносным. Вошедший покупатель был парнем приблизительно того же возраста, что Курт, с темными кудряшками и обворожительной улыбкой. К счастью, он сразу направился в сторону сотрудницы Курта, Фарры, которая стояла на кассе в передней части зала. Курт облегченно вздохнул и вернулся к своим наброскам и альбому.

Блейн разлился в широкой улыбке, подходя к девушке, которую пытался вытащить на свидание последние пару месяцев. Фарра всегда изображала из себя «труднодоступность», по крайней мере, так это называл Блейн. Она же утверждала, что не заинтересована в BMXере, но парень знал что перед ним невозможно устоять. Он оперся руками о стойку, ожидая, когда все внимание брюнетки будет принадлежать ему.

\- Здравствуй, Блейн, – устало проговорила Фарра, взглянув на парня и возвращая взгляд к журналу – Как твои дела?

\- Стали намного лучше, красотка.

\- Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Блейн широко улыбнулся, отступая немного и засовывая руки в карманы шорт. Это определенно была самая упертая девчонка, которую он когда-либо встречал, а ведь его мама не была самой сговорчивой леди:

\- Я пришел купить новый BMX. Команда достала меня с подготовкой к турниру, так что…

Звук рингтона отвлек его. Он повернулся и увидел парня, которого прежде не встречал, – высокий, аккуратно причесанный, голубые глаза, бледная кожа. Парень бормотал что-то под нос, выуживая звонящий телефон из-под прилавка. Прошла секунда или две до того, как он ответил:

\- Я не могу говорить, Рейч, я на работе. Да, у меня есть работа. Нет… Просто… Мы… Да, Рейчел, мы потом обязательно поговорим.

\- Новичок? – спросил Блейн, глядя в другой конец зала. Парень обменялся еще парой слов со звонящей и, повесив трубку, кажется, переставил телефон на беззвучный режим.

Фарра взглянула на новенького и пожала плечами:

\- Твой дядя нанял его. Кажется, это было одолжение его отцу, потому что, честно говоря, парень ничего не смыслит в том, что от него требуется, – девушка понизила голос, но даже не пыталась скрыть осуждение в своем тоне. – Если у нас будет завал и придет куча клиентов, единственным полезным консультантом тут буду я. Мне кажется, Дон просто тратит деньги на него. Я бы справилась сама, за доплату, конечно.

Блейн улыбнулся, тряся головой:

\- Ты ему хотя бы пыталась помочь?

Девушка легко рассмеялась, убирая волосы назад с зеленых глаз:

\- Сам разберется.

Блейн закатил глаза. Если уж его дядя решил нанять кого-то, то в этом человеке есть толк. С маленькой помощью все возможно, главное чтобы нашелся желающий помочь. Он вновь посмотрел на парня - тот держал в руках карандаш и бумагу. Выглядел безобидным. Перед тем как отойти, Блейн еще раз взглянул на Фарру - девушка не обращала на него внимания. Он еще раз ухмыльнулся и побрел в противоположную сторону.

Курт только начал новый набросок. Последний выдался не совсем удачным, по его мнению, и сейчас комком лежал на дне мусорного ведра. По крайней мере, этот выходил многообещающим. Парень аккуратно выводил карандашом изгиб шеи нового наброска, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги. Голубоглазый оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы поднять взгляд, и обнаружил перед своей стойкой улыбающегося покупателя, ерошащего свои волосы на затылке:

\- Привет.

_«Замечательно. Покупатель»._

Курт кивнул в знак приветствия, откладывая карандаш:

\- Да. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? – Курт слабо улыбнулся, молясь о том, чтобы это заняло не так много времени.

\- Ага. Я не хотел прерывать… но мне нужен новый BMX.

Курт одарил парня скептичным взглядом, прежде чем посмотреть на Фарру. Почему она не взяла клиента себе, если они только что разговаривали?

\- Я не настолько хорош в продаже велосипедов, как она…

\- Ну а как ты научишься, если не продашь ни один?

Курт вздернул бровью на комментарий парня, но пригласил его жестом к стене с выставленными велосипедами.

_«Парень в чем-то прав»._

\- Вас интересует какая-то определенная фирма?

Блейн пожал плечами, облокачиваясь на прилавок. Курт смотрел, как парень улыбнулся ему. Он казался обворожительным.

\- А какие фирмы у вас есть?

\- Ну… - Курт обернулся к стене, на которой были логотипы десятков фирм. Вздохнув, Курт начал. – У нас есть…

\- Не глядя, – с серьезным видом заявил покупатель. Губы Курта приобрели форму буквы «о», но он быстро опомнился и, закрывая рот, присмотрелся к брюнету:

\- Вы не один из тех тайных покупателей, который потом окажется проверяющим или … ?

Парень лишь улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Нет. Честно. Ну же, велосипеды каких фирм вы продаете?

Курт глубоко вдохнул и назвал пару, которую запомнил:

\- Eastern Bikes, Grenade…

\- Продолжай. - Курт глянул на стену, пытаясь боковым зрением увидеть логотипы, но парень поймал его. - Не глядя.

\- Я не знаю! – Курт поднял карандаш, желая вернуться к рисованию. – Я начал только вчера, и моя смена длится всего пару часов…

Блейн выпрямился и улыбнулся. Он окинул взглядом магазин, в котором практически вырос и в котором когда-то зависал с утра до вечера:

\- Ты катаешься на BMX или скейтборде? На чем-нибудь?

Фарра прыснула смехом из-за своей стойки, и Курт посмотрел на нее недобрым взглядом. Блейн терпеливо ждал, вынуждая парня ответить. Тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Я что выгляжу так, будто занимаюсь чем-то подобным?

Блейн глянул на тело парня и увидел наряд с обложки журнала: бледно-голубая поло, сделанная из какого-нибудь дорогого материала, название которого он, возможно, даже не сможет выговорить; и горчичного цвета чертовски узкие джинсы. Волосы парня были идеально уложены, и он выглядел слишком утончённо для того, чтобы быть любителем такого жесткого спорта. Но Блейн все равно ответил то, что думал:

\- Человек не должен внешне соответствовать вещам, чтобы заниматься ими. Это немного предосудительно, не считаешь?

\- Но ты выглядишь любителем подобного спорта, – Курт глянул на DC-сникерсы парня. Блейн легко рассмеялся и кивнул соглашаясь:

\- Туше.

Курт улыбнулся и еще раз посмотрел на велосипеды:

\- Будет намного легче, если ты просто скажешь, какая марка тебе нужна.

Покупатель не согласился:

\- Но тогда ты упустишь шанс получить невероятно информативную помощь.

\- Меня это вполне устраивает, – серьезно ответил Курт, крутя в руках карандаш. Если ему и была необходима помощь, то он предпочитал получить ее от Дона. И он абсолютно не был готов к тому, что покупатель заберет у него карандаш, уберет его на прилавок и потащит его за руку из-за стойки. Курт застонал, оказавшись лицом к лицу с десятками BMX. В магазин вошли новые покупатели, когда брюнет начал так называемый «урок»:

\- Вот эта часть велосипедов, - он указал на часть от начала стеллажа до дальнего угла зала, - лучше всего подойдет для BMX-гонок и трюков. Здесь много фирм, но по мне эта - самая лучшая.

Курт посмотрел на указанный красно-черный BMX, на котором красовался знак Colony. Он осмотрел его, перевел взгляд на другие и не увидел различий между ними:

\- Почему ты так решил?

Блейн улыбнулся и повернулся лицом к новичку:

\- Все дело в живучести велосипеда. Ну, знаешь, какое количество дерьма он сможет выдержать, - Курт улыбнулся, соглашаясь. Блейн продолжил: - Мой дядя Дон, на которого ты работаешь, купил первый BMX от Colony, когда ему было 13 лет. Он до сих пор у него, и на нем еще можно кое-что показать... Ну, с небольшим ремонтом, конечно. Я бы надел новую цепь и заменил шины, но он не позволяет мне касаться его.

Курт улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Он не думал, что ему будет интересно слушать о BMX и тому подобном, но этот парень преподносил все более-менее сносно. Ему также сыграла на руку его великолепная улыбка, иначе, - Курт вынужден признаться, - ему было бы плевать.

\- Так значит ты хочешь BMX от Colony? Мне пойти за одним?

\- Почему ты торопишься выпроводить меня отсюда? Неужели то, что ты рисуешь, интереснее разговора со мной? - Блейн сделал оскорбленный вид, скрещивая руки на груди и переступая с одной ноги на другую.

Курт улыбнулся и закатил глаза:

\- Я не пытаюсь выпроводить тебя, просто твой «урок» скучен.

\- Скучен? Я же только начал, - сказал Блейн, не веря своим ушам.

Курт улыбнулся, собираясь отойти:

\- Я должен принять клиентов.

Он ушел к своей стойке, где его ждали отец и ребенок. Фарра помогала кому-то с выбором доски для серфинга. Блейн смотрел, как Курт приветственно улыбается покупателям:

\- Получишь неуд, - объявил Блейн. Новичок лишь отмахнулся от него, слушая пожелания маленького мальчика. Было действительно странно то, как легко парень смог продать защитное снаряжение, убеждая отца мальчика в надобности наколенников, но с продажей велосипедов не хотел иметь ничего общего.

**«Ты опаздываешь, Блейнерс. Давай быстрее. Нам пора начинать! – П»**

Через минуту или две Курт вручил покупателям их чек и поблагодарил за покупку. Он улыбался пока они не ушли, и снова в магазине остались только он сам, племянник Дона и Фарра. Кудрявый парень ожидающе глядел на него, потирая плечо и немного ухмыляясь, но Курт решил его игнорировать:

\- Иди сюда.

Курт отрицательно покачал головой, смотря на свой набросок:

\- Нет.

Блейн продолжал ухмыляться, решив все-таки ответить на смс:

\- Пожалуйста?

**«Сказал же, скоро буду. – Б»**

Курт вздохнул:

\- Ты опять будешь пытаться чему-то меня научить?

\- Да.

Курт закатил глаза, но, в конечном счете, сдался. Он подошел к парню и прислонился к стеклянному стеллажу спортивных часов в центре зала, бормоча под нос что-то о том, какими раздражающими иногда бывают покупатели. Блейн улыбнулся, когда парнишка присоединился к нему, возвращаясь взглядом к стене:

\- Я не раздражающий. Ты, кстати, откуда?

\- Огайо.

Блейн кивнул:

\- Что тебе нравилось в Огайо?

Курт подумал об этом с минуту:

\- Те же самые вещи, что нравятся мне здесь: театр, одежда, музыка.

\- Я вижу, что проблем с продажей аксессуаров у тебя нет.

Парень хихикнул, и этот звук заставил Блейна улыбнуться:

\- Я родился с шестым чувством на аксессуары.

Блейн кивнул, соглашаясь:

\- Окей. Тогда думай о велосипеде как о наряде. Он - основа. Шлемы и щитки — то другое дерьмо, которое дополняет BMX, точно так же, как шарф или украшение могут сделать образ лучше.

Курт повернулся лицом к стоящему рядом парню:

\- Теперь ты говоришь на моем языке.

Он улыбнулся, когда его клиент, наконец-то, принял решение и указал в сторону определенного велосипеда:

\- Я хочу тот.

Глаза Курта комично широко раскрылись, когда он увидел ценник. Облизывая пересохшие губы, он спросил:

\- Тот, который стоит почти семьсот долларов?

\- Да, - Блейн выпрямился и потянулся, вздыхая, когда его телефон снова зазвонил. - Я должен подготовиться к соревнованиям в конце июля. Эти ублюдки не отстанут от меня, - последнее он пробормотал под нос и начал печатать ответ.

Курт сглотнул комок в горле. Он не мог даже представить себе трату семисот долларов на велосипед. Если бы у него была такая сумма, он определенно отложил бы их на машину.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь что-нибудь подешевле? Я почти уверен, что в них нет никакой разницы.

Блейн рассмеялся и убрал телефон в карман. Мышцы на его руках перекатились, когда он поднял их, чтобы зачесать кудряшки назад:

\- Ну, я уверен, что Александр МакКуинн ничем не отличается от вещей из Уол-Марта. Это же не значит, что ты закупишься в Уол-Марте?

Курт покачал головой:

\- Почему ты должен быть всегда прав?

Блейн пожал плечами. Джинсы продавца были действительно обтягивающими, но он старался не обращать на это внимания:

\- Ничем не могу помочь. Итак, - он оглядел свой будущий BMX и закусил губу. - Какой цвет мне следует выбрать?

Курт проверил этикетку и ответил:

\- В наличии полностью черный, сине-белый, и темно зеленый, - он посмотрел на Блейна и предложил, - я бы взял зеленый.

Блейн встретился с глазами необычного сине-зеленого оттенка:

\- Ну, в принципе... А фиолетового нет?

\- Ууу... - Курт развернулся, отрицательно качая головой. - Нет.

Блейн пожал плечами:

\- Мне нравится фиолетовый, - Курт выжидающе смотрел на него, и, в конечном счете, Блейн кивнул: - Ладно. Тогда беру зеленый.

Фарра наблюдала, как Курт одобрительно кивнул на сговорчивость покупателя:

\- Замечательно. Мне принести его со склада, да? Это же окончательный выбор?

\- Определенно. Ты займись этим, а я пойду выберу новый шлем.

Курт кивнул, но уходя, сказал:

\- Если выберешь фиолетовый, я клянусь, что не пробью его.

Племянник Дона рассмеялся и прошел мимо футболок к стеллажу с защитным снаряжением. Фарра смотрела на него с любопытством, ожидая, когда Курт скроется из вида, прежде чем сказать:

\- И что это было?

Блейн оглянулся на нее, передразнивая любопытный взгляд:

\- Что?

Она улыбнулась его глупой выходке:

\- Действительно, Блейн? Ты же видишь, что он… очевидный гей, да? Дружелюбное общение с ним не лучшая идея. Он может подумать, что нравится тебе…

Блейн выбрал полностью черный шлем и пожал плечами, не видя проблемы:

\- Он мне понравился. Кажется клевым.

Фарра ухмыльнулась и вернулась к своему журналу:

\- Хорошо, Блейн. Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но когда он примет твою доброту за симпатию или влюбленность, не удивляйся моему 'Я же говорила'.

Блейн примерил свой шлем и подошел к зеркалу, улыбаясь тому, что видел. Он забыл о ее невежественном комментарии, предпочитая ему свое отражение.

\- Я так чертовски горяч.

Фарра закатила глаза, выходя из-за прилавка и разминая ноги. Она начала перебирать кепки, чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять. Блейн посмотрел на ее отражение и улыбнулся коротким шортам, которые носила девушка. Он снял шлем и обернулся, подходя к ней. У нее были волнистые темные волосы, спускающиеся по спине и раздраженное выражение лица:

\- Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь сегодня вечером?

Курт возвратился с велосипедом и поставил его перед своим прилавком. Он увидел Фарру со своим покупателем и улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, чего тот пытался добиться. Парень не был первым за сегодняшний день.

\- У меня есть планы, - сказала она ему, сосредотачиваясь на том, что делала. Блейн вздохнул и склонил голову, а Курт улыбнулся ситуации, прежде чем вернуться к рисованию наброска.

\- Планы с другим парнем?

\- С моими друзьями.

Блейн снова надел шлем и убрал руки в карманы:

\- Ну так, когда я могу сводить тебя куда-нибудь?

Фарра повернулась к нему лицом, улыбаясь и кусая губы, и игриво погладила грудь Блейна. Он ответил сексуальной улыбкой, которая потухла сразу после ответа девушки:

\- Можешь сводить меня куда-нибудь, когда перестанешь заигрывать с каждой девчонкой, которую видишь.

С этими словами она отошла назад к прилавку и вернулась к журналу. Курт покачал головой, продолжая делать набросок рубашки.

Раздумывая о продолжении, но решая, что это того не стоит, Блейн повернулся и заметил, что Курт вернулся с его новым велосипедом. Он обрадовался и направился к продавцу, желая поскорее опробовать новинку в парке:

\- Ну что, - Блейн показал шлем с улыбкой. - Одобряешь?

Курт тщательно осмотрел шлем и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Черный цвет не может быть ошибкой. Это же не фиолетовый...

\- Не трогай фиолетовый, - сказал Блейн с улыбкой, снимая шлем, чтобы Курт мог пробить его. - Сколько с меня?

\- Семьсот семьдесят восемь долларов и пятьдесят четыре цента, - Курт отдал шлем и облокотился на прилавок, - что, согласно твоему мнению, абсолютно нормальная сумма. Я надеюсь, что ты и правда хорош в гонках на BMX.

Блейн вытащил из кошелька пачку денег и начал отчитывать:

\- Я вообще-то лучший.

Он остановился на восьмой стодолларовой купюре и передал их ошарашенному Курту, который скептически принял деньги:

\- Ты серьезно расхаживаешь по округе с такой суммой наличными?

\- Я приехал прямо сюда, - сказал ему Блейн, - и, как я уже говорил, я здесь лучший, так что, я выигрываю много соревнований. Они платят наличными, что я могу сделать?

Курт кивнул, пробивая кассу.

Блейн ждал, пока парень отсчитает сдачу. Он хотел что-то сказать, но зазвонивший телефон перебил ход его мыслей. Блейн что-то пробормотал, скидывая звонок, и вновь посмотрел на Курта.

\- Твоя сдача, - сказал ему Курт. - Спасибо за скучный урок.

Блейн улыбнулся, забирая деньги и убирая их в карман. Он накинул шлем на голову и лениво ухватился за ручки своего велосипеда.

\- Спасибо за помощь. Я еще вернусь, чтобы проверять твои знания время от времени.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Курт с улыбкой на лице, беря в руки карандаш. Он спокойно вернулся к своему наброску. Блейн наблюдал за ним, рассматривая эскиз и его автора. Его телефон начал снова звонить, и Блейн раздраженно развернулся, чтобы покинуть магазин. Курт оглянулся на уходящего парня и улыбнулся. Он, конечно, не знал имени незнакомца, но у него было ощущение, что он завел своего первого друга на Лонг-Бич.

\- До свидания, Фарра.

Фарра одарила кудрявого подростка безучастным взмахом ладони. Блейн закатил глаза и ушел. Какого черта она обвиняла его из-за общения с другими девушками, когда сама делала вид, что его не существует?

Дон вошел в зал, зевая, и остановился рядом с Куртом:

\- Позвонишь парнишке Смита для меня? Скажи ему, что BMX готов, - Курт в ответ лишь кивнул, поэтому Дон продолжил. - Фарра, можешь идти на обед.  
Девушка схватила свои ключи и, не оглядываясь, покинула магазин. Курт чувствовал себя немного легче в ее отсутствие. Иногда казалось, что она действительно ненавидит его.

 

***

\- Какого черта ты так задержался, Андерсон?

Высокий, долговязый друг Блейна, Питер, шлепнул его по голове, когда тот, наконец, приехал в парк. Блейн оттолкнул его руку и поприветствовал всех в его команде, прежде чем надеть шлем, но Питер продолжал, несмотря на безразличие друга:

\- Ты понимаешь, что все другие команды провели весь день в тренировках? Уже почти пять.

\- Я был занят, - Блейн шел с велосипедом к рампе, его друзья следовали за ним.

Питер - заноза в заднице, парень, с которым Блейн учился в школе, - был приличным BMXером. Не таким хорошим, как Блейн, конечно, как и большинство. У Питера были голубые глаза, которые вечно выражали скуку, и темные путающиеся волосы. Он был тощим, ростом около метра восьмидесяти и его подбородок-задница абсолютно не делал его привлекательным. Ник - правая рука Блейна. Они были лучшими друзьями со второго класса, и оба росли с любовью к BMX, обмениваясь плакатами и вместе подражая кумирам. Они делились жевательной резинкой несколько раз, когда им было лет по восемь, хотя ни один из них не признает этого, и когда-то даже встречались с одной и той же девочкой. Конечно же, это происходило за их спинами. В общем, если вы видели где-то Ника Дюваля, значит Блейн Андерсон тоже был поблизости. Джефф был неугомонным блондином, зверем скейтбординга. Он выиграл огромное количество соревнований, принимая участие в них с одиннадцати лет. Он не был любителем проделывать трюки на BMX, но любил посмотреть. Никто не умел падать так, как Джефф.

\- Если ты прокатил нас из-за свиданки, Блейн, знай, что мы прощаем тебя.

Блейн ухмыльнулся, откидываясь назад на велосипеде:

\- Я сказал вам, лузеры, я покупал новый BMX. Я был в магазине дяди...

\- Фарра, - сказали друзья в унисон, улыбаясь между собой. Блейн нахмурился, когда его друг Джастин добавил свои два цента:

\- Она снова тебя отшила, приятель? Ты потратил впустую наше время, пытаясь уломать девчонку, у которой явно нет проблем с прокатом всемогущего Блейна Андерсона?

Кто бы говорил. Джастин сам походил на пляжного бога - высокий, красивый, загорелый. Его светлые волосы и голубые глаза сводили с ума не только девушек, но и женщин. Парень не имел права называть Блейна "всемогущим", в то время как ни одна девочка не скажет ему "нет", даже за деньги. Несмотря на все это, Джастин был одним из самых настоящих людей, которых знал брюнет.

\- Я даже не говорил с ней, к вашему сведению, - солгал Блейн и посмотрел на Питера, который на слова друга лишь раздражающе усмехнулся. - Там был новый парень, в магазине, который понятия не имел о том, что делает, так что я помог ему. Он из Огайо… Довольно клевый парень.

Его четыре друга обменялись любопытными взглядами:

\- В городе новый парень? - спросил Ник.

\- Где этот Огайо? - саркастично спросил Питер, скрещивая руки. - Я даже не знаю, где это.

\- Ты не знаешь даже как завязывать шнурки, придурок, - язвительно заметил Джастин, отпихивая друга. Питер показал средний палец, а парни на это лишь рассмеялись. - Он водит BMX? Мы должны завербовать его, прежде чем Шейн это сделает.

\- Нет, - Блейн пожал плечами, - он больше по моде, театру и чему-то подобному.

Ник удивленно вскинул бровь:

\- Серьезно? Он типа…

Блейн кивнул, понимая, о чем говорил друг. Питер ухмыльнулся:

\- Может, из-за того, что не может получить Фарру, Блейн теперь соглашается на все, - и отъехал подальше, прежде чем Блейн смог ударить его кулаком его в лицо. Остальные посмеялись, и Блейн закатил на это глаза.

\- Как его зовут?

Блейн посмотрел на Джастина и понял, что даже не спросил:

\- Вау. Я не спросил. Мы были заняты, разговаривая…

\- Это конечно мило, Блейн, - Ник запрыгнул на свой BMX и направился к перилам, - но нам нужно тренироваться, приятель. Поторопи свою задницу.  
Джефф опустил скейтборд, следуя за другом. Джастин надел свой шлем и посмотрел на друга:

\- Давай, Блейнерс. Нам нужно отработать эти убийственные семьсот двадцать градусов.

 

***

Курт освободился после шести, но решил провести немного времени, знакомясь с новым городом. Сначала он отправился в центр, молясь о том, чтобы не заблудиться. Его отец сидел на работе до десяти, и у него не было возможности оставить магазин, чтобы пойти искать заблудившегося сына. Он зашел в пару магазинов. Бутик Channel обнаружился недалеко от входа в Gucci, и Курт почти потерял сознание от счастья. По крайней мере, он знал куда направится, получив свою первую зарплату.

Позже, он прогуливался вдоль пляжа, отмечая всю красоту океана. Люди занимались серфингом и загорали, играли в волейбол или фрисби. Курт завис на толпе полуголых парней, но, когда едва не врезался в телегу сахарной ваты, опомнился. Жизнь здесь уже не казалась ужасной.

К счастью он не заблудился. Парень занял столик снаружи ресторана недалеко от Одиссей, заказал напиток и перезвонил Рейчел. Разговор в основном был о Национальных и том насколько было отстойно то, что Курт не будет принимать в них участие. Каким-то образом они перешли к очередной драме с Финном, из-за обсуждения которой Курт закатывал глаза каждые две минуты. Когда стемнело, парень распрощался с подругой, решая отправиться домой. У него была смена на следующий день. Оплатив напиток, Курт встал и решил срезать через парк, как ему посоветовал Дон. Он брел домой, отвечая на сообщения и наслаждаясь прохладным бризом океана, касавшимся его кожи.

 

***

\- Завтра в час, Блейн. Не опаздывай!

\- Я буду здесь тогда, когда смогу, Питти.

Питер злобно буравил Блейна взглядом, пока тот прощался с остальными. Ребята шли на пляж, собирались болтаться там до полуночи, как обычно. К сожалению, в его планы это не входило. Мать убьет его, если, придя домой, обнаружит невымытую гору посуды.

Она была такой занудой.

Блейн вырулил велосипед из парка на помост, тянущийся вдоль пляжа. Он въезжал и выезжал с велосипедной дорожки, здороваясь с людьми и улыбаясь девчонкам, одарявшим его кокетливыми взглядами. Он ухмылялся, проезжая мимо них, перебарывая желание развернуть велосипед. «Посуда», - напомнил он себе.

Любимая вещь Блейна на здешнем помосте были перила, установленные по обеим сторонам лестницы, ведущей вниз к тротуару. Он провернул на них столько трюков, что уже должен был заслужить какую-нибудь номинацию от Гиннеса. Он встал и надавил на педали, готовясь резко запрыгнуть на перила и закончить разворотом на триста шестьдесят градусов. Он набирал скорость, люди расступались перед ним, некоторые даже подбадривали парня. То, чего он абсолютно не ожидал, были пронзительный лай и собака, появившаяся перед ним из ниоткуда.

Блейн выругался и дернул влево, чтобы объехать терьера, зная, что если надавит на тормоза, полетит вперед. Ему оставалось только прыгнуть, развернуться в воздухе и надеяться, что всё обойдется.

В тот миг, когда велосипед Блейна оторвался от дощатого настила, он понял, что просто хорошо это не закончится. Его баланс можно было послать к чертям из-за отсутствия стабильности при прыжке в воздух. Он попытался стабилизироваться, но закончил только половину оборота, прежде чем столкнулся с землей — он в одну сторону, его велосипед в другую.

Блейн вскрикнул от боли, хватаясь за руку. Он слышал, что лай собаки раздавался все дальше и дальше. Парень выругался, тщетно пытаясь сесть, в конце концов оставаясь в том же положении. Чем дольше он лежал там, тем больше мест у него начинало болеть, помимо руки. Слава богу, вскоре он услышал приближение шагов и понял, что кто-то, вероятно, пришел помочь ему. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.

\- О боже! Ты в порядке?

Блейн узнал голос и открыл глаза, улыбаясь при виде парня из магазина:

\- Это ты.

Курт улыбнулся в ответ, успокоенный тем, что парень не был мертв. Он кивнул, подтверждая слова:

\- Это я. И я уверен, что ты мог сломать себе зад также с более дешевым велосипедом. МакКуин тоже линяет, кстати.

Блейн улыбнулся, прежде чем дотронуться до спины:

\- О боже, моя задница.

Курт осмотрел парня и увидел кровь на его предплечье и локте. Он нахмурился, поправляя свою сумку:

\- Если ты не будешь смеяться над тем, что у меня с собой набор для первой помощи, я тебе помогу.

BMXер выглядел так, будто готов был вот-вот засмеяться, и Курт пожав плечами, собрался уходить. Блейн вовремя остановил его, тряся головой:

\- Подожди. Нет. Пожалуйста, помоги.

Курт кивнул, оборачиваясь с самодовольным видом:

\- Так я и думал.

Он перебросил сумку через плечо и вытянул обе руки, чтобы помочь BMXеру подняться. Блейн вздрогнул, когда его потянули вверх. Курт пытался держать парня как можно ровнее.  
\- Как ты?

Блейн начал стряхивать с себя грязь непострадавшей рукой, хмурясь на дырку на шортах:

\- Моя нога немного кровит.

Курт осмотрел рану, радуясь тому, что она не была серьезна, как глубокий порез или сломанные части тела. Он огляделся вокруг и заметил скамью, стоящую под парой пальм.

\- Давай присядем вот там.

Блейн согласился. Ему было немного больно:

\- Можешь прикатить мой велосипед?

\- Конечно, - Курт оставил Блейна доковыливать к скамьям, а сам направился за отлетевшим велосипедом. В одном парень точно был прав: эти BMX были живучи.

После того, как они оба сели, Курт открыл свою сумку и вытащил аптечку, игнорируя смешок кареглазого подростка рядом. Сначала он протер свои руки антибактериальной салфеткой. Блейн протянул свою руку, готовясь к покалыванию от обработки царапин. Он всегда жаловался на дискомфорт.  
\- Ой.

\- Побудь большим мальчиком всего минуту.

Курт продолжал вычищать от земли царапины, пока брюнет сидел и шипел в его адрес:

\- Ты злой.

\- Нет.

Блейн смотрел на него некоторое время, наблюдая за тем, как голубые глаза меняются, когда сосредоточены на чем-то. Взгляд Блейна скользнул вниз к тому, как аккуратно о нем заботились и он понял, что был прав. Этот парень и правда клевый. Этот парень...

\- Я не знаю, как тебя зовут.

Курт поднял глаза и встретился со взглядом медового цвета, ожидающего ответа. Он ухмыльнулся, открывая какую-то упаковку:

\- А ты спрашивал?

Блейн улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Курт.

Блейн кивнул. Курт. Имя было достаточно простым, но казалось уместным.

\- Курт... ?

\- Просто Курт, - ответил ему с улыбкой парень. Он выдавил немного мази и наложил ее на царапины.  
\- Я не собираюсь красть твою личность или что-то в этом роде, обещаю.

Курт хихикнул:

\- Курт Хаммел.

\- Хорошо, Курт Хаммел.

\- Но я предпочитаю просто Курт.

Блейн внимательно следил за тем, как парень вытащил пару бинтов:

\- Хорошо, просто Курт.

Курт тяжело взглянул на него, на что Блейн лишь невинно улыбнулся. Он наблюдал, как Курт складывает бинт в несколько слоев и прикладывает его к ране. Затем он несколько раз обернул бинт вокруг руки, фиксируя.

\- Ты собираешься сказать мне свое имя?

Блейн пожал плечами:

\- А ты хочешь узнать?

\- Было бы неплохо, - ответил Курт, начиная обрабатывать локоть.

\- Блейн Андерсон.

Курт посмотрел на парня и, понимающе кивая, сказал:

\- Очень приятно познакомится с тобой, Блейн Андерсон.

\- Мне тоже, Курт.

Прошло пару минут в тишине. Брюнет слышал вибрацию телефона, но не хотел отвечать.

\- С рукой закончили, - объявил Курт, залепляя пластырем ранку на локте. Блейн закинул ногу на колени парня, жалуясь, что его «бобо» болит. Парень из Огайо закатил глаза и открыл новый бинт. - Что случилось-то?

Блейн горько вздохнул, чем только заставил Курта рассмеяться, когда тот начал счищать кровь с царапин:

\- Чья-то собака попыталась совершить самоубийство. Появилась перед моими колесами абсолютно из ниоткуда, - Курт одарил его недоверчивым взглядом и покачал головой. - Мне пришлось резко развернуться, чтобы не сбить ее.

\- Это было очень самоотверженно.

\- Я знаю. Я - ангел.

Курт хмыкнул, улыбаясь парню с медовыми глазами. Он действительно был чем-то вроде того.

\- Поверни ногу немного, тут пара порезов.

Блейн заворчал, но сделал, как ему сказали:

\- Ай!

\- По крайней мере, ничего не сломано. Все могло быть намного хуже.

Курт закончил обрабатывать последние царапины, собирая весь мусор рядом с собой. В небе летали чайки, мимо них прошла пара тройка людей.

\- Я падал не раз, - сказал Блейн, - так что знаю, как упасть с минимальным ущербом. Как ты и сказал, все могло быть хуже.

Курт кивнул парню, пока Блейн откинулся назад на скамье, осматриваясь. Потом он вновь перевел взгляд на Курта:

\- А ты почему на улице так поздно?

Курт отметил, что было темнее, чем когда он нашел Блейна стонущим на земле:

\- Я осматривал город, - он снова вытащил мазь. - Ну знаешь, знакомился с округой.

\- Тебе не следует бродить одному, - Блейн казался озабоченным этим, и Курт вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Ну, у меня пока нет друзей, я же только приехал.

Повисла неловкая тишина, и Курт взглянул на обычно болтливого парня. Он увидел оскорбленное лицо Блейна, которое вскоре дало трещину, уступая место ухмылке:

\- Знаешь, мои чувства ранены.

Курт рассмеялся:

\- Не считая тебя, Блейн.

\- Вот именно.

Они встретились взглядами и обменялись улыбками, прежде чем Курт вернулся к своему занятию. Нога Блейна начала неметь, так что он попытался сесть удобнее, из-за чего понял, насколько сильно болел его бок. Парни будут просто в восторге завтра.

\- В общем, я устрою тебе приветственную вечеринку. Работаешь завтра?

Курт кивнул:

\- Не напоминай, - пошутил он. - Я освобожусь к трем.

\- Хорошо, - Блейн вздрогнул, когда бинт коснулся его царапин. - Мы можем прогуляться по городу. Я познакомлю тебя со своим друзьям, покажу округу, главные точки - парк, кафешку в центре и пляж. А потом...

\- Я не хожу на пляж, - Курт легонько пихнул ногу Блейна со своих коленей, показывая, что закончил. Блейн опустил ее на землю и, откинувшись на спинку скамьи с ухмылкой, смотрел, как Курт упаковывает и убирает аптечку.

\- А теперь начнешь.

\- Нет, - Курт был непреклонен. - Я легко сгораю.

Он улыбнулся, когда Блейн вздохнул и покачал головой:

\- Какой ты сложный, Курт Хаммел.

\- Тебе меня не понять, Блейн Андерсон, так что не суди.

\- Ну и ладно, - он поднялся на ноги и попытался потянуться. - Просто знай, что много времени проведешь на пляже этим летом. Обмажешься, чем ты там пользуешься от солнца.

Курт закатил глаза, поднявшись. Блейн рассмеялся.

\- Спасибо.

\- На здоровье.

Блейн приспособил шлем на ручку своего BMX, зачесывая влажные от пота кудряшки назад. Он заметил, что Курт проверил свой телефон:

\- Пошли?

Курт убрал телефон в карман, проверяя все ли вещи на месте и выбрасывая мусор в урну:

\- Мне пора домой. Мой папа будет зол, если придет домой раньше меня, хотя моя смена закончилась пару часов назад.

Блейн кивнул. Ему это было очень знакомо:

\- Я пройдусь с тобой.

Курт улыбнулся, но отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Не стоит. Тебе бы дохромать до дома и приложить к заднице лед.

\- Очень смешно, - Блейн ухмыльнулся и покатил велосипед вперед, Курт пошел за ним. - Где ты живешь?

Курт попытался вспомнить название улицы:

\- Между Олденом и Кэнэди… Прямо рядом с Доном.

\- Серьезно? Круто, - Блейн улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему. - Я остаюсь у дяди на выходных. Мы можем быть лучшими друзьями.  
Курт рассмеялся, смотря на закат:

\- Ты очень странный.

Этот был факт, с которым Блейн был абсолютно согласен. Он пожал плечами и продолжил идти…ковылять. Было немного странно болтаться с парнем, которого он даже не знал. Провожать до дома и хотеть узнать его поближе. Предлагать показать округу. Большая часть друзей Блейна сочла бы это странным хотя бы потому, что парень был геем. Но это абсолютно не волновало Блейна. Он просто правда думал, что Курт был клевым, а вся эта херня про "он-же-гей-так-что-будет-флиртовать-с-тобой" Фарры была абсолютной чушью. Курт был хорошим парнем.

\- Расскажи о себе.

Курт хмыкнул, медленно идя рядом с Блейном:

\- Что ты хочешь узнать?

\- Что сам расскажешь, - ответил Блейн. Они вышли на тротуар по направлению к дому Курта, пока тот обдумывал, что сказать.

\- Ну, мне скоро исполнится семнадцать.

\- Когда?

\- Первого августа.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Ха. Я старше. Мой день рождения через пару недель.

Курт покачал головой на то, как Блейн высунул язык:

\- Старше на целый месяц. Поздравляю.

\- Все равно считается.

\- В общем, мы переехали, потому что мой папа открыл здесь пару салонов. Две мастерские в Лос-Анжелесе и одна здесь.

\- Класс. Я не часто езжу в Лос-Анжелес.

Курт улыбнулся. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть город:

\- И, как я уже говорил, я люблю театр и моду. Не смейся, но я состоял в хоре в старой школе.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Я бы не стал. Мои друзья Ник и Джефф ходят в школу исполнительных искусств, и они действительно хороши. Я бы наверно тоже ходил туда, если бы не мои оценки, - сказал он, обернувшись в сторону Курта. - Я бы не стал смеяться.

\- Они случайно ходят не в Пейс? Я прослушиваюсь туда этим летом.

Блейн кивнул:

\- Да, Пейс. Значит, ты хорош? - он улыбнулся, когда Курт вскинул бровь:

\- Я чертовски близок к идеалу, Блейн.

Блейн рассмеялся, катя свой велосипед:

\- Ладно... Так... У тебя был парень, когда ты уезжал?

Курт кивнул, до сих пор ощущая горький привкус их с Чендлером расставания. Нельзя сказать, что все прошло гладко.

Блейн пихнул плечом Курта, когда они пересекли улицу:

\- Скучаешь по нему?

\- Конечно, - Курт пожал плечами. - Я решил все закончить, и он не был этому рад. Он считал, что я должен был быть более открытым для отношений на расстоянии.

\- Калифорния и Огайо. Это тысячи миль.

\- Вот именно.

Блейн хмыкнул. Было тихо пару минут, прежде чем он снова заговорил:

\- В прошлом году моя первая девушка переехала, и это было тяжело, потому что мне она очень нравилась.

\- Куда она уехала? - Курт почувствовал себя немного лучше, зная, что Блейн его понимает.

\- Не так далеко, как ты. Она живет в Вегасе с бабушкой. И когда она сказала мне, что уезжает, это было так отстойно, потому что мы только дошли до третьей базы…

Курт фыркнул, отворачиваясь:

\- Слишком много информации. Слишком много, слишком скоро… Мы знакомы около пяти часов...

\- И она сделала мне первый минет за несколько дней до этого...

\- Классно, Блейн, - перебил Курт, пытаясь не смеяться.

Блейн улыбнулся и подтолкнул его в плечо:

\- Я всего лишь делюсь деталями.

\- Я очень ценю это, - ответил Курт, не веря и качая головой.

\- Так или иначе, я не хотел пробовать отношения на расстоянии, - Блейн пожал плечами, продолжая. - Слишком много проблем.  
Курт понимающе улыбнулся:

\- Да ты просто знал, что вокруг толпа девчонок, готовых сделать тебе минет.

\- Не совсем… Ладно. Да.

Они оба рассмеялись, и Курт, узнавший показавшиеся дома, понял, что они уже близко. Парни пересекли еще одну дорогу, Блейн ругался, выруливая велосипед.

\- Значит, ты даже не стал пробовать с тем парнем?

Курт отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Он хотел, но…

\- Но ты знал, что здесь будет куча полуголых парней, бегущих по пляжу?

Курт покраснел и отвел взгляд, надеясь, что Блейн этого не заметил. Ему стало стыдно, потому что ранее он и правда пялился на парней. Брюнет определенно заметил его розовые щеки и начал смеяться, когда Курт попытался объясниться:

\- ...Нет. Я не так озабочен, как ты. Я просто думал, что в этом не будет смысла.

\- Лгун.

Курт просмотрел на Блейна, и парень ответил с самодовольным видом:

\- Ты - подросток, Курт. Ты - парень.

\- А то я не знал, капитан очевидность, - шатен скрестил руки за спиной, пока они шли. - Я не хотел чувствовать, будто сдерживаю его или что меня сдерживают. Трудно объяснить. Я хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя свободно, а не привязанным к парню на другом конце страны.

Блейн кивнул. Он определенно понимал его. Расставаться всегда тяжело, но лучше уж так.

Разговор снова притих, но все равно Курт посмеивался над тем, как Блейн айкал во время каждого шага. BMXер хмурился хихиканью друга, потирая свой ноющий зад:

\- Не смешно.

\- Да ладно. Кстати, что у тебя с Фаррой? - Курт улыбнулся, когда Блейн закатил глаза.

Парень покачал головой и ответил:

\- Я пытаюсь вытащить ее куда-нибудь уже пару месяцев. Такое ощущение, что скоро сдамся.

\- Она согласится.

\- Это ты так думаешь.

\- Я, кажется, не нравлюсь ей совсем.

\- Ну не знаю, - сказал ему Блейн, хоть и знал, что Курт прав. - По мне, ты довольно клевый.

Курт одобрительно кивнул:

\- Я очень клевый, Блейн.

Он возразил, когда Курт подпихнул его травмированную руку, из-за чего Курт сделал это снова, только сильнее, смеясь над неудачной попыткой Блейна пнуть его. Они подошли к домам дяди Блейна и Курта.

\- Папа еще не приехал, так что я, кажется, не покойник, - Курт прислонился к ограждению и посмотрел на своего нового друга. Блейн устало перекинул ногу через велосипед и сел, хмурясь из-за боли. - Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

\- Мне больше не нравятся собаки.

Курт рассмеялся, его щеки окрасились в розовый цвет:

\- Не вини собаку в том, что сам никудышный BMXер.

Блейн драматично закатил глаза, и Курт вновь рассмеялся. Оглянувшись на дом, парень собирался сказать, что собирается внутрь, когда его перебил кудрявый друг:

\- Дай мне свой номер.

Брови Курта полезли на лоб, и он улыбнулся, смотря, как Блейн кусает свои губы:

\- И что, это прокатывает с девушками? «Дай мне свой номер»?

Блейн покачал головой с самодовольным видом:

\- Девушки сами просят мой номер, Курт. Запомни.

\- Да, конечно, - смеялся Курт, закатывая глаза. - Ты ведь так крут.

Блейн встал, оставляя велосипед, между ногами вытаскивая телефон. Курт ухмыльнулся, но подошел к парню постарше. Он взял телефон и напечатал свой номер в iPhone, жалуясь, когда ткнул в не ту цифру.

\- Поэтому BlackBerry лучше.

Он ввел свое имя и нажал "Сохранить", возвращая телефон. Блейн кивнул и забрал мобильный, убирая его в карман.

\- Спасибо за все еще раз.

Курт улыбнулся и двинулся к своему дому:

\- Да не за что. Я собираюсь пойти внутрь. Увидимся.

\- Увидимся завтра после твоей смены, - сказал Блейн быстро.

Курт кивнул, уходя, улыбаясь в ответ новому другу:

\- Точно. Спокойной ночи.

Блейн кивнул напоследок, и, игнорируя боль, начал крутить педали. Сегодняшний день выдался удачным, несмотря на падение. У него было ощущение, что лето будет довольно интересным.

 

  



	2. После грозы

\- Чувак, что, черт возьми, произошло?

Блейн улыбнулся Нику, спускаясь со ступенек пляжного дома, который арендовала их семья. Он пожал плечами, идя к велосипеду, который оставил во дворе прошлым вечером: 

\- Я вчера очень стремно упал, но все в порядке.

Ник тяжело вздохнул, поправляя маленькие шипы в мочках ушей: 

\- С каких пор мы падаем? Нам не известно это слово.

\- Это была собака.

\- Чт... хорошо, - Ник покачал головой и отъехал на своем велосипеде назад, позволяя лучшему другу выехать с подъездной дорожки. - По радио сообщили о грозе через несколько часов, так что, мы должны хорошенько потренироваться. Твой дядя придет сегодня?

Блейн покачал головой, пока они крутили педали в сторону парка: 

\- Его не будет пару дней, так что мы сами по себе. Но все будет нормально. Мы должны заехать за Питти?

\- Они с Джастином уже в парке, - сказал ему Ник. Они ускорялись, пока они не доехали до главной улицы, встречая по дороге знакомых, идущих на пляж. - Джефф пока со своим тренером, но он подойдет к двум.

\- Клево, - Блейн почувствовал вибрацию телефона и вытащил его из кармана, продолжая разговор. - Прошли бы уже эти отборочные. Меня достали эти лузеры, занимающие место в парке.

Ник ухмыльнулся. Блейн мог быть таким болваном время от времени:

\- Мы были теми лузерами несколько лет назад. Терпи.

\- Мы никогда не были лузерами, Ник, - Блейн улыбнулся сообщению. Он пытался печатать и рулить одновременно.

**«Мы говорили об этом. Я работаю до трёх и не могу просто взять и уйти. – К»**

\- Ну, может, мы и не были лузерами, но ты точно был в отстое, - Ник встал на своем велосипеде и, перемещая вес на заднее колесо, запрыгнул на помост, выруливая дальше по велосипедной полосе. - Забыл, как плакал, когда старшие выгоняли нас с рамп?

**«Дон сейчас в ЛА. Он не узнает, если ты уйдешь. – Б»**

\- Неправда, - Блейн убрал телефон, следуя за другом и подражая ему. - Ты обещал, что больше мы не будем об этом говорить.

Ник пожал плечами, быстрее выруливая к парку: 

\- Извини, забыл. Вон они.

Питер и Джастин пялились на группу девочек, проходивших мимо, на их лицах не было ни капли стыда. Ник с Блейном подъехали к ним, соскакивая со своих велосипедов.

\- Подберите слюни, извращенцы, - сказал им Ник, стаскивая футболку через голову и кидая ее в кучу вещей своих друзей. - Пора начинать.

Питер расплылся в улыбке, разворачиваясь к Нику и Блейну. Он заметил повязки на руке и ноге своего кудрявого друга и вопросительно вскинул брови: 

\- Чей парень тебя отпинал? Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, Андерсон?

Блейн проигнорировал его, выуживая вновь завибрировавший телефон. Джастин таращился на новую группу девчонок, и Ник пнул его в голень.

\- Ай! Ник, что, черт возьми, чувак?

\- Я обещаю, что девчонки никуда не денутся после отборочных, - он поднял свой BMX, надел перчатки и шлем, продолжая. - Шейн и его шестерки, должно быть, тренировались раз в пять больше, чем мы.

\- Но мы все равно надерем им задницы, да, Блейн? - спросил Питер, скребя затылок. Блейн не ответил, пялясь в телефон. - Чувак? - по-прежнему никакого ответа. Питер посмотрел на Ника, который выглядел очень уставшим. - Отчитываешь нас за то, что мы смотрели на телок, а Блейну ничего.

**«Ты предлагаешь мне просто выйти, ничего не говоря моим сотрудникам? Ты не думаешь, что они расскажут твоему дяде, что я ушел за час до окончания смены? – К»  
**  
\- Блейн, - Ник сказал устало, - мы все знаем, что ты неотразим в своих номерах, но мы - команда. Скажи, что позвонишь ей позже.

\- Это не девушка, идиоты, - Блейн быстро напечатал ответ и взглянул на ошарашенных друзей. - Это Курт. Парень из Огайо, который работает на моего дядю.

**"Именно это и предлагаю. Твои сотрудники ничего не скажут. - Б"  
**  
Питер и Джастин обменялись взглядами, после чего Джастин посмотрел на Ника, который тоже ничего не понимал.

\- Так теперь ты знаешь его имя?  
 **"Да ты с ума сошел. Я не уйду. Неважно, насколько мне тут не нравится, уйти - совершенно непрофессионально. Увидимся после трех. – К"  
**  
Блейн закатил глаза на сообщение. Такой упертый. 

\- Он помог мне вчера вечером, когда я упал, - Блейн показал повязки. - Собака всему виной.

\- И он случайно оказался поблизости? – спросил Питер. - И что теперь? Вы отныне лучшие подружки?

\- Когда мы его увидим? - спросил Джастин, тоже стаскивая футболку. - Держу пари, у него до хрена подруг, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Блейн рассмеялся и покачал головой:

\- Он придет после работы, если, конечно, дождь не помешает. 

Он проверил iPhone и начал печатать:

**"Ну и ладно :( Мне нужна пара перчаток для BMX с силиконовыми вставками от Fox. Пожалуйста, и спасибо. – Б"  
**  
\- Понятно, - Ник закончил с застежками на шлеме и кивнул в сторону парка: - Пойду, разогреюсь, потом потренируюсь на скорость. А вы, если хотите, попусту тратьте время…

\- Ой, да ладно, вытащи шило из задницы, - сказал Блейн, идя назад к своему велосипеду. - Мы сейчас тоже начнем.

**«Я хочу свои деньги назад. – К»**

****Блейн ухмыльнулся и ответил на сообщение прежде, чем поднять велосипед:  
 **«Обязательно. Увидимся – Б»**

**«До скорого. – К»**

Он бросил свою бейсболку к вещам друзей и надел шлем. Питер ждал его, и, когда Блейн подъехал к нему, понял зачем:

\- Что, ты вчера поменял команду?

Блейн вздохнул:

\- Отъебись, пожалуйста.

 

***

\- Так каким был первый поцелуй? Первый поцелуй говорит обо всем.

Курт улыбнулся, посмотрев на особу, стоящую рядом. Она была милой девушкой, но тема разговора его огорчала. 

\- Это был хороший первый поцелуй.

\- Хороший? - она покачала головой. - Даже не замечательный? Не крышесносный?

\- Нет, - парень покачал головой в ответ. - Он был просто хорошим.

Его коллега, Дженна, нахмурилась. Девочка ждала невероятной истории о любовной жизни Курта в Огайо. Картина того, как Курт оставил какого-то красавчика позади, и тот, в свою очередь, пересекает страну, чтобы провести лето с шатеном в Калифорнии, созрела в ее голове. Можно не говорить о том, что у нее самой этой любовной жизни не было. Чендлер уж точно не был красавчиком, и он был слишком взбешен, чтобы мысль о Калифорнии даже просто возникла в его голове. Так что ничему подобному не суждено было сбыться.

\- Просто хороший поцелуй, - она повторилась. - Ты абсолютно мне не помогаешь.  
Курт пожал плечами, улыбаясь девушке.

\- Не помогаешь, - повторила Фарра из передней части зала. Она закончила с вещами на полке и развернулась к своим сотрудникам. - Вам двоим что ли ничем заняться?

Дженна закатила глаза. Телефон Курта вновь завибрировал. Она посмотрела на него с обнадеживающей улыбкой:

\- Может, это он?

Курт покачал головой, доставая телефон. Не мог это быть Чендлер. Разблокировав мобильный, парень закатил глаза:

\- Это просто Блейн. Снова.

**"Уже три? – Б"  
**  
Фарра оглянулась, услышав имя. Блейн? Ее Блейн? Почему он писал Курту?

\- Просто Блейн? – переспросила Дженна. Блондинка развернулась к Курту лицом, недоверчиво разглядывая подростка. - Ты имеешь в виду Блейна Андерсона? Секс на палочке, Блейн Андерсон?

Фарра следила, как Курт удивленно взглянул на сотрудницу.

\- Эмм... - Курт начал печатать, отвечая. - Блейн Андерсон, да.

\- Он же супер-горяч!

**"Я освобожусь через сорок пять минут. Ты разве не должен тренироваться? – К"  
**  
\- Он клевый, - ответил Курт, убирая телефон на место. - Когда твоя смена...

\- Вы что... вместе?

Курт улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой:

\- Он натурал. Мы просто друзья.

\- Блейн слишком любезный, - сказала Фарра, проходя мимо. Она перевела взгляд с Курта, который молча смотрел на нее, к растерявшейся Дженне. - Он просто строит из себя спасителя всех и вся. Он - натурал, поверь мне. А теперь, нужно разложить новые футболки от Obey. Надеюсь, с этим ты справишься?

Дженна убрала прядь светлых волос за ухо и кивнула: 

\- Конечно, - она посмотрела на Курта и улыбнулась. - Не хочешь помочь, Курт?

\- Курт закончит здесь, - сказала Фарра. Всех бесило, что она была старшим консультантом и еще и выпускницей. Если бы тот парень, Стив, с которым Курт стажировался, был здесь, она бы так не сучилась. Курт пытался прожечь взглядом уходящую темноволосую девушку, но, абсолютно в этом не преуспев, улыбнулся Дженне. Она кивнула и ушла на склад.

Телефон снова завибрировал.

\- Тебе что обязательно отвечать прямо сейчас? Не можешь подождать?

**"Мне не нужны тренировки. Я и так восхитителен – Б"**

**"Но мне нужны мои перчатки, так что сваливай оттуда. - Б"**

\- Ты разговаривала по телефону двадцать три минуты, - ответил ей Курт. - Я думаю, ничего не случится, если я отвечу на пару сообщений.

Фарра окатила его ледяным взглядом и вернулась к своей кассе. Курт ухмыльнулся, довольный собой, и ответил:  
 **  
"Фарра не дает мне пользоваться телефоном, так что не думаю, что могу просто уйти. Твои перчатки у меня. Увидимся. - К"**

\- Ты Курт?

Рядом с кассой возник парень с торчащими блондинистыми волосами. Продавец утвердительно кивнул, убирая телефон:

\- Да, я Курт. Чем могу помочь?

\- Я Шейн. Пришел за велосипедом... Мне позвонили и сказали, что он готов…

\- А..., - Курт глянул на список клиентов. - Мистер Смит. Секунду.

Высокий парень кивнул и отвернулся, осматривая магазин. Курт ушел на склад забрать BMX. Он проверял бирки на каждом, ища одну с именем Смит, пока Дженна разбирала коробки, расспрашивая его о Блейне.

\- Я не знаю, встречается ли он с кем-то, - сказал Курт, ухмыляясь. - Я встретил его только вчера. Он бегает за Фаррой.

\- Эх... Мне она не нравится, - сказала Дженна, ища футболки.

Курт одобрительно хмыкнул, выводя темно-синий велосипед в зал: 

\- Увидимся снаружи.

Шейн улыбнулся, когда увидел продавца со своим велосипедом. Курт оставил его рядом с парнем прежде, чем вернуться за стойку, поправляя синий галстук.

\- Это тоже посчитайте, - Шейн положил на прилавок велосипедный замок. Закинув в рот пластинку жевательной резинки, он добавил. - Какие-то козлы угнали мой последний велосипед.

Курт кивнул, пробивая товар:

\- С вас пятьдесят пять долларов и тринадцать центов.

Парень передал ему карточку.

\- Могу я увидеть ваши права?

Шейн улыбнулся, снова вытаскивая бумажник:

\- Ты здесь недавно?

Курт улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Да, - его телефон вибрировал, сигналя о входящем звонке, и Курт закатил глаза, прочитав на вспыхнувшем экране имя Блейна. Он нажал отбой, проверил права Шейна, после чего начал оформлять покупку.

В магазин вошла пара покупателей, направившаяся прямиком к Фарре. Дженна вышла со склада, катя свою корзину, наполненную футболками, к полкам в центре зала. Курт терпеливо ждал распечатки чека, а после завершения отдал его блондину:

\- Спасибо за покупку в Одиссей, - проговорил он с улыбкой. Шейн кивнул, принимая пакет и забирая велосипед.

\- Большое спасибо.

\- Нет проблем.

Телефон Курта снова зазвонил, и он цокнул языком, доставая его. Фарра посмотрела на него из-за своих клиентов. Снова нажав отбой, парень открыл окно сообщений:

**"Блейн. – К"**

**"Почему ты сбрасываешь мои звонки? – Б"**

**"Я работаю, Блейн. Работа. – К"**

**"Я сейчас за тобой приеду. – Б"**

**"Не надо. Я освобожусь через пару минут. Успокойся – К"**

**"Быстрее. - Б"**

Курт покачал головой на сообщения. Он правда не мог понять этого парня. Если друзья Блейна были похожи на него, голубоглазый подросток поклялся, что вернется в Огайо пешком и запрется в подвале у Рейчел.

После пары клиентов пришло время уходить. Курт собрал свой альбом, перчатки, которые купил для Блейна, и свой телефон. Он обменялся с Дженной парой слов и, наконец, распрощался со всеми присутствующими, не обратив внимания, попрощалась с ним Фарра или нет. Ему честно было все равно.

Дорога в парк занимала пару минут. Курт воткнул в уши наушники, включая радио. Какая-то станция крутила Адель, так что он с радостью остановился на ней. И это не имело ничего общего с его любовной жизнью или ее отсутствием - он просто любил Адель.  
Парочка детей на самокатах обогнала его, на что Курт мог лишь улыбнуться. Не сказать, что он обожал детей, но был вынужден признать, что выглядели они ну очень мило в шлемах с мультяшками и с широкими улыбками на лицах. Оказавшись у входа в скейтерский парк, он сразу заметил Блейна. Парень был одет в желтую майку Lakers и фиолетовые шорты, к счастью, черный шлем был на нем и он не падал. 

Племянник Дона и правда был хорош. Черт, он был поразителен.

Курт двинулся в его сторону, убирая наушники, когда Блейн заехал на велосипеде на рампу и, оказавшись в воздухе, развернул его на триста шестьдесят градусов, после вновь седлая BMX. Он съехал к противоположному концу, блондин на скейтборде - прямо за ним. Когда он сделал еще один трюк (что-то невероятное и быстрое), блондин встал на одну руку у края рампы, придерживая другой свой скейт. 

Курт был уверен, что у этих движений есть названия, но он даже не мог предположить какие. Он вспомнил, что должен был встретить друзей Блейна. Шатен надеялся, что все в Калифорнии были спокойными, здравомыслящими людьми, которых не беспокоила сексуальная ориентация других людей. Если же нет... Это знакомство будет очень неловким.

Питер расслаблялся у рампы, наблюдая за Блейном и Джеффом. На небе уже висели тяжелые тучи, но, конечно, Блейн пока не хотел уходить. Пока не придет Курт. Питер потряс головой и повернулся в сторону Джастина. Тот завязывал шнурки, разговаривая с Ником. Он поднес бутылку Gatorade к губам и случайно увидел его. Увидел его за Блейном, исполняющим барспин, и Джеффом, крутящим свой скейт. Это точно был он. Весь его внешний вид кричал - гей: обтягивающая белая рубашка с короткими подвернутыми рукавами, узкий голубой галстук, подтяжки и бело-голубые клетчатые шорты. ГЕЙ. На нем были солнечные очки, и волосы его были до смешного идеальными. Ему бы не помешало подзагореть. Переезд из Индианы или откуда он там, точно поможет.

\- Блейн, - позвал Питер, смотря на приближающегося паренька.

Блейн начал тормозить, оборачиваясь к члену команды. 

Брюнет перевел взгляд в другой конец парка, куда показывал Питер. Он улыбнулся, увидев подходящего Курта, но потом окинул взглядом его вид. Странно считать, что парень выглядит горячо? Потому что, черт... Блейн хоть и чувствовал себя комфортно в своей сексуальной ориентации, но звать другого парня горячим было странно даже для него. Невзирая на это, он бросил BMX, оставляя его на рампе. Джефф подъехал к нему, остановившись и поймав скейт, он спросил:

\- Это тот парень?

Он кивнул, смотря на стеснительную улыбку Курта:

\- Это он. Сейчас вернусь, - ответил Блейн. Его глаза, наконец, оставили бедра Курта и нашли его лицо. К счастью, Хаммел не заметил, обходя скейтеров так и норовивших врезаться в него. Когда они оказались лицом к лицу, Блейн улыбаясь, забрал свои перчатки из левой руки Курта. - Твои наряды заставляют меня сомневаться в своей ориентации, Хаммел.

Курт ухмыльнулся, глядя через плечо Блейна. Ребята, скорее всего бывшие друзьями Блейна, с любопытством смотрели на них:

\- Перчатки стоили почти пятьдесят баксов.

Молния вспыхнула где-то на расстоянии, и Блейн кивнул:

\- Я же сказал, что верну деньги. Расслабься, - Курт посмотрел на него, и он, ухмыляясь, надел перчатки на каждую руку. - Там не было фиолетовых?

\- К счастью, нет, - сказал шатен с улыбкой. - Но я вижу, что ты надел желтое с фиолетовым, так что я разочарован в тебе...

\- Это фиолетовый и золотой Lakers. И дамам это нравится. Глянь, - Блейн улыбнулся, показывая на машущих в его сторону девушек, подмигивая им в ответ. Курт ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза. Поклонницы. - Ты завидуешь, потому что тебе эти цвета не подходят.

\- Конечно... Не будь грубияном и представь меня своим друзьям.

Ник и Джефф как раз подошли, когда Курт закончил свое предложение. Блейн повернулся к Нику и улыбнулся, показывая новые перчатки:

\- Сексуально, да? - сказал он, корча соответствующее выражение лица.

\- Прости моему другу его невежество. Я Ник Дюваль, а блондинчик - наш друг, Джефф Стерлинг.

\- Курт Хаммел, - ответил парень, протягивая руку. Ник улыбнулся и поздоровался, пока Блейн рассматривал задницу какой-то девчонки. Курт подал руку Джеффу, говоря: - Приятно познакомиться с вами двумя.

\- Не будьте так формален, - блондин дал шатену пять, посмеиваясь над реакцией парня. - У нас есть рукопожатие, которое ты должен будешь выучить.

Курт смотрел добрых тридцать секунд на изощренное, длинное, идиотское рукопожатие Блейна и Джеффа. Оно закончилось простым стуком кулаков, на что Курт закатил глаза, заставив Ника смеяться.

\- Не переживай, - сказал ему Джефф, роняя доску на землю, - у нас все лето, чтобы научить тебя.

Курт улыбнулся гордому выражению лица Блейна:

\- Нам не обязательно торопиться, парни. Поверьте.

\- Мне он нравится, - сказал Ник, одобрительно кивая. Курт смотрел на него, перед тем как переключить фокус на Джеффа, который хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Да, Огайо неплох.

Блейн улыбался, ослабляя ремешки шлема. Джастин показался сзади, сопровождаемый Питером, оба исследовали нового парня. Гром раздался прямо над ними.

\- Нам лучше убраться отсюда, - сказал Джастин, роняя вещи друзей и натягивая футболку. Блейн видел глаза Курта, прилипшие к телу друга, и старался не захохотать.

\- Да, Курт, это Джастин и Питер. Они оба лузеры, так что не трать на них время.

\- Пошел ты, - рассмеялся Джастин, пытаясь спустить шлем парня пониже. Ребята подобрали каждый свои вещи. Ник уселся на свой велосипед, Джефф раскачивался на скейтборде. Курт отвернулся от Питера, который бросал осуждающие взгляды в его сторону, чувствуя себя некомфортно.

\- Куда поедем? - спросил Джефф, смахивая свои светлые волосы в сторону. Блейн забрал свой велосипед и присоединился к группе.

\- Поедем к моему дяде. Никого не будет дома до половины шестого или шести.

\- Давай, Огайо, - Ник оглянулся на Курта. - Вставай на пеги.

Джастин закончил одеваться ( _«К сожалению»_ , - думал Курт), он и Питер подобрали свои велосипеды, оба с рюкзаками на спинах. Курт вернулся взглядом к Блейну и Нику, чего-то ожидавшим от него:

\- Куда встать?

\- Видишь цилиндрические трубки, торчащие из оси колеса? - спросил Блейн с ухмылкой. Курт посмотрел вниз и кивнул. - Встань на них. Ник подвезет тебя до Дона.

Питер закатил глаза на отразившиеся на лице Курта нежелание и недоверие: 

\- Скоро начнется гроза. Может, двинем?

\- Надень мой шлем, - сказал Блейн, сняв шлем и выпустив прыгающие кудряшки, передавая его другу. - Ты будешь в порядке. Мы профессионалы.

\- Говорит парень, которого я нашел на земле вчера вечером, - ответил Курт с ухмылкой, но принял шлем из рук Блейна. Ник и Джастин засмеялись. - Уверен, что сам не хочешь его надеть?

Блейн улыбнулся, закатывая глаза:

\- Я могу сделать так, чтобы Ник тебя уронил.

\- Поехали, - бросил Джефф, останавливаясь позади Курта. - Никто никого не уронит, но я голоден, и я могу умереть, если я не поем.

\- У Дона есть пожрать? - спросил Питер, теребя ремешки рюкзака. Блейн надел бейсболку Lakers и вдавил педали:

\- Я не знаю, может, закажем пиццу.

Курт придерживался за плечо Ника, взбираясь на пеги. Когда брюнет начал крутить педали, он рассмеялся над тем, как Курт весь напрягся, вцепившись в него:

\- Расслабься, друг.

\- Я не хочу пиццу, - сказал Питер, подрезая Джастина.

\- Тогда голодай, - сказал ему Блейн. Курт улыбнулся, когда Питер, ускорившись, попытался толкнуть парня. 

Джефф перестал напевать что-то себе под нос, скользя доской по перилам. Они, наконец, выехали из парка на помост. Курт немного расслабился, оглядывая пляж, Ник катил позади группы.

\- Как работа, Огайо?

Это прозвище приживется, да? 

\- Нормально, - ответил он. – Тиховато.

\- Говорил же, уходи, - пробормотал Блейн.

Джастин повернулся к Курту и улыбнулся, и шатен пытался не покраснеть. Черт, он был горяч. И какой был смысл в этой футболке? Она обтягивала каждый прекрасный мускул на теле парня, не отставляя ничего воображению. 

\- Я подал резюме в Одиссей, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Это было сколько? Полтора года назад, - сказал блондин новичку, - я все еще жду звонка Дона.  
Блейн катился на заднем колесе впереди всех, но перестал, говоря:

\- Джас, ты знаешь, что дядя никогда тебя не наймет. Ты же будешь всю смену флиртовать с покупателями.

Услышав массовый смешок, Блейн обернулся к друзьям. 

\- Что? – спросил он. Даже Курт знал, что Блейн флиртует со всеми, а ведь они были знакомы меньше двадцати четырёх часов.

\- Кто бы говорил, Блейн Андерсон, - ответил Джастин честно. - Вспомним Фарру?

\- О, не надо, - сказал Ник. - Я же предупреждал его о ней, да.

\- Может, сменим тему? - предложил Блейн.

\- Почему нет, - озвучил Джефф, катясь рядом с Ником и его новым знакомым. - Как тебе Калифорния, чувак?

\- Пока неплохо, - сказал Курт с улыбкой. Он поправлял шлем Блейна на голове, когда молния сверкнула совсем близко. Питер казался тихим и отстраненным, но Курт не придавал этому значения. Хотелось надеяться, что парню просто требовалось время привыкнуть. Все остальные казались классными. Особенно Джастин.

\- По чему скучаешь больше всего? - спросил Ник.

Блейн ухмыльнулся, услышав разговор, притормаживая, чтобы вставить: 

\- По бывшему парню. Ченси.

\- Чендлер.

\- Какая разница. 

Блейн поехал за Питером и Джастином, исполняя трюк на лестницах помоста, в то время как Джефф ехал за Ником вниз по пандусу. Курт крепко держался. Серьезно, он мог бы и пройтись.

После того, как они выехали на главную улицу, Курт продолжил:

\- Скучаю по хору. Они будут участвовать в Национальных в Нью-Йорке, жаль, что я не смогу поехать.

Джастин развернулся хмурясь: 

\- Черт. Полный отстой.

Курт кивнул.

Блейн обернулся на грустный голос друга. Курту явно было больно, и, как бы он не пытался сделать вид, что все в порядке, Блейн видел притворство. Парень понял, что ему не нравится видеть грустящего Курта. Ему не нравилось видеть близких себе людей грустными.

\- Мы должны поехать в Нью-Йорк. Сколько стоит билет?

\- Тут ты сам по себе, - сказал ему Ник. - Я на мели после покупки тачки.  
Курт тоже вмешался:

\- А я просто на мели. Потратил деньги перед отъездом. Практически полностью заменил гардероб.

Джефф улыбнулся, нагоняя ребят: 

\- Я поеду, если поедут все, Блейн.

\- Ну, хоть кто-то со мной, - сказал Блейн. Курт улыбнулся, игнорируя передразнивающих его Ника и Джеффа. Ник наехал на кочку, и Курт схватил его еще крепче, чем заставил Джеффа смеяться:

\- Он сделал это нарочно, Огайо.

\- Неправда.

Курт улыбнулся, когда они проехали еще один квартал:

\- Просто не делай так больше. Кстати, Блейн сказал, что вы с Джеффом ходите в Пейс. И как там?

\- Классно, чувак, - ответил Ник, привычно объезжая Питера. - Я занимаюсь актерством, а Джефф танцует. Стремно, конечно, но его хореографы в восторге.

Блейн посмеялся над Джеффом, держащим в воздухе средний палец. Курт ответил:

\- Звучит клево, хочу попасть туда.

\- Ну, ты был в хоре... Значит, хорошо поешь?

Курт кивнул. Парни дружно наорали на машину проехавшую рядом:

\- Тогда твое прослушивание должно быть как пироженка, - сказал Джефф. Блондин кружил вокруг Блейна, ехавшего без рук и смотрящего на балансирующего на пегах Курта.

\- Как так? - спросил Курт любопытно. Питер притворно зевнул, ребята окинули его тяжелыми взглядами. Джастин, ехавший немного впереди, замедлился, чтобы спросить друга о его поведении.

\- Что с тобой не так?

\- Устал.

\- Все просто, - продолжал Джефф. - Тебе просто нужно подкупить их. Администрация там - живые легенды театра. У одной был прорыв на Бродвее пару лет назад, и она чертовски горяча, - сказал блондин подмигивая. Курт шутя закатил глаза. - Другие два - чуваки, но их вполне уважают в театральной индустрии.

\- И наши девушки влюблены в Леонарда Райли.

Глаза Курта расширились. Группа как раз въехала в его квартал, пока Курт прокручивал в голове полученную информацию: 

\- Леонард Райли работает в Пейсе?

Блейн спрыгнул со своего велосипеда, поставив его перед домом Дона.

\- Райли преподает несколько классов. У него есть любимчики, так что постарайся понравиться ему, - добавил Джефф, и Ник кивнул.

\- Можешь слезать, - сказал ему Дюваль. - Мы прибыли.

Курт спрыгнул вниз, и Блейн посмотрел на него. Хаммел был похож на полного нуба в этом шлеме, но почему-то Блейну нравился его вид. Молния вспыхнула наверху.

\- Это невероятно! - Курт был так взволнован. - Мне нужно сказать Рейчел.

\- Она горяченькая? - спросил Блейн.

Курт закатил глаза.

\- Значит, если мне удастся спеть, не сбившись, какую-нибудь театральную песню, меня, скорее всего, возьмут?

Ник опустил свой велосипед и утвердительно кивнул Курту: 

\- Да. Потом можем управлять школой как выпускники. Нам с Джеффом всегда нужен был третий чувак.

Блейн надулся:

\- Вот вы козлы. Я хожу в самую стремную школу в городе.

\- Мы предлагали тебе пройти прослушивание, но нет, - сказал Джефф, играя с пирсингом в языке.  _«Дурная привычка»_ , - подумал Курт. Питер закатил глаза и подошел к ним:

\- Знаешь что, Джефф? - парень убрал влажные от пота волосы с лица, подходя к скейтбордисту. Джефф поглядел на него, разглаживая свою небесно-голубую майку.

\- Что?

Питер, улыбаясь, хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем посмотреть на Ника:

\- Никому не интересно слушать про вашу пидорскую школу. Можем мы пойти, наконец, внутрь? Или будем стоять, снаружи напевая и танцуя?

Вся группа напряглась после слов Питера. Джастин посмотрел на реакцию Курта, надеясь, что парень не почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Но как не почувствовать себя оскорбленным, когда всем ясно, что это было оскорбление и направленно оно было на тебя. Питер всегда был… козлом и придурком. 

\- Чувак, - сказал Ник, подступая ближе. - Не круто.

Блейн как раз заносил свой велосипед во двор Дона, но, услышав слова Питера, обернулся. Он же неправильно расслышал, да? 

\- Что ты сказал?

\- А что такое? - Питер явно разыгрывал недоумение, оглядываясь вокруг, пока не встретился взглядом с Куртом - Ой, Курт… - он пытался скрыть свою улыбку. - Прости, совсем забыл, что ты здесь.

Блейн сжал кулаки, подходя к темноволосому парню. Это все должно быть не взаправду.

\- Извинись, - сказал он. Питер посмеялся над командой в голосе друга, смотря на того сверху вниз. Он никогда не извинялся за сказанное. Люди всегда мирились с этим. Чем этот парень отличается?

\- Я лучше пойду, - Курт снял шлем Блейна и отдал его кудрявому другу. Блейн злобно смотрел на Питера, но принял шлем, переключая внимание на собравшегося уйти Хаммела.

Хоть этот разговор про пидорство не был первым в жизни Курта, он не собирался стоять и слушать его дальше. Он ведь даже не был причиной поднятия этой темы.

\- Я извинился, - Курт потряс головой ухмылке Питера. Он направился в свой двор. Этот парень даже не стоил того, чтобы из-за него расстраиваться. Проходя мимо ребят, он улыбнулся.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, парни, - сказал он им. Ник и Джефф смотрели на него с сожалением, извиняясь за поведение друга. Курт покачал головой и с мягкой улыбкой добавил: - Вы тут не при чем.

Джастин отодвинулся, давая новичку пройти, с выражением лица аналогичным лицам Ника и Джеффа:

\- Клево было познакомиться, бро.

Курт улыбнулся и вошел в свой двор, вытаскивая ключи в процессе. Он слышал, как Блейн что-то начал говорить, но не стал прислушиваться. Он просто хотел зайти внутрь. Может, позже он укутается в одеяло и почитает. Или найдет кого-нибудь по скайпу.  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Блейн развернулся к друзьям лицом красным от гнева. Он кинул ключи от дома Нику и, кивая назад, попросил:

\- Открывай.

Джастин и Джефф со своими BMX и скейтом последовали за Ником, обходя Блейна и Питера. Джефф наградил подростка повыше неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Ты охуел? - спросил Блейн. Он пихнул Питера в грудь, когда тот не ответил, слишком занятый ухмылками, посылаемыми в адрес Джеффа.

\- Не трогай меня, Блейн.

\- Не смей проявлять к ним неуважение, блять. То, что ты ни хрена в своей жизни не делаешь, не дает тебе права оскорблять моих друзей у меня на глазах...

\- Дело не в Нике с Джеффом, - сказал Питер с понимающим взглядом. - Ты говоришь о нем. Признай, - пальцы Блейна побелели от того, как сильно он сжимал кулак. - Тебя бы не так сильно волновало мое высказывание о пидорстве, если бы твоя подружка не была здесь.

Блейн чувствовал, что начинает злиться сильнее, из-за поведения Питера:

\- Не вижу ничего забавного в твоем засранском поведении, - начал капать дождь, и Блейн тряхнул головой, смотря на соседний двор и возвращаясь взглядом к подростку, стоящему напротив, - и, если это то, кем ты собираешься быть, значит ты еще больший мудак, чем я изначально думал. Проваливай отсюда.

Лицо Питера изменилось от услышанного: 

\- Ты только вчера встретил этого парня.

Блейн пожал плечами, снимая свою бейсболку:

\- Я знаю тебя три года, и ты мне до сих пор не нравишься. Видишь ли, с ним все вышло быстрее.

Питер рассмеялся:

\- Да ладно, Блейн. Говори правду. Он что, отсасывает тебе… - кулак встретился с его скулой, и Питер споткнулся назад, прежде чем толкнуть Блейна в ответ. Джастин следил за ними с крыльца и, как только началась драка, кинулся их разнимать, вставая между парнями.

\- Лучше тебе здесь не показываться, Питти, - сказал ему серьезно Блейн. Он сильнее сжал шлем, уговаривая себя не продолжать разборки. 

\- Да насрать, - Питер поднял велосипед, забираясь на него. Он покачал головой, чувствуя, что щека начала припухать. Он развернулся к Блейну, говоря: - Свидимся, неудачники.

Блейн сделал вдох, успокаиваясь и стряхивая руку друга. Джастин проследил за тем, как Питер вырулил из района, возвращаясь взглядом к Блейну: 

\- Не я тут козел, успокойся, - сказал блондин с ухмылкой.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Не могу поверить в то, что случилось. Я реально потерял последнюю песчинку уважения к нему.  
Джастин пожал плечами. Он всегда терпел Питера только потому, что Блейн позволял тощему парню болтаться с ними. Он никогда не был приятным парнем.

\- Так... Я могу сказать, что мы потеряли члена команды?

\- Определенно, - сказал Блейн уверенно. Это было к лучшему. Они не нуждались в мертвом грузе. - Я схожу за Куртом. Можете заказать пиццу.

Джастин кивнул:

\- Только если ты платишь. 

Джастин направился внутрь. Блейн постоял с минуту, убеждаясь, что успокоился. Он просто хотел отложить проблемы на задний план и продолжить тусоваться с ребятами. 

Дождь еще был совсем слабым, когда BMXep пошел к дому Курта. Он поднялся на крыльцо, позвонил в дверь, потом начал нетерпеливо стучать пока, наконец, Курт не спросил кто там.

\- Это Блейн. Открывай.

Курт появился через несколько секунд с расческой и лаком для волос в руке. Он неодобрительно посмотрел на брюнета, прислонившегося к косяку: 

\- Твой шлем испортил мою укладку.

Блейн закатил глаза и прошел внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. Курт улыбнулся, смотря, как парень входит в гостиную и плюхается на диван.

\- Конечно. Проходи, - сказал он, закрывая дверь за другом.

Блейн откинул голову на спинку дивана, смотря, как Курт возвращается к зеркалу в прихожей. Голубоглазый подросток пытался придать волосам прежний вид, причесывая и брызгая лак. Блейн ухмылялся, смотря, пока его не поймали.

\- Они выглядят нормально.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - сказал ему Курт. Он вернулся к зеркалу, продолжая процесс.

Пару минут было тихо, пока Курт не закончил. Он повернулся и обнаружил Блейна пялящимся в пустой экран телевизора, точно так же, как и сам Курт пару дней назад: 

\- Ты в порядке, чемпион?

Блейн отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Мне чертовски жаль, Курт, - парень устало повернулся лицом к шатену и попытался улыбнуться, но это не сработало. - Я не знаю, что произошло, но обещаю, больше этого не произойдет.

Курт пожал плечами:

\- Я из Огайо, Андерсон. Я слышал и похуже.

\- Это неправильно.

Курт мягко улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

\- Да, ты прав, - он показал на лестницу, собираясь уходить. - Пойду, уберу их на место.

\- Ты пойдешь, потусуешься с нами?

\- Ооо, нет, - Курт покачал головой. - Я пас. Буду валяться в кровати, читая книжку. Мне совсем неохота тусоваться в компании с парнем, который меня не переносит.

Блейн встал с дивана, подтягивая шорты:

\- Питер свалил. Не волнуйся о нем.

Курт поднял глаза от лака для волос руке к своему другу:

\- Не нужно было выгонять друга из-за...

\- Друг - слишком преувеличенно для этого мудака, - Блейн потянулся и подошел к Курту, снимая бейсболку и пропуская руку сквозь кудряшки. - Собирайся, они заказывают пиццу.

\- Ну не знаю.

Курт закатил глаза, когда Блейн начал по-детски дуться:

\- О боже, ну ты и надоедливый.

\- Не говори так, - Блейн сильнее надул щеки, и Курт, наконец, сдался. Брюнет заставил Курта хихикать своей широкой улыбкой и детским "еееей". Его смех был наимилейшим.

\- Я иду только ради рук Джастина.

Блейн рассмеялся, закатывая глаза, пока Курт подталкивал его к выходу:

\- Ты же знаешь, что он натурал, да?

Курт оглянулся, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж:

\- Это никогда меня не останавливало.

\- Чего? - спросил Блейн, смеясь. Серьезно, что?

\- Ничего! - крикнул Курт в ответ.

\- Интересно, - с усмешкой ответил Блейн. Он прошелся взглядом по комнатам, место было милым. Оно еще не выдавало присутствия Курта, но было очень приятным. - Быстрее!

Курт спустился секунды через две, накручивая подтяжки. 

\- Не торопи меня.

\- Заткнись.

Курт ущипнул его за руку, когда подошел поближе, и Блейн рассмеялся:

\- Мы готовы?

\- Да... Стоп, начался дождь? Мне нужен зо... Ты не сделал этого.

Блейн похлопал по шлему, оказавшемуся на голове друга: 

\- Зато он защитит от дождя, - брюнет попытался не смеяться над гримасой Курта, но в итоге провалился и, хохоча, рванул из дому, спасаясь от тычков друга.

 

***

\- Не могу поверить, что он правда сказал нечто подобное.

Ник пожал плечами, переключая каналы:

\- Для меня это не стало шоком. Он всегда пытается поднять самооценку за счет других, - Джефф кивнул, соглашаясь. – Мне нравится, что Курта это не задело.

\- По крайней мере, не при нас, - добавил Джастин, просматривая меню с пиццами. – Никогда не знаешь, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми.

Джефф покачал головой и удобней развалился на полу. Секундой позже дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Блейн, запрыгивая на диван, прямо в руки Ника:

\- Спасите! 

Ник даже ухом не повел, скидывая кудрявого парня со своих коленей:

\- Мы смотрим порно, м? Оно стоит всего шестнадцать долларов.

Курт зашел в дом, закрывая за собой дверь и снимая мокрый шлем:

\- Ненавижу тебя, Блейн. 

Ребята развернулись к нему, улыбаясь.

\- Огайо! – радостно проговорил Джефф, садясь на полу. – Мы думали после слов Питера ты не придешь.

\- Он в порядке, – сказал им Блейн, невинно улыбаясь в сторону шатена. Курт просто закатил глаза. – Кстати, о порно… 

\- Просто скажешь тете, что виноват Майки, – предложил Джастин, приглашая Курта жестом присоединиться к ним.

Курт улыбнулся и с удовольствием присоединился, заставив хохотать все понимающего Блейна. Он перевел внимание с Курта на Джастина:

\- Майки четыре года, Джас. 

\- Именно, – добавил Джефф. – Твои дядя с тетей ничего не заподозрят. Майки же ничего не понимает.

Курт закатил глаза и сел рядом с Джастином, кидая шлем, который на него напялили, в руки Блейна. Брюнет поймал его и показал другу язык.

\- Ты уверен, что все пучком, Огайо? – спросил Ник. Шатен улыбнулся парням, облегченный тем, что не все здесь были грубыми гомофобами.

\- Я в порядке, ребят. Я слышал и похуже, – Джастин вопросительно вскинул бровь.

\- Это должно было нас взбодрить?

Курт еще раз засмеялся, и Блейн почувствовал себя легче от этого звука. Странно.

\- Ну не знаю… Может быть? Просто не хочу портить день, парни. Мы только познакомились, и я не хочу нагонять тоску.

С этим Блейн был полностью согласен: 

\- Давайте уже закажем пиццу. Никаких грустных разговоров.

Ребята закивали, соглашаясь, и Ник нажал «оплатить» на том порно, которое они выбрали.

\- Они будут показывать вагину? – спросил Курт. Джастин закрыл лицо рукой, стараясь не задохнуться от смеха.

 

***

Как оказалось, калифорнийская пицца была намного вкуснее пиццы в Огайо. Курт позволил себе пару кусочков с сыром, зная, что потом пожалеет, но решил не обращать на это внимания. Блейн с парнями ели как животные, что, в общем, не удивляло. К тому же они заплатили за легкую эротику, за что Ник получил по голове от своих друзей, и благодарную улыбку от Курта. Существовали вещи, которые он еще не готов был видеть.

Теперь он сидел на полу, смотря на обжимающихся Ника и Джеффа, которые уснули на диване. Джастин раскинулся на двуместном диванчике, на котором ранее сидел с Куртом, заснув без футболки. Парень смотрел на ребят, пока Блейн не вернулся из кухни с бутылкой воды в руке.

\- Разве у Ника нет девушки? 

Блейн ухмыльнулся, присаживаясь рядом:

\- У Джеффа тоже есть, – он взял пульт с кофейного столика и начал переключать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. – Обычно они сначала напиваются, но, видимо больше не в силах отрицать притяжение.

Курт ухмыльнулся, удобнее располагаясь рядом с Блейном на диване, легонько толкая его плечом. Блейн повернулся к нему, улыбаясь:

\- Чем займемся?

Курт пожал плечами, отвлекаясь на сильно испортившуюся погоду за окном:

\- Я не знаю. Ты тут главный, вот и решай. 

Блейн кивнул, показывая на свой PS3: 

\- Хочешь сыграть в Call of Duty?

\- Не очень. Но я, наверное, смог бы надрать тебе зад, - ответил Курт, ухмыляясь.

Блейн рассмеялся:

\- Да ладно?

\- По-любому.

После того, как приставка была включена, и Курт получил свой джойстик, ребята выбрали оружие, и Блейн выбрал режим для двух игроков. Как только отсчет закончился, Курт начал давить все кнопки подряд, сосредоточенный на игре. Он игнорировал смех Блейна, когда тот смотрел на шатена, как на сумасшедшего.   
\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Надираю твой зад, конечно.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Курт, я прикончил тебя. Два раза.

\- Да?

Блейн только сильнее рассмеялся, возвращая взгляд к экрану:

\- Господи.

Курт ухмыльнулся, глядя на раздвоенный экран. Он, честно говоря, даже не знал, каким персонажем играл, но когда обнаружил кнопку огня, широко улыбнулся:

\- Ееей!

\- Ты растрачиваешь патроны, Курт.

\- Не волнует, - он продолжал расстреливать дерево. Блейн прильнул к нему поближе, и Курт слегка напрягся, но вскоре расслабился. Блейн был классным парнем, и шатен знал, что ему не стоит переживать. – Дай мне себя убить.

\- Так не по правилам, – ответил Блейн, кидая гранату и смеясь, когда Курт приблизился вместо того, чтобы отойти – Вау… Ты полный отстой.

Курт смеялся вместе с ним:

\- Я никогда не играл. 

\- А как же «я смогу надрать твой зад»?

Они встретились глазами, смеясь. Взгляд Блейна задержался на улыбке Курта, прежде чем он неуклюже отвел взгляд, и Курт поступил также. Они оба молчали пару секунд, пока голубоглазый парень не продолжил разговор:

\- Ну, может быть, я соврал.

\- Может быть, - повторил брюнет, тряся головой. Он засмеялся, когда Курт попытался пихнуть его локтем, уворачиваясь: – Не бей меня.

\- Пожалуйста, можно мне тебя убить?

\- Не знаю, не знаю. Ты сможешь?

Шатен выбил джойстик из рук Блейна и начал жать кнопку огня, пока персонаж брюнета не рухнул на землю. Он радостно пожал плечами, ухмыляясь на ужасно привлекательную улыбку Блейна:

\- Могу.

\- Ты такой читер, – сказал Андерсон, смеясь, и, подняв джойстик, убрал его на столик. Его друг хитро улыбался, возвращая джойстик. Возникла комфортная тишина. Для Блейна было странно быть так близко к парню, но в тоже время приятно. Курт заставлял его чувствовать себя комфортно, непонятно почему. Он развернулся посмотреть на спящих лентяев, прежде чем вновь глянуть на экран. Хаммел делал вид, что смотрит на свои руки, наблюдая за их соприкасающимися ногами. Это было слишком. Он не хотел, чтобы его первый друг на Лонг Бич думал, что он пытается его соблазнить. Он прочистил горло, отодвигаясь немного и привлекая внимание кудрявого парня. 

\- Ты в порядке? 

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Да. 

Блейн кивнул в ответ. Он перевел взгляд с голубых глаз, на уложенную копну волос:

\- Боже, Курт. Что с твоими волосами?

Шатен сузил глаза, показывая средний палец. Блейн прикусил губу, стараясь не ухмыляться, и взъерошил свои волосы.  
\- Я просто издеваюсь, Огайо. 

\- Только не ты, - сказал Курт с улыбкой, опрокидывая голову назад. Она легла рядом с ногой Джеффа или Ника. Блейн в этот момент рассмотрел бледную кожу на шее друга, но быстро прекратил, посчитав, что ведет себя странно.

\- Думаешь о нем?

Курт отрицательно покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, о ком говорил брюнет:

\- Не думал до этого момента.

Блейн улыбнулся, переводя взгляд вниз на свою майку:

\- Моя вина.

\- Все в порядке.

Они замолчали, и Блейн ухмыльнулся, когда Джефф прижался ближе к Нику. Он с удовольствием покажет фотографии этого момента их девушкам.

\- Я думаю, нам правда стоит поехать в Нью-Йорк, – сказал брюнет. – Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на выступление твоего хора. Ты тоже, не отрицай.

Курт кивнул. Он бы с удовольствием, да и ребята бы были в восторге от его приезда. Они очень сильно скучали друг по другу, а ведь прошла всего неделя.

\- Но мы не можем. Национальные будут в следующие выходные, и у меня работа, а у тебя подготовка к соревнованиям. К тому же, мне заплатят только через две недели, – взглянул он на Блейна с улыбкой. – Мистер Шу сделает снимки и пришлет их мне.

\- Так, мои тренировки к соревнованиям не решающий фактор. Все со мной будет в порядке, – сказал Блейн, потягиваясь и зевая. – И не беспокойся о деньгах. Я могу заплатить за себя и тебя туда и обратно.

\- Этого не случится, Блейн.

Кудрявый парень улыбнулся:

\- Потому что ты такой трудный.

Курт закатил глаза, меняя тему:

\- Как думаешь, могу я уговорить Джастина показать мне пару трюков? – он посмотрел на лежащего без футболки парня и вернул блестящий взгляд к другу. – М, как думаешь?

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Уже запал на него, да? 

Курт рассмеялся и потряс головой:

\- Просто шучу.

Блейн, к собственному удивлению, почувствовал облегчение от услышанного.

\- Кто знает, может, ты займешь в команде место Питера.

\- А ты шутник.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Это всего лишь мысль.

Курт отвернулся. Он не понял, когда они приблизились друг к другу так, что их бока начали соприкасаться. Хаммел позволил себе расслабиться, потому что Блейна их близость явно не беспокоила.

\- Он еще что-нибудь сказал после того, как я ушел?

Блейн поднял глаза и встретился с выжидающим взглядом Курта. Он пожал плечами, не испытывая желания озвучивать идеи того невежественного придурка: 

\- Он просто бесится от того, что я хочу тусоваться с тобой, хотя мы только познакомились. Не понимаю, каким боком это задевает его…

\- Он не хотел, чтобы его заменяли, – понимающе сказал Курт. – И именно это происходит.

\- Его вина, - ответил Блейн. - Если бы он не вел себя как козел по отношению к моим друзьям, был бы здесь.

Курт ничего не ответил, лишь глядя на Блейна. Брюнет закинул руку на диван за плечами Курта.

\- Который час?

Курт достал телефон и, глядя на экран, ответил:

\- Пять пятнадцать.

Блейн кивнул, улыбаясь заставке на телефоне друга. Это была фотография какого-то кота с единорожьим рогом на голове. Странно.

\- Скоро прилетит моя тетя с моим кузеном Майки. Нужно уйти до того, как она заставит нас убираться. 

Курт засмеялся, закатывая глаза:

\- Ты ужасный человек, Блейн Андерсон.

Блейн улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. Хаммел понял, насколько близки были их лица, когда начал вставать. Он поправил шорты и слегка размял мышцы. Было странно иметь друга-натурала, не беспокоящегося о физической близости, но также это было и опасно. Курт прекрасно знал, как легко он влюблялся, и всего после одного дня Блейн был для него важен настолько, что Курт просто не хотел потерять его дружбу, представляя что-то большее в чем-то простом и незначительном.

\- Твои шорты чертовски узкие, - сказал Блейн, пялясь. 

Курт вопросительно поднял бровь, а Джефф, просыпаясь, добавил:

\- Его задница шикарна.

\- И тут я почувствовал себя самым гетеросексуальным парнем в комнате, - сказал Курт. Блейн поднялся вслед за ним, кидая в голову Джастина подушку:

\- Вставай. Мы уходим.  
Парень проснулся и бросил подушку на диван:

\- Там все еще льет как из ведра? 

Брюнет кивнул:

\- Мы идем в соседний дом.

Курт стоял в прихожей, разглядывая семейные фото на стене, по-видимому, принадлежавшие Дону, его жене малышу Майки, когда, услышав сказанное другом, развернулся:

\- В соседний дом куда?

Блейн улыбнулся, кидая Курту свой шлем:

\- В соседний дом к тебе. Можем, конечно, пойти ко мне, обратно, через весь пляж.

Джефф шлепнул Ника по лицу пару раз, пока тот не проснулся, разлепляя глаза.

\- Пошли, народ.

\- Я не знаю… - сказал Курт. Он не знал, как отреагирует отец, придя домой и обнаружив своего сына в компании парней, - один из которых предпочитает не носить футболок, - расслабляющихся в его гостиной, будто это дело совершенно обычное. Блейн видимо прочитал мысли Курта:

\- Мы двинем дальше до того, как папа вернется, хорошо?

Курт задумался, но в итоге сдался, соглашаясь:

\- Ладно.

Услышав желаемый ответ, парни двинулись на выход. 

 

***

Пробежка в соседний дом была…чем-то. Не успев выйти за пределы двора, Блейн споткнулся, поскользнулся, падая на свою многострадальную задницу; Джефф драматично развернулся, подлетая к другу, говоря о том, что никогда не бросит парня позади. Курт быстренько пробежался до своего крыльца, прижимая руками сидящий на голове шлем. Дождь – это здорово, но не когда ты под ним. 

Они вошли внутрь, и Ник улыбнулся, оглядываясь:

\- Крутое место.

\- Спасибо, – ответил Курт. Он услышал чье-то «миленько» и повернулся, увидев скидывающего с себя футболку Джастина, удобно устроившегося на диване. – Мастера из кабельного придут только завтра, так что никакого порно, - оповестил друзей Хаммел, но, увидев надувшихся Блейна с Джеффом, добавил – Но у меня есть куча фильмов. 

\- Пойдет, – крикнул Ник из кухни. Почему Ник был на кухне? – Я все равно собирался снова завалиться.

Послышался характерный звук открывания банки с содовой, которая оказалась варварски стащена из холодильника.

\- Блейн, куда ты идешь?

\- Наверх, – ответил парень, словно это было в порядке вещей. 

Рядом прошел Джефф, направляясь на кухню:

\- Есть что поесть?

\- Мы же только ели, – ответил Курт, не веря происходящему. Ник объявил Джеффу о наличии сыра для бутербродов. Шатен закатил глаза, закрывая дверь за друзьями. – Все равно, что иметь дело с четырьмя Финнами.

\- Где майонез, Огайо? – крикнул Джефф. Курт как раз поднимался найти Блейна, когда услышал вопрос.

\- На дверце, слева.

\- Круто.

Курт продолжил свой путь. Он обнаружил дверь в свою комнату открытой, подошел к ней, заглядывая внутрь и… видя Блейна с тремя его шарфами на шее:

\- Серьезно? 

Блейн лишь невинно улыбнулся:

\- Иди сюда.

Курт закатил глаза, входя в комнату:

\- Ты выглядишь очень глупо, Блейн Андерсон.

\- Если под «глупо» ты подразумеваешь «невероятно шикарно», я с тобой соглашусь, – Блейн показал другу телефон: – Посмотри как дешево.

Курт прочитал информацию и цены на экране, тряся головой:

\- Мы уже обсуждали это, – Блейн начал дуться, но Хаммел лишь поднял бровь. – Не поможет, приятель.

\- Да ладно. Это будет так круто. Я не был в Нью-Йорке с тех пор, как мне исполнилось…шесть. Ты что, не хочешь поехать?

\- Конечно, хочу, но не собираюсь позволять тебе платить за меня. Мы познакомились вчера, и это совсем не в моем стиле. Я обычно позволяю парню заплатить за ужин, прежде чем везти меня через всю страну. 

Блейн рассмеялся, играя с шарфами на своей шее: 

\- Ты слишком много думаешь. Ты хочешь поехать, я хочу поехать. Не вижу проблем. 

Не впечатленный Курт, наконец, снял с головы шлем, заглядывая в зеркало. Эх…придется переделывать.

\- Конечно, не видишь. 

Блейн обиженно вздохнул и побрел к кровати друга, падая на нее поперек. Курт повелительно взмахнул пальцем:  
– Вставай, ты же потный.

Блейн ухмыльнулся:

\- Как насчет попотеть вместе? Так я смогу остаться в этой кровати.

Курт слегка покраснел, отворачиваясь.

\- Ты такой гей, – сказал он.

Блейн рассмеялся и сел, наклоняясь в сторону друга:

\- Знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать? 

Курт повернулся к Андерсену, смотря прямо в янтарные глаза:

\- Что?

\- Дать мне… - с паузой на широкую улыбку отвечал брюнет, – свозить тебя в Нью-Йорк.

\- Нет.

\- Ну и ладно, – пожал плечами Блейн. – Тогда я найду тебя на Фэйсбуке. Затем найду всех твоих друзей, скажу им, что мы приедем. И тогда они очень обрадуются, заспамят тебе стенку, а ты начнешь отвечать что-то вроде «ой, простите, я не приеду, потому что я зануда».

Курт улыбнулся, не веря услышанному:

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- В общем, скажу Джеффу, что мы едем. О, и… - брюнет глянул на друга, - мы едем в Лос-Анджелес в среду. У нас отборочные, так что если у тебя выходной, поедешь с нами?

Курт посмотрел на щенячий взгляд Блейна «пожалуйста-скажи-да» и кивнул:

\- Конечно. 

Слова заставили BMXера широко улыбнуться: 

\- Круто.

\- Блейн? – окликнул друга Курт, когда тот уже собирался выйти из комнаты.

\- Да?

Курт хотел поднять тему их шуточного флирта на протяжении сегодняшнего дня. Он, правда, хотел все разъяснить, потому что он хорошо знал себя, Курта Хаммела, и знал, что Блейн может начать ему нравиться. Очень. Типа в романтичном плане. Лучше чувствовать себя неловко, чем оказаться с разбитым сердцем. Но что если подобный разговор только спугнет Блейна? Курт потряс головой:

\- Знаешь, забудь.

Блейн удивленно вскинул брови:

-Что не так? Все в порядке?

Курт кивнул, отворачиваясь:

-Да, все в порядке. Это… просто глупости. Не обращай внимания.

Брюнет улыбнулся и вернулся к другу, садясь рядом:

\- Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь поговорить со мной. Я выслушаю. Давай.

Курт посмотрел на руку на своем колене и кивнул. Это было невероятно:

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты очень много флиртуешь?

Блейн улыбнулся, глядя на свою руку и медленно убирая ее:

\- Слышал пару раз. Никогда от парней, но… да. 

Блейн замолчал, отворачиваясь и вновь разглядывая комнату:

\- Я, эм… У меня была пара инцидентов, когда мне начинали нравиться парни-натуралы, даже не проявлявшие интерес. Как бы совсем… - объяснил Курт. Блейн ободряюще улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал, давая Курту продолжить – И это немного стремно, если ты флиртовал со мной, не имея этого в виду, потому что я не хочу повтора того, что происходило в Лайме. И, к тому же, в этот раз будет хуже, потому что ты-то знаешь о моем существовании.

\- Из-за меня ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно? – спросил Блейн, приближаясь. Он ухмыльнулся, когда его друг застыл, их губы были всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга.

\- Говоришь, что могу поговорить с тобой, а потом оборачиваешь все в шутку, – Курт отодвинул брюнета от себя, вставая: – К черту тебя, Блейн Андерсон.

\- Прости. Я не вижу проблемы, – BMXер поднялся, смотря на стервозное лицо друга, скрещенные на груди руки и слегка выставленное бедро. Блейн облизнул губы и пожал плечами: – Если тебе некомфортно, я буду держаться подальше. Но лично у меня с этим проблем нет.

Курт не мог поверить, что парень был серьезен:

\- Нет проблем с близкими отношениями с геями?

\- Почему я должен относиться к тебе только как к гею? - спросил Блейн. – Почему ты не можешь быть клевым парнем из Огайо, который выручил меня, когда я чуть не сломал себе зад? Новый парень в городе, которого я считаю интересным. И его задницу тоже. Вот как я вижу тебя, - Курт выжидающе смотрел на него, но Блейн не собирался брать ни единого слова назад. – Это правда. Джефф даже сделал фото, – известил его парень. – Ты мой друг Курт. Все просто. Но, если ты хочешь, я постараюсь держаться подальше.

\- Я думаю, пока это будет к лучшему, – одобрительно кивая сказал Курт.

\- Потому что ты считаешь меня милым?

Курт закатил глаза, но Блейн не упустил из вида то, как покраснели его щеки, поэтому поднялся, останавливая друга перед дверью:

\- Считаешь?

\- Ты вполне себе приятно выглядящий молодой человек, – признал шатен.

\- Не сексуальный?

\- Можем мы закрыть эту тему? – спросил он, смеясь, позволяя Блейну почти прижать его к стене, рядом с дверью. Его спина соприкоснулась со стеной, и он закатил глаза от соблазняющего взгляда брюнета. – Отойди.

\- Ты немного сексуален, знаешь?

\- Гей.

\- И что? Я абсолютно понимаю, почему Ченси был расстроен, – он остановился, задумываясь под взглядом Курта. – И я чувствую себя абсолютно комфортно со своей сексуальной ориентацией.

\- Гей, – повторил Хаммел, на что Блейн лишь улыбнулся:

\- Пусть так. Если я гей, то фото твоей задницы на моем телефоне вполне обоснованно.

Глаза Курта расширились:

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Блейн рассмеялся, отступая и возвращаясь к кровати. Он поднял кепку и надел ее задом наперед:

\- Да. Более того, могу тебя уверить, что твоя задница совершенно точно не залита на наш с Джеффом Инстаграм.

\- Я прикончу вас обоих.

 

***

Внизу Джастин спал на диване, храпя, маленькая струйка слюны стекала по его подбородку. Курт покачал головой, проходя мимо и держа в руках коробку с фильмом.

\- Все еще находишь его привлекательным?

\- Не совсем.

Блейн улыбнулся и столкнул друга на пол, освобождая диван. Джастин даже ухом не повел. Брюнет пожал плечами и решил оставить его так. Он вытащил телефон и набрал Ника, чтобы узнать, куда и когда ушли они с Джеффом.

\- Дождь закончился. Мама попросила посидеть с детьми, - сказал Ник. – Джефф со мной. Когда мама вернется, мы поедем на пляж. Вы как? 

Курт переступил через тело Джастина и уселся на диван. Блейн улыбнулся ему:

\- Да, мы будем там.

Блейн закончил разговор и закинул ноги на кофейный столик. Курт расположил свои на спине Джаса. Фильм только начался, но голубоглазый парень уже начал сонно зевать.

\- Оу… Кто-то хочет спать?

\- Заткнись, – рассмеялся Курт. – Это был длинный день, насыщенный общением с тобой и твоими друзьями.

\- Скоро привыкнешь, – пожав плечами сказал BMXер. – Когда придет твой отец?

Прикрывая зевок рукой, парень посмотрел на часы:

\- У нас есть пара часов, он будет к десяти. 

\- Тогда отдохни.

Блейн улыбнулся и повернулся к телевизору. Он улыбнулся ещё шире, когда понял, что это фильм серии Борна. Его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о сообщении, и он достал его из кармана шорт. 

**«Увидимся на пляже сегодня? Соскучилась хохо – Лейси»  
**  
Блейн улыбнулся и начал печатать ответ. Курт ухмыльнулся другу:

\- Фарра будет недовольна.

\- Я не нравлюсь Фарре.

\- Это ты так думаешь.

**«Буду там. – Б»  
**  
\- Ты знаешь что-то, о чем не знаю я?

\- Да нет. Просто она становится стервознее, когда упоминается твое имя, - пожал плечами Курт.

\- Когда это упоминалось мое имя? – полюбопытствовал парень. Курт сел прямее:

\- У меня есть сотрудница по имени Дженна. Знаешь ее?

\- Блондинка такая? – Блейн поднял глаза, как бы задумываясь и вспоминая лицо девушки. Курт кивнул. – Ну… И что там с ней?

\- В общем, она задавала вопросы обо мне с Чендлером, и я стал объяснять ей, почему мы больше не вместе. Ну, она сочувствовала мне. И, когда я проговорился, что ты писал мне утром, она сразу предположила, что мы встречаемся, потому что ты, и я цитирую, «супер-горяч», – спародировал Курт.

\- Ну, мы выяснили, что у девчонки есть глаза. А что там с Фаррой?

Курт закатил глаза и продолжил:

\- Когда Дженна спросила, не вместе ли мы, Фарра сказала, что ее вопрос глупый. Что ты просто пытаешься показаться милым парнем, общаешься с геем-новичком из-за добросердечности. Я перефразировал, – Блейн кивнул. – Еще она сказала, что ты натурал, и нам следует вернуться к работе. В общем, как я и говорил. Меня она ненавидит, а ты ей нравишься.

\- Или внимание, которое я ей уделяю, – ответил брюнет, тряся головой. Он повернулся лицом к другу и обеспокоенно спросил: - Ты же знаешь, что это неправда?

\- То, что ты натурал или…? – Блейн рассмеялся, толкая Курта.

\- Общение из-за добросердечности. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто мы не друзья. 

\- Знаю я. Не переживай. Я большой мальчик.

Блейн кивнул и отвернулся:

\- Как думаешь, я понравлюсь этой Лейси?

\- Какая разница? Друзья важнее девушек, Курт.

Шатен улыбнулся, качая головой:

\- Я вздремну.

\- Конечно.

 

***

Блейн проснулся от ощущения того, что кто-то похлопывал его по ноге. Он отпихнул что-то или кого-то, мешавшего ему спать, и сильнее прижался к теплу, находившемуся рядом. Было очень приятно.

\- Чувак!

Блейн вздохнул, заставляя свои глаза разлепиться. Он обнаружил перед собой Джастина, парень смотрел на него со слишком близкого расстояния. Брюнет отодвинулся немного и в недоумении посмотрел на друга. 

\- Что, блин, Джас? – прохрипел он уставшим голосом.

Джастин встал и показал взглядом на прижатые друг к другу тела подростков. Курт спал, и его голова была прижата к груди Блейна, чьи руки были обвиты вокруг шатена. Видимо, они заснули, смотря фильм. Совсем не странно…наверное.

Блейн опомнился и понял, в каком неудобном положении находится. Волосы Курта щекотали его нос, и его рука находилась в опасной близости от паха BMXера. Андерсон поднял вопросительный взгляд на Джастина, но тот ответил ему идентичным выражением лица. Как, черт возьми, Джас мог объяснить происходящее, если это Блейн обжимался с парнем, которого недавно встретил, на диване. Тот не нашёл ничего умнее, кроме как вопросительно промычать и поднять брови.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Знаю, знаю. Я не… Я не хочу его будить, – брюнет говорил мягко и тихо, пытаясь приподняться. Спящий Курт лишь сильнее прижался к нему, на что Джастин не смог сдержать улыбки. 

\- Пусть спит. Я не сужу.

Блейн кивнул, благодаря небеса за то, что его друзья не были козлами, как некоторые. Он собирался достать телефон и проверить время, но решил не беспокоить Курта. 

\- Не скажешь, который час?

\- Слегка за девять. Ник написал, что они уже на пляже, так что я пойду.

\- Иди. Мы тоже подойдем попозже. 

Джастин встал, натягивая майку, и протянул другу кулак, который тот стукнул свободной рукой:

\- До скорого, чувак.

\- Увидимся, – тихо ответил брюнет.

Джастин ушел, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. Блейн перевел взгляд с меню видеопроигрывателя, светящегося на экране, на парня в своих руках. Он прижал Курта чуть ближе и вздохнул. Это то, о чем говорил Курт. Теперь он понимал проблему их «близости» и к каким заблуждениям она могла бы привести. Он не хотел, чтобы кому-то было стыдно или больно, особенно Курту. Парень сейчас многое переживал и заслуживал отдышки. Но, с другой стороны, Блейну это нравилось. Джефф с Ником тоже были очень близки сегодня у него на диване. Почему они не могли вести себя так же? Можно же подобные отношения считать чисто платоническими.   
Должно быть нет. Даже для Блейна происходящее казалось немного интимным. Хотя Андерсон был очень падок на обнимашки. « _Но не с парнями же_ », - подумал он. Но Курт не был просто парнем. Курт был особенным. После одного дня знакомства, после того как впервые увидел шатена улыбающимся и смеющимся, брюнет хотел делать Курта счастливым. Если он озвучит свое желание вслух, Курт назовет его геем. Но Блейн знал, что не является геем. Ему нравились девочки, и он нравился им. Он просто хотел, чтобы его друг с шикарной задницей был счастлив все время. Ну давайте, закидайте его камнями.

Курт начал беспокойно шевелиться, и Блейн успокаивающе погладил его бок. Он подождал немного, прежде чем сказать:

\- Вставай, солнышко. Скоро придет папа.

Курт потянулся, и его рука почти ударила лицо Блейна. Кудрявый парень засмеялся, уворачиваясь:

\- Курт, черт.

Шатен узнал голос, и его глаза шокировано распахнулись, когда он вскочил. Блейн смотрел на парня и старался не засмеяться в голос от вида красных вмятин на щеке друга.

\- Что?

\- Привет, – улыбнулся Блейн.

Курт сложил два плюс два.

-О боже, Блейн! Извини! 

Парень в ответ лишь пожал плечами:

\- Все нормально, я сам только проснулся. 

Курт провел рукой по волосам:

\- Почему ты не разбудил меня сразу?

\- Ты выглядел уставшим, – озвучил очевидное брюнет.

\- То есть, как дерьмо, – поправил его Курт, потирая лицо руками и глубоко вдыхая. – Извини.

Блейн тоже потянулся, выгибаясь дугой на диване и громко зевая:

\- Да ладно. Пошли на пляж, парни ждут нас там. А большое плохое солнце уже село, так что ты не можешь отказать.

Курт усмехнулся:

\- Мой отец скоро вернется, к тому же, уже поздно. 

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Позвони ему и скажи, что ты со мной. 

Курт лишь рассмеялся:

\- Блейн, он тебя даже не знает. 

\- Просто позвони ему, – заныл Блейн, вставая. – Мне нужно пописать.

\- Вторая дверь по коридору вниз, – ответил парень, листая список контактов на телефоне. Он вздохнул, когда увидел сообщение от Чендлера и, игнорируя его, нажал кнопку вызова под надписью «Папа».

К удивлению, Берт согласился, скорее всего, из-за того, что Курт собирался гулять с племянником Дона. Конечно, он должен был вернуться домой к полуночи, но то, что его отпустили, было просто клево.

Закончив разговор, он решил прочитать сообщение от своего бывшего парня:

**«Надеюсь, ты не игнорируешь меня, Курт. Я просто хотел сказать привет. - Ч»  
**  
\- Черт, – вдруг раздалось совсем рядом. Блейн заглядывал в телефон Курта, смеясь, когда шатен чуть не отскочил, услышав голос друга. - Парень просто не знает, куда себя деть. Должно быть, секс был очень хорош.

\- Уйди, – сказал Курт, печатая ответ:

**«Прости, я спал. Как ты? - К»  
**  
Блейн подошел к столику и поднял свои шлем и перчатки: 

\- Прогуляемся до пляжа? Я не установил на велосипед пеги и не хочу ехать, пока ты идешь рядом.

\- Почему нет. Подожди, мне нужно поправить волосы. Там же будут парни.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Поторопись. Но твои волосы выглядят нормально.

Курт взбежал по лестнице, крича в ответ:

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь.

Блейн покачал головой, усаживаясь обратно на диван. Это точно займет не пять минут.

 

***

\- Никогда не любил песок. 

Курт шел по пляжу с Блейном, который улыбался словам друга:

\- Тебе ничего не нравится, – ответил брюнет, поворачивая козырек кепки в сторону лба.

\- Неправда, – Хаммел держался рядом с другом, смотря, как тот одаривает почти каждого мимо проходящего приветственным кивком. – Мне нравятся некоторые вещи. Я вижу Ника.

Блейн махнул толпе, беря Курта за руку. Он не понимал, какого черта все эти люди выбрались сегодня на пляж. Обычно в это время здесь было немного народу.

\- Где?

Курт указал сквозь толпу на место, где стояли Джефф, Ник, Джастин и какой-то парень, которого он не знал. Блейн кивнул и двинулся в том направлении. 

\- Черт. Меня бесит этот парень, – они вышли из потока людей, и Блейн высвободил руку друга. – Он когда-то издевался надо мной. 

Курт осмотрел парня:

\- Только не говори, что он из тех парней-гомофобов. Не знаю, что буду делать, если сегодня подобное повторится.

Блейн развернулся к другу:

\- Если кто-нибудь что-нибудь скажет в твой адрес, ты дашь мне знать, хорошо?

Курт улыбнулся:

-Конечно, мой герой.

\- Я серьезно. Особенно если это будет этот парень. Я ненавидел школу из-за него.

\- Понимаю, о чем ты, – хмурясь ответил шатен. Блейн вновь оглянулся на него, но Курт лишь пожал плечами. – Все в порядке. И будет в порядке, да?

Блейн кивнул. Они уже почти подошли к друзьям: 

\- Точно. Подожди здесь, я стащу полотенце Джастина. 

Ник увидел ребят и улыбнулся:

\- Наконец-то. Почему так долго?

\- Мы будем там, – сказал друзьям Блейн, указывая на место, где стоял Курт. Ник кивнул. Этот чувак тоже ему не нравился, но тот уже расположился, так что менять место точно не стал бы. Брюнет забрал полотенце Джастина, когда тот не смотрел, и вернулся к Курту, который смотрел на океан. Он раскинул полотенце на влажном песке, усаживаясь и приглашая голубоглазого подростка.

\- Смотри, - Блейн указал на Шейна стоящего в толпе со своей девушкой. – Еще один чувак, который меня бесит.

Курт оглянулся и понял, что знает парня:

\- Шейн Смит?

\- Знаешь его?

\- Да, он приходил в магазин сегодня. Забирал велосипед, который чинил Дон. Почему он тебя бесит? Мне показался нормальным парнем.

\- Так обстоят дела, - пожал плечами Блейн. – Он мой единственный соперник. Был близок к тому, чтобы обойти меня в прошлом году.

\- Оу, - Курт понимающе улыбнулся. – Он единственный, кто может тебя победить.

\- Пусть мечтает, – сказал Блейн, закатывая глаза.

Ударил холодный бриз, и Курт вздрогнул, складывая руки на коленях. Блейн заметил это и чуть-чуть приблизился:

\- Холодно?

\- Немного прохладно, – ответил шатен с улыбкой. – Все нормально.

Блейн кивнул, все равно придвигаясь ближе. Он оглядел пляж, замечая знакомых, играющих во фрисби или просто расслабляющихся. Здесь всегда было круто.

\- Что у тебя на шее? – спросил Курт, прислоняясь немного ближе. Он не замечал раньше из-за майки. Блейн посмотрел вниз и вытащил из-под одежды медальон.

\- Это медальон с фотографиями моего отца и младшей сестры. Моя мама дала мне его, когда мы…потеряли их пару лет назад.

Курт поднял глаза от фотографий к лицу Блейна:

\- Блейн, мне так жаль…

\- Все в порядке, – ответил парень, глядя на медальон. – То есть, нет. Все еще больно, конечно, но ведь они сейчас в лучшем мире.

Курт кивнул, перенося взгляд с мягкой улыбки Блейн на фото.

\- Было неплохо иметь что-то подобное с фотографией моей мамы, – сказал он. – Она умерла, когда я был очень маленьким. Это помогает, да?

\- Да.

Голубоглазый подросток улыбнулся, убирая медальон на место. Блейн смотрел за действиями парня, облегченно вздыхая, когда тот вновь прижался к его боку своим. Становилось холоднее.

\- Знаю, это произошло давно, но я сочувствую твоей утрате. Должно быть, она была прекрасной женщиной.

Курт улыбнулся, смотря на океан и кивая:

\- Да, она была. Спасибо.

Звук вибрирующего телефона Блейна отвлек их. 

\- Это, должно быть, Лейси.

**«Ты здесь? хохо - Лейси»  
**  
\- Если это она, иди, – сказал Курт, вытягивая свои длинные ноги по полотенцу. – Не заставляй ее ждать.

\- Я ненадолго. Не уходи без меня. 

Курт кивнул в ответ:

\- Не шали.

Блейн усмехнулся и поднялся, уходя. Курт смотрел, как его друг уходит, вновь оставаясь один. Он не хотел признавать, но да… Блейну были к лицу желтый с фиолетовым. Ну и ладно.

После десяти минут отсутствия Блейна Курт начал замерзать. Парень огляделся, думая о том, чтобы уйти. Он бы мог отправить сообщение о том, что ушел домой. Но тут перед ним появились Джефф и Джастин, которые уселись на полотенце рядом с ним.

\- Чувак-спасатель смотрит на тебя все время, – тихо сказал Джастин. Курт усмехнулся, не веря ни единому слову. Джефф поиграл бровями, и шатен просто закатил глаза, даже не думая проверять наличие этого «чувака-спасателя».

\- Мне и так хорошо, – сказал он им с серьезным тоном. – Я только что расстался с парнем. Примерно неделю назад, вообще-то.

Джефф обратил взгляд к небесам, качая головой:

\- Да ладно, Огайо. Не будь занудой! 

Слово обидело Хаммела, и он шлепнул друга по плечу: 

\- Я не зануда.

\- Я просто позову его сюда, – сказал Джастин Джеффу. Курт хотел остановить друга, но потом увидел парня… Очень ничего.

\- Не делай этого, Джастин. Я клянусь, что…. Джастин!

Джефф засмеялся, поднимаясь за другом вслед. Курт серьезно пожалел о том, что не ушел, когда у него был шанс. Он увидел Ника, который, улыбаясь, показывал ему большие пальцы с того места, где сидел с какой-то парой. Голубоглазый парень ответил, показав средний. Было совсем не смешно. « _Черт_ », - думал он, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках желтой майки, надеясь, что Блейн уже возвращается. Он заметил друга вдалеке с кем-то, скорее всего, это была Лейси. Когда он обернулся, к нему подходил парень в зеленых плавательных шортах и шлепках, с красивой улыбкой на лице. Курт нервно улыбнулся в ответ, краснея. Все, скорее всего, закончится просто ужасно.

\- Курт? – спросил парень. Курт кивнул, поднимая глаза.

\- Это я, – ответил он с застенчивой улыбкой. Парень с коротко постриженными темными волосами и загорелой кожей ответил ему улыбкой.

\- Могу я присоединиться к тебе? – Курт кивнул, хотя единственное чего он желал в этот миг - прибить Джастина и Джеффа.

\- Конечно.

\- Меня зовут Хосе, – парень протянул свою руку и флиртующее улыбнулся, когда Курт протянул свою. – Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой.

\- Мне тоже, – ответил шатен едва громче шепота. Этот парень выглядел невероятно. У него была великолепная улыбка и подтянутое тело, определенно точно сильное.

\- Никогда не видел тебя здесь.

Ник, Джефф и Джастин улыбаясь махали ему со своих мест. Он игнорировал их, пытаясь завязать полноценную беседу:

\- Я недавно переехал сюда из Огайо.

\- Огайо, – повторил парень. Курт улыбнулся очевидному акценту. – Я из Доминиканы. Живу здесь уже четыре года. 

\- Всегда хотел там побывать, – соврал Курт. Он никогда не думал об этом. Но если все парни в Доминикане выглядели как Хосе, он был бы не против небольшого отпуска. В ответ на это доминиканец рассмеялся.

\- Что, правда?

Блейн оглянулся на место, где оставил Курта, и заметил, что тот не был один. Он скосил глаза на незнакомую фигуру и попросил у девушки прощения, отходя:

\- Прости, мне пора, – сказал он Лейси, грустно улыбаясь. – Еще увидимся?

\- Конечно, – сказала она, обнимая парня. – Увидимся.

\- Дааа…, - неуверенно произнес Курт, уводя взгляд в сторону. Джефф издалека подсказывал начать целовать парня, складывая губки бантиком. Курт почти засмеялся, но вспомнил, что это было бы невежливо, и вновь вернул взгляд к собеседнику. – Так, они сказали, что ты спасатель.

\- Да, – кивнул он. – Просто летняя работа. А ты… - он смущенно улыбнулся, сбиваясь с мысли. Курт улыбнулся в ответ. Это был первый раз в их разговоре, когда Хосе сбивался в своих словах, показывая, что тоже был слегка взволнован. – Не хочешь прогуляться? Продолжим разговор.

И прежде, чем шатен смог ответить, Блейн появился прямо перед ними. Он смотрел в упор на друга, чей взгляд был прикован к Хосе:

\- Мы уходим. Ты готов?

Доминиканец перевёл свой взгляд с подошедшего подростка, о котором был наслышан (все знали Блейна Андерсона), на нового знакомого Курта, который смотрел в недоумении на BMXера.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Курт.

\- Да, – ответил нервно Блейн. – Все клево, но нам пора идти.

Он подал руку другу, и Курт принял ее, почти вскрикнув, когда брюнет резко дернул его на ноги и потащил за собой. Хаммел даже не успел нормально попрощаться со спасателем. Джастин в непонимании таращился на уходивших, так же, как и Джефф с Ником.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Курт, уводимый Блейном все дальше от пляжа. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько сбитым с толку, как в этот самый момент.

\- Что ТЫ делаешь? – съязвил в ответ Блейн, глазея на друга. Курт даже не знал, что ответить.

\- Я разговаривал…

\- Ты не знаешь этого чувака.

\- А ты? – не веря своим ушам, спросил Курт. Блейн выпустил его руку, но продолжил идти.

\- Видел его пару раз. Он дружит с Шейном.

\- О боже.

\- Не «о боже», - ответил Блейн серьезно. – Мне не нравятся эти парни.

\- Но ведь у тебя нет причин, кроме того, что он друг Шейна? - Блейн продолжил идти, ничего не отвечая. Курт покачал головой и последовал за другом. – Прости, конечно, если я не понял чего-то. Ты позвал меня, и пошел я с тобой. Мы весело проводили время и…

\- Я просто присматриваю за тобой, Курт, – устало ответил Блейн, останавливаясь, когда они подошли к помосту, и беря раздраженного Курта за руку, который пытался пройти мимо. – Не хочу, чтобы кто-то тебя обидел. 

\- Потому что я гей и за мной обязательно должен кто-то присматривать, – кивнул Курт. 

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Можем мы не спорить об этом? Пожалуйста, Курт, – шатен даже не потрудился поднять взгляд на друга. Он не собирался прощать брюнета так сразу. Блейн глубоко вздохнул. – Ты мой друг, Курт. И я отказываюсь позволять чему-либо плохому произойти с тобой.

Курт кивнул, выдергивая свою руку и уходя вперед. Блейн уронил голову на бок, следуя за голубоглазым подростком, не веря тому, чем заканчивается сегодняшний день. Они шли тихо. Брюнет шел слегка позади друга, давая тому остыть, да и себе время подумать. Возникло много вопросов, на которые он просто не мог ответить. Например, почему он так расстроился тому, что Курт разговаривал с каким-то парнем. Он даже не знал, кто это, вначале… 

Когда они подошли к дому Хаммелов, Берт как раз вылезал из машины. Он оглянулся на своего сына и незнакомого ему парня, который   
остановился на дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу.

\- Уже домой? – спросил он сына. 

Курт кивнул и улыбнулся отцу.

Блейн убрал руки в задние карманы, разглядывая старшего Хаммела. 

\- Кто твой друг? – спросил Берт, поглядывая на подростка. 

Блейн протянул руку, представляясь:

\- Блейн Андерсон. Я племянник Дона.

\- Точно, – Берт взял протянутую руку и крепко пожал ее в ответ. – Рад познакомиться. - Курт таращился на отца, пока тот, наконец, не понял, чего от него ждут, и прошел к крыльцу. – Ладно. Увидимся внутри, сынок. 

\- Хорошо, пап. 

Блейн улыбнулся, смотря на друга, который даже не взглянул на него ни разу за пятнадцать минут.

\- Так что насчет завтра? – шатен лишь пожал плечами. Блейн кивнул. – Ты работаешь?

Курт покачал головой, смотря куда-то вдаль:

\- Нет, на этих выходных отдыхаю.

\- Круто, – Курт все еще молчал, и Блейн знал, что не было ничего интересного в конце улицы. Он подошел чуть ближе и заглянул в фарфорового цвета кожи лицо. – Ты на меня злишься?

\- Да, – ничего не скрывая сказал Курт. Блейн улыбнулся и посмотрел вниз, на свою обувь.

\- Мне жаль, Курт.

Впервые, как казалось, за годы, голубоглазый подросток посмотрел на друга. Кудрявый парень благодарственно улыбнулся.

\- А как бы ты себя почувствовал, если бы я вот так утащил тебя от Лейси? 

Блейн лишь усмехнулся:

\- Я бы тебя поблагодарил. Мне было скучно.

\- Может, мне не было скучно.

\- Ты хочешь вернуться, Курт? – устало пробубнил Блейн.

\- Какой смысл? – спросил Курт, устало улыбаясь. 

« _Наконец-то_ », - подумал Блейн. - « _Улыбка_ ».

\- Не знаю, но мне стыдно.

\- Тебе и должно быть стыдно.

\- Курт.

\- Блейн.

\- Мы вернемся завтра. Будет хороший день. Пойдем на пляж сразу после парка, – пообещал Блейн, улыбаясь. Курт улыбнулся в ответ, хоть и пытался все еще злиться. – И я остаюсь на выходных у дяди. Так что мы можем устроить нашу ночевку лучших друзей, – Курт рассмеялся, тряся головой. Блейн улыбнулся и подошел совсем близко. – Ну же, обними меня.

Курт покачал головой:

\- Не хочу я тебя обнимать.

\- Ну давай.

\- Нет.

Блейн надулся, и Курт усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. Он улыбнулся, услышав драматический вздох, и через секунду копна кудрявых волос начала щекотать его ноздри из-за Блейна, расположившего голову на плече друга.

\- Пожалуйста. 

Курт ухмыльнулся, раскрывая сложенные на груди руки и смеясь, когда Блейн нырнул между ними и поднял его над землей. Блейн крутанул его пару раз, крепко держа и прижимая к себе:

\- Поставлю на место, когда скажешь, что простил меня.

Курт закатил глаза, придерживаясь за плечи брюнета:

\- Прощаю тебя, черт возьми. Поставь меня на место. 

Блейн улыбнулся и начал медленно спускать друга, позволяя его телу скользить вдоль собственного. Курт облизнул губы, почувствовав руки брюнета на своей талии. 

– Увидимся утром.

Блейн прочистил горло и кивнул:

\- Ага. Пойду заберу велосипед и поеду домой. Напиши, если захочешь поболтать.

\- Хорошо.

Блейн улыбнулся, смотря, как друг уходит в сторону дома.

\- Уже скучаю.

\- Вали уже.

Блейн рассмеялся и направился во двор своего дяди. Курт не заходил домой, пока не убедился, что Блейн уехал в сторону пляжа. Он улыбнулся сам себе, качая головой, и зашел домой. И, конечно, лучшим завершением дня был фирменный взгляд его отца. Видимо, он следил за сыном из-за занавесок все время.

\- Значит, ты завел друга? - спросил он. 

Курт вполне отчетливо слышал недовольство отца в его тоне.

Ну правда, лучшее завершение дня.


	3. Однажды попробовав

Когда Блейн подъехал к пляжному дому, вещи его матери и ее бойфренда уже были упакованы и готовы к отправке. Он посмотрел на багаж, оставляя велосипед у входа в дом. Это случалось почти каждые выходные: его мать и Виктор уезжали на винодельню, принадлежавшую мужчине в НапаВилле. А Блейн ночевал у тети с дядей, потому что в первый раз, когда мама оставила пятнадцатилетнего подростка на выходные одного в пляжном доме, он закатил вечеринку, в результате которой их семью чуть не выселили. Блейн был под домашним арестом до конца учебного года, но, как комментировал он сам, "это того стоило".

Стоило ему вытащить ключи от дома (с висящим на них брелоком, который он  _возможно_  украл с ключей Курта), мама Блейна появилась в дверях. Парень закатил глаза на тираду, которую выслушивал каждую пятницу, кивая к концу каждой фразы.

\- Тебе лучше быть у Дона с утра, - сказала Кларисса, мама Блейна. - Если я даже просто подумаю, что ты устроил вечеринку, молодой человек, у тебя будут серьезные проблемы. Я ясно выразилась, Блейн Александр?

Блейн посмотрел на красивую женщину перед собой идентичными медового цвета глазами:

\- Да знаю я, - пробурчал он, на что женщина лишь улыбнулась, целуя сына в щеку.

\- Люблю тебя. Веди себя хорошо.

За ней появился Виктор, приветливо улыбаясь подростку. Блейн ответил кивком, проходя мимо. Ему абсолютно не нравился бойфренд матери хотя бы потому, что он никогда не сможет заменить ему отца. Он попрощался с ними из гостиной, кидая рюкзак на диван, и прошёл на кухню. Входная дверь закрылась, и он облегченно вздохнул.

Дом был также тих, как и обычно, и прямо сейчас парень это очень ценил. Он отказался возвращаться на пляж, когда по дороге домой ему писали друзья, спрашивая об их с Куртом раннем уходе. Честно говоря, он сам не знал ответа. И, скорее всего, Лейси все еще там, а ему сейчас было не до флирта. Ему просто нужно было подумать.

По дороге домой в его голове жужжали мысли: о словах Питера и их ссоре, о проведенном с друзьями дне. Это был не совсем обычный день. Он проснулся с Куртом в своих руках и разволновался, когда голубоглазый подросток говорил с другим парнем. Он всегда старался быть честным с самим собой и мог признать, что быть так близко к Курту было... приятно. Также он мог признать, что его очень обеспокоило появление рядом с Куртом спасателя, который был открытым геем. Главным вопросом было "почему". Он никогда не вел себя так, даже из-за девушки. Он никогда не ревновал. " _Да это не ревность,_  - сказал себе Блейн, поднимаясь по лестнице. -  _Я просто приглядываю за ним. Они даже не знакомы с тем чуваком"._

Придя в свою комнату, парень устало зевнул, оглядывая множество трофеев и медалей, выигранных за годы. Он скинул кепку и поставил телефон заряжаться. Его мысли не хотели утихать. Может, после душа он сможет заснуть.

 

***

Оставшийся вечер пролетел для Курта довольно обычно. Он не чувствовал усталости, потому что поспал вечером. Честно говоря, с момента переезда в Калифорнию это был лучший сон. Он не помнил, как оказался на Блейне, но был рад, что друг не возражал. Блейн был  _очень_  удобным.

С отсутствием усталости приходила скука. Было немного за полночь. Он принял душ, поболтал немного с Мерседес о возможной поездке в Нью-Йорк на Национальные, чему та очень обрадовалась, а сейчас он лежал на кровати со своим лэптопом и землянично-банановым йогуртом, просматривая блоги о моде. Как выяснилось, новые ботинки от Fendi поступят в продажу в день его рождения, и хотя в Калифорнии они ему особо не понадобятся, он все равно решил копить деньги на их покупку. Не то чтобы они были ему нужны. Он просто хотел их.

Вскоре и это занятие ему наскучило. Он растянулся, лежа на кровати, убрал йогурт на прикроватную тумбочку и взял телефон. Было ли странным то, что он скучал без нового друга, хоть они и расстались всего пару часов назад? К тому же Блейн сказал, что он может написать ему, если захочет поболтать. Скорее всего, брюнет тоже не спал.

Разблокировав телефон, он пролистал контакты до имени Блейна. Открывая диалоговое окно, шатен улыбнулся последнему сообщению друга.

**"Пожалуйста, скажи, что не спишь. Мне скучно - К"**

Он прождал пару минут в тишине, решив, что если парень не ответит, то попробует заснуть. Кто знает, чем они завтра займутся? Так что восемь часов сна не будут лишними. Но его телефон начал звонить, раздаваясь в тишине  _Blow Me_  от  _Pink_. На экране светилось имя Блейна, и Хаммел улыбнулся ему - чуть более радостно, чем другим звонкам.

\- Звонишь, чтобы спасти меня от скуки?

В трубке раздался смех, и Курт, улыбаясь, устроился удобнее на своей двуместной кровати.

\- Конечно. Блейн спешит на помощь. Чем занимаешься?

\- Да ничем, - ответил он, - лежал, ждал пока меня спасут. Тут позвонил ты. Будешь развлекать меня, пока не усну.

Блейн надевая пару боксеров, прижимал трубку плечом к уху. Он улыбнулся словам друга, смотря на отражение своего полуобнаженного тела в зеркале.  _"Я чертовски горяч"._

\- И как ты предлагаешь развлекать тебя? - Спросил брюнет, радуясь тому, что Курт хотел с ним говорить. Раньше он был рад тишине, но она лишь усугубила вихрь мыслей в его голове. Большая их часть была о его собеседнике, разговор с которым, как бы иронично это ни звучало, отвлекал и успокаивал. Курт о чем-то хмыкнул, видимо задумываясь об ответе.

\- Даже не знаю... Просто поговори со мной.

Блейн прошелся полотенцем по мокрой голове, после чего бросил его в корзину с грязным бельем. Парень прыгнул на свою кровать, подключая минигарнитуру.

\- Ладно, - проговорил BMXер, думая, о чем же можно поговорить. - Чем будем заниматься на нашей ночевке?

Курт улыбнулся, глядя в потолок:

\- Не знаю, разрешит ли папа провести ночь с тобой... Даже если это соседний дом.

Блейн улыбнулся сказанному. Отец Курта был очень заботлив. Это стало понятно, когда мужчина как бы невзначай не хотел уходить в дом.

\- Почему это? Неужели он когда-то застал вас с Седриком за баловством?

\- О Господи, нет. - Ответил Курт, качая головой. Он не обратил внимания на смешок друга, продолжая: - Чендлер, Блейн. Просто он следил за нами, когда мы прощались, и теперь думает, что что-то происходит. Я сказал, что мы просто друзья, но он думает, что я не договариваю правды.

\- Оу?

_"Оу. Это все? Ни тебе "твой отец чокнулся", ни чего-либо другого?"_

Курт пожал плечами и прижал телефон чуть плотнее:

\- Ага. Но я спрошу, - заверил он. - А что делают парни на ночевках? Парни вообще устраивают ночевки? Мы собирались с девчонками в Огайо, но не думаю, что тебе будут интересны вещи, которыми мы занимались.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может, мне понравится? - спросил Блейн, накрываясь одеялом. Курт усмехнулся, и ВМХер закатил глаза. - Что? Если это поможет тебе освоиться быстрее, я за.

\- Будешь обсуждать со мной парней и дашь накрасить ногти на твоих ногах? - Скептично спросил шатен, перекатываясь на живот. Парень на другом конце провода рассмеялся. - Не думаю.

\- Я не говорил «нет», Курт.

\- Но ответ будет «нет».

Блейн закатил глаза. Конечно, ответ будет «нет».

\- Думаю, мы могли бы посмотреть пару фильмов. Или ты мог бы «надрать мне зад» в Call of Duty. Хорошо звучит?

Он услышал, как Курт хмыкнул, якобы размышляя, и понял, что уже соскучился по нему.

\- Ладно, – ответил Курт. – Горю желанием надрать твой зад.

\- Кстати, мой мелкий кузен любит околачиваться поблизости, так что руки не распускать. Попридержи штаны, пока он не ляжет спать.

Курт закатил глаза, фальшиво вздыхая:

\- Постараюсь, Блейн, - дразня сказал парень. Он вытащил из сумки альбом и начал делать набросок.

\- Благодарствую.

\- Его же зовут Майки?

\- Ага, – ответил брюнет. Он услышал шорох на другом конце, продолжая: – Ему будет пять в сентябре. Супер-стеснительный, но, если ты ему понравишься, считай, что завел друга на всю жизнь.

\- Это очень мило. Надеюсь, я ему понравлюсь.

Блейн улыбнулся словам друга, решая сменить тему. Уже прошла целая минута с тех пор, как он в последний раз флиртовал с Куртом. Его голос стал соблазняюще-низким, когда он начал говорить прямо в микрофон гарнитуры:

\- Так что на тебе надето, детка?

Курт усмехнулся, закусывая губу от тона своего вечно флиртующего друга:

\- Оу. Ну, знаешь… - начал он таким же томным голосом, – растянутая водолазка, папины трико из 1983 и вставная челюсть. Знаю, я – ходячий секс, – Блейн прыснул от смеха, и Курт тоже не смог сдержаться, но продолжил: – Не притворяйся, что тебя это не завело.

\- Курт, ты такой горячий.

\- Я знаю, – ответил шатен, решая забраться под одеяло и рисовать так. – Так, с Лейси и правда было скучно, или ты так сказал, потому что я был расстроен?

Пришло сообщение от Джастина, но Блейн его проигнорировал, продолжая разговор с Куртом:

\- С ней было определенно не интересно. Да, у нее шикарные ноги, но вот с мозгами беда, – он совершенно не ожидал смеха Курта. – Что смешного?

\- Ничего, – ответил парень. Блейн услышал, как тот улыбался. – Я рад, что ты предпочитаешь кого-то умного. Такое не часто встретишь среди подростков. Обычно все хотят более-менее симпатичных девушек с хорошими сиськами.

Андерсон лишь рассмеялся в ответ:

\- Ты сказал «сиськи»!

\- Вау, Блейн, я гордился тобой буквально секунду назад, но ты все испортил.

\- А вообще ты прав. Я не обычный подросток, Курт, – сказал BMXер, закатывая глаза.

_«Это очевидно»,_  - сказал себе шатен, вспоминая их взаимоотношения.

\- Конечно. Так, чем ты занимаешься?

\- Мне нужно собрать вещи для выходных, но я валяюсь, играя в Bejeweled. Хотя предпочитаю говорить с тобой.

\- Дурак, – улыбнулся Курт. Стержень карандаша сломался, и ему было слишком лень тянуться за точилкой, так что он отбросил альбом, укладываясь на подушки. Он поставил телефон на громкую связь, говоря отчетливо, чтобы друг его слышал. - Знаешь, я уверен, что побью твой рекорд в Bejeweled. Я нереально хорош.

Блейн громко сказал «Ха», что заставило шатена усмехнуться:

\- Хочешь поспорить, Хаммел?

\- Говори условия.

\- Если проиграешь, я сниму на видео, как ты катаешься в парке на рампах.

\- Идет, - Курт улыбнулся. Хорошо, что он не проиграет. – Если я выиграю, ты купишь мне восемь упаковок землянично-бананового йогурта, – Блейн рассмеялся, и Курт облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я вообще-то серьезно.

\- Это не так ужасно, как я ожидал, – сказал парень, заканчивая игру и кладя телефон рядом.

\- Я наслаждаюсь простыми вещами в этой жизни.

\- Я вижу.

Они оба затихли, каждый в своем доме, наслаждаясь общением друг с другом, но не озвучивая этого. Курт знал, что мог сказать что-то сентиментальное типа «мне нравится говорить с тобой» или «я рад, что ты со мной подружился». Он просто не мог себе позволить. Хаммел не хотел создавать такое впечатление, будто бы брюнету обязательно общаться с ним, вытаскивать его тусоваться с другими ребятами; будто бы он обязан только что приезжему подростку. У Блейна была жизнь до приезда Хаммелов, и Курт не хотел ему мешать.

\- Мне нравится с тобой говорить, ты знаешь?

Слова Блейна были абсолютно неожиданными. Парень открыл глаза, улыбаясь:

\- Знаю, - они посмеялись, и Курт признался: - Мне тоже. Не хочу показаться сентиментальным, но спасибо за то, что ты мой друг, Блейн. Не думал, что заведу тут друзей, до школы, по крайней мере. Так что спасибо.

\- Спасибо, что позволил стать твоим другом, – стало тихо еще на пару секунд, но Блейн мог сказать, что Курт улыбался. Ему захотелось это увидеть. – И помни, что друзья дают другим друзьям смотреть на их задницы.

\- Момент испорчен, Блейн, - брюнет рассмеялся, и Курт устроился удобней. – Ты еще не хочешь спать?

\- Я в порядке. Скажешь, когда сам захочешь спать, ладно?

\- Ладно, – ответил Курт, переворачиваясь на спину. Следующий вопрос Блейна был очень неожиданным.

\- Какой была твоя мама? Можешь не отвечать, если… тебе неудобно.

Курт задумался. Они, конечно, были друзьями… черт, они были друзьями. Они подружились сразу же, потому что им было очень легко друг с другом, еще с момента их знакомства в Одиссей. У них уже были моменты, произошедшие вчера: они делились личным. Но еще они вели себя развязно, смеясь и шутя. Курт не ожидал, что Блейн захочет чего-то большего; больше, чем простая дружба между только что встретившимися людьми, но… но, кажется, был не против. Может, они и правда станут лучшими друзьями.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил он. Его настроение немного изменилось, но так случалось. – Ее звали Элизабет, и я любил ее больше всего на свете.

Блейн закрыл глаза, слушая мелодичный голос друга:

\- Элизабет. Мне очень нравится это имя.

\- Она была моим лучшим другом, - проговорил шатен, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. – У меня было немного друзей, когда я рос. Я был… другим. По крайней мере, мне так говорили каждый день. Но мама… Она всегда обнимала меня, читала мне каждую ночь… И бывало, что папа забывал, уставая на работе, но мама всегда говорила, что любит меня таким, какой я есть, – он остановился ненадолго, прислушиваясь к дыханию друга. Он надеялся, что не испортил все, вгоняя парня в депрессивное состояние, потому что после стольких лет, после стольких пролитых слез, он вспоминал маму только с улыбкой на лице.

\- Уверен, ты похож на нее, – мягко сказал Блейн. Весь игривый тон куда-то исчез, голос брюнета был наполнен честностью и заботой. – Должно быть, у тебя ее голубые глаза.

\- Ооу, ты помнишь цвет моих глаз!

\- Они почти так же хороши, как фиолетовый, - Блейн улыбнулся, его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Он точно помнил глаза Курта.

\- Это отвратительно, – ответил Хаммел, заставляя друга смеяться. – Но ты прав, я похож на нее. Глазами, носом. О, и светлой кожей. Знаешь по чему я скучаю больше всего?

\- По чему? – спросил Блейн, открывая глаза и глядя на постер, висящий на противоположной стене.

\- Когда у меня был плохой день или у меня не было настроения, она пела мне. Не помню слова песни, но я знаю мелодию. Каждый раз, когда она пела ее мне, я успокаивался. Чаще всего я просто засыпал в ее руках.

Блейн закрыл глаза. Он пытался представить лицо друга сейчас. Кажется, он не был расстроен воспоминаниями, если судить по голосу. А сам брюнет ненавидел разговоры о потере сестры и отца. Это было так больно.

\- Она погибла в аварии, когда мне было восемь. Эта была худшая вещь, с которой мне когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться, – хоть парень и говорил с легким тоном, Блейн знал, что ему вовсе не было смешно. – Помню, после этого однажды я попросил папу спеть мне. Я думал, может, станет чуточку легче. Но он пел ее как-то по-другому, – Курт тихо посмеялся. Блейн тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. – С ним она не срабатывала, как раньше.

\- Понимаю. Ты сказал, что помнишь мелодию? Можешь ее напеть?

Курт напряг память, вспоминая ноты. Он прочистил горло и начал напевать. Он почувствовал тепло, даже спустя столько лет. Он так скучал по своей маме.

Блейн внимательно слушал мелодию и вздохнул. Курт звучал очень хорошо. Красиво, если быть честным.

\- Звучит как замедленная версия  _Love of the Loved._

\- Что? – спросил Курт, останавливаясь.

\- Это старая песня  _Beatles,_  – объяснил Блейн. – Ее не выпускали. Но мелодия похожа, так что твоя мама, наверное, пела ее медленнее для тебя.

\- Серьезно? – спросил Курт, вставая.

\- Да, – он улыбнулся, слыша шорох на другом конце. – Ты в порядке?

-  _Love of the Loved,_  – повторил шатен, открывая браузер на лэптопе. – У нас была эта пластинка, когда я был маленьким. Мой папа устроил распродажу и продал ее… Он спрашивал, не хочу ли я оставить ее себе, но я не знал, что это была та песня.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Не думаю, что запись похожа на версию твоей мамы.

\- Да, но я мог иметь ее все это время, – пожал плечами Курт, выходя из комнаты. Парень тихонечко спустился на кухню. Берт уже спал. – Вдруг с ней было бы легче.

\- Но она бы не была такой же особенной как раньше, - добавил Блейн, садясь и беря в руки лэптоп. - Твоя мама пела по-особенному. Она предназначалась именно тебе. Оригинал слышали все, - он как раз нашел видео на YouTube. – Вот, послушай.

Курт отключил громкую связь, прикладывая трубку к уху и вслушиваясь. Он открыл бутылку с водой, песня начала играть. Стучали барабаны и ритм был совсем другой. Но когда начались слова, он улыбнулся. Это была песня, которую ему пела мама. Но она была совсем другой. Блейн был прав, опять.

\- Совсем не то.

\- Знаю, - съязвил Блейн. Он закрыл видео, а затем и крышку лэптопа. - Что успокаивает тебя сейчас?

\- Зависит от того, что произошло, - проговорил парень, отпивая воды. - Иногда помочь может только время, - Курт знал, что брюнет хотел уточнить, что же именно может вылечить «только время», поэтому, не давая ему возможности задать вопрос, продолжил: - Но обычно я просто напеваю себе эту мелодию и стараюсь не концентрироваться на негативе.

Блейн просто кивнул. Звучало так, будто его друг многого не договаривал. Прежде, чем он успел что-нибудь спросить, его телефон дал о себе знать:

\- Погоди.

\- Ладно.

Это был Джастин.

\- Привет.

\- Бро, - быстро ответил блондин, - мне нужен номер Курта. У тебя же есть его номер?

Блейн удивился, придерживая микрофон гарнитуры близко к губам:

\- Да, но зачем он тебе?

\- Ну, знаешь, хотел спросить, когда у нас будет секс. Я же не успел... Как ты думаешь, Блейн? Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Ладно, погоди. Он на другой линии. Курт?

\- Да? - отозвался шатен. Он с отвращением смотрел на картину, висящую в гостиной. Определённо точно нужно её снять.

\- Джастину зачем-то нужен твой номер. Ничего, если я дам ему его?

\- Классно. Может, он хочет пригласить меня на свидание? - усмехнулся парень.

\- Курт.

\- Давай. Не обязательно было спрашивать. Он же тоже мой друг.

Брюнет согласился, переключаясь на Джастина:

\- Я отправлю его тебе в сообщении, идёт?

\- Спасибо. Давай. Увидимся, - ответил блондин перед тем, как повесить трубку. Блейну было интересно, зачем ему нужен был номер Курта, но он не успел спросить. Покачав головой, он вернулся к Хаммелу:

\- Курт?

\- Я все еще здесь.

\- Я хочу есть, - пробурчал Блейн, печатая номер друга Джастину. - Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь?

\- Сейчас? - спросил подросток, укладываясь на диван.

\- Да, Курт, сейчас. У меня есть квадрацикл. Могу заехать за тобой через пять минут. Сразу после того, как надену штаны.

\- Ага... То есть, когда я говорил, что мой папа подозрительно относится к нашей дружбе, ты не слушал. А теперь ты думаешь, что приехать за мной на своем квадрацикле, чтобы тихонечко свалить поесть, - хорошая идея?

\- Замечательная идея, - ответил брюнет, поднимаясь с кровати и подходя к шкафу. Он снова понизил голос, сражая уроками соблазнения: - Я знаю, Курт, ты хочешь на нем покататься.

На другом конце шатен, не веря своим ушам, прикрыл рот, чтобы не засмеяться в голос:

\- Боже мой...

\- В общем, я скоро буду, - сказал Блейн, посмеиваясь и надевая какие-то штаны. - Будь готов.

\- Ладно, - ответил парень. Он просто не мог поверить, во что втягивал его ВМХер.

\- Увидимся.

Курт улыбнулся, вешая трубку. Он бесшумно поднялся по лестнице, надеясь, что Берт будет спать, не просыпаясь следующую пару часов, и направился в свою комнату. Была половина второго. Его отец обычно не просыпался посреди ночи.

Парень решил надеть простые темного цвета джинсы и черную футболку с v-образным вырезом, когда его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении.

**"Курт, детка, это Джас. Чувак-спасатель сказал, что тебе пришлось уйти, и он спрашивает твой номер. Ничего если я дам ему его? :) - Дж"**

Курт улыбнулся, натягивая футболку, после чего ответил:

**"Конечно. Но помни, что я сделаю тебе больно. Всем вам. - К"**

**"Джеффи говорит, ты слишком любишь нас, чтобы делать больно. - Дж"**

Курт закатил глаза, прочитав сообщение. Он убрал телефон в карман и взял в руки ключи. Надевая фирменные шлепанцы от Brazil, он услышал совсем неподозрительный, раздражающий сигнал, доносящийся со двора. Парень выглянул в окно и увидел Блейна на его квадрацикле, без футболки, отыгрывающим на клаксоне дебильную мелодию, видимо для того, чтобы разбудить весь блок. Курт выругался и, выключая свет, поторопился вниз. Когда он наконец-то распахнул входную дверь, пронзая взглядом друга, тот, невинно улыбаясь, прекратил:

\- Я же не разбудил папу?

\- Из-за тебя меня могли наказать до конца жизни, - ответил он, закрывая дверь за собой и подходя к брюнету.

\- Да ладно тебе, залезай.

И Блейн похлопал на место позади себя. Непроизвольно глаза шатена опустились на тело ВМХера. Он был довольно мускулист и на нем были черные спортивные штаны от Adidas. Такие же носила Сью Сильвестр. На Блейне они смотрелись намного лучшее.

\- Ты мог надеть майку, - Сказал он, глядя, как друг заводит темно-синий ATV.

\- Мог. Поторопись, я хочу есть.

Курт вздохнул, обходя квадрацикл и забираясь позади друга. Он положил руки на плечи Блейна, но тот, усмехаясь, переместил их на свои бока. Под гладкой кожей напряглись мышцы. Они оба замерли, но брюнет тут же расслабился, заставляя друга приблизиться и держаться крепче. Курт облизнул губы, теснее обхватывая руками друга и стараясь не волноваться. Друзья же так делают. Несмотря на это, взгляд Блейна задержался дольше, чем нужно, на сомкнутых длинных пальцах. Он прочистил горло, заводя руки назад и притягивая друга за бедра ближе. Когда они стали почти прилеплены друг к другу, оба нервно рассмеялись. Блейн снял с себя шлем, немного разворачиваясь и надевая его на Курта. Шатен покачал головой, на что Блейн лишь улыбнулся.

\- Готов прокатиться?

Курт кивнул рядом с плечом друга. ВМХер отпустил сцепление, газуя и срываясь с места. Хаммел молился о том, чтобы раздавшийся рев не разбудил его отца.

 

***

\- И ты абсолютно уверен, что они с Блейном не вместе? - спросил Хосе. Он перевел взгляд с Ника, который переглядывался с Джеффом, на Джастина. Он опустил глаза на свои шлепки. - Нет?

\- Ну, Блейн натурал. Он бегает за девчонками, - ответил Джастин, играя телефоном в руках.

\- Я тоже так думал, - пожав плечами сказал Хосе.

\- А теперь ты думаешь по-другому? - полюбопытствовал Джефф, смотря на доминиканца. Он лишь снова пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Он точно ревновал его. Могу заверить по тому, как он пялился на меня. Не хотел, чтобы мы с Куртом говорили.

Ник молчал, наблюдая за тем, как пустеет пляж. Помимо них оставалась только одна группа ребят.

\- Он просто слишком приглядывает за ним, - объяснил Джастин. - Они близки. К тому же, - он разблокировал телефон, глядя на пришедшее сообщение, - Курт не разрешил бы мне дать тебе его номер, если бы он был с Блейном.

Глаза Хосе радостно засверкали:

\- Разрешил?

Джастин кивнул. Ник поднялся и потянулся, отряхиваясь от песка. Он смотрел, как Хосе с энтузиазмом переписывал номер их друга, переводя заинтересованный взгляд на ухмылявшегося Джеффа:

\- Если Курт решит нас побить, я буду прятаться за вашими спинами.

\- Ладно, мне уже пора домой, пока мама не подняла тревогу, - объявил Ник. Было почти два часа ночи. - К тому же, нам нужно пораньше начать тренировку.

Джефф согласно кивнул, поднимаясь и давая «пять» Хосе:

\- Ладно, чувак, классно было познакомиться.

Доминиканец улыбнулся, убирая телефон:

\- Спасибо за помощь. Мне бы наверно не хватило яиц, чтобы самому с ним заговорить.

Джастин сгреб в охапку свое полотенце, улыбаясь новому знакомому:

\- Будешь должен.

Хосе улыбнулся в ответ, прощаясь с парнями и направляясь в сторону собственной компании. Ник двинулся первым, засовывая руки в карманы шорт, за ним Джефф, несущий скейт в руках. Джастин громко зевнул, убирая со лба светлые пряди.

\- Думаете, Курт правда отпинает нас? – спросил он. Джефф кивнул, и Джастин решил принять неизбежное. Ник об этом совершенно не беспокоился. Он вытащил смартфон, отвечая на звонок, обещая своей девушке, что позвонит, как только доберется до дома.

Они еще немного прошлись, наконец, достигнув помоста. Тогда Джефф запрыгнул на скейт, тихонько катясь рядом с друзьями.

\- Слышал, завтра будут шикарные волны. Давно я не седлал доску, – сказал Джастин.

\- Я тоже, – присоединился Ник. Парень был как-то странно отстранен. Ребята переглянулись между собой.

\- Ник? – спросил Джефф.

\- А? – Дюваль развернулся к ним лицом.

\- Ты в порядке, бро?

\- Да, - задумавшись кивнул он. – Я просто думал о том, что сказал Хосе. Знаю, что ему просто нравится Огайо, но… не знаю.

Джастин в недоумении посмотрел на друга:

\- Что?

\- Чего такого он сказал? О чем ты думал? – тут же спросил Джефф.

\- О том, что Блейн ревновал, – ответил парень, потирая шею. – Я знаю, когда ему кто-то нравится. Мы знаем друг друга с восьми лет.

\- Ну да, Блейну он нравится. Огайо классный малый. Но Блейн не гей…

Джастин молчал, слушая, о чем вещал Ник.

\- Я не вешаю на него ярлыки. Я просто говорю, что знаю, когда ему кто-то нравится. Это все.

\- Знаете, - вмешался Джастин, - сегодня они… спали вместе. Обнимались, прижимались друг к другу… Им было очень комфортно.

\- Ладно… - пожал плечами Ник. – Может, я слишком сильно анализирую.

Джефф поднял скейтборд, решая идти пешком рядом с друзьями:

\- Давайте просто предположим, что Блейну нравится Курт, и он придет и расскажет тебе. – Ник смотрел себе под ноги, слушая. – Что ты ему скажешь? 

Дюваль встряхнул копной своих волос:

\- Не думаю, что Блейн придет рассказывать о чем-то. Он покажет.

\- Я буду на его стороне, помогу, если надо будет, – уверенно ответил Джастин. Джефф глянул на друга. – Я, конечно, буду сконфужен, но буду на его стороне.

\- Я тоже, - добавил Ник. – И если это то, чего хочет Курт, я буду рад за них. Но мы, скорее всего, просто надумали ситуацию, которой нет, – он остановился, потому что дальше ему было нужно в другую сторону. Джастин пожал плечами и замотался в полотенце:

\- Ты сам сказал, что хорошо знаешь его.

Джефф активно закивал, соглашаясь со сказанным. Ник улыбнулся, показывая в сторону своего блока.

\- Ладно, увидимся утром.

\- До скорого, чувак.

\- До скорого.

Джефф ехал рядом с Джастином, Ник шел в сторону дома. Он не хотел создавать неловкую ситуацию, но точно знал, что происходит. Он не будет удивлен, если недавно обсуждаемые парни сейчас были вдвоем.

 

***

\- Что мне заказать?

\- Попробуй омлет со шпинатом, - ответил Блейн, бегло просматривая меню. – Абсолютный вкусовой оргазм.

\- В два часа ночи? – спросил Курт, улыбаясь. Блейн улыбнулся в ответ, пожимая плечами. Курт только снял шлем с головы, и брюнет думал, что парень выглядит просто очаровательно с растрепанными волосами. Они сидели в забегаловке «У Лайлы». Обычно они с парнями бы заняли самый большой столик в задней части помещения, но их было всего двое.

\- Никогда не поздно для завтрака. Попробуй оладьи с шоколадной крошкой.

Курт в ответ лишь покачал головой:

\- Это будет очень странная смесь.

\- Но ты же даже не попробовал, – возмутился Блейн.

Их ноги соприкасались под столом, на что Курт даже не обратил внимания.

\- А что ты обычно заказываешь?

\- Когда как. Но ты не прогадаешь, если закажешь сэндвич из индейки.

\- Ладно, буду то же, что и ты.

\- Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Официантка подошла к ним буквально через минутку. Блейн заказал два лимонада, две порции бекона с жареной картошкой и два чизбургера с сыром Чеддер с сырным соусом и с соусом для барбекю. Он не обращал внимания на ошарашенный взгляд Курта, улыбаясь официантке, но игнорируя ее попытку флиртовать. Он повернулся к Курту, вытаскивая из кармана свой iPhone:

\- Как насчет малинового чизкейка на десерт?

\- Блейн, - Курт, наконец, смог закрыть распахнувшийся от удивления рот. – Я не думаю, что смогу все осилить. Куда в тебя это поместится, ты же такой маленький.

\- А вот и нет.

Курт показал другу язык. Официантка вернулась с их напитками. Она улыбнулась Блейну перед уходом, на что Хаммел мог только усмехнуться:

\- Она себя слишком выдает.

\- Не обращай внимания, – пожал плечами брюнет. – Хочешь повести на обратном пути?

\- А ты мне позволишь?

Блейн кивнул.

Телефон Курта дал о себе знать, и парень вытащил его из кармана. Он увидел на экране сообщение от неизвестного номера и открыл его:

**«Уже поздно, и ты, скорее всего, спишь, но мне просто захотелось сказать, что я очень рад нашему знакомству, Курт. Жаль, что нам не удалось узнать друг друга получше, но, может быть, мы встретимся как-нибудь. Спокойной ночи. Хосе»**

Блейн смотрел на то, как Курт улыбается своему телефону. Он уселся удобней, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Его друг как раз начал печатать ответ.

\- Это Камерон?

\- Нет, это не Чендлер. Это Хосе, – ответил он, закатывая глаза.

Ухмылка исчезла с лица ВМХера, и это не скрылось от взгляда Курта.

\- Я не знал, что ты дал ему свой номер.

Курт пока ничего не отвечал, потому что к их столу вернулась официантка, принося кувшин лимонада, который никто не заказывал, улыбаясь Блейну и плавно виляя бедрами при уходе.

\- Я не давал.

\- Это странно. Откуда тогда он у него?

\- От Джастина, – ответил Курт, возвращаясь к своему телефону. – Он говорит, что ему жаль, что нам не удалось узнать друг друга получше и хочет еще встретиться. Что мне ответить?

Блейн прекратил пялиться на друга, переводя взгляд на свой бокал:

\- Сам решай.

Курт кивнул, и Блейн сделал глоток, добавляя немного сахара. Он смотрел, как его друг печатает ответ и потом откладывает телефон. Стало совсем тихо. Блейн сполз ниже, выбивая пальцами какой-то ритм. Курт улыбнулся, пихая его ногой под столом:

\- Прекращай.

\- Что прекратить?

\- Грустить.

\- Я не грущу.

\- Ну-ну… - закатил глаза Курт, потягивая лимонад через трубочку. Блейн поднял на него взгляд и шатен ему улыбнулся. В забегаловку вошли еще посетители.

\- И что ты ответил?

\- Я сказал, что, если мы будем на пляже, я подойду к нему, – он ухмыльнулся, когда Блейн вновь перевел взгляд на стол. – Если с этим согласится мой расстроенный друг, который, вообще-то, до этого говорил, что мы можем вернуться туда.

\- Я говорил тебе, что он мне не нравится.

\- Мы просто разговаривали. Он еще не назначал мне свиданий, – ответил Курт, зачем-то протягивая руку к браслету на запястье брюнета и играя с ним кончиками пальцев. 

Официантка вернулась с их заказом, расставляя перед каждым подростком тарелки. Курт улыбнулся ей с благодарностью, смотря на огромный заказ. Бургер занимал почти всю тарелку. Устрашающе. Блейн поднял бургер, откусывая кусок без проблем. Сыр стекал по краям, и Курт был просто в шоке. Ну правда как в него все это лезет?

\- Чео ты жешь? - пробубнил подросток с набитым ртом. – Еаш.

Курт покачал головой, начиная с картошки. Он клал по одному кусочку в рот, наблюдая за другом. Они ели молча, и Курту удалось съесть часть бургера еще до того, как принесли чек. Он не очень-то хотел есть; он просто хотел составить компанию Блейну, который был необычно тих, сидя напротив него. Андерсон положил пару купюр на стол, поднимаясь и подтягивая штаны, так, чтобы они сели на его бедрах как и положено.

\- Валим отсюда, – сказал Блейн, протягивая другу руку.

Курт поднялся с сиденья, давая Блейну руку, позволяя парню вывести их из заведения к ATV. Они стояли снаружи, и Блейн присел, смотря Курту в глаза.

\- Ты же не отменишь наши планы?

\- Нет. И не собирался.

\- Мне нужно домой, собрать вещи на выходные. Ты не против?

\- Не-а, – Курт надел шлем, усаживаясь на свое место, ожидая Блейна. – Поехали.

Блейн сел за руль, расслабляясь, когда Курт обернул свои руки вокруг него. Он газанул пару раз, срываясь с места со свистом.

 

***

\- Но чуваки в моей квалификации реально круты, – Джефф ехал на скейте впереди друзей, продолжая: – Помните того парня из округа Орандж? Он просто машина-убийца.

\- Машина-убийца или нет, ты-то все равно надрал его зад, – ответил Джастин. Он повернулся к Блейну, который ехал позади всех: на его лице было это отстраненное выражение, появившееся с тех пор, как они забрали Ника, абсолютно стеклянные глаза. Блондин перевел взгляд с безразличного друга на Ника, который ответил ему понимающим кивком. Джефф был впереди, по привычке выполняя трюки, болтая и волнуясь об отборочных. Он прыгнул и развернулся в воздухе на сто восемьдесят градусов, завершая трюк идеальным приземлением и разворачиваясь к друзьям.

\- Я тут… Блейн, бро, с тобой все нормально? – спросил он, заметив, что обычно несносный и до безобразия болтливый друг был тих уже довольно долго. Блейн тряхнул головой, будто бы выбивая мысли, беспокоившие его:

\- А? А, да… Все нормально. Просто… устал.

\- Устал? – спросил Ник, немного притормаживая, чтобы выровняться с другом. – Вы же с Куртом ушли раньше всех.

Блейн облизнул губы, услышав имя Курта. Мысли о Курте… Из-за них он ужасно не выспался. Его разум не успокаивался от воспоминаний об их времени после поездки в закусочную. Они заехали в пляжный дом, Блейн собрал сумку на выходные к родственникам, затем они просто валялись на диване в гостиной, разговаривая о мелочах. Как-то не заметив, они болтали до тех пор, пока оба не заснули, за что Курт треснул его. Он не прекращал причитать о том, что, если его отец заметит отсутствие сына в своей спальне, все будет очень плохо. Они подъехали в блок Хаммелов и Кинсела к моменту восхода солнца. Блейн улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Курт обнял его на прощание. После он тихо зашел в дом Дона, поднимаясь в гостевую спальню. Конечно же, его мозг решил не давать ему спать. Ему все-таки удалось ненадолго задремать, и именно это время выбрал Майки, чтобы ворваться в комнату, запрыгнуть на кровать и разбудить своего старшего кузена, почти задушив того объятиями и копной светлых кудряшек. В общем, день был ужасным.

\- Мне не удалось поспать, – ответил он. – Не мог заснуть. Бывает.

Ребята кивнули. Они подъехали к дому Курта минуты через две. В их дворе они увидели Дона с каким-то мужчиной, роющимися под капотом кадиллака. Они отвлеклись от машины. Дон приветливо кивнул подъезжающим парням, а Берт с непониманием смотрел на незнакомых подростков. Он узнал только племянника Дона Блейна. 

Джастин слез с велосипеда, прислоняя его к калитке Хаммелов. Блейн и Ник поступили также, Джефф же просто поднял свою доску, беря ее в руки. Они улыбнулись взрослым, а Блейн, проходя во двор, указал на Берта:

\- Парни, это отец Курта – Берт Хаммел, – Берт осмотрел вошедших в его двор подростков. – Мистер Хаммел, это мои друзья - Ник, Джефф и Джастин, – он представил каждого из парней. Те в свою очередь вежливо поприветствовали отца их друга. Мужчина кивнул им, вытирая руки грязные от масла о старую тряпку.

\- Огайо уже встал? – спросил Джефф. Берт поднял удивленно бровь, так же, как и Дон, пока Ник, усмехаясь, не уточнил:

\- То есть Курт.

\- А… - Кивнул Берт. – Да. Он у себя в комнате.

Ребята поблагодарили мужчину, уходя в дом. Блейн чувствовал на себе взгляд старшего Хаммела. Он улыбнулся ему, следуя за друзьями.

\- Храни господь твоего сына, - с улыбкой начал Дон, возвращаясь к осмотру машины, – за его, видимо, безграничное терпение и способность выносить моего племянника и его друзей.

\- Да? И какие же они? – спросил Берт, глядя на Дона, который поправлял сползшие на нос очки. – У него была совсем другая компания в Огайо.

\- Они хорошие ребята, – сказал ему Дон. Он улыбнулся неубежденому Берту. – Они  _правда_  хорошие дети. Просто немного неуправляемые. Все будет в порядке с Куртом. Я уверен.

Берт поверил другу, улыбаясь и закидывая тряпку на плечо.

 

***

\- Я надеюсь, ты не пошутил о возможности приехать, Курт Хаммел, – сказала Рейчел в веб-камеру. Она, Мерседес и Тина были в пижамах, ночуя дома у Рейчел. Девчонки были очень рады возможности поговорить с их бывшим членом клуба и другом. – Когда Мерседес сказала нам, мы рассказали всем. Теперь ты обязан приехать.

Парень кивнул подругам, устало улыбаясь.

\- Она не шутит, Курт. Мы тебя отыщем и надерем твой белый зад, если пропустишь Национальные.

Курт закатил глаза, массируя свою шею. Было слишком рано, и он был слишком уставшим:

\- Я приеду. Я и парочка друзей специально приедем в Нью-Йорк, чтобы посмотреть на вас, ребята. Я бы не стал так шутить. Я очень по вам скучаю…

\- Что за друзья? – полюбопытствовала Тина. На лице Мерседес появился ее рассказывай-все-немедлено взгляд. Он вздохнул и начал объяснять:

\- Мой друг Блейн, тот, кто предложил поездку, и Джефф, который сказал, что тоже поедет. Он ходит в школу, в которой у меня прослушивание…

\- Парни? – перебила Мерседес. Она с широко распахнутыми глазами и хитрой улыбкой, заигравшей на губах, перевела взгляд на девчонок, которые вернули подруге ухмылки.

\- Девчонки? – неожиданно раздалось из-за спины Курта. Ник улыбнулся тому, как Курт резко развернулся, но, увидев друзей, вздохнул. Те самые «парни», о которых Курт рассказывал всего секунду назад. Джастин смотрел на лэптоп, по которому шатен созванивался со своими подругами. Не спрашивая разрешения, Джастин, Ник и Джефф спихнули Курта, занимая его место перед камерой. Втроем они заулыбались в монитор, махая представительницам прекрасного пола на другом конце. Курт поднялся, немного отталкивая Джеффа, который чуть ли не дышал в вебку:

\- Рейчел, Тина, Мерседес, – он посмотрел на идиотов в своей комнате, показывая на своих подруг, с любопытством следящих за процессом. – Познакомьтесь с Ником, Джастином и Джеффом, - он положил руку на плечо последнего. – Он поедет с нами в Нью-Йорк.

\- Дамы, - сказал Джефф, заигрывая с ними своими бровями. Рейчел сразу же начала задавать тонну вопросов. Джастин начал с того, что он единственный среди них ни с кем не встречается, хотя никто и не спрашивал. Курт заметил Блейна, стоящего поодаль с мягкой улыбкой на лице. Он улыбнулся, оставляя девчонок со своими новыми друзьями, присоединяясь к брюнету.

\- Вижу, ты надел футболку.

\- Ага, извини, что расстроил, милый, – улыбнулся BMXер, прислоняя голову к плечу друга. – Я чувствую себя отвратительно.

\- Я тоже. Больше никаких разговоров и вылазок после полуночи.

\- Ну, это слишком, - улыбнулся Блейн, поднимая голову с плеча друга. – Не находишь?

\- Не-а, - они смотрели, как Джас очаровывает девушек, покачивая головами. – Вам сегодня нужно тренироваться, а ты устал. Надеюсь, не упадешь еще раз.

\- Все будет в порядке, – ответил Блейн, радуясь тому, что Курт о нем беспокоился. – Мы решили перекусить перед тренировкой.

\- Я еще не отошел от последнего «перекуса».

\- Да ты почти ничего не съел.

\- Ты съел достаточно за нас двоих, – передразнил его Курт. Блейн растрепал волосы шатена, за что тот пообещал расправу над всеми любимыми вещами ВМХера.

\- Ладно, ладно. Поедешь с нами или еще поспишь?

Парень потянулся, разминая шею. Блейн, не удержавшись, уставился на открывшуюся полоску кожи, когда Курт нагнулся за обувью.

\- Сон для слабаков. Хотя всем, наверное, надоест мое зевание, – сказал Курт, садясь на кровать. Он завязывал шнурки на Вансах такого же цвета, как и его коралловая поло. На его шортах был принт в виде маленьких китов. Блейн чуть не рассмеялся, когда шатен начал втирать в открытые участки кожи солнцезащитный лосьон.

\- Может, помочь? – но Курт лишь закатил глаза.

\- А вам нравится серфинг? – спросил Джастин у хихикающих девчонок.  _Хихикающих девчонок, у которых были бойфренды._  Курт покачал головой, поднимаясь и подходя к зеркалу, рядом с которым стоял Блейн. Он осмотрел свой наряд и начал укладывать волосы. Блейн опустил взгляд вниз. Курт закусил губу:

\- Я знаю, что ты пялишься на мой зад.

\- Зануда, – усмехнулся Блейн, поднимая взгляд. Он присоединился к своим друзьям, наклоняясь так, чтобы видеть подруг Курта. Азиатка замолчала на полуслове, и все три девушки поприветствовали его. – Я Блейн, - представился он, играя шарфом в руках. – Думаю, мы сможем нормально увидеться в следующие выходные.

\- Рассчитываем на это, – ответила азиатка. Блейн улыбнулся ей, шлепая друзей по плечам:

– Нам пора. Пофлиртуете с подругами Курта позже.

\- Обещаешь? – спросил Джастин, глядя прямо в камеру и подмигивая, в ответ на что девушки снова захихикали.

\- Обещаю, – ответил Блейн. Они все помахали на прощание, завершая звонок после того, как Курт прокричал о том, что напишет подругам позже.

\- Я беру с собой Викторию, – сказал Джефф, потягиваясь. Парни начали над ним смеяться, но он лишь закатил глаза. Курт улыбнулся, опрыскивая волосы лаком.

\- Я, так понимаю, Виктория – это твоя девушка?

\- Да, увидишь ее сегодня. Она присоединится к нам на пляже.

С упоминанием пляжа, Блейн вспомнил о Хосе и закатил глаза. Ему совсем не нравился этот чувак.

\- Давайте двигать, пока парк не забили.

Когда они вышли во двор, Курт поздоровался с боссом, останавливаясь, чтобы заглянуть под капот. Его друзья прошли к своим велосипедам.

\- Ты будешь дома? – спросил Курт у отца.

\- Да. Куда-то собрался?

\- Ага. Мы собираемся в парк, а после на пляж. Не забудь, что кабельщики придут около полудня.

\- Отвечай на звонки.

\- Хорошо. Увидимся, пап. Дон, до скорого.

\- Веселитесь, – мужчина улыбнулся сыну друга, вспоминая, что хотел сказать племяннику. – Эй, Блейн.

\- Да? – откликнулся он, отворачиваясь от Джеффа с красным от смеха лицом.

\- Я привезу Майки в парк, часам к двум. Нам с Пэм нужно по делам.

Блейн вздохнул, но кивнул. Теперь ему еще и придется присматривать за четырёхлетним кузеном во время тренировки.  _Классно._

Берт смотрел, как его сын смеялся над чем-то с группой подростков. Он взял шлем Блейна, который висел на велосипеде друга, надевая его и улыбаясь чему-то, что сказал его новый друг. Берт присмотрелся к ним, но Блейн начал уезжать. Затем Курт встал на пеги велосипеда Ника, кажется, так его звали, и они с ним поехали за остальными. Берт не сводил с них глаз, пока они не исчезли из виду.

\- Все будет в порядке с твоим парнем, Берт, – сказал Дон, тепло улыбаясь другу. – Они хорошие дети.

\- Могу я спросить?

\- Конечно.

\- Твой племянник, Блейн. Он… гей?

Дон оторвался от мотора, глядя на друга с любопытством:

\- Нет… то есть, если он и гей, то я этого не знаю. Я видел его с девушками раньше, так что не думаю, что он гей. – Берт не мог удержать улыбку, которая появилась на губах. Насчет Курта они с Элизабет никогда не сомневались. – Почему ты спросил?

\- Просто… - Берт тряхнул головой, думая о том, что вчера увидел. – Его отношения с моим сыном… другие. Они ведут себя друг с другом не так, как с остальными этими ребятами, – Дон кивнул, слушая друга. – Курт сказал, что он натурал. Но после того, как они прощались вчера, я немного сомневаюсь. 

Дон видел, что Берт просто переживал за сына. И хотя Блейн не был примерным подростком, он не был бессердечным мелким засранцем.

\- Я не буду говорить, что тебе не о чем переживать, потому что я не видел того, что видел ты. Но Блейн хороший парень. С Куртом все будет хорошо.

\- Не хочу, чтобы кто-то разбил его сердце, Донни. Он уже со стольким имел дело…

\- Я знаю, что мой племянник не из таких парней, – пообещал Дон. Он помахал проходящему мимо соседу. – Он остается у меня на выходных, так что я поговорю с ним. Но могу заверить тебя, Блейн не будет играть с твоим сыном.

\- Я не говорю, что он с ним играет, – заверил друга Берт. – Вижу, что он хороший ребенок, Дон. И поверь, я рад, что Курт нашел себе друзей. Мы переехали в другой штат. Я, можно сказать, вырвал его у тех, кому он был дорог… Не хочу, чтобы он страдал.

Дон с понимаем кивнул и снял с носа очки, протирая стекла. Он мог понять беспокойство друга. Он даже представить себе не мог, как будет себя вести, когда его сын начнет встречаться с кем-нибудь. Не зависимо от того, парень это будет или девушка.

\- Я поговорю с ним, Берт. 

 

***

\- Смотрите-ка кто пришел, – дразня полупропел Дэвид. Он работал официантом в закусочной «У Лайлы» в дневную смену, почти каждый день. Джефф ухмыльнулся другу:

\- Наконец-то, Томпсон. Накорми нас.

Дэвид достал карандаш и написал в блокноте заказы друзей, даже не спрашивая:

\- Вы даже не… Оу. Привет, – он улыбнулся, протягивая Курту руку. Блейн, сидящий напротив шатена, познакомил их:

\- Дэвид, это наш новый приятель Курт. Он из Лаймы, Огайо. Курт, наш друг Дэвид. Он был клевым, но теперь он все время работает.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, Дэвид.

\- И мне, – ответил парень, покачивая головой. – И я все еще клевый, просто мне нужно чем-то оплачивать учебу. Это случайно не МакКуин?

\- Да, – глаза Курта комично расширились. – Винтаж из весенней коллекции 1992 года. Как ты догадался?

\- Они нашли друг друга, – пробурчал Джастин, прикрывая лицо рукой. Блейн и Ник рассмеялись, в то время как Джефф обиженно смотрел на друга-официанта: сейчас его беспокоила только еда. 

\- То, что я работаю в подобном месте, еще ничего не значит, – Дэвид посмотрел по сторонам, и, убедившись, что менеджер не смотрит, вытащил телефон. – Смотри, что я нашел, онлайн.

Курт взял телефон в руки:

\- Это что, Джимми Чу…?

\- Ага, – Дэвиду даже не нужно было дослушивать нового знакомого до конца. Он кивнул с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Я искал их с тех пор, как мне стукнуло шестнадцать.

\- Я сдался на их счет, – признался Курт, пялясь в экран.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не будешь возмущаться, когда мы не оставим тебе чаевых, потому что ты их не получишь, если я не получу свой завтрак через пять минут, – раздраженно сказал Джефф, на что группа просто рассмеялась. Блейн улыбнулся, когда Курт, с жалостью смотрящий на Стерлинга, вернул Дэвиду его телефон.

\- Лучше его покормить, - пробормотал Курт, а официант кивнул:

\- Все будет. А что принести тебе?

– Я попробую шпинатный омлет, который посоветовал мне Блейн.

\- Хорошо, – Дэвид дописал в блокнот заказ Курта, уходя. – Скоро все будет.

\- Променял меня, да? – спросил Блейн, улыбаясь. Курт кивнул, на что брюнет драматично вздохнул, опуская голову на столешницу. Ник усмехнулся, доставая телефон:

\- Он шутит Блейн, ты же незаменимый, как Бейонсе.

Курт, сам того не заметив, начал гладить Блейна по голове, пропуская между пальцев мягкие кудряшки.

\- Именно так. Раз все здесь, могу я спросить, будет ли у нас время осмотреться в Лос-Анджелесе после отборочных?

\- Конечно, - Джастин в недоумении смотрел на Блейна, который явно наслаждался происходящим. – Сходим куда хочешь, бро.

\- Может, вытворить что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы о нас написали в TMZ, – задумавшись проговорил Джефф.

\- Что ты хочешь посмотреть, Огайо? – спросил Ник.

\- Я бы сказал «все», – ответил он. – Определенно аллею славы, - и тут Курт осознал, что делает и остановился, но Блейн издал недовольный звук, призывая продолжать, так что парень продолжил с улыбкой. – Думаю, прогулки по Голливудскому Бульвару мне хватит.

Дэвид подошел к ним, отойдя от другого столика, улыбаясь картине, которую представляли собой Курт и Блейн. Он как раз хотел спросить их насчет этого, но Ник отрицательно покачал головой, призывая друга к молчанию. Джефф на происходящее даже внимания не обратил, спрашивая о еде.

\- Как только так сразу, успокойся, – ответил ему Дэвид.

Курт улыбнулся Джеффу, а потом перевёл взгляд на своего нового друга с потрясающим чувством стиля. Вспомнив о том, что они обсуждали до того, как Дэвид ушёл, Хаммел решил вернуться к разговору:

\- Кстати, сколько они стоят?

\- Больше, чем мне бы следовало на них тратить, раз я откладываю на учебу, – пошутил темнокожий парень. – Почти пять сотен, – он снова достал телефон, что-то проверяя. – Хотя обувь от Сальваторе Феррагамо обошлась бы дешевле.

\- Но они же не классика, к тому же, на их поиски ты не тратил годы, – высказал свое мнение Курт, прекращая массаж головы Блейна, чтобы посмотреть в телефон нового друга. Брюнет лишь взял свободную руку подростка, возвращая ее на свою голову. Курт закатил глаза, но снова начал пропускать пряди волос между пальцев. Джефф удивленно на это посмотрел, но не успел ничего сказать, так как Ник ткнул его локтем под ребра. – Не сдавайся, Дэвид.

\- Знаю, знаю. Эх, все так сложно…

\- Вот поэтому я не иду в колледж, – влез Джастин.

\- Ты не идешь в колледж, потому что ты тупица, – пробубнил Блейн, за что получил в колено под столом.

\- Кстати, - сказал Джефф, - мы выкинули Питера. Так что если бы кое-кто вернулся в кое-какой спорт и выиграл бы деньги с нами, этому кое-кому удалось бы купить то, что он так хочет.

\- У меня нет времени со всей этой работой, – ответил Дэвид. – Но теперь я понимаю, почему видел Питера с Шейном и его компанией.

Все внимание парней теперь было приковано к их другу; Блейн поднял голову со стола. Курт почувствовал окружавшее их напряжение.

\- Питер… с Шейном?

\- Нужно было раньше сказать, - поджал губы Дэвид, словно жалел о том, что вообще завёл об этом разговор.

\- Это точно, – сказал Ник. Он повернулся к лучшему другу, Блейн ответил ему взглядом.

\- Долбаный предатель. Не то, чтобы я был удивлен… – Андерсон покачал головой. – Ну, Дэвид, теперь тебе реально нужно вернуться и помочь нам надрать их задницы. Я уверен, что так ты заработаешь денег больше, чем работая здесь.

Дэвид усмехнулся:

\- Это если я выиграю. Да блин, я не участвовал в гонках с десятого класса.

\- Тебе всего лишь нужно быть достаточно хорошим для отборочных.

Курт смотрел на них с непониманием. Зачем им нужен был еще один член команды в соревнованиях, если они принимали участие в разных квалификациях? Как это вообще работало?

С кухни крикнули, что заказ готов.

\- Это ваш. Сейчас вернусь.

\- Надеюсь, Питер не попадется мне на глаза, - сказал Блейн, как только Дэвид отошёл от их стола. - Если увижу - надеру его предательскую задницу. Он, скорее всего, сейчас сливает всю инфу о нас.

\- Ты и так наградил его фингалом, Блейн, - сказал Джастин, потягиваясь. – Все остальное решится на рампах.

\- Ты что, вчера его ударил? – спросил Курт, переводя взгляд с блондина на Блейна.

\- Мне нужно подышать, – перевёл тему Блейн, облизывая губы. – Буду снаружи.

Парни смотрели, как их друг ушел. Он стоял у входа, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Его команда ничего не понимала. Шейн был той еще змеей.

\- Ты в порядке, мистер ВМХ? – спросила Фарра, проходя мимо с группой подружек. Блейн улыбнулся им, прежде чем вернуть взгляд девушке. Ее шорты становились короче с каждым днем. Он ответил кивком, перестав смотреть на ее ноги:

\- Не беспокойся обо мне.

Фарра улыбнулась. Ее подруги попрощались с ней и с тем-самым-Андресоном и ушли на пляж. Она помахала им, возвращая внимание Блейну, прислонившемуся к стене:

\- Если не я, то кто?

\- С каких это пор тебя это беспокоит?

\- Всегда беспокоило. Просто не хотела иметь дела с драмой, приходящей вслед за Блейном Андерсоном.

Парень улыбнулся, убирая руки в карманы своих синего цвета шорт с протершимися дырочками, которые его мама давно хотела зашить. Он вопросительно поднял бровь:

\- Какая еще драма?

\- Ты был почти со всеми моими подругами.

Блейн рассмеялся:

\- Неправда, Фарра, – девушка скептически изогнула бровь, и он просто пожал плечами. – Ладно. Можешь не верить мне.

Фарра лишь фыркнула и прошла внутрь, замечая Курта с друзьями ВМХера. Ее улыбка тут же исчезла.

\- Что такое?

 

***

\- Мне действительно не нравится Фарра, – сказал Ник, видя, что происходит снаружи. Он брызнул клубничный сироп на оладьи. Джастин развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на улицу. Они увидели друга, говорящего с девушкой. Курт взял в руки приборы, качая головой:

\- У меня иногда создаётся впечатление, что она меня ненавидит.

\- Что в тебе ненавидеть? – возмутился Джефф. – У тебя же просто шикарная задница!

\- Чувак, - проговорил Джастин, переводя взгляд на Джеффа. – Ты тоже это заметил?

Курт закатил глаза, не скрывая улыбки. Он точно был тут самым натуралом:

\- Не знаю, парни. Она никогда не была со мной мила.

\- Не обращай внимания, – сказал Ник. – Она из тех людей, по которым горевать не стоит.

Курт согласно кивнул, пробуя свой омлет. Как и было обещано – абсолютный вкусовой оргазм.

 

***

\- Не знала, что вы настолько близки с Куртом.

Блейн улыбнулся имени друга.

\- Да. Он классный парень, - он развернулся, увидев, что все уже начали завтракать. – Ладно, мне пора. Сегодня будет долгий день.

\- А чем ты занят вечером?

Фарра не могла не улыбнуться тому, как парень резко замер на месте:

\- А что?

\- Просто интересно.

Блейн почесал затылок:

\- Найдется пара свободных часов. Ты?

Девушка подняла руку, чтобы откинуть назад свои вьющиеся волосы. Из-за этого движения ее короткий топ поднялся, почти полностью оголяя плоский живот. Блейн смотрел, не сводя глаз.

\- Освобожусь с работы к пяти, потом буду свободна.

Блейн смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Кто-то проходил мимо, так что парень отодвинулся, давая пройти:

– Приходи на пляж. Может, после сходим куда-нибудь.

\- Или… - она приблизилась к нему с играющей улыбкой на губах. – Ты можешь прийти ко мне. Я ночую одна. Родители уехали к родственникам.

Блейн смотрел на ее губы:

\- Серьезно?

\- Мы можем побыть наедине, а не со всеми на пляже.

\- Звучит круто.

\- Точно. Увидимся позже.

Фарра помахала ему и, покачивая бедрами, вышла на улицу. Парень смотрел, как она двинулась в сторону Одиссей. Он покачал головой. Да уж, перемены в течение дня были просто радикальными.

Он прошел внутрь, идя в самую дальнюю часть зала к столику, за которым сидели его друзья, смеясь над чем-то. Курт улыбался кому-то, пока Джастин не обнял его, притягивая к себе.

\- Хватит саботировать меня, – тихо проговорил Курт, пытаясь выскользнуть из объятий. Это только больше рассмешило его друзей.

\- Знаешь, где-то там Хосе страдает от разлуки, а ты тут флиртуешь с другими парнями.

\- И вовсе я не флиртую, – сказал Курт, все-таки оттолкнув руку Джастина. – Я просто дружелюбно себя веду.

Блейн опустил взгляд на тарелку и начал есть, игнорируя ощущение ревности в груди. Ему пора прекращать расстраиваться при упоминании других парней.

\- Дружелюбие? Так это теперь называется? – не прекращал дразнить его Джастин.

\- Что там с Фаррой? – встрял с вопросом Джефф. Курт улыбнулся, отпивая свой кофе. Блейн огородил своими ногами ноги Курта, чтобы те были у него между голеней.

\- Она пригласила меня к себе сегодня, – ответил он. Парни, не веря своим ушам, вытаращились на него. – Но она не затыкалась о том, что хочет нормального парня, который будет обращаться с ней, как подобает, а не такого «игрока» как я, - он показал пальцами кавычки, – так что для меня ее приглашение просто как гром среди ясного неба.

\- О боже, у меня одного сегодня не назначено свидание, – надулся Джастин.

\- У меня тоже, – сказал Курт.

\- А вот и назначено, – вторил ему Джефф.

\- Это не свидание, – возразил Курт, казалось, в который раз, а потом повернулся к Блейну: – К тому же, ты можешь пойти к девушке домой и вести себя, как следует, разве нет? Посмотреть фильм или еще что.

\- Она не имела в виду кино, Курт. Она хочет именно  _этого,_  – шатен закатил глаза, и Блейн усмехнулся, смотря на свою тарелку. – Она ведь мне правда нравилась. Я хотел с ней встречаться.

\- Найдется кто-нибудь, не переживай, – ободрил друга Ник.

Блейн громко зевнул, и Курт ухмыльнулся, пока сам не начал зевать. Все за столом улыбнулись. Джефф стащил с тарелки Ника бекон, когда тот не смотрел.

\- Почему вы оба такие сонные? Из-за вас я тоже хочу спать, – Ник заметил, что его бекон куда-то бесследно исчез. Джефф невинно улыбался.

\- Я чуть не сломал кровать Курта прошлой ночью, – саркастично ответил Блейн, откусывая внушительный кусок от своего сэндвича. Курт даже не стал ничего говорить. – А потом мы чуть не сломали мою кровать. Дважды.

Джастин ухмыльнулся, стукая кулаками с кудрявым другом. Дэвид вернулся к друзьям, убирая ручку за ухо:

\- Босс сказал, что я могу вернуться на работу после соревнований. Так что я с вами.

\- Надеюсь, ты не шутишь, – серьёзно сказал Блейн. Дэвид улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой.

\- После этой смены я в вашем распоряжении. Слышал, ты работаешь в Одиссей, Курт. Не хочешь порекомендовать ВМХ?

Все рассмеялись, когда парень ответил отказом.

\- Не беспокойся, – сказал Блейн новому члену команды. – Все под контролем.

 

***

Было уже почти три часа дня. Блейн тренировался на рампах, оттачивая свои движения до совершенства. Он был чертовски сонным, и ему не удалась пара трюков, но все было не так плохо, как могло было быть. Он хотел закончить пораньше, чтобы подремать. Никто не хочет сидеть на свидании с выжатым лимоном.

Курт сидел поодаль на скамейке с очень милым кузеном Блейна, то наблюдая за тем, как маленький Майк раскрашивает, то охая и ахая трюкам друзей. Он видел Питера неподалёку и чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд, но решил не предавать неприятному знакомому значения, фокусируясь на более значимых вещах. Например, как Джастин тренировался без футболки, только в шортах, и как классно выглядит Блейн, блистая на рампах. Он этого никогда не признает вслух, но Блейн был горяч.

Джефф подъехал к ним на скейте, садясь рядом с Майки и беря бутылку воды:

\- Сегодня слишком жарко, – пожаловался он. – Мой тренер пытается меня прикончить.

\- Побольше пей и все будет в порядке, – сказал ему Курт. Блондин послушно сделал еще пару глотков.

Еще через полчаса у Блейна, наконец, вышел трюк с кручением, над которым он довольно долго бился. Джастин поздравил его, начиная свой. Брюнет повернулся к Курту, самодовольно показывая большие пальцы. Курт смеясь, вернул другу жест.

\- Курт, - позвал Майки, садясь ближе. Шатен улыбнулся, глядя на маленького мальчика. Он был прелестным, со светлыми кудряшками и медового цвета глазами, напоминавшими подростку  _кое о ком._

\- Да, Майки? – мальчик показал ему свою работу, которую он раскрашивал так тщательно. Это был Железный Человек. – Это просто замечательно! Можно я покажу его друзьям? – спросил он, доставая свой телефон и собираясь сделать фото. Майки улыбнулся ему, протягивая лист:

\- Это тебе.

\- Правда? – Курт приложил рисунок к груди, над чем Майки звонко рассмеялся, качая свисающими со скамьи ножками. Шатен решил убрать рисунок в альбом, доставая его из сумки. – А хочешь посмотреть мои рисунки? – Майки закивал головой, садясь еще ближе. – Я рисую разные вещи, иногда машины, но чаще одежду, – мальчик смотрел на рисунки с открытым ртом. Ему понравился один дизайн, Курт радостно поблагодарил его.

Блейн смотрел на них, улыбаясь. Он подъехал к ним, слезая с велосипеда, и плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Майки:

\- Что делаете?

\- Просматриваем мои рисунки, – ответил Курт, поднимая взгляд на Блейна. – Майку нравятся дизайны моей осенней линии, – добавил он с гордостью.

\- Курт умеет рисовать, – сказал старшему брату Майк.

\- Смотрю, кто-то потеплел к тебе, Курт, – сказал брюнет, ероша волосы кузена.

 

\- Все потому что я классный, Блейн.

\- Так, разве мы не заключили сделку? – спросил подросток, вытаскивая свой телефон. – Мне что-то захотелось увидеть тебя на рампах.

Курт рассмеялся, качая головой. Майки остановился на рисунке со старым кадиллаком и поднял взгляд на Курта.

\- Хочешь его разукрасить? Мне нужно побить твоего братца.

Блейн покачал головой, открывая игру. Майки улыбнулся, беря рисунок в руки и возвращаясь к своим карандашам. Блейн обошел скамью, садясь рядом с Куртом, протягивая ему телефон и закидывая руку на спинку скамьи вокруг плеч Курта.

\- Твой рекорд 207050? Как бездарно, – дразнился шатен. Блейн смотрел, как ловкие пальцы друга скользят по экрану. Майки раскрашивал фиолетовым карандашом. Умный ребенок.

\- Мой рекорд не бездарный.

\- Ага… - пробурчал Курт, не обращая внимания на друга и фокусируясь на игре. – Помни, я хочу землянично-банановый Yoplait. Это должен быть Yoplait.

\- Да ты уверен, что выиграешь.

\- Может быть, я уверен потому, что мой счет 100000, а я еще на первом уровне? – Курт ухмыльнулся показывая другу язык, но не отрывая взгляда от игры. Глаза Блейна тут же опустились на его губы. – Честно говоря, у тебя даже не было шанса.

Уже через несколько минут Курт достиг 300000, издеваясь над Блейном. Брюнет улыбнулся, признавая поражение.

\- Ладно, я поехал в магазин, – сказал он, доставая кошелёк из кармана шорт.

\- Вы двое бойфренды? – неожиданно спросил Майки, прекращая раскрашивать и с любопытством глядя на кузена. Блейн облизнул губы, смотря на Курта.

\- Пусть мечтает, – пробубнил Хаммел.

\- У Курта есть дурацкий парень, которого зовут Хосе.

\- Не говори «дурацкий», к тому же он не мой парень.

Блейн закатил глаза, вставая и поднимая велосипед:

\- Хочешь со мной, Майки?

\- Нет, я хочу остаться с Куртом.

\- Ну и ладно, - засмеялся Блейн, уезжая. – Скоро вернусь.

 

***

Очередь на кассу было  _очень_  длинной. Блейн постоянно выглядывал на улицу, чтобы убедиться, что велосипед на месте. В магазине было только два йогурта, который заказал Курт, так что Блейн взял только их, протягивая кассиру пятидолларовую купюру. Кассир отдал ему сдачу с бумажным пакетом и парочкой пластиковых ложек. Снаружи он увидел Питера с Шейном и другими придурками из их команды. Бывший друг издевательски махнул брюнету. Блейн показал ему средний палец, забираясь на велосипед и выруливая к парку.

Подъехав, он увидел Курта, разговаривавшего с Ником, Майки играл с Джеффом, пытаясь кататься на его доске. Блейн подошел к друзьям, отдавая Курту бумажный пакет.

\- Это все, что у них было. Вечером заеду в супермаркет, – Блейн сел с другой стороны от Курта, так что парень сидел между спортсменами. Ник улыбнулся, когда Курт вытащил свой йогурт.

\- Полагаю, ты проиграл, Блейн?

\- Заткнись.

Курт усмехнулся, смотря на подбегающего к нему Майки. Он достал еще одну ложечку, отдавая ее мальчику.

\- Любишь землянично-банановый йогурт?

\- Майки все любит. 

Курт засмеялся, открывая второй йогурт для мальчика.

\- Ладно, пойду еще немного попрактикуюсь, – сказал Ник, поднимаясь и зевая.

Курт ответил кивком, помогая Майки забраться на скамейку. Блейн смотрел, как кузен начал есть йогурт, скорее больше размазывая по щекам, чем попадая в рот. Он достал себе еще одну ложечку:

\- А со мной не поделишься? – спросил Блейн, приобнимая Курта. Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Я не делюсь.

\- Но ты только что поделился с Майки, - нахмурился Блейн.

\- Ну он-то мне нравится.

\- Значит, я тебе не нравлюсь?

\- Не-а, – быстро ответил Курт, засовывая ложечку в рот. Блейн прикусил губу, соблазнительно улыбаясь. Курт закатил глаза. – Вот. Вот поэтому ты мне и не нравишься.

\- Ага. Ты тут один ублажаешь ложку.

Курт рассмеялся от сказанного. Майки улыбнулся ему:

\- Не говори таких вещей при ребенке.

\- Он даже не понимает, о чем я говорю.

Курт вновь закатил глаза, вычерпывая ложкой еще немного йогурта и поднося его к губам. Он приоткрыл рот, всасывая йогурт и пытаясь игнорировать «черт возьми», которое прошептал Блейн ему на ухо. Оба стали не в состоянии сдержать смеха, как и перепачканный йогуртом Майки.

\- Разве тебе нечем заняться? – спросил Курт, пытаясь успокоиться от приступа смеха. Блейн ухмыльнулся, когда парень съел еще одну ложку, не сводя глаз с его губ. В одно мгновение - он мог поклясться! - его член готов был дать о себе знать.

\- Ну же, дай мне попробовать.

\- Попроси Майки.

Парень улыбнулся, глядя в сторону мальчика. Тот уже почти все съел:

\- Ему нечем делиться.

\- Ну что ж, - начал дразнить Курт, поднося очередную ложку к губам. – Жаль, потому что этот йогурт такоооооой вкусный.

\- Вижу, - Блейн кивнул, смотря как адамово яблоко Курта опустилось.

\- Я оставлю тебе немного, – пообещал Курт.

\- Врешь же.

\- Ладно, – еще одна ложка. – Вру.

Они улыбались друг другу, пока Майки не дал о себе знать:

\- Я все.

Блейн посмотрел на братишку, показывая тому на урну:

\- Выкинь это, а потом я вытру тебе лицо.

Мальчик направился к урне, стоявшей немного поодаль. Курт следил за тем, чтобы его не задели велосипедисты. Блейн покачал головой, смотря как Джастин целовался с какой-то девчонкой.

\- Ну пожалуйста?

Курт вернул внимание к своему вечно флиртующему другу:

\- Только потому, что ты попросил, как следует, - и с этими словами шатен протянул к губам друга полупустую ложечку йогурта.

\- Ты такая жадина, Хаммел.

\- Или так, или никак.

Майки вернулся и, беря салфетки с колен кузена, начал вытирать свои перепачканные щеки. Блейн смотрел в глаза Курта, приоткрыв рот, желая попробовать йогурт. Курт продвинул ложечку вперед, резко вздыхая, когда ВМХер неожиданно сомкнул губы на ней.

Стояк вызывали?

Блейн отодвинулся, медленно облизывая губы:

\- И правда очень вкусно.

Курт прочистил горло:

\- Я знаю. – Он опустил взгляд на баночку йогурта, возвращая в нее ложку. Майки отошел выкинуть бумажные платки, возвращаясь. Блейн облизнул губы, тыча друга в бок:

\- Может, еще?

Курт отрицательно покачал головой, улыбка начала появляться на его губах:

\- У меня осталось только одна ложка.

\- Пожалуйста?

\- Иди занимайся своими трюками, - Блейн надулся и Курт закатил глаза. – Нет.

\- Одну ложечку, – Курт усмехнулся, доедая остатки йогурта. Он самодовольно улыбнулся, подбегая к урне. – Знаешь что, Хаммел? – Блейн поднялся и побежал за Куртом.

Когда шатен понял, что его собираются догонять, он рванул вперед через парк, огибая Ника и забегая между рамп. Блейн догнал его, смеясь. Схватив друга, он прижал его к деревянной стенке рампы.

\- Пусти, – Курт смеялся, не в состоянии освободиться. Блейн, тоже смеясь, отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Даже не надейся, - он придавил парня, придерживая его руки за запястья по бокам.

\- Пожалуйста, – попросил Курт, стараясь сопротивляться. Он улыбнулся, склоняя голову в бок. Блейн улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Когда попробую, тогда и отпущу, – каким-то образом их пальцы переплелись, а тела прижались друг к другу. Курт игриво прикусил губу, продолжая игру, заданную другом.

\- Как ты попробуешь, если я уже проглотил?

Блейн пожал плечами:

\- Ты скажи.

Курт рассмеялся, облизывая губы. Он следил за тем, чтобы глаза Блейна были прикованы к его языку.

\- До сих пор чувствую вкус на губах. Жаль, что ты мне не нравишься. Иначе я бы мог позволить тебе поцеловать себя.

Блейн вопросительно поднял бровь, не сводя глаз с губ друга:

\- Могу поспорить, если бы я тебя поцеловал, ты бы все забыл об этом Ченси и как-там-его-другом-парне.

\- Ты не так уж и хорош в спорах, Блейн, – поддразнил Курт, набравшись сил, чтобы оттолкнуть друга. Блейн прикусил губу, упираясь лопатками в противоположную стенку. – К тому же, - продолжил шатен, - если бы Я поцеловал тебя, ты бы даже не захотел иметь дел с Лейси или Фаррой.

Блейн схватил Курта, притягивая к себе за талию, пока они снова не были прижаты друг к другу. Он усмехнулся удивленному выражению лица Курта:

\- Докажи.

\- Тебе понравилось бы, да?

Блейн закатил глаза, меняя их местами, снова прижимая Курта к стенке рамы. Он сократил расстояние между их лицами, пока их носы не стали соприкасаться:

\- Тебе понравилось бы тоже.

Прежде чем понять, что происходит, Курт почувствовал чужие губы, прижатые к его собственным. Его глаза распахнулись от удивления. Губы Блейна были мягкими и влажными, едва шевелящимися. Он почувствовал, как брюнет остановился, и тогда отстранился от него. Блейн поступил также, встречаясь с другом взглядом.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд. Курт ждал, что Блейн отойдет от него, смеясь и говоря, что это была шутка. Он не думал, что брюнет вновь прильнет к нему, почти соприкасаясь губами. Старший подросток отвел взгляд от голубых глаз к приоткрытым губам и, делая маленький вдох, сократил дистанцию между их ртами. Он выдохнул, прежде чем втянуть нижнюю губу Курта между своих. Тогда Курт позволил глазам закрыться, чувствуя искры разлетающиеся по всему телу.

«Свидание» с… тем парнем было последним, о чем думал Курт. То, что делал Блейн с его ртом, просто стерло все в его голове. Он расслабился, прислоняясь к стенке и позволяя сильным рукам держать себя. Их губы двигались синхронно.

Блейн взял лицо Курта правой рукой. Что-то говорило ему остановиться, - может то, что у него было назначено свидание с девушкой через пару часов, - но то, как рука Курта держалась за его футболку, или то, как Курт позволял его языку проникать внутрь собственного рта, что-то в этом было правильно. Его пугало, насколько он этим наслаждался, пугало, что его сердце стучало, как бешенное, но не настолько, чтобы заставить его остановиться.

Блейн хотел глотнуть воздуха, когда кто-то рядом с ними прочистил горло. Курт дернулся, случайно прикусывая его язык, и Блейн отодвинулся со вскриком.

Справа от них стоял Ник, наблюдая за скрытыми от чужих глаз и прижатыми друг к другу подростками. Он смотрел, как они отходят друг от друга: Курт – поправляя поло, Блейн - вытирая рот и глядя в другую сторону.

\- Хотел сказать, что ухожу. Майки с Джеффом.

Курт залился красным румянцем, переводя взгляд на Блейна. Тот стоял, смотря под ноги:

\- Спасибо, Ник.

Парень посмотрел на друзей, кивая, а потом, ничего больше не добавив, ушёл.

Курт стоял, не понимая, что только что произошло. Блейн даже не посмотрел на него с тех пор, как ушел Ник. Он прочистил горло, опуская взгляд на руки:

\- Я, эм… Я пойду.

Блейн кивнул:

\- Да… кхм. Мне пора отвести Майки домой.

\- Окей.

Они стояли молча, пока Блейн, наконец, не взглянул на Курта:

\- Извини… насчет этого.

Курт посмотрел на него, встречаясь взглядами впервые после поцелуя:

\- Ты тоже, - сказал он, кивая.

Блейн переступил с ног на ногу:

\- Ты пойдешь на пляж?

Курт лишь пожал плечами. Теперь ему совсем не хотелось:

\- Не знаю. А стоит?

\- Это зависит не от меня.

\- Ну а ты пойдешь к Фарре?

Блейн закатил глаза, отворачиваясь:

\- Не делай так.

\- Что я делаю?

Они вновь встретились взглядами, и Блейн покачал головой:

\- Ты отдаешь мне право выбора. Это нечестно.

\- Если ты хочешь пойти, Блейн, иди, – сказал ему Курт уставшим голосом. – Мы всего лишь дурачились, и все зашло дальше, чем следовало. Не думаю, что из-за этого ты расхочешь пойти на свидание с девушкой, которая нравилась тебе так долго.

Блейн смотрел на Курта, пытаясь прочитать его, но парень оставался спокойным.

\- Просто скажи, что хочешь увидеться с Хосе.

Курт закатил глаза:

\- Это не так.

\- Тогда не ходи, – сказал ему Блейн, приближаясь. – Не ходи. Останься со мной.


	4. Честность - лучшая политика

## Глава 4. Честность - лучшая политика

\- Остаться с тобой?

Глаза Блейна оставили припухшие от поцелуя губы Курта, встречаясь с голубыми радужками:

\- Так я и сказал.

Курт отвернулся, смотря на место, где недавно стоял Ник. Он покачал головой, опираясь на стенку рампы. Блейн видел его горящие красным щеки, блестящие глаза и выражение полного непонимания на лице. Он сделал шаг назад, качая головой.

\- Забудь, Курт.

\- Блейн…

\- Нет, – парень сунул руки по карманам, смотря в другую сторону. – Все в порядке, я просто уже гоню. Это было… случайностью. 

\- Нет, – Курт покачал головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. – Я просто… Я хочу знать, что значит  _остаться с тобой_ , – он посмотрел в сторону Блейна. Тот не отвечал какое-то время, поворачиваясь к Курту. Когда они встретились глазами, брюнет увидел выражение лица Курта, с которым еще не сталкивался. Он не мог объяснить его, но ему совершенно не нравилось то, что он был причиной.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «что это значит»? Разве и так не понятно?

Вообще-то нет. Не очень-то понятно, когда так называемые  _натуралы_ целуют людей одного с собой пола. Курт сомкнул перед собой руки, пожимая плечами. Все, что произошло, было не слишком понятно. И хотя это и будет немного неловко, Курт смог бы справиться с тем, что они сейчас пожмут плечами и забудут о произошедшем, списывая это на то, что слишком заигрались, продолжая жить своими жизнями. С чем он справиться не сможет, так это если у произошедшего будет смысл. Так люди привязываются к другим. Так разбиваются сердца.

Блейн ждал ответа, и это понятно, потому что младший подросток молчал уже больше минуты. 

\- Я имею в виду, ты просишь меня просто остаться с тобой или  _остаться с тобой_ , – Курт сделал такое лицо, будто то, о чём он пытался сказать, было очевидным, но в ответ он получил лишь «о-чем-черт-возьми-ты-говоришь?» лицо Блейна. Он вздохнул. – Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

\- Нет. Не думаю, – ответил Блейн, якобы не понимая. Конечно, он понимал, о чем спрашивал Курт. Просто не знал, как ответить, и почему хотел то, чего хотел. Его ждала девушка, за которой он гонялся с начала старшей школы, а он был здесь, умоляя парня, которого встретил всего два дня назад, остаться дома с ним.  _Что за херня?_

\- Ты… - шатен сделал глубокий вдох, опуская руки по бокам, – …хочешь, чтобы я и ты остались дома или чтобы мы остались дома? – спросил он. Блейн заметил, как его голос дрогнул в конце. Он облизнул свои губы. Опять эти вопросы. Почему он не мог просто закрыть эту тему? Почему Курт не мог просто  _остаться с ним_ , ничего не спрашивая?

\- Почему ты так глубоко в это смотришь? – вместо этого спросил брюнет.

Курт хмыкнул, смотря на Блейна. Парень был слишком апатичен для того, кто, будучи натуралом, целовался с геем, к тому же был пойман за этим своим другом.

\- Лучше спросить, почему ты этого не делаешь?

Этот вопрос был лучше. Но Блейн не ответил. Он отвел глаза от Курта, смотря в землю, прислоняясь к противоположной рампе. Курт подождал еще пару мгновений, пока не принял тот факт, что для Блейна разговор, кажется, был закончен:

\- Это то, о чем я говорил, Блейн. Я не хотел, чтобы подобное происходило.

Брюнет кивнул, до сих пор не в силах встретиться взглядом с голубыми глазами:

\- Я знаю. Я попросил прощения.

\- Для меня все не так просто. 

\- Почему?

\- Честно? - скептично спросил Курт, приподнимая бровь. – Мы только что целовались, Блейн. Дважды, – сказал он громче, обращаясь к другу. Блейн улыбнулся себе под нос, и Курт почувствовал, что злится. – Рад знать, что для тебя все это просто игра, но мы говорили об этом вчера. Я знаю, что мы посмеялись над этим, но я говорил серьезно, Блейн.

\- Это не игра для меня, – честно сказал ВМХер. – Твои чувства не игрушка.

\- Хорошо, – Блейн, наконец, смотрел на него, так что Курт продолжил. – Потому что со мной уже игрались, и мне это вовсе не понравилось.

\- Это не то, что произошло. Ты знаешь. 

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Курт не отвернулся. Он отошел от стенки, качая головой. Блейн продолжал смотреть на него.

\- Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.

Курт улыбнулся. Серьезно, он вообще слушал, о чем они говорили? 

\- А я все еще жду ответов. Ну, знаешь… Прежде чем выставить себя дураком.

Блейн покачал головой:

\- У меня нет ответов. Я просто знаю, чего хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, – Блейн произнес это честно, не задумываясь. Он выглядел таким же шокированным, как и Курт. Шатен покачал головой, и Блейн понял, что концовка разговора будет вовсе ему не по душе.

\- Может, - Курт прочистил горло, перед тем как продолжить, полностью избегая взгляда Блейна. – Может, нам стоит дать друг другу пространство, пока ты не выяснишь ответ? – Брюнет лишь молча смотрел на него. Курт точно не мог сказать, что происходило в голове друга, но знал, что так будет лучше для него самого. Он не хотел портить их дружбу. – Я знаю, что это звучит как дурацкая фраза для расставаний, но я честен с собой, Блейн. Мне нужно сделать это, пока я еще могу мыслить прямо. Потому что, если дело дойдет до чувств, я пропал.

Стало тихо. Неловко тихо. Блейн начал уходить, и Курт смотрел ему вслед ничего не понимая, но в конце концов, последовал за ним. Они шли медленно, и, когда достигли открытого пространства, Блейн повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Окей, – сказал он, кивая. – И что теперь? Ты пойдешь к нему?

Начинается. Курт закатил глаза:

\- Я не понимаю, почему он – проблема, если честно? – он нахмурился, когда Блейн посмотрел, будто сквозь него. Он даже не мог поверить, что это происходило. – Я сказал тебе еще вчера, что просто обещал поздороваться. Он кажется хорошим человеком, – Блейн все так же смотрел сквозь него. Курта это уже начало раздражать. Почему он вообще пытался объясниться с другом, которого, по идее, это не касается? – Почему ты себя так ведешь?

\- Я же сказал, что присматриваю за тобой. Ты защищаешься от меня, а я присматриваю за другими.

\- Вау… - сказал Курт, отворачиваясь. – Отлично. Будь козлом.

\- Теперь я козел? – спросил Блейн, хмыкая. – Думаю, я знаю Шейна и его друзей получше тебя, Курт.

\- Я не собираюсь сразу же прыгать с ним в кровать, так что перестань вести себя так, словно ревнуешь.

Блейн хотел ответить, но не смог. Взглянув на Курта, он улыбнулся, а потом вдруг начал смеяться. Курт закатил глаза, но тоже немного улыбнулся, чувствуя как напряжение уходит:

\- Я не ревную, Курт.

\- Конечно… Хотя нет, ты прав, – ответил ему шатен с толикой сарказма в голосе. Блейн закатил глаза, продолжая идти.

\- Не ревную. У меня нет причин. Он не тот, с кем ты пару минут назад целовался, – парень развернулся, подмигивая другу. Курт закатил глаза, игнорируя его. Это был тот самодовольный засранец, которого он лю… который ему так нравился. Курт прочистил горло, нервно оглядываясь. Черт.

\- Я все еще думаю, что тебе стоит пойти с нами к моему дяде. Обещаю отвести тебя к твоему спасателю, перед тем, как пойти к Фарре.

Курт не обращал внимания на щемящее чувство в груди, возникшее при упоминании Фарры, у которой уехали родители. Именно из-за этого щемящего ощущения ему следовало предпринять какие-то действия. 

Смех Майки, подбежавшего к Блейну, вызвал на лице Курта улыбку. Он смотрел, как маленький мальчик запрыгнул в руки кузена, и Блейн подбросил его в воздух, ловя. Джефф подкатил к ним на скейте, смеясь.

\- В следующий раз поймаю, Майки, – он повернулся к друзьям. – Где вы двое были? Ник и Джас вас искали.

\- Ага, – добавил Джастин, подъезжая. – Ник ушел за Наоми. Они встретят нас на пляже, где я буду седлать волны, а ты, – он указал на Курта, - будешь целоваться с Хоселито.

То, как Джастин поигрывал бровями, было очень смешно. Блейн закатил глаза, переключая внимание на ребенка в руках:

\- Иди, собери свои вещи, Майки. Мы идем домой, – мальчик послушно кивнул.

\- А Курт с нами? 

\- Ты с нами? – спросил Блейн у друга. Тот проигнорировал тон брюнета, отвечая Майки:

\- Конечно, – мальчик обрадовался, убегая собирать вещи. – Он просто милашка.

\- Ты не отмажешься, Курт, – сказал ему Джастин. – Мы идем на пляж…

\- Да не отмазываюсь я, расслабься, – ответил шатен. Джефф смотрел на наигранное равнодушие Блейна с поднятыми бровями. Он так странно себя вел, когда дело касалось Огайо. – Я приду попозже, когда будет не так жарко. 

\- Окей, – кивнул Джастин. – Потому что он был очень рад. Смотрел на меня, как побитый щенок, когда ты ушел. 

\- Я же сказал, что приду, Джастин. 

\- Пойду, помогу ему, – сказал Блейн, перебивая собиравшегося что-то сказать Джаса. Он хотел уйти, пока этот разговор не стал слишком раздражающим. Проходя между друзьями, парень направился к скамейкам. Он поднял пару карандашей, которые не заметил Майки, кивая рисунку, который показывал мальчик. Джефф почесал затылок, глядя на шатена:

\- Что это случилось с ним?

Джастин смотрел на Блейна, переводя взгляд на Курта.

\- Все в порядке, просто он без настроения, – отшутился Курт в надежде, что ребята не станут расспрашивать. – Я пойду домой, немного отдохну. 

Оба парня кивнули, хотя их подозрения никуда не делись.

\- Ладно, Огайо. Звякни, если тебя нужно будет забрать. Могу заехать, - сказал скейтбордист, кидая доску на землю. - Мы съездим домой за досками, и я заеду за Вики. Увидимся, - они с Джастином распрощались с другом напоследок одаривая Курта тебе-лучше-притащить-свой-зад-на-пляж взглядом. Шатен улыбнулся, махая им вслед. Блейн как раз помогал Майки надеть рюкзак с Железным Человеком, когда Курт подошел к скамье. Они не сказали друг другу и слова. Блейн даже не подал виду, что увидел подошедшего Курта. Шатен понял, какой же неловкой станет после произошедшего их дружба. Круто. 

\- Смотри, как я раскрасил, - Майки отдал Курту рисунок с пестрыми цветами по всему листу. Подросток улыбнулся, глядя на детское творчество.

\- Просто замечательно, Майки. Я собираюсь нарисовать тебе еще несколько машин. 

Маленький мальчик радостно улыбнулся, вручая Курту свою маленькую ладошку. Курт принял ее с улыбкой. Блейн был прав. Он чувствовал, что они с Майки отныне друзья навеки. ВМХер, взобравшись на велосипед, ожидающе смотрел на новоявленных друзей. Он начал крутить педали, и Курт покачал головой, следуя за ним и ведя Майки под руку.

Прогулка была тихой. Блейн не разговаривал, как и Майки, занятый разглядыванием пляжа. Курт старался не думать о произошедшем. Зная себя, он мог сказать, что будет проигрывать в голове все произошедшее, а это только усложнит его жизнь. Ему это не нужно, так что он думал о своем прослушивании в Пэйс. Рейчел прислала ему список, состоящий из четырехсот песен, которые могли бы сделать из его выступления пироженку. Об этом он и думал.

Мимо них прошла пара с ребенком и щенком. Майки, видимо испугавшийся гончей, прижался к Курту, когда они спускались с помоста. Курт улыбнулся, пожимая в руке маленькую ладошку:

\- Боишься собак?

Губы Блейна дрогнули в улыбке, несмотря на то, как отвратно он себя чувствовал. Естественно, его голова шумела мыслями о последних тридцати минутах, обо всем, что произошло с того момента, как он приехал из магазина. Дольше всего его убивало то, чего он понять не мог: какого черта он так наслаждался времяпровождением с парнем, о существовании которого не подозревал еще на прошлой неделе.  _Парень_ было ключевым словом.

Он не мог понять, почему простая улыбка Хаммела заставляла чувствовать себя лучше в сотню раз; почему держать его в объятиях было настолько приятно. Даже собственный шлем на голове Курта дарил ему это особое ощущение. Он и раньше давал девушкам свой шлем. Своей первой девушке, которая сделала ему минет на заднем сидении Ниссана ее бабушки - она носила его старый шлем. И ничего, ничего подобного. Девушка из одного с ним класса по рисованию однажды мерила его шлем. На ней он прикольно смотрелся, но не более. Когда его надевал Курт, это казалось самой прелестной вещью на свете для Блейна. И с каких пор наблюдение за тем, как люди едят йогурт ложкой, стало его любимым занятием? Просто подумав об этом, брюнет облизнул губы - большая ошибка. Они до сих пор были на вкус как Курт.

\- ... и поэтому я не хочу туда ходить, - наимилейшим образом пробурчал Майки. Курт легко рассмеялся.

\- Но, Майки, в детском саду всегда весело. Тебе понравится.

\- В садике плохо, - упорно ответил мальчик. Блейн сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, а иначе эта мелочь пожалуется Дону, за что Блейна отчитают как детсадовца. Нет, спасибо. Не после сегодняшнего дня.

Он покачал головой и ускорился, объезжая людей, чтобы исполнить свой знаменитый трюк. Курт видел через небольшую толпу, как ВМХер взмыл в воздух, и, перевернувшись через голову, идеально приземлился. Майки радостно вскрикнул, и Курт не смог сдержать легкого смеха.

\- Твой братец молодец, да? - Майки кивнул, все еще крепко держа шатена за руку одной рукой, в другой он аккуратно нес свой рисунок.

\- Он научит меня делать трюки, он обещал.

Курт улыбнулся, шагая быстрее, чтобы нагнать ВМХера. Они подошли к ступеням и остановились, видя, как Блейна позвала какая-то девушка. Парень резко затормозил, оглядываясь назад и удивленно улыбаясь. Он выглядел совершенно ошарашенным, ему было некомфортно, но он все же позволил ей поцеловать себя в щеку. Курт не знал, что пялился, пока Майки не дернул его за руку пару раз.

\- Ой, извини, - сказал парень с наигранной радостью, позволяя мальчику тащить себя в сторону кузена. Майки периодически говорил о том, почему же детский сад такое неприятное место, получая от Курта, старавшегося не пялиться на брюнета, сухие улыбки.

Видимо, Майки понадобилось всего пару минут, чтобы обосновать свою точку зрения. Он перестал болтать, предпочитая разглядывание собственной работы. Курт взъерошил светлые кудряшки, прежде чем взглянуть в сторону. Он увидел, что Блейн сидел на велосипеде, смотря в другую от девушки сторону. Девушка была в мини-юбке, и вместо топа на ней было бикини. Она что-то сказала Андерсону, смеясь, пожимая его плечо. Кажется с понятием "язык тела" она не была знакома, потому что поза Блейна так и кричала "не-прикасайся-ко-мне".

\- Был занят тренировками, - ответил он коротко, смотря куда-то ей за спину. Она, не обращая на это внимания, прильнула ближе. Майки начал качать их с Куртом соединенные руки, говоря о чем-то.

\- Не будь как чужой! Я скучала по тебе.

Хаммел отвернулся, стараясь не прислушиваться к чужому разговору. Ох, у него были проблемы. Он проснулся в руках Блейна, болтал с ним допоздна, сбежал с ним из дома в два часа ночи, а теперь следил за ним с другими девчонками… Не говоря уже о поцелуях в скрытых местечках. Это не то, чего Курт хотел для себя в данный момент. Он уже достаточно раз участвовал в «страдания-от-безответной-любви-к-натуралу» драме в Огайо, и ему совсем не хотелось продолжать в новом штате.

\- Мне нужно в туалет.

Майки выжидающе смотрел на Курта, его медового цвета глаза блестели совсем как у Блейна. Курт вздохнул, но, соглашаясь, кивнул. Он еще раз глянул в сторону друга, который до сих пор разговаривал с девушкой, и под ручку с маленьким Кинселлой направился в сторону их блока. Когда Блейн посмотрел в их сторону, шатен подал знак, что они с Майком пока продолжат идти вперед. Блейн кивнул, возвращаясь к разговору:

\- Знаю, – сказал он. – Мы с друзьями уезжаем в этот день в Нью-Йорк, так что не думаю, что смогу придти. 

Девушка выставила в сторону бедро, слегка отстраняясь назад. Блейн очень старался не показывать, насколько его раздражала ситуация, предпочитая смотреть на Курта с Майки. Они о чем-то болтали. Курт очень хорошо ладил с мальчиком, и Майки очень быстро к нему прикипел. Даже у Джастина ушла пара месяцев на то, чтобы подружиться с мини-Кинселлой. А Питер ему и вовсе никогда не нравился. Видимо, у почти пятилетки получалось судить о людях лучше, чем у Блейна.

\- Блейн?

\- Оу, прости. Думал кое о чем. 

Девушка усмехнулась, закатывая глаза:

\- Интересно, как ее зовут.

Блейн рассмеялся, облизнув нижнюю губу и краем глянув в сторону шатена:

\- О чем ты говорила?

\- Я говорила, - вздохнула девушка, недовольная тем, что приходится повторять сказанное, – что эта вечеринка будет главным событием лета. Ты и твои парни просто обязаны присутствовать.

Брюнет пожал плечами.

\- Может, я потом устрою вторую вечеринку лета, – ответ явно не устроил девушку, судя по выражению ее лица, но Блейна это не волновало. У него уже были планы, которые отменять он не собирался. – Ладно, мне пора. Как-нибудь свидимся.

Она кивнула, раскрывая руки в объятиях. Блейн привстал с сидения, отвечая на объятия. Конечно, именно этот момент выбрал Курт, чтобы обернуться. Он увидел их обнимающимся и быстро отвернулся. Брюнет не упустил из виду расстроенное выражение лица друга и, хмурясь, слабо улыбнулся девушке:

\- Пока.

\- Пока, Блейн.

 

***

Курт лишь покачал головой от увиденного.  _«Господи, что же я так туплю?»_  – подумал он. Они перешли дорогу в сторону их блока. Парень улыбнулся тому, как маленький мальчик раскачивал их руки.

\- Еще немного, Майки. Потерпи еще немножечко.

\- Потерплю, – ответил мальчишка. Его маленькие ножки быстро и смешно семенили. Позади них послышался шум подъезжающего велосипеда, и они развернулись, улыбаясь старшему кузену.

\- Эй. Прости, что ушли. Майки нужно в туалет.

\- Я дотерплю, Блейни.

Курт ехидно улыбнулся из-за «Блейни», на что тот только закатил глаза:

\- Кажется, у меня теперь есть кличка для тебя, – пробубнил шатен.

\- Нет, – коротко ответил ВМХер, хотя и позволил проскользнуть улыбке. Он немного объехал их. – Только он может меня так называть.

Курт улыбнулся, надеясь развеять эту неловкую атмосферу между ними маленьким разговором:

\- Окей, прости. Что будем делать, когда придем к твоему дяде?

Блейн пожал плечами:

\- Без понятий. Ты же не дашь нам пообжиматься, так что не знаю.

\- Не смешно, – ответил Курт, резко взглянув на ухмыляющегося друга.

\- Хочу принять душ и немного отдохнуть. Не забудь спросить отца насчет ночевки. 

Даже несмотря на то, что он ехал по дороге, а Курт с Майки между ними, шел по тротуару, Блейн почувствовал, как напрягся друг. Он повернул голову в сторону шатена, который стал немного бледнее, чем обычно, и отрицательно качал головой:

\- Не думаю что это хорошая идея.

Блейн смотрел на него с минуту и, вздохнув, отвернулся. И вот они опять вернулись к этой напряженной атмосфере с Блейном, не желавшим смотреть на друга. На очередном перекрестке, осматриваясь по сторонам, прежде чем переводить через дорогу Майки, Курт покачал головой:

\- А теперь ты злишься, классно.

Блейн ничего не ответил. Он молча крутил педали, закатывая глаза, на сигналы проезжавших машин. Курт отвернулся, смотря в сторону домов на своей улице. Ему стало интересно, какие у него соседи. Единственным их с отцом знакомым был Дон.

\- Блейни, ты злишься?

\- Нет, Майки.

Курт мягко улыбнулся своему напарнику:

-Да, он зол. Зол на меня.

Блейн закатил глаза, вставая на своем Colony. Может быть, и так. Нет, он точно злился.

\- Знаешь Курт, я немного зол из-за «мы-поцеловались-теперь-должны-держаться-друг-от-друга-подальше» темы, – он остановился, пытаясь утихомирить свой саркастичный тон. – Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были…как раньше, – Курт кивнул в ответ. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил брюнет. Но для него все выглядело немного по-другому. 

\- Знаешь, я тоже этого хочу. Но легче сказать, чем сделать, – Блейн пожал плечами. Когда друг не ответил, Курт закатил глаза. – И это я тут сложный, да?

\- Я ведь хотел, чтобы эта ночевка состоялась, Курт. Ты знаешь. И я извинился. Последняя вещь, которую я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно в моей компании… - брюнет ненадолго замолчал. – Я имею в виду… Мы говорили об этом вчера, и я обернул все шуткой, но я правда не хочу, чтобы мы чувствовали себя неловко друг с другом. Все же было классно, понимаешь о чем я?

\- Да.

\- Но ты все еще не придешь?

Курт взглянул на ожидающего ответа Блейна, но в итоге отвернулся, ничего не отвечая. Блейн почувствовал себя разбитым. Он отвернулся, просто кивнув головой.

\- Ты должен меня понять…

\- Не понимаю, Курт. Ты сказал, что мы «всего лишь дурачились, и все зашло дальше, чем следовало», и я извинился. Давай просто забудем…

\- Может, я не за тебя переживаю, Блейн.

Старший подросток вздохнул, опускаясь на сиденье велосипеда, медленно крутя педали.

\- Знаю, что для тебя все нормально, – парень отпустил руку Майки, когда до их домов было рукой подать, и мальчик побежал в сторону собственного двора. – Я видел тебя с девушками и понимаю, что для тебя все по-другому. У тебя есть в этом опыт. Я встречался с одним парнем два с половиной месяца, и ты мне уже нравишься больше, чем он, – Блейн обернулся.  _Нравился_ в каком смысле? – Так что, как я и сказал, если мы немного притормозим и дадим друг другу время, все может быть как раньше.

Блейн слез с велосипеда, выруливая его к подъездной дорожке. Курт оперся на ограждение их двора.

\- Если я лягу на пол?

Курт улыбнулся, поправляя воротничок своей поло:

\- Я бы не позволил.

\- А я бы сделал это для тебя, – Блейн смотрел Курту в глаза. Тот молчал, но в итоге все также отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Думаю, не стоит.

Голубоглазый подросток начал отходить, когда Блейн поймал его руку. Они оба замерли от прикосновения. Блейн глубоко вздохнул, прочищая горло:

\- Одно дело говорить мне прекратить флиртовать, и другое - не давать быть честным, Курт. Я должен быть честен.

\- Мне нужно в туалет, Блейни.

Курт отвел взгляд от серьезных глаз друга, предпочитая лицезреть Майки. Мальчик сжимал коленки от того, насколько сильно хотел по делам.

\- Открой дверь, пока не случилась детская неожиданность, - Блейн кивнул, отпуская руку друга. Он вытащил из кармана ключи, направляясь к двери. Курт удивленно вскинул брови, разглядев их. – Это что, мой брелок Микки Мауса?

Блейн улыбнулся, поднимаясь на крыльцо:

\- Отдам после нашей ночевки, - Курт закатил глаза, хоть и улыбнулся. Брюнет открыл дверь, впуская маленького мальчика, рванувшего вверх по лестнице, после чего обернулся к другу. – Заходишь?

Шатен глянул на свой дом. Берт, наверное, спал и не был самой лучшей компанией на данный момент.

\- Конечно.

 

***

\- Ну и где Курт? Я пришел сюда только для того, чтобы пообщаться с ним, вы меня бесите.

Ник усмехнулся, разворачиваясь к Дэвиду. Его девушка и девушка Джеффа как раз играли в волейбол. 

\- Да иди ты.

\- Он с Блейном, – ответил Джастин, направляясь с доской к океану. – Увидимся, ребятки. Пошли, Джефф.

\- Стой, - сказал Ник, двигаясь, чтобы освободить место Дэвиду. – Он с Блейном? Они придут?

Джефф поднял доску и кивнул:

\- Курт придет. Блейн пойдет к Фарре.

\- Никогда эта девка мне не нравилась, – пробубнил Джефф. 

Ник согласно усмехнулся:

\- Окей, – сказал он друзьям. Значит, Блейн собирался пойти к Фарре после того, как он застал их с Куртом целовавшимися в парке. Они оба флиртовали и прикалывались, но в этот раз Блейн слишком перебарщивал. Ему нужно поговорить с Андерсоном, пока никому не стало больно. – Спасибо.

Оба блондина кивнули, уходя:

\- Значит у меня три дня на подготовку к отборочным? – спросил Дэвид, тряся головой. – Не знаю, получится ли.

\- Все будет нормально. Тебе нужно быть в пятерке лучших. Получится же?

Дэвид усмехнулся:

\- Чертовски надеюсь. Я как-никак временно ушел с работы. Тем более, тут появились Gucci, которые я хочу купить, Николас.

Ник улыбнулся:

\- Ты совсем не изменился.

 

***

\- Отдай мой брелок.

\- Не-а.

Курт нахмурился, и Блейн улыбнулся, убирая ключи в самый глубокий карман шорт. Он видел, как шатен скользнул по нему взглядом, как бы раздумывая, стоит ли лезть в карманы друга, но так как они держали «расстояние», скорее всего этого не произойдет. Удачно вышло именно для этой ситуации.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты стащил его у меня.

\- Клевый брелок. Я захотел его себе, – пожал плечами брюнет.

\- Так что ты решил его стащить? – обвинил его друг. – Ты можешь позволить себе купить билеты в Нью-Йорк, но не можешь купить брелок?

Блейн усмехнулся, нажимая на джойстике своей приставки какую-то комбинацию:

\- Может, я хотел именно твой?

Курт закатил глаза, отворачиваясь к телевизору:

\- Ты разве не должен готовиться к своему свиданию? 

В ответ он получил неоднозначное пожатие плечами:

\- Я бы предпочел остаться с тобой, но тебе ведь нужно кое-куда сходить и кое с кем встретиться, – он повернулся к шатену, улыбаясь его уставшему выражению лица. Он не флиртовал, он говорил честно. – А разве ты не должен готовиться к своему «не» свиданию с как там его?

Курт хмыкнул, откидывая голову на спинку дивана:

\- У меня много времени, еще рано. Когда вернутся твои дядя с тетей?

Блейн глянул на заснувшего на полу Майки:

\- Надеюсь, скоро. Не хочу нянчиться с гномом допоздна.

\- Отстань от моего друга, – рассмеялся Курт. – И мне кажется, тебе стоит уложить его на кровать. 

\- Уложу…потом.

Курт вдруг осознал, что пялится на Блейна, и быстро отвел взгляд. Тот, слава богу, не заметил. На телеэкране разворачивалась какая-то стрелялка. Она быстро наскучила: 

\- Мне скучно.

\- Вздремни, – посоветовал ему подросток с въющимися волосам. Он видел, что Курт специально сел дальше, чем обычно, и это было отстойно. Они буквально были в разных концах дивана. 

\- Если я решу подремать, то точно засну. Джефф и Джастин просто прикончат меня, если я не приду, – Блейн ничего не ответил. – Эм…прости. Никаких разговоров о Хосе.

\- Я не против.

\- Нет, против, – ответил Курт, едва улыбаясь. – Если тебя это заставит чувствовать лучше, я считаю тебя милее.

Блейн вновь саркастично закатил глаза, стараясь не подавать признаков смущения:

\- Это флирт, Курт. Если я не могу флиртовать, ты тоже не можешь.

\- А как же предложение о том, чтобы быть честными, и весь тот нонсенс, о котором ты толковал? 

\- Это не нонсенс. Я был серьезен.

Курт улыбнулся, отворачиваясь к ТВ:

\- Окей.

Он игнорировал ухмыляющегося друга, и, закинув одну ногу на другую, продолжал смотреть в телеэкран. Блейн скользнул взглядом по обтянутым материалом с маленькими китами бедрам и улыбнулся.

\- Ладно, Курт, давай будем честны.

\- Давай, – ответил Курт с мягкой улыбкой на губах, встречаясь взглядом с другом.

\- Тебе понравился поцелуй?

Улыбка сошла с губ Хаммела. Он закатил глаза:

\- Блейн…

\- Момент истины, Курт. Честность – лучшая политика. Кажется, так сказал Тупак.

\- Я думаю, это был Шекспир…

\- Как мужик мужику. Тебе понравилось со мной целоваться?

Курт рассмеялся, и Блейн просто не смог сдержать улыбки. 

\- «Мужик мужику», Блейн? «Понравилось со мной целоваться?» Это просто вау.

\- Ты избегаешь ответа, потому что тебе понравилось. И это значит, что я выиграл спор.

Курт, не переставая посмеиваться, развернулся к нему всем телом:

\- А я сказал, что понравится тебе. И тебе понравилось. Ты – тот, кто начал второй поцелуй, помнишь?

Блейн кивнул:

\- Хорошо помню. Я и не говорил, что мне не понравилось, – он немного придвинулся. – А еще я помню, как ты схватил мою футболку.

Курт смотрел, как ВМХер приближался к нему все больше и больше:

\- Я помню, что ты не отпускал мое лицо.

\- Тебе понравилось? Раз уж мы честны друг с другом.

Блейн облизнул губы, и все, Курт больше не мог смотреть на его лицо. Он отказывался ввязываться во все это.

\- Мы не будем это обсуждать, – резко произнес шатен.

Блейн остановился, понимая, как ведет себя. Черт. Должно быть, со стороны он выглядел, как бесчувственный дебил.

\- Черт, клянусь, что я не специально веду себя как гигантский придурок. Просто так выходит.

Курт вяло улыбнулся:

\- Ты просто привык флиртовать.

Блейн отвернулся:

\- Нет. Просто… Ладно, дай я кое-что признаю.

Курт покачал головой: 

\- Если это кое-что что может сыграть на моих эмоциях и чувствах, не стоит. Пожалуйста.

Блейн взглянул на него и просто кивнул, возвращаясь на прежнее место.

Стало очень тихо, неуютно тихо. Блейн остановил игру. Курт разглаживал невидимые складки на шортах, когда брюнет на него взглянул. Старший подросток полностью выключил PS3, и когда Курт поднял на него глаза, он подбирал младшего кузена с пола. Мальчик инстинктивно обернул вокруг его шеи ручки.

Курт так искренне улыбнулся этому, что Блейн просто отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть. Он не хотел смотреть на его улыбку. Вообще-то, просто находиться рядом с Куртом сейчас возможно не было отличной идеей. Ему, скорее всего, захочется сделать что-то, от чего шатен не будет в восторге. 

\- Я собираюсь уложить его в комнату, а потом принять душ.

Курт посмотрел на друга, не совсем понимая, о чем тот говорит. Увидев, как тот отводит взгляд, сразу понял:

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Его друг кивнул, вытаскивая ключи из кармана и снимая мультяшный брелок, он кинул его шатену. Курт словил своего Микки Мауса. Брюнет направился к двери с Майки на руках, молча ее открывая. Курт поднялся через секунду, направляясь к выходу и не смотря в сторону друга:

\- Пока.

\- Увидимся, – ответил Блейн. Курт вышел и, не оглядываясь, направился в свой двор. Блейн дождался, пока тот выйдет на тропинку, ведущую к своему крыльцу, и только после этого закрыл дверь, качая головой и прислоняясь лбом к закрытой двери. Он решил, что говорить с Куртом о его чувствах… каких бы то ни было… не сработает. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Блейн снова покачал головой, устраивая Майки удобнее в своих руках. Он становился тяжелее. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он почувствовал вибрацию в кармане. Было, наверное, немного глупо после произошедшего надеяться, что это был Курт. Парень зашел в комнату братишки, которая была оформлена в теме гоночного спорта, укладывая того на постель. Он достал почти разрядившийся телефон, хмурясь на имя отправителя.

**«Не могу дождаться вечера. Не заставляй меня ждать. – Фарра»  
**  
Он просто не мог поверить, что расстраивался из-за того, что ему писала Фарра. Он мечтал встречаться с ней с тех пор, как впервые увидел, но после последних дней все немного изменилось. Может, он сможет поговорить с ней об этом? О том, что… кажется, ему начинал нравиться парень и стоит ли что-то предпринимать. Девчонки же были хороши в подобной херне.

**«Быстро приму душ и приду. Скоро увидимся. - Б»  
**  
Прежде, чем выйти из комнаты, он получил ответ. Он вышел в коридор, глядя на смс.

**«Приезжай на ATV. Хочу чтобы ты меня покатал - Ф»  
**  
Блейн закатил глаза. Не случится. Единственный человек, которому позволено кататься на его квадрацикле, был Курт. И больше никто.

**«Он сломался - Б»  
**  
Блейн отключил телефон, ставя его на зарядку. Быстро раздевшись, он отправился в душ. Чем быстрее он сходит к Фарре, тем быстрее сможет пойти на пляж и быть помехой этому тупице-спасателю.

 

***

**«Хосе спросил о тебе уже три раза. Клянусь, если ты его продинамишь, будешь жопой отвечать, Огайо. – Джефф»  
**  
Курт закатил глаза на сообщение, возвращаясь к созерцанию потолка. Он спокойно мог остаться дома и смотреть телек всю ночь. Он мог бы остаться здесь, а не идти на пляж, забивая мысли спасателями, гонщиками или экс-бойфрендами, не прекращающими ему писать. Он мог остаться дома и смотреть фильмы.

Свободная от глупого, привлекательного, идеального Блейна ночь.

Он просто не мог понять брюнета. В один момент он просит его остаться, в другой просит уйти, и все потому что он не дает ему флиртовать? Курт мог поклясться, что все, сказанное Блейну, вылетает у того из другого уха в ту же секунду. Нечестно. Его чувства - не игрушка, и он не может позволить себе ввязываться во все это, потому что в итоге больно будет ему. Не справедливо.

Зато теперь стало ясно, что лето будет отстойным. За один день от прекрасного и интересного лето грозило стать худшими месяцами его жизни. Он не сможет сбежать от Ника и других. Он должен будет тусоваться с ними и, скорее всего, ему придется смотреть, как Блейн с Фаррой будут целоваться. А потом идти на работу, где Фарра будет рассказывать, какой Блейн замечательный, и целуется он замечательно (с чем, кстати, Хаммел будет молча соглашаться). Единственным просветом может быть прослушивание в Пэйс.

**«Все! Мы идем за тобой. - Джефф»  
**  
Курт вздохнул, поднимаясь с кровати, и лениво ответил.

**«Скоро буду. - К»  
**  
Он взял пульт и отключил телевизор, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. Он увидел в зеркале свои шлемные волосы и закатил глаза. Он не мог поверить, что расхаживал с такой прической.

Это заняло всего пару минут. Его волосы были почти идеальны. Он оглядел себя в зеркале.  _Совсем неплохо, Хаммел._

В его комнату дважды постучались.

\- Да?

Берт открыл дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Его лицо было немного напряженным, как обычно, если честно. Курт поднял брови, и Берт прочистил горло:

\- Тебя ждет Блейн.

Серьезно? Зачем?

\- Сейчас спущусь. 

Берт кивнул головой, взглянув еще раз на сына, прежде чем выйти. Курт улыбнулся, возвращаясь к своему отражению. Его отец, кажется, все знал. Не то, чтобы тут было о чем знать, но Курт признавал, что что-то происходило.

Курт покачал головой. Что бы то ни было, он справится. Его подростковые годы были серией переживаний чувств к натуралам. Он схватил ключи и телефон, покидая комнату. Его отец сидел на диване с тарелкой в руках, стараясь спрятать ее, как только услышал, как сын спускается по лестнице.

\- Я все видел.

\- Куда идешь?

Курт зашел в гостиную, качая головой на полусъеденный жирный бутерброд с майонезом и курятиной.

\- Пойду на пляж. А это, - он указал на тарелку, – должно прекратиться, папа.

Берт нахмурился:

\- Знаю, – он отставил тарелку на кофейный столик, смотря на своего сына. – Когда вернешься?

\- К полуночи, пап, – он направился к двери. – Звони, если что.

Берт смотрел, как его сын вышел на улицу, запирая за собой дверь. Он покачал головой, возвращаясь к экрану и надеясь, что Дон поговорил со своим племянником.

 

***

Блейну не следовало заявляться к нему в черной полурастегнутой безрукавке на голое тело. На нем были серые шорты, черные шлепки от Nike и черные часы G-shock. Но, возвращаясь к выставленному на показ юношескому телу, Курт понял почему его отец так странно себя вел.

Блейн мягко улыбнулся, увидев Курта:

\- Эй.

\- Привет, – ответил Курт, следуя глазами от груди к плечам и, наконец, лицу друга. Он надеялся, что ничего извращенского в этом не было. – Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты зол на меня.

\- Я не злился на тебя, – ответил брюнет, теребя в руке белые шнурки от капюшона. Курт поднял брови, и когда Блейн, наконец, встретился с ним взглядом, то не смог сдержать полноценной улыбки. – Я не был зол, Курт. Я просто был расстроен, – Курт в ответ лишь кивнул, ничего не говоря. – Я… Давай просто пойдем? Я же обещал отвести тебя к твоему спасателю.

Курт облизнул губы, направляясь к тротуару. Блейн молча побрел за ним. Как бы много он не хотел сказать и сделать, Андерсон шел чуть позади Курта, давая тому обещанное пространство.

Они оба молчали первые несколько блоков. Ни один из них не знал, что сказать. Раньше все было просто, но теперь они оба следили за языками, и начать разговор было непросто.

Курт соединил пальцы за спиной, идя и вздыхая, когда его телефон завибрировал входящим вызовом. Блейн следил за тем, как друг достал телефон.

\- Я в пяти минутах ходьбы, Джефф.

Блейн покачал головой, засовывая руки по карманам. Он слышал обрывки разговора, то, как Курт втягивал воздух через сомкнутые зубы, обещая бросить трубку, после чего так и поступил. Он вздохнул, убирая телефон в карман.

\- Фарра живет далеко от пляжа? – спросил шатен, когда они вышли на помост. Блейн отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Она живет в нескольких блоках от тебя, вообще-то, – брюнет потянулся к руке Курта, останавливаясь, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. – Извини, – сказал он. Курт кивнул, опуская взгляд. – Я просто хотел сводить тебя туда. – Блейн показал на фургончик с множеством столиков рядом. – У них самые вкусные сырные палочки Стромболи.

Курт пошел за другом в сторону фургончика-ресторана. Они остановились в очереди, и он решил прочитать меню:

\- Голоден? – спросил Блейн.

Курт взглянул на него, отрицательно качая головой. То, как Блейн был одет, просто убивало его.

\- Нет, просто возьму итальянский фруктовый лед. 

\- И Стомболи, – улыбнулся брюнет.

\- Не-а, - ответил ему Хаммел, смеясь – Только лед. Спасибо.

ВМХер кивнул, обращаясь с заказом к продавцу. Он облокотился на прилавок, вытаскивая из заднего кармана бумажник. Курт позволил себе немного попялиться, прежде чем отводить взгляд в сторону. Пляж снова был забит людьми. Солнце заходило, и было просто невероятно красиво. Он не думал, что увидит что-то подобное, взрослея в старенькой Лайме, но вот он в Калифорнии, и совсем скоро увидит огни Нью-Йорка.

\- Курт? – парень обернулся на свое имя. Рядом стоял улыбающийся Блейн. Шатен не смог сдержать улыбки. Блейн тоже был красивым.

\- Да?

\- Какой вкус?

Кассир тоже ему улыбнулся, и Курт, немного отойдя и изучив меню с красочными фотографиями фруктового льда, решил не брать стереотипный радужный лед.

\- Можно мне вишневый? 

Блейн улыбнулся, говоря:

\- Все что угодно, – и затем развернулся, расплачиваясь за заказ. Курт еще раз глянул на него, всего такого сексуального, в черной безрукавке с капюшоном и выставленными напоказ руками. Он вздохнул, вновь отворачиваясь. Он слышал хруст льда, и запах готовящихся сырных полочек Блейна, смотря на проходящих мимо людей. Он слышал запах парфюма Блейна, тот же, что ударил в ноздри, когда они были прижаты грудь к груди друг друга, целуясь и стоная в рты друг друга.

Кажется, это лето будет очень длинным.

\- Ты в порядке, Курт?

Блейн поблагодарил кассира, вручая Курту его лед с ложечкой. Шатен взял в руки угощение.

\- Спасибо. Да, в порядке.

Блейн расправил плечи, кивая:

\- Прости, что вот так выставил тебя. Просто мне хотелось еще раз тебя поцеловать, и я подумал, что так будет лучше.

Курт застыл, сжимая пластмассовую ложечку в руках. Мгновение спустя он кивнул, глядя на Блейна:

\- Я понимаю и не злюсь.

\- Класс.

Другая девушка появилась на кассе, протягивая Блейну его сырные палочки и пару салфеток. Поблагодарив, они двинулись вперед, Курт попробовал свой лед.

\- Так… - начал он, проглатывая еще одну ложечку, - говоря, что хочешь поцеловать меня… - прежде, чем найти подходящие слова, Хаммел покачал головой. – Не бери в голову. Я не хочу обсуждать это.

Блейн съел свои сырные палочки довольно быстро. Мимо них шла пара с малышкой. У нее было маленькое ведерко и лопатка. Брюнет не смог сдержать улыбки, на что малышка ответила ему в ответ очаровательной улыбкой только с передними зубками. Брюнет проигнорировал «вечно флиртуешь» своего друга. 

\- А если бы я хотел обсудить это, ты бы позволил?

Курт пожал плечами, смотря на свой лед. Его губы стали совсем как лед – вишневыми. Мило.

\- Я не знаю. Но я не хочу быть каким-то экспериментом. Ты же понимаешь?

\- Не могу сказать, что понимаю, – Курт глянул на друга, и это было ошибкой: тот одарил его той же сияющей улыбкой, что красовалась на его лице в день их первой встречи. Тряхнув головой, шатен отвернулся. 

Блейн заметил, что его друг не горел желанием развивать тему, и вздохнул. Он перевел взгляд на пляж. Джастина снесло волной, и Джефф ржал, как ненормальный. Он улыбнулся. Парень любил своих друзей до смерти. Он видел, как Дэвид и Ник говорили с Наоми (девушкой Ника) и другими девчонками, которых он не мог разглядеть. И, конечно же, там был Хосе, ржущий вместе с придурком Шейном и каким-то чуваком. Блейн краем уха слушал Курта, высматривая Питера.

\- Ты меня слушаешь?

\- Извини, – сказал брюнет, разворачиваясь к другу и вытирая салфеткой губы. – Увидел козла по имени Шейн с твоим парнем. Смотрел, нет ли поблизости Питера.

Курт посмотрел в сторону Хосе и нахмурился. Господи, Блейн никогда не успокоится.

\- Во-первых, он мне не парень.

\- А во-вторых? 

\- А во-вторых, – продолжил Курт, – тебе не нужно приглядывать за мной. Я большой мальчик, сам справлюсь.

Блейн кивнул, останавливая Курта перед тем, как тот ступил на песок.

\- Ты же что-то еще хотел сказать.

\- То же, что и раньше. Не хочу звучать как заезженная пластинка. 

Блейн приблизился к Курту, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд друга:

\- Я хотел знать, что ты имел ввиду под этим «экспериментом»? - Курт закусил губу, не отводя взгляд от своего льда, который мешал ложечкой. Блейн нахмурился и, прикоснувшись рукой к лицу друга, заставил его взглянуть себе в глаза. – Пожалуйста?

\- Я… - Курт отодвинул ладонь друга от лица своей рукой, но не отпустил. – Я не понимаю, что между нами происходит.

\- Я тоже, – ответил Блейн, качая головой.

\- Вот поэтому, - продолжил шатен, опуская их соединенные руки, – я считаю это опасным. Ты сбит с толку всем происходящим, да?

Блейн немного рассмеялся:

\- Как ты понял?

\- Будь серьезным, Блейн. Всего одну минутку, – попросил Курт. ВМХер прикусил губу, улыбаясь, и шатен вздохнул. – Перестань быть милым.

\- Я просто не знаю, как ответить, – честно проговорил брюнет, отводя взгляд в сторону.

\- А я говорю серьезно, – Курт смотрел на друга. Парочка его милых кудряшек торчала, выбившись из копны остальных волос. Он вытряхнул желание поправить их из головы. – Я не хочу, чтобы со мной играли. Не хочу быть тем парнем, который помог тебе осознать, что ты точно гетеро…

\- Давай не будем вешать на меня ярлыки, - попросил Блейн, разворачиваясь к другу. – Потому что я вовсе не чувствую себя натуралом рядом с тобой…

\- Ладно, - прервал его Курт. – Кем бы ты себя не чувствовал, тебе нравятся девушки. А я не могу позволить себе влюбиться в тебя, а потом переживать из-за каждой девчонки, проходящей мимо. Мы живем у гребанного пляжа, Блейн. Они ходят полуголыми.

Блейн кивнул:

\- Уверен, что так оно и есть, но я как-то не заметил. Был занят тем, что пялился на тебя, и это, честно говоря, пугает, – Курт смотрел ему теперь в глаза. – Ты же знаешь, что последние дни я то и делаю, что провожу с тобой, думая о тебе, - Курт молчал. – Мне жаль, если ты не хочешь этого слышать, но это правда. Ты знаешь, я пытаюсь сравнивать. Пытаюсь вспомнить, чувствовал ли подобное к другим парням. Курт, я никогда даже не думал о парнях. Никогда. А потом я вдруг осознал, что просто не чувствовал такого ни к кому. Будь то парень или девушка, – он пожал плечами. Курт не мог поверить что слышал это. – И, в конце концов, я понял, что ты для меня не другой парень. Ты – Курт. И с Куртом мне хорошо... Твой лед сейчас растает.

Курт закатил глаза:

\- Последнее, что меня сейчас волнует – этот фруктовый лед, Блейн.

Андерсон улыбнулся, кивая:

\- Окей. В общем, я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. И мне жаль, что тебе приходится сталкиваться с этим из-за меня. Но я просто.., просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я чувствую.

Парень отпустил руку Курта, прежде чем отойти. Он прильнул к другу, целуя его в щеку. Боже, какая у него была мягкая кожа. Курт закрыл глаза, чувствуя немного сухие губы Блейна на своем лице, хмурясь, когда тот отодвинулся.

\- Я пойду, – сказал брюнет, отодвигаясь. Курт вскинул бровями. Блейн был такой странный.

\- Повеселись… наверное, – тихо проговорил Курт. Конечно, он не имел этого в виду. Блейн улыбнулся и кивнул:

\- Вообще-то, я скоро вернусь.

\- Да? 

Брюнет кивнул. Он не собирался задерживаться. Все равно он будет думать о Курте весь вечер, а это грубо. 

\- Если ты увидишь Питера, будь рядом с Ником и Дэвидом.

Курт закатил глаза, но все равно кивнул. Вообще-то, он мог о себе позаботиться. Почему, черт возьми, никто в это не верит? 

\- Ладно.

Блейн улыбнулся на прощание и двинул в обратную сторону. Курт смотрел, как он уходит, провожая его взглядом и вздыхая. Как же все может измениться за полчаса. Он ступил на песок, идя к своим друзьям мимо расслабляющихся людей. Один парень выглядел супер-подозрительно, и Курт решил к чертям держаться от него подальше. 

Он доедал свой фруктовый лед, игнорируя то, как горело место, куда его поцеловал Блейн. Как он мог наслаждаться времяпровождением с Хосе после того, как Блейн поцеловал его? Почему, к чертям собачьим, его жизнь была такой сложной?

\- Куууууууурт!!!

Шатен рассмеялся оклику, покинувшему горло Дэвида. Он подошел к друзьям, позволяя темнокожему подростку себя обнять, испуганно смотря на Ника:

\- Он тебя заждался, – сказал Ник, качая головой.

\- Так это и есть ненаглядный Курт, о котором не затыкался Дэвид? – спросила Виктория, девушка Джеффа. Рядом с ней улыбалась Наоми, и они обе поприветствовали его, представляясь. После того, как Дэвид отцепился от него, уроженец Огайо присел рядом с друзьями, начиная беседу с девчонками.

\- Рад с вами познакомиться, – сказал он протягивая руку. Наоми пожала ее с широкой улыбкой. Она была просто прелесть: маленькая и хрупкая, с красивыми коричневыми кудряшками, доходящими почти до талии и загорелой кожей. У нее был ровный мелодичный голос, и он мог сказать, что она занималась пением. Виктория следующей пожала его руку. Она была повыше, и, кажется, это был тип Джеффа, судя по словам парня. Она была такой же красивой, как и ее подруга, с длинными ногами и темно-рыжими волосами, подстриженными очень коротко.

\- Огайо, - спросила Викки, - почему такие перемены?

Прежде, чем он успел ответить, к ним присоединились Джас и Джефф. Они пялились на него из-за девчонок, и Ник покачал головой.

\- Вы его не отберете, – заявил Дэвид. Курт похлопал его по плечу.

\- Обещаю, что скоро вернусь.

Дэвид нахмурился, а Джефф нагнулся к своей девушке за победным поцелуем. 

\- Давай быстрее. Хочу показать тебе свои свитера от Versace, которые я купил, но еще не носил.

Курт резко к нему развернулся:

\- Из шерсти хаудстут?

\- Да! – провозгласил Дэвид с улыбкой.

Джастин толкнул голубоглазого подростка, который вот-вот рисковал передумать.

\- Нет. Иди. Сейчас.

Курт закатил глаза, и все-таки двинулся в сторону. Он надеялся, что они не ожидали ничего волшебного, потому что, как он уже говорил, ничего не произойдет.

Хосе стоял с Шейном Смитом, когда он к нему подошел. Сначала Курт думал не подавать виду, а иначе у Блейна случится инфаркт, узнай он о том, что Хаммел начал общаться с его соперником. Но, к счастью, как только Смит заметил шатена, подал знак, что уходит. 

\- Эй, новичок, – позвал он с улыбкой. Хосе развернулся со счастливой улыбкой, когда понял, что это о Курте идет речь. Он ждал его с той секунды, как закончилась его смена.

\- Привет, – поздоровался с улыбкой Курт. 

Шейн хлопнул друга по плечу, собираясь уходить:

\- Веди себя хорошо, – прошептал он другу, но в ответ получил полный игнор. Хосе не обратил на уходящего друга внимания, улыбаясь Курту.

\- Где ты пропадал? Я высматривал тебя весь день.

\- Гулял по округе.

\- С Блейном, – знающе добавил Хосе. Курт странно на него взглянул, но спасатель лишь пожал плечами. – Джастин сказал, что вы близки.

\- Оу.

\- Да… - Хосе посмотрел на чашечку и ложечку в руках шатена. – Я собирался угостить тебя мороженным.

Курт улыбнулся и обернулся к пляжу, чувствуя себя немного неловко:

\- Не обязательно. К тому же, не думаю, что пробуду тут долго. Просто хотел поздороваться. 

\- Эм… ладно, – грустно кивнул Хосе. – У тебя есть минутка, чтобы поговорить. Или ты уходишь прямо сейчас?

\- Конечно, – сказал ему Курт. Теперь он чувствовал себя засранцем. Он не хотел никого расстраивать. Это все из-за Блейна.

_Блейн.  
_  
\- Давай прогуляемся, – предложил Хосе.

\- Давай, – ответил Курт с небольшой улыбкой.

 

***

**«Я снаружи. – Б»  
**  
Блейн устало прислонился к двери. Он убрал телефон в карман и терпеливо ждал. Спустя всего пару секунд за входной дверью послышался шум, и она распахнулась. Фарра выглянула на улицу, улыбаясь Блейну, стоявшему у ее двери:

\- Наконец-то, думала, ты передумал.

_Так и было.  
_  
\- Нет, – ответил Блейн с улыбкой. – Просто задержался.

\- Ладно, заходи, – ответила девушка, распуская свой хвостик.

Блейн вздохнул, оглядывая улицу и проходя в дом. Внутри было уютно. Маленький дом, но им и не нужен был крупный. Она - единственный ребенок в семье. Он закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на то, как Фарра продефилировала к дивану, изящно на него присев. Она была в спортивных шортах и белой обтягивающей майке. Раньше это заводило Блейна. А теперь он думал о том, в чем же Курт ходил, когда сидел дома. Зная его, любой его наряд был дорогим.

\- Ты сядешь или так и будешь стоять? – промурлыкала Фарра, закидывая ноги на диван. Блейн облизнул пересохшие губы, присаживаясь рядом с ней и улыбаясь, когда девушка сняла с его головы капюшон. – Что с тобой?

\- Все в порядке, – ответил Блейн. – Как прошел твой день?

Фарра пододвинулась к нему, закидывая ноги на его колени:

\- Нормально. В магазине было много покупателей. Дженна, как всегда, тупила. Стив отлично помогал, не то что Курт. До сих пор удивляюсь, зачем его наняли, - Блейн напрягся, и Фарра это заметила. – Ой. Прости. Я забыла, что вы дружите… Прости, – Блейн молча на нее посмотрел, а она только усмехнулась. – Пить не хочешь?

Парень просто кивнул:

\- Ладно.

Она встала и направилась на кухню. Блейн закатил глаза, вытаскивая телефон. Он получил смс от мамы, спрашивающей о его выходных. Он ответил, что все в порядке, после чего перешел по списку к имени Курта.

**«Ты с ним? - Б»  
**  
Прошла минута, и Фарра вернулась в комнату. У нее в руках была кола, которую она вручила парню. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Без проблем, – она вернулась на диван, почти залезая на его колени. Блейн усмехнулся, глядя ей в глаза.

\- С какого такого перепуга я тебе вдруг нравлюсь? – девушка рассмеялась, но Блейн продолжал. – Это был серьезный вопрос.

\- Ты мне всегда нравился. Меня просто бесило, что ты не задерживался с кем-то надолго.

Блейн кивнул, отпивая предложенный напиток:

\- С чего ты решила действовать сейчас? Я что, изменился с последнего раза… три дня назад?

Девушка перестала улыбаться, смотря на него в упор:

\- Какого черта ты спрашиваешь об этом? Ты либо хочешь быть здесь со мной, либо нет.

Телефон Блейна завибрировал, и он поставил банку на столик, чтобы ответить.

**«Мы прогуливаемся по пляжу. Я не хочу быть грубым, так что поговорим п о т о м. - К»  
**  
Блейн прочел смс и убрал мобильный на место.

\- Ты что, серьезно только что проверил сообщение? – спросила Фарра, пронизывая его взглядом.

\- Да, – произнес Блейн, отвечая тем же взглядом. Девушка рассмеялась:

\- Об этом я и говорила. Ты должен быть тут со мной. Остальные могут подождать.

\- Ты переигрываешь сейчас, – ответил ей брюнет, почти смеясь.

\- Ты сейчас отвечаешь на смс других девок, когда, по идее, я должна быть твоим приоритетом. Прояви ко мне уважение, пока находишься здесь, Блейн.

\- Я задал Курту вопрос до того, как пришёл к тебе и только что прочитал ответ. Я не переписываюсь с другими девушками. И даже если бы и переписывался, не думаю, что ты имеешь право что-то говорить. Мы, черт возьми, не встречаемся.

\- Ты серьезно? Находишься в моем долбанном доме и проявляешь ко мне неуважение!

Блейн поднялся, качая головой:

\- Я ухожу.

Фарра злобно на него посмотрела, вскакивая на ноги. Она указала на дверь, после чего скрестила на груди руки:

\- Знаешь, где находится дверь. Надеюсь, Курт стоит того, что ты  _мог бы иметь._

Она пошла к двери, намеренно виляя бедрами. Парень лишь покачал головой, забирая с дивана ключи, телефон и банку со стола:

\- Курт точно стоит этого, чтобы ты знала, – сказал он ей прямо на ухо. – И спасибо за напиток, дорогуша.

Фарра сухо рассмеялась, когда Блейн вышел на ее крыльцо:

\- Надеюсь, Шейн надерет твой зад этим летом. Уверена, что член у него побольше.

С этими словами она захлопнула дверь перед его носом. Блейн ухмыльнулся, убирая свои вещи по карманам и уходя из чужого двора. Он, конечно, не получил желаемого совета и разговора по душам, но ничего страшного. Он рассказал Курту о своих чувствах. И получил бесплатную колу. Все было круто.

Он сделал пару шагов в сторону пляжа, но передумал. Он уже достаточно отходил пешком сегодня. Так что направился к дяде за своим квадрациклом.

 

***

\- Он плакал?

Курт рассмеялся, отрицательно качая головой.

\- Он не плакал. Мы не были вместе настолько долго. Но он был расстроен.

\- Я бы тоже расстроился, – ответил Хосе, кивая. Он посмотрел на голубоглазого подростка, улыбаясь. - Eres hermoso.  _*Ты красивый*_

Курт взглянул на темноволосого парня перед собой, немного смеясь. Он чувствовал себя героем дня. Он явно пользовался популярностью: сначала парень, любящий девушек, не мог отстать от него с поцелуями, а теперь иностранец говорил ему о чем-то красивом на другом языке. Калифорния - просто замечательное место.

\- Спасибо. То есть, gracias.  _*Спасибо*_ , – рассмеялся Курт, стараясь сильно не краснеть. Спасибо мистеру Шу. Хосе игриво закатил глаза.

\- De nada.  _*Не за что*_  Вижу, твой друг приехал.

Курт услышал рев мотора от ATV Блейна и развернулся. Парень выруливал по уже не такому забитому как раньше пляжу, останавливаясь рядом с Джастином и другими. Он слез, приветствуя Джеффа этим странным длинным ритуальным рукопожатием. Курт улыбнулся, возвращая внимание к Хосе, который, кажется, все это время не сводил с него взгляда.

\- Да, Блейн довольно классный.

\- Как вы познакомились?

\- Я работаю в Одиссей на его дядю, – объяснил Курт, смотря на океан. – Он пришел покупать новый ВМХ.

Хосе улыбнулся:

\- Очень мило. Можно будет рассказывать детям.

Курт поднял брови, удивленно смотря на своего собеседника:

\- Что?

Хосе рассмеялся, убирая руки в карманы своих красных шорт:

\- Я не слепой, – доминиканец закатил глаза. - Вы двое сходите с ума друг по другу. Попробуй сказать, что я ошибаюсь, – Курт не смог произнести ничего в ответ. Хосе улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. – Он пялится на нас, так что мы можем уже возвращаться. Я провожу тебя.

Курт все также не разговаривая глянул в сторону своих друзей. Блейн и его обнаженная грудь были направлены в их с Хосе сторону. Курт согласно кивнул спасателю, и они двинулись вперед.

Не может быть, чтобы они были так очевидны. К тому же, он точно не сходил с ума по брюнету. Да он ему нравился, но сходить с ума по нему…

\- Если он тебя обидит, я надеру ему зад, Курт.

Курт наконец-то улыбнулся, а потом начал смеяться. Он пинал песок, идя по направлению к своим друзьям.

\- Тогда, надеюсь, этого не произойдет.

\- Я тоже, – кивнул Хосе.

\- Так ты не собираешься рассказать мне, как прошло твое свидание? – спросил Ник, прекращая зевать.

\- Господи, не напоминай. Было отстойно, – улыбнулся Блейн, смотря, как Курт возвращался.

Джастин где-то позади издал громкое «Ха!», но брюнет не обратил на него внимания, улыбаясь Курту, который поглядывал на него каждые несколько секунд.

\- Но мне наплевать.

Ник глянул между лучшим другом и Куртом:

\- Оу.

\- Ага… - ответил ему Блейн. Они с Ником переглянулись, улыбаясь друг другу. Лицо Джеффа выражало абсолютное непонимание:

\- Что происходит? – спросил блондин.

\- Где ваши девушки?

\- С Дэвидом, – ответил Ник. – Думаю, мы скоро уйдем. Я пообещал Наоми сводить ее на фильм с Мэтью МакКонахи, который недавно вышел. 

\- Фу… - посочувствовал Джастин. 

\- Блейн, – Ник вернулся взглядом к лучшему другу. – Если тебе нужно будет поговорить, а я думаю тебе нужно, можешь позвонить мне.

Блейн кивнул:

\- Знаю, бро. Позвонишь, как только освободишься.

\- Так что там с Фаррой? – полюбопытствовал Джефф. – Она почти запрыгнула на тебя в обед.

ВМХер закатил глаза:

\- Не знаю, чувак. Нужно было сразу понять, что все странно, – он смотрел, как Хосе обнимал Курта на прощание. Ник усмехнулся, вставая:

\- Мы валим.

Ребята распрощались с Ником. Он пошел за своей девушкой, по дороге давая пять Курту и знающе улыбаясь:

\- Где Дэвид? – спросил шатен.

\- Играет во фрисби с Викки, – ответил Джефф. – А теперь садись и рассказывай, как прошло.

Джастин лег на полотенце, упираясь подбородком на сомкнутые пальцы, с ногами, скрещенными в воздухе. Блейн закатил глаза. Он глянул на Курта. Ему тоже было интересно.

\- Ничего особенного не произошло, – сказал им Курт, присаживаясь рядом. – Ему кажется, что мне нравится кто-то другой. - Блейн смотрел, как Хаммел облокотился на заведенные назад руки. 

\- Чендлер, что ли? – спросил Джефф. Курт ухмыльнулся.

\- Нет. Блейн. Но это глупо.

Блейн рассмеялся, привлекая внимание Джастина:

\- Неужели?

\- Абсолютно! Совершенно глупо.

Джастин и Джефф смотрели, как парни улыбались друг другу. Блейн игриво подмигнул, на что Курт лишь закатил глаза, смеясь.

\- Что? – спросил он, заметив вопрошающие взгляды светловолосых друзей.

Джастин посмотрел на Джеффа:

\- В общем. Они трахаются.

Глаза Блейна расширились, как в мультиках, пока два блондина вставали и ретировались по направлению к Дэвиду и Викки. Брюнет услышал смех друга за спиной.

\- Вау... – Курт прочистил горло, и брюнет заметил его красные от смущения щеки. Так чертовски мило. – Как прошло твое сви…

Прежде, чем Курт смог закончить, Блейн прижал свои губы к его. Курт остановился, сразу же расслабляясь. Поцелуй не был таким голодным, как сегодня днем, но был лучше. Он случился не потому, что они «заигрались». Поцелуй был идеальным. Шатен услышал, да и почувствовал, как Блейн хмыкнул в его губы, и улыбнулся, медленно двигая ртом, пока нижняя губа брюнета не оказалась между его собственными.

\- Знал, что он превратит тебя в педика.

Курт распахнул глаза от знакомого голоса, чувствуя, как Блейн отодвигается от него. Питер ухмыльнулся, проходя с кем-то мимо них. Ему пришлось удерживать Блейна от того, чтобы вскочить и ввязаться в драку, держа его крепко на месте за толстовку.

\- Не надо… Блейн. Это того не стоит, - парень немного расслабился, но глаз с Питера не сводил. – Давай просто уйдем, – прошептал Курт. Он крепко держал Блейна, оглядываясь на хохочущего Питера, который показывал им средний палец. – Он того не стоит.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Девид, торопясь к друзьям. За ним прибежали Джас и Джефф. Они смотрели, как Блейн тяжело поднялся на ноги, поднимая за собой Курта.

\- Если услышите, что лицо Питти разбито всмятку, это был не я, – брюнет протянул Курту шлем, кивая в сторону ATV. – Увидимся завтра, парни.

Дэвид кивнул, а Джефф развернулся в сторону пляжа, ища глазами Питера. Тот был с компанией Шейна.

\- Увидимся, чувак.

Курт забрался на сидение позади Блейна, закатывая глаза, когда брюнет притянул его ближе. Он надевал и застегивал шлем, пока Блейн заводил квадрацикл, оборачивая свои руки вокруг его торса. Они уехали, оставляя позади троих ничего не понимающих друзей.

\- Так они что… - Дэвид не знал, как закончить.

\- Трахаются? – предложил Джас. – Возможно… 

 

***

\- Хочу еще, Блейни.

Блейн вздохнул, возвращаясь к буфету за упаковкой Лаки Чармс.

\- Куда в тебя столько лезет?

Майки подошел к холодильнику, открывая с трудом его дверцу:

\- Молоко, Блейни.

\- Да, да, – парень насыпал немного хлопьев в тарелку братишки, закрывая коробку. Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, и он вынул его, ставя коробку Лаки Чармс на холодильник. Майки улыбнулся, когда старший братец наконец-то вынул молоко, возвращаясь на свой стульчик. Блейн налил в миску брата молока, перед тем как читать ответ.

**«Он спросил меня пять раз, не встречаемся ли мы. Он мне не верит. - К»  
**  
Блейн прикусил губу, улыбаясь.

**«Мы поговорим об этом, когда придешь. А сейчас скажи ему, что мы просто друзья :) - Б»  
**  
Майки протянул ложку с хлопьями и звонко рассмеялся, когда старший кузен с голодным звуком проглотил ее:

\- Спасибо, Майки, – сказал Блейн, глотая хлопья, в ожидании ответа.

**«Я могу переночевать у тебя, но он сказал, что лучше мне вернуться домой девственником – К»  
**  
Блейн рассмеялся, чувствуя, как его щеки краснеют. 

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В порядке, гном. Кушай.

**«Не могу ничего обещать. – Б**

**«Игнорирую тебя. Приду после душа. Увидимся. – К»**

Блейн улыбнулся.

**«Не могу дождаться – Б»  
**  
\- Курт придет к нам переночевать, Майки, – радостно сказал Блейн. Мальчик улыбнулся, почти прокричав что-то радостное вперемешку со звонким смехом, когда старший братец шикнул:

\- Ты же разбудишь тетю Пэм!

\- Ой, прости.

\- Хочешь побыть с нами или пойдешь спать? – спросил Блейн, подсаживаясь к братишке. Мальчик положил ложку в тарелку, вставая на стульчик с ногами. Его пижама с Томасом-Паровозиком была самой милой вещью в мире.

\- Я могу не спать.

\- А вот и нет, – сказал Дон, спускаясь по лестнице. – Ты должен быть в кровати, Майкл.

Майки надул щечки:

\- Но папочка…

\- Нетушки, – Дон поднял сына, целуя его в нахмуренный лоб. – Ты его слишком балуешь, Блейн. Он должен ложиться спать вовремя. Ему скоро в школу. Он должен привыкать вставать и ложиться в одно и то же время.

\- Я не люблю садик.

\- Да, да, – Дон прошел с сыном в гостиную, выбирая какую-то книжку. – Убери за собой, Блейн.

\- Хорошо, старик, – ответил Блейн, убирая миску Майки в раковину. Он быстренько помыл грязную посуду, протер ее, убрал по местам и направился к себе в гостевую комнату.

\- Но сейчас Курт придет, и я хочу поздороваться.

Блейн остановился на том самом месте, разворачиваясь к Дону.

\- Сейчас придет Курт? Что это значит?

Блейн виновато улыбнулся. Майкл и его большой рот. 

\- Мы устраиваем ночевку, потому что теперь мы лучшие друзья. Тебе не понять, ты старый.

Дон скептично смотрел на племянника, что заставило Блейна улыбнуться шире. 

\- Берт разговаривал со мной по этому поводу, Блейн. Я надеюсь, ты не играешь с его чувствами, он хороший ребенок.

От услышанного плечи брюнета опустились. Понятно, папа Курта его ненавидит.

\- Почему все думают, что я сделаю ему больно? – он сказал это больше себе, чем Дону. Мужчина немного растерялся.

\- Я не говорил, что ты причинишь ему боль. Я прошу относиться к нему с уважением.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Я буду в своей комнате.

Парень поднялся к себе и закрыл дверь комнаты. В итоге он плюхнулся лицом в подушку, глубоко вздыхая. Он не сделает Курту больно. Он покажет, что они ошибаются. 

Через полчаса после игры в приставку и переписки со школьными друзьями, Блейн улыбнулся долгожданному смс Курта.

**«Выхожу. Открывай дверь. - К»  
**  
Блейн поставил игру на паузу, вышел из комнаты и направился вниз по лестнице в одних только шортах и шлепках. Когда он открыл дверь Курту, шатен тут же прикусил губу от вида оголенного торса.

\- Извращенец.

Курт тут же покраснел, отводя взгляд:

\- Ты собираешься впустить меня?

Блейн улыбнулся, беря его ладонь в свою руку и затягивая парня внутрь. Он покачал головой, заметив брендовую пижаму.

\- Только не говори, что это Берберри. Ты что спишь, в Берберри?

Парень посмотрел на себя сверху вниз. На нем была черная футболка с V-образным вырезом и пижамные штаны в популярную клетку.

\- Что не так?

\- Это помешательство, – ответил брюнет, качая головой. 

\- Я хочу спать, - неожиданно заявил Курт. Блейн как-то странно на него посмотрел. – Что?

\- Ты ел? – Курт кивнул. Тогда брюнет взял его за руку (слава богам, теперь он снова мог так делать) и повел к себе. – Не пялься на мой зад.

\- Не говори мне, что делать, – возразил Курт. Он рассмеялся, когда Блейн вытолкнул его вперед, чтобы самому полюбоваться задницей шатена. Пресвятые угодники. – Читер, – полушепотом обвинил Хаммел.

\- Комната в конце коридора, – сказал ему брюнет. Их пальцы были переплетены. Курт кивнул, ведя их в указанном направлении. Когда он открыл дверь, то увидел включенное PS3. Он закатил глаза и прилег на кровать:

\- Разве это не надоедает?

\- Не-а, – парень улегся рядом, воруя маленький поцелуй и улыбаясь тому, как покраснел Курт. – Я так понимаю, ты не хочешь играть.

Младший подросток устроил голову удобней на подушку друга:

\- Не понимаю, как твои глаза не слипаются. Мы ведь практически не спали.

\- Чувствую себя на все сто, – ответил с улыбкой брюнет. – Но я могу говорить с тобой, пока ты не уснешь. Как тебе?

\- Было бы лучше, если бы ты спел. 

\- Кто сказал, что я могу петь?

\- Я просто знаю, – ответил Курт. Он закрыл глаза, улыбаясь, когда Блейн придвинулся к нему еще ближе, обнимая за талию. 

\- Прежде, чем начать, могу я тебе кое-что сказать?

\- Конечно, – ответил Курт, открывая глаза.

Блейн улыбнулся, целуя парня еще раз и ликуя внутри, когда поцелуй был возвращен. 

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что, несмотря на то, о чем люди говорят, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. 

Курт покачал головой и устало улыбнулся:

\- Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать.

\- Я и не даю, – ответил парень. – Сегодня мы говорили правду и это то, что я сейчас говорю.

Курт молча на него смотрел, и Блейн просто снова его поцеловал. В этот раз он был встречен на полпути, и оба подростка улыбнулись, их губы соединялись мягко, аккуратно, не торопясь. Через пару секунд, Блейн отодвинулся, утыкаясь в шею Курта.

\- А теперь закрой глаза. Я спою тебе песню, которая очень много для меня значила, когда я рос. 

Курт кивнул, улыбаясь и закрывая глаза. Блейн ухмыльнулся и, сглатывая внезапно появившийся комок в горле, начал:

_\- Я пытался, правда, детка,  
удержать это чувство много дней._

Глаза Курта резко распахнулись.

\- Да ты должно быть ш…

\- Молчать, – сказал Блейн продолжая. Он улыбнулся тому, как шатен прикрыл лицо руками.

_\- И если чувствуешь так же, детка,  
_  
\- Блейн! – сказал голубоглазый подросток, смеясь.

_\- То начнём, ох, скорей.  
_  
\- Блейн, - снова окликнул Курт, отталкивая кудрявого подростка с красными щеками. – Прекрати.

\- Ладно, – засмеялся Блейн. – Ладно. Давай заново. У меня есть отличная песня на примете.

\- Последний шанс, – сказал ему Курт. Он позволил Блейну притянуть себя, укладываясь на чужую грудь. Было уже поздно переживать, будет ли ему больно или нет. 

_\- Часто в твои глядя глаза,  
вижу, что там спят небеса,  
глядя в глаза,  
вижу любимой любовь._

Блейн пел слова под мелодию, которую в прошлый раз напевал Курт. Его голос был мягок, таким каким он представлял голос Элизабет, поющей своему сыну.

Курт сдерживал слезы, улыбаясь в грудь Блейна. Он не слышал эту песню годами, с тех пор, как Берт пытался ее петь. А теперь Блейн пел ее. Никто не мог петь ее как его мама, но эта версия тоже была особенной.

_\- Скоро поймут, что испокон  
место моё в сердце твоём,  
в сердце твоём  
вижу любимой любовь._

Андерсон тоже закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь весом Курта на своей груди, таким теплым и таким идеальным. 

_\- Говорил я это всё,  
буду повторять ещё,  
что уверен на все сто -  
ты любишь._

Курт улыбался, его голова опускалась и поднималась, вместе с грудью Блейна. Он начал напевать слова себе под нос, чувствуя, что засыпает. Блейн улыбнулся.

_\- Знаю с нынешнего дня  
По тому, как на меня  
Смотришь, ласково шепча:  
"Ах, ты любишь"  
Мне не страшны струи дождя,  
В сердце твоём укрылся я,  
И там сидя,  
Вижу любимой любовь._

Спустя мгновение, Курт перестал напевать, и его дыхание выровнялось. ВМХер улыбнулся, не желая нарушать его сон слишком много двигаясь. Он выключил настольную лампу, целуя шатена в макушку.

\- Спокойной ночи, Курт.


	5. Это должен быть Yoplait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Окей, глава была разбита на три части, но я ее объединила. Наслаждайтесь.

Его окружало тепло. Он чувствовал себя защищенным. Это было просто восхитительно. Казалось, что здесь можно остаться навсегда. Странное ощущение комфорта и принадлежности окутывало его в руках Блейна. Он уже давно не чувствовал такого, с тех пор как ему исполнилось восемь лет. С тех пор, как мама больше не могла держать его в своих крепких объятиях. Сильные руки прижимали его к груди, окуная в такой приятный жар. Курт боялся открыть глаза, боялся, что это закончится. Боялся, что Блейн окажется сном, слишком хорошим для реальности. 

Но, к счастью, все это было правдой. Когда где-то слева раздался рингтон, Курт мягко улыбнулся. Теперь он был уверен, что находился с Блейном, потому что динамик разрывался Whistle, сигналя о входящем вызове. Шатен медленно открыл глаза, привыкая к свету. Кажется, погода сегодня на Лонг Бич будет отменной.

Он почувствовал, как Блейн прижался к нему, и вновь улыбнулся. Музыка закончилась, и он подтянул одеяло немного выше. Было немного прохладно – кондиционер проработал всю ночь.

Повалявшись в кровати еще с минуту, наслаждаясь близостью, он услышал вновь раздавшийся звонок. Блейн заворчал в раздражении, и Курт, ухмыляясь, пихнул его ногу.

\- Ммм… - промычал Блейн в шею Курта. Его дыхание немного щекотало.

\- Блейн?

Парень сильнее прижался к шее Курта:

\- Да, детка?

Курт начал краснеть из-за того, как Блейн его назвал, и прижался к прохладной подушке дабы остудить щеки:

\- Твой телефон звонит.

Блейн вытянул ноги, громко зевая. Он немного повертелся, убирая руку и позволяя Курту освободиться. Курт развернулся лицом к брюнету, смотря на его смешные, но очень милые, почти треугольные, брови. Блейн закончил потягиваться, вновь оборачивая руки вокруг Курта, прямо над поясом его Берберри-пижамы. Он, кажется, вновь пытался заснуть, пока Курт смеясь его не пихнул.

\- Твой телефон, Блейн.

\- Забей, – промямлил он. – Давай еще поспим, – он прижал к себе парня, удерживая его за бока и прижимаясь к его лбу. Курт закрыл глаза на мгновение. Музыка снова заиграла секундой спустя, но оба подростка лишь прильнули друг к другу плотнее. Как все могло казаться настолько идеальным? В действительности, они встретились совсем недавно, но они казались правильным. Курт улыбнулся, закрывая глаза, думая о том, что еще немного сна никому не повредит. Так было до тех пор, пока он не заметил часы на прикроватной тумбе.

\- Блейн, уже обед, – сказал он, отлепляясь от брюнета и улыбаясь недовольному ворчанию. – Вставай, – проговорил он, скользя ладонью по руке Блейна. Скажи вы Курту Хаммелу две недели назад, что он проснется в кровати с красивым, полуголым загорелым парнем с красивыми медового цвета глазами, он бы рассмеялся вам в лицо. Сейчас же он прикусывал губы, скользя пальцами по мышцам того самого парня. – Уже поздно. Разве у тебя нет дел?

Веки Блейна медленно, но все же поднялись:

\- Сегодня воскресенье, – прохрипел старший подросток сонным голосом. – В воскресенье я страдаю херней. Можем мы вернуться к ней или мне тебя привязать?

Даже будучи сонным, Блейн умудряется ухмыльнуться собственным словам. Курт закатил глаза, стараясь перебороть румянец.

Он позволяет Блейну прижать его ближе, располагаясь у того на груди. На лице шатена расцветает улыбка от уверенного стука сердца под ухом. Не было гарантий, что они не рухнут, и как бы Курту не хотелось огородить собственное сердце, он не мог оторвать себя от Блейна. Он всегда будет рядом. Блейн всегда будет рядом. Он просто знал это, но не был уверен в роли кого. 

Курт чувствовал, как руки Блейна сжимаются, стоит ему пошевелиться хоть немного. Брюнет однозначно был шлюшкой до обжимашек. Из-за того, насколько они были близки, Хамел буквально ощущал, как Блейн дышал. Он уже хотел было прикоснуться к его губам поцелуем, но кое-что почувствовал.

\- Блейн?

Парень хмыкнул, прижимаясь плотней:

\- А?

\- Это твой член?

\- Утро же. 

\- О мой бог…

\- Ну, - перебил его брюнет. – Ты сам вчера типа терся об меня. Он такой еще со вчерашнего вечера, – он открыл глаза и, дразнясь, пожал плечами. – Можем мы спать дальше?

\- Ничего такого я не делал, - возразил Курт.

\- Делал. Спокойной ночи.

\- День же на дворе.

Блейн все равно закрыл глаза, но вот Курт теперь точно проснулся. Когда стояк упирается тебе в бедро, как-то сон сразу проходит. Решив выбраться из объятий Блейна, Курт переплел их пальцы, пытаясь оттолкнуться. Андерсон покачал головой, не желая поддаваться. 

Просто сомкни губки  
И подойди как можно ближе.  
Можешь дунуть в мой свисток, детка, в свисток, детка?  
Начинаем!

Третий раз за минуту раздался рингтон Блейна. Курт прекратил тщетные попытки выбраться, вместо этого потянувшись к iPhone. Он не обратил внимание на то, как немного сбилось дыхание брюнета, когда он оказался сверху, прижатый грудью к груди ВМХера, с переплетенными ногами; и постарался сам не подать виду насколько приятно ощущались руки Блейна почти на его заднице. Курт сгреб iPhone в руку и посмотрел, кому же так сдался его друг. 

\- Это не ты мне звонишь, так что мне плевать, – пояснил Андерсон. Он уперто не открывал глаза и хмурился на недостаток Курта в своих руках, – тот все же вырвался. Хаммел уже хотел принять вызов, но тот оборвался.

\- Это был Джефф, но я не успел поднять трубку, – парень улыбнулся чужой заставке. – А ты не шутил про фотку моей задницы, как я вижу.

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Ты единственный кто не верил.

Курт обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Блейна, но закатил глаза, когда старший подросток флиртующее подмигнул. Он набрал Джеффа, слушая какую-то мелодию. Через пару секунд знакомый голос блондина раздался в динамике.

\- Что я прервал, Блейн?

Курт усмехнулся, качая головой:

\- Блейн не до конца проснулся. Это Курт. 

\- Кто?

\- Огайо, – вздохнул он, слыша, как Блейн прыснул смешком, и улыбнулся, щипая его за это.

\- Оу… Огайо, – улыбочку Стерлинга было слышно даже через трубку. – Блейн с Огайо, Джас.

\- Класс! – Раздался голос Джастина на заднем фоне. Курт хлопнул себя ладошкой по лбу. Блейн был бы рад просто провести день с Куртом, но он знал, что их куда-то вытянут. Ник, Джефф и Джастин просто ненавидели сидеть дома.

\- Чем могу помочь?

\- Мы собираемся в мол к трем, так что вы, двое, заканчивайте, – известил их Джефф. – Мы заедем за вами к Дону, ок?

\- Да ничем мы не занимаемся.

Джефф издал такой нахальный звук, приговаривая:

\- Агашеньки. Ну, до трех. Веселитесь. 

Он повесил трубку, и Курт закатил глаза, переводя телефон в спящий режим. Его тут же заграбастали за талию и уложили на кровать, подминая под себя. Блейн уткнулся носом в местечко, переходящее в плечо Курта, сжимая его руки по обеим сторонам. Через несколько секунд, лишенных движений, Курт затряс головой, смеясь:

\- Ты не будешь на мне спать, Блейн Андерсон. 

Кудрявый парень хмыкнул, и Курта пробрала дрожь от этого теплого ощущения. Андерсон знающе поднял брови. Кое-кто был тут чувствительным.

\- Я не сплю, Курт Хаммел, – шатен немного напрягся, когда Блейн удобно устроился между его ногами (совершенно безобидный и вне сексуального плана жест). Но старший подросток чмокнул его в щеку, и он расслабился. – Чего хотел Джефф?

Курт немного замялся. Может, это было потому что на нем сверху лежал парень? Потому что он теперь отчетливо чувствовал упирающееся в него кое-что, и если Блейн двинется немного, то тоже почувствует кое-что. 

\- Он попросил быть готовыми к трем, – Он облизнул губы, чувствуя выдыхаемую струю воздуха на своей коже. – Потому что… Потому что все собираются в мол. 

\- О, - ответил Блейн, больше заинтересованный гладкой фарфоровой кожей, чем причиной звонка. Он прижал губы в мягком поцелуе к уху Курта. Шатен закрыл глаза, сжимая их пальцы. Еще немного и случится беда. Блейн отпрянул на небольшое расстояние, и, глядя Курту прямо в глаза, спросил: - Нам нужно поговорить, да?

Курт, улыбаясь, пожал плечами:

\- О чем мы будем говорить? – ухмыльнулся он, когда Блейн остановился взглядом на его губах.

\- А как ты думаешь, о чем я хочу поговорить? – голос Андерсона был глубоким и низким. От него Курт громко сглотнул, облизывая губы и глядя прямо в медового цвета глаза.

\- Не знаю, – дразнился он. – Ты скажи.

Блейн согласно кивнул. Курт просто сводил его с ума. Никогда он не чувствовал подобного притяжения.

\- Я хотел поговорить о прошлой ночи. Помнишь, что случилось вчера? – приближаясь он поцеловал уголок мягких губ, заставляя Курта закрыть глаза.

\- Смутно..., – прошептал Хаммел. Блейн снова его поцеловал, кусая.

\- Следует мне напомнить?

\- Может, и следует.

Блейн приближался, пока их ресницы не коснулись друг друга. Затем их губы синхронно соприкоснулись. 

Курт позволил глазам закрыться. Он не двигался, просто лежал и чувствовал момент. Блейн был просто восхитительным на вкус. Это было странно. Они ведь только проснулись, как он мог иметь привкус меда? Его сердце бесстыже ускоряло свой ритм, когда брюнет целовал его. Несколько секунд спустя, Блейн отпрянул назад, его глаза слегка потемнели:

\- Теперь вспомнил?

Курт медленно открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с медовыми орбитами. И снова заметил то, как Блейн глянул на его губы, глубоко вдыхая. 

\- Кажется, что-то такое припоминается.

Блейн кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- Тогда мне следует продолжить?

\- Определенно.

Парни усмехнулись, и Блейн вновь прильнул к Курту. В этот раз их поцелуй стал более глубоким. Блейн, довольно хмыкнув, втянул нижнюю губу Курта между своих, прикусывая ее и скользя языком по кромке зубов. Младший подросток, не сдержавшись, тихо простонал, сжимая пальцы брюнета своими.

Их языки переплелись, и Блейн с удовольствием втянул Курта во французский поцелуй. Он то игриво посасывал кончик чужого языка, то по-хозяйски шарил своим языком в чужом рту, прижимаясь и скользя руками от запястий Курта к его плечам и груди, в конце концов останавливаясь на бедрах. Курт удивленно вздохнул, разрывая поцелуй, когда Блейн развел его ноги шире, устраиваясь между ними, нависая сверху и опираясь коленями в матрац. На его лице не было глупой улыбочки; его глаза потемнели, став практически золотыми, его губы были влажными, покрасневшими и припухшими от их поцелуев.

\- Что теперь? – спросил он, ведя ладонями от бедер Курта к его коленям. Руки шатена так и оставались над его головой. Он вздохнул, потому что едва мог дышать от того, что вытворял с ним парень, не говоря о том, чтобы ответить на какой-то там вопрос.

\- Блейн, я…

Руки ВМХера проделали свой путь к внутренним сторонам бедер и он, нагибаясь, чтобы поцеловать Курта, непроизвольно толкнулся вперед. Очертания члена Курта были замечательно видны за тонкой тканью пижамных штанов, и Блейн перевел взгляд от глаз парня, теперь зажатых, к закушенной, милыми едва видневшимися зубками, нижней губе, к напрягшемуся стройному торсу, и, наконец, вновь к чужой эрекции. Собственные боксеры стали теснее от подобного вида. Парень глянул на Курта, осторожно поднимаясь рукой вверх и накрывая его ладонью.

Стон, что издал Хаммел, был чистым удовольствием. Блейн выругался, возбужденный сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он погладил Курта, но опустился так, чтобы их лица были ближе. Курт становился тверже в его руке, и Блейн глубоко вздохнул, когда парень толкнулся вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Блейна, начиная поцелуй, доминируя в нем. Блейн медленно водил языком во рту Курта, опираясь руками, чтобы не навалиться на шатена, когда тот обвил свои длинные ноги вокруг его талии. Брюнет не сдержался и навалился сверху, проезжаясь собственным членом по паху Курта. От этого его глаза буквально закатились вверх. Парни почти зарычали, встречаясь глазами.

Курт выглядел идеально: на лбу выступала испарина, глаза были почти безумными, его губы были такими красными и дыхание сбилось. Блейн знал, что выглядел приблизительно так же, если не помятее. Он чувствовал стояк Курта, прижатый к его собственному, и черт его подери если это не самая горячая вещь в мире. Они оба не двигались, замерли, – Курт, наверное, ждал, что он начнет паниковать, но этому не суждено случиться. Блейн просто хотел убедиться, что ему было позволено продолжить.

Пару секунд спустя они восстановили дыхание. Блейн был прижат к Курту сверху, и голубоглазый подросток также продолжал перебирать кудрявые пряди пальцами. Брюнет нежно поцеловал податливые губы Курта, переходя к чему-то большему. Разорвав поцелуй, Андерсон спустился к шее парня, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Курт задрожал, а когда Блейн медленно толкнулся вперед, так, чтобы их покрытые тканью члены терлись друг о друга, и вовсе затрясся. Он простонал почти во весь голос, сжимая пальцы в волосах Блейна, тот же сомкнул зубы на чужом плече, стараясь не быть громким. Когда он хотел повторить движение, откуда-то за дверью прокричали его имя.

\- Блейн Александр!

\- Блять… 

Парень отодвинулся, и Курт быстро выпустил его из своих объятий, чтобы Блейн мог слезть с него. Шатен расторопно отодвинулся выше на кровать, а Блейн и вовсе поднялся. БМХер запустил руку в штаны, стараясь скрыть еще не спавший стояк, подходя к двери. Он не видел то, как Курт смотрел за ним прикусив губу.

Открыв дверь, он прокричал:

\- Что?

Было слышно, как Майки играет где-то с машинками. Дон ответил через пару секунд, кажется, заканчивая разговор по телефону.

\- Иди разбери продукты. Мне нужно в магазин на часок, так что ты приглядываешь за Майки.

Блейн вздохнул, и откуда-то снизу его маленький кузен прокричал, что голоден. Блейн обернулся к Курту, который смущенно улыбнулся. Обреченно вздохнув, он все-таки ответил:

\- Ладно, старик.

Услышав, что входная дверь захлопнулась, Блейн глубоко вздохнул, возвращаясь взглядом в гостевую комнату. Он потянулся к сумке за футболкой. Курт не двинулся с места, а когда они встретились глазами, старший подросток спросил:

\- Не хочешь со мной вниз? Что-нибудь перекусить…

Курт кивнул, сползая с кровати:

\- Ага. Только в ванную схожу.

\- Окей. Через одну дверь, по левой стороне.

Курт мягко улыбнулся, поднимаясь и пересекая маленькую комнатку. Он остановился у самой двери, чтобы спросить:

\- Хочешь… Я могу что-нибудь сделать на завтрак.

Блейн сделал пару шагов в его сторону, убирая руки в карманы уже надетых шорт, с очаровательной улыбкой на губах:

\- Мы будем очень благодарны, спасибо.

Курт кивнул, покидая комнату. Когда дверь в ванну захлопнулась, Блейн глубоко вздохнул, опершись спиной о стену. Если Курту придет в голову мысль о том, что он просто дурачился с ним, Блейн себя не простит. Брюнету хотелось большего между ними.

\- Хочу есть, Блейни!

Блейн вздохнул, забирая телефон и покидая комнату.

\- Иду, гном.

***

 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Кинселла. 

\- Доброе утро, Фарра, – улыбнулся Дон, входя в свой магазин спортивных товаров. – Спасибо, что вышла сегодня. У Дженны что-то с желудком, – мужчина прошел прямиком в подсобку, оставляя сумку. – Как продвигаются дела сегодня, ребята?

Стив подкатил к боссу на скейте:

\- Да как обычно, босс. Июнь на дворе. Детки хотят кататься.

Дон улыбнулся:

\- Потому-то и открыл этот магазин.

Фарра, выйдя из-за кассы, подошла к ним:

\- Как Блейн?

Дон открыл отчетную книгу, протирая стекла своих очков для чтения.

\- Нормально. Разве ты его не ненавидела? Слышал, как ребята говорили про тебя как-то.

Фарра рассмеялась, убирая с лица прядь волнистых волос:

\- Не ненавижу я его. У нас было свидание прошлым вечером вообще-то. 

\- Серьезно?

В зале Стив встретил и предложил помощь вошедшим покупателям, пока двое продолжали говорить.

\- Ага, - проговорила девушка. – Но длилось свидание недолго, потому что он хотел встретиться с Куртом. Мне кажется, что-то между ними происходит…

Мужчина положил ручку на стол, поднимая глаза на своего консультанта:

\- К чему ты ведешь, Фарра?

\- Оу, - девица покачала головой, - ничего такого. Просто я уже предупреждала Блейна на его счет. Они познакомились здесь, и я говорила Блейну о том, что Курт втюрится в него, если он не прекратит вести себя чрезмерно вежливо. Они переписываются, когда Курт не работает, то есть постоянно. А теперь они еще и проводят каждую секунду вместе. Это обязательно произойдет. Блейн натурал, и мы оба знаем это. Он просто сделает этому мальчику больно.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, каким образом это касается тебя? – строго спросил Дон. Девчонка, не ожидавшая такой реакции не сразу нашлась, чем ответить.

\- Я… Я просто не хочу чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал. Я его предупреждала, – повторила Фарра. – Худшая вещь, которую может вытворить Блейн, это вот так играть с чужими эмоциями. Он же такой – его улыбка просто сносит крыши девчонкам, а теперь он еще и зацепит этого мальчика. 

Дон смотрел на девушку, пока та не кивнув, вернулась к работе. Она подошла к Стиву и покупателям в секции скейтбордов, предложив помощь. Дон вернулся к книге. Еще один человек, сомневающийся в сексуальной ориентации его племянника. Блейн, может, и расстроился от его вчерашнего упоминания, но им следует серьезно поговорить. 

***

 

\- Что ты делаешь?

Блейн уселся на пол напротив кузена:

\- Я рисую кое-что для Курта, если ты не против.

Майки пожал плечами, продолжая играть машинками.

\- Скажи если тебе нужно помочь, хорошо?

Блейн улыбнулся братишке:

\- Скажу. Можно взять твой фиолетовый фломастер?

\- Можешь взять все, – Майкл пододвинул коробочку с фломастерами старшему брату. Блейн улыбнулся, поблагодарив его. Подросток вырвал лист из альбома детсадовца и принялся рисовать.

\- Курт приготовит нам завтрак, когда спустится.

Маленький Кинселла улыбнулся, отрываясь от своих машинок:

\- Он еще и повар? – мальчик рассмеялся вслед за Блейном, кивавшим головой.

\- Курт замечательный, да? 

Майки согласно закивал в ответ:

\- Я попрошу стать его моим бойфрендом.

Блейн замер от услышанного ответа с кончиком фломастера, едва коснувшемся листа. Майки невозмутимо продолжал играться, будто и вовсе ничего не говорил. Блейн покачал головой, посмеиваясь:

\- Если только я не буду первым. 

Майки перестал врум-врумкать, азартно глядя на старшего брата:

\- Я спрошу его быстрее, чем ты, Блейни!

\- Хочешь поспорить?

Блейн вскочил на ноги, сдергивая с себя футболку и поднимая кулаки вверх. Майки засмеялся, тоже поднимаясь, стягивая футболку со Спанч Бобом над кудряшками и бросая ее в кузена. Плавки с принтом Power Ranger были натянуты почти до талии. Блейн посмеялся тому, как мальчик, подражая ему вздернул маленькие кулачки.

\- Ты не победишь меня. Я чемпион! – спародировал Майки Джона Цена, на что Блейн только усмехнулся. 

\- Что ж, я – СМ Панк, и я надеру тебе жопу, - после того, как Блейн понял что сказал, его глаза расширились. Рот Майки распахнулся, и подросток кинулся на колени. – Пожалуйста, не говори тете Пэм, что я сказал это. Это плохое слово, Майки. Пожалуйста, – рот мальчика был широко открыт, прямо как у рыбки, и Блейн пытался не смеяться. – Пожалуйста. 

Чуть погодя, спускаясь по лестнице, Курт увидел в гостиной двух мальчишек без футболок. Он покачал головой.

\- Ладно. Новая машинка, землянично-банановый йогурт, и я поговорю с дядей Доном насчет велика. Хорошо?

\- Это должен быть Yoplait, – пригрозил Майки пальцем старшему брату.

Курт рассмеялся:

\- А я его чему-то научил.

Оба брата повернулись к их гостю и улыбнулись.

\- Ладно, - продолжил Блейн, - новая машинка, землянично-банановый Yoplait и никаких тренировочных колес на велике. Договорились? – Майки протянул брату ладошку. – И ты меня не сдаешь.

\- Не сдам.

Курт вопросительно поднял брови:

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Расскажу после нашей драки за титул, – парень вскочил, хватая хохочущего Майки за талию, поднимая его на головой и роняя на диван. Курт смотрел за ними, улыбаясь, и громко засмеялся, когда маленький кулачок Майкла попал Блейну туда, где солнце не светит. Они еще возились, теперь уже дерясь подушками, когда Курт ушел на кухню. Он толкнул дверь, проходя внутрь и глядя на пакеты с продуктами, которые нужно было разобрать. 

\- Признай поражение, – призвал Блейн, заключая короткую ножку в захват. Майки рассмеялся, но отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Никогда.

Блейн улыбнулся, крепче удерживая ногу в захвате и щекоча голую ступню. Майки начал бесконтрольно смеяться, хлопая брата по спине и пиная свободной ногой.

\- Блейни, - он начал стучать ручкой по полу, но Блейн продолжал щекотать. – Я признаю поражение!

\- Значит, я заслужил спросить его?

\- Да!

Блейн кивнул:

\- А ты мне поможешь?

Майки закивал, все еще подергиваясь в конвульсиях от смеха:

\- Помогу.

Блейн отпустил его.

\- Хорошо. Я почти дорисовал. Вот план, – он нагнулся к кузену, шепча ему на ухо план действий, Майки улыбался и кивал. После того, как закончил рассказ, Блейн взял фломастер и закончил рисовать. Сложив бумагу, он отдал ее Майки и прошептал кое-что еще. Мальчик кивнул, аккуратно убирая листок в карман шорт. – А теперь давай оденемся.

Курт убирал яблочный сок в холодильник, ставя его рядом с молоком. Он услышал, как кто-то входит на кухню и, обернувшись, улыбнулся, увидев Блейна. 

\- Иисусе, – проговорил брюнет, пялясь на зад Курта. Младший подросток вернулся к своему занятию в холодильнике.

\- Может, поможешь? – ответил Курт, выпрямляясь и разворачиваясь к Блейну лицом. – Понятия не имею, куда что ставить.

\- Я все расставлю, а ты можешь начать готовить завтрак, – ответил он, подходя ближе и радуясь отсутствию напряжения между ними, когда он чмокнул шатена в щеку. – Договорились?

Курт мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как щеки краснеют:

\- Договорились.

***

 

\- В общем, после того, как ты ушел, Блейн типа накинулся на него, – сказал Джастин, откусывая кусок французского тоста. – Как будто он хотел, чтобы его язык стал куртовским. Типа он ему не нужен больше, - Ник и Дэвид рассмеялись. – И помнишь, что мы говорили, типа будем удивлены, если подобное случится?

Сидевший рядом Джефф закивал головой:

\- Я ваще не был. Это было так естественно. Я даже ничего не спросил.

Ник улыбнулся.

\- Я сразу подумал, что они встречаются, – сказал парням Дэвид. Он опустил вилку на тарелку и откинулся на спинку диванчика. – Я имею в виду, пока Блейн делится, проблем не возникнет.

\- Ага, удачи, – сказал ехидно Джефф. Дэвид нахмурился.

\- Так что произошло с Питером? Я собирался позвонить Блейну, но подумал, что им нужно уединение.

Дэвид пожал плечами:

\- Понятия не имею. В одну секунду все было нормально, парни целовались, у них была своя тема, мы все болтали. А потом, я вижу, как Блейн пытается пойти за Питти. 

\- Он по любому что-то сказал. Опять, – сказал Джас. – Надеюсь, Блейн не поддался. Его могут дисквалифицировать, если он ввяжется в драку с соперником.

Ник кивнул. Джефф расплылся на диванчике, поглаживая живот. Он взглянул на часы и почесал голову:

\- Пора ехать за девушкой. Не заплатишь, Джас?

Джастин рассмеялся:

\- Я не брал денег. Твоя очередь платить.

Джефф закатил глаза, переводя взгляд на Ника.

\- Не-а.

\- Даже не смотри на меня, – сказал Дэвид прежде, чем его успели спросить, доедая свой бекон. – В прошлый раз ты не хотел оставлять мне на чай, так что не надейся, что я буду платить.

Они все рассмеялись и Джефф, качая головой, достал кошелек. 

\- Вот же мудаки.

***

 

\- Так, - Блейн прильнул к Курту, убирая что-то в полку над его головой. Курт улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к нему.

\- Что? – он перевернул блинчик с черникой, ожидая продолжения.

\- Я хотел спросить кое-что личное. Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, – он убрал что-то еще на место. – И я отвечу на любой твой вопрос.

Курт поднял брови, но согласно кивнул:

\- Ладно. Спрашивай.

Блейн убрал пустые пакеты на место:

\- Твой отец просто думает, что ты девственник, или это правда?

Курт засмеялся, и Блейн повернулся к нему с легкой улыбкой на губах:

\- Сразу начинаешь с крупной рыбки?

\- Ты можешь не отвечать, но мне любопытно.

Курт улыбнулся, разбивая яйца в сковородку.

\- Отец прав, – он глянул на Блейна, следившего за ним. – Я девственник. 

\- Окей, - старший подросток приблизился, облокачиваясь на столешницу. – Я, честно говоря, рад это слышать. Можешь называть меня эгоистичным, но хочу, чтобы ты разделил этот момент со мной. И можешь звать меня самоуверенным, но думаю, что буду лучше, чем кто-либо.

Курт прикусил губу. Как это парень мог быть реален?

\- Со сколькими девушками ты был?

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Угадай.

Курт рассмеялся:

\- Не хочу тебя оскорбить…

\- Преувеличив или преуменьшив? 

\- И то, и другое.

Блейн рассмеялся, качая головой:

\- Я общался со многими девчонками, но до секса дошло только с тремя. Могу рассказать, если хочешь. Не хочу секретов между нами.

\- Ну… - улыбнулся Курт, – пару деталей я могу выслушать.

Старший парень улыбнулся:

\- Окей. Первой была Эмбер. Наши отношения были просто смешны. Она нравилась мне, потому что была красивой и была заинтересована в… приобретении опыта, что ли, – Курт усмехнулся, и Блейн улыбнулся. – Видишь, каким я глупым был тогда.

\- Ты был молод, Блейн.

\- Это да. Но она разбила мне сердце дважды, прежде чем у нас дело дошло до чего-то сексуального, и я ей все же верил. Верь или нет, но я хотел, чтобы мой первый раз был особенным. Я думал, что она – та единственная и вся такая херня. Оказалось, что нет, но тогда меня никто бы не переубедил. Короче, поверил ей в третий раз и закончил с разбитым сердцем. Опять.

\- Звучит не очень, – покачал головой Курт.

\- Ну да. Никогда у меня не было чего-то особенного, знаешь? Она тайком заводила меня к себе, а потом пошло поехало. И тут она достает презерватив. Я был глупым, понимал какой была Эмбер… Но это был секс. Я как бы очень хотел секса, – Курт слегка посмеялся, и брюнет продолжил. – Ну, в общем, я отбиваться не стал. А потом, после, мы неловко лежали, и она попросила меня уйти. Ничего не слышал от нее несколько дней, слал ей смс, а когда увидел ее снова, она гуляла с другим парнем под ручку.

\- Вау, - Хаммел вновь покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, скажи что другие разы были лучше.

Блейн покачал головой:

\- Ничего особенного. Напился на вечеринке, которую устроил однажды, и второй тоже была моя девушка. Но я как-то не сходил по ней с ума, понимаешь? Просто у нас были отношения, и мы занялись этим. Я порвал с ней пару месяцев спустя, потому что она была супер-прилипчивая. И нереально ревнивая. Я не мог посмотреть в другую сторону, чтобы она меня не ударила.

Курт кивнул:

\- Ну, Блейн, ты такой парень. Все хотят тебя, все хотят быть тобой. Курт из Огайо никогда бы не стал твоим другом, тем более чем-то большим. И к тому же она, как и я, знает, что ты постоянно флиртуешь, – сказал он со смехом. – Я бы наврал, если бы не признал, что меня это тоже беспокоит.

\- Понимаю, – признал брюнет. – Думаю, могу доказать себя только со временем. Дело в том, - проговорил он, приблизившись, - что от тебя я без ума, Курт. Я говорил вчера: то, что между нами, совершенно отличается от того, что я чувствовал когда-либо к кому-либо другому. Как будто ты был предназначен мне… Может глупо, а может нет, – шатен смотрел на него, и ВМХер продолжал. – Не думаю, что то, что будет между нами, будет «просто сексом»… Если ты захочешь пойти так далеко, или «просто поцелуем». Это будет всем, потому что ты чертовски особенный для меня. И нас будут окружать девушки, с которыми у меня что-то было, которые будут что-то тебе говорить, потому что они ничего не понимают. Многие из них - я цитирую, - «пытались меня изменить, но ничего у них не вышло», потому что это было не по мне. Ты знаешь, что то, что между нами... по крайней мере, надеюсь, ты видишь это так же как я. Они увидят, что это намного больше и важнее, чем то, что было с ними. И я этого хочу, Курт. Пока ты не решишь, что тебе это не нужно, это что я хочу.

Курт улыбнулся в ответ. Его мысли плыли от услышанного.

\- Я… Я запомню…

Блейн кивнул, кладя руку парню на поясницу:

\- Это все, чего я прошу, Курт. Просто позволь доказать тебе это.

Курт замолчал ненадолго. Он смотрел на сковородку, когда вновь заговорил:

\- Ты намного опытней меня.

Блейн прикусил губу:

\- То, что мы сделали, было слишком? – он встал сзади Курта, обнимая его за талию. – Если да, то просто скажи, – Курт покраснел, просто вспоминая их пробуждение, и Блейн закатил глаза. – Не надо. Ты тоже принимал в этом участие, так что не красней…

\- Подашь мне тарелки? - Блейн ухмыльнулся, отходя и доставая большую тарелку. Курт шумно вдохнул перед тем, как ответить. – Я… Это не было слишком. Я просто… Ну ты знаешь… Мы… Мы просто.

\- Знаю, – брюнет подал тарелку и вновь обернул руки вокруг парня. – Мы только встретились; мы только начали… это и бла-бла-бла. 

\- Именно, – подытожил Курт с улыбкой. Блейн расположился на его плече.

\- Ты когда-нибудь делал что-то подобное?

Курт покачал головой:

\- Не совсем. Ну, то есть, единственная вещь, которая случилась между нами, произошла, потому что Чендлер пытался убедить меня встречаться на расстоянии. Он, эмм… - Курт не договорил, но Блейн сжал его в объятиях, призывая продолжать, на что младший подросток закатил глаза. – Он начал пытаться… подрочить мне.

\- Вау, – улыбнулся Блейн. – Серьезно?

\- Да. Никогда не чувствовал себя так некомфортно.

\- Твой бойфренд предложил отдрочить тебе. Почему не позволил?

\- Он не то чтобы предложил… Было скорее «не бросай меня», и он засунул руку мне в штаны. Это как-то не особо завело. Тем более, там были слезы, – Блейн рассмеялся и Курт усмехнулся, готовя третью яичницу. – Мы были вместе три месяца и ничего такого не делали. Совсем ничего сексуального. А теперь я уезжаю, и ты кидаешься мне в штаны? Мне это не понравилось.

\- А ты хотел сделать что-нибудь сексуальное? – спросил брюнет прикусив губу и наблюдая за Куртом. Тот снова залился румянцем.

\- Я хотел… попробовать что-нибудь. Чендлер не был готов. Я отнесся к этому с уважением.

\- Хм… - Блейн сложил блинчики в тарелку. – Не могу понять, почему он не был готов. С таким парнем, как ты. Ты красивый.

\- Прекрати, – попросил Курт, смеясь и толкая парня плечом. Блейн затряс головой.

\- Всего лишь правда, Курт, – проговорил ВМХер, подмигивая и целуя шатена в щеку. – И, к слову, я сделал бы любую вещь, которую ты бы захотел.

Хаммел понимал, что, кажется, побил рекорд по количеству раз, когда его щеки краснели за это утро. Блейн распалял его, а его поцелуи просто сносили крышу.

Минуту спустя на кухню забежал Майки со сложенным листом бумаги и фломастером. 

\- Простите, вы Курт Аммел?

Блейн прикрыл лицо, смеясь, и Курт сначала повернулся к нему, улыбаясь, а затем серьезно посмотрел на мальчика:

\- Я Курт Хаммел. Да, сэр.

Майки кивнул:

\- У меня есть для вас супер-секретный документ… Нуждающийся в вашем… Незамедлительном внимании, – маленький Кинселла повернулся к Блейну и гордо улыбнулся. Старший брат улыбнулся, показывая большие пальцы. Курт забрал из рук Андерсона тарелку и повернулся к мальчику.

\- Завтрак готов. Так что сначала мы поедим, а потом я прочту твой супер-секретный документ. Хорошо?

\- Да, сэр, – Майки отсалютовал и устроил сложенный лист и фломастер на столе. Блейн усадил его за стол, целуя в щеку.

\- Отлично справился, гном, – Майкл гордо улыбнулся. – Ну так… - продолжил Блейн. – Я хотел сказать, хорошо, что мы не опытны в этой стезе. Можем многому научиться вместе.

\- Да ладно? – Курт ставил на стол тарелки с яичницей, беконом, блинчиками и приборы для каждого из них. 

\- Ага. Если ты захочешь научить меня… можешь научить тому, что тебе нравится. А я могу научить тому, что нравится мне…

Курт наложил Майки всего по чуть-чуть, улыбаясь тому, как мальчик захлопал в ладоши, стараясь не краснеть.

\- Думаю, это может сработать.

Блейн усмехнулся:

\- Ты любишь яблочный сок?

\- Конечно, – улыбнулся Курт.

\- Кто не любит яблочный сок, глупый? – пробубнил Майкл, орудуя вилкой. Блейн закатил глаза, доставая стаканы им всем.

\- Думаю, тебе пора открыть супер-секретный документ.

Курт улыбнулся, ставя перед Блейном наполненную тарелку. Он уселся на свое место и улыбнулся Майки, протягивающему ему бумагу и фломастер.

\- Давай-ка поглядим, что тут у нас.

\- Когда ответишь, нужно отдать его Блейни.

Курт взглянул на лист и улыбнулся, краснея и читая слова. Это был написанный фиолетовым стих. Простое четверостишье, но от него все равно могли набежать слезы: 

Розы красны,  
Лилии белы,  
Я не знал любви,  
Пока не появился ты.

Блейн смотрел, как на лице Курта сменилась череда эмоций, кусая губу. Сначала это был шок, а потом самая красивая в мире улыбка, радость, а потом он засмеялся… И это был самый потрясающий и идеальный смех в мире. Майки с удовольствием жевал блинчики, не обращая на них внимания.

Курт захихикал, поднимая фломастер. Внизу под стихом был вопрос «Не окажешь ли ты мне честь пожалуйста-пожалуйста стать моим милым бойфрендом?» с вариантами «Да» и «Чертовски да». Он посмотрел на две нарисованные фигурки: одну с кудрявыми черными волосами и другую с коричневыми, их руки были соединены и пририсовано сердце между ними. Курт взглянул на Блейна, следившего за ним, с улыбкой и поставил галочку напротив второго варианта.

\- Ну… - проговорил он, переделывая галочку в сердечко, а затем сложил лист и передал его Блейну. – Ответ был довольно прост.

Блейн уронил вилку, спеша взять листок:

\- Да?

Майки оживился и спросил:

\- Что он ответил?

Курт усмехнулся:

\- Ты что, ему сказал?

\- Он собирался первым попросить. Мне пришлось убеждать его, что выбрать меня будет правильней, – радостно ответил Блейн, смеясь тому, как Курт покачал головой. Его собственные щеки стали красными. – Я же должен был на кого-то положиться.

\- Что он ответил? – вновь спросил Майки, потягивая футболку Блейни.

Блейн широко улыбнулся сердечку напротив «Чертовски да».

\- У меня есть бойфренд, Майки.

Майки обрадовался, давая кузену пять. Курт улыбнулся, опуская взгляд на тарелку. 

Может, лето все же будет клевым.

***

 

\- Где эти козлы?

Питер надел свой шлем и уселся на велик:

\- Они никогда не тренируются по воскресеньям. Сам знаешь. – Ответил он. Шейн лишь закатил глаза.

\- Блейн выпендрежник. Как и его парни. Какого хера они позволяют себе расслабляться прямо перед отборочными? Один пролет - и он не сможет участвовать в соревнованиях все лето. 

\- Ты только сейчас осознал, что он любитель выебнуться? – Засмеялся Питер, выруливая к рампам. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он вылетел. Он у меня так сильно рухнет, что придется на носилках выносить. Только слово скажи.

Шейн закатил глаза ускоряясь. Питер последовал прямо за ним.

\- Я уже говорил. – Начал он. – Я не жульничаю. Никогда. Я уважаю его дядю за то, что он сделал для спорта. Если собираешься жульничать, ищи себе новую команду.

\- Вытащи член из задницы, Шейн. – Остановился Питер, оглядываясь на капитана. Парень не выглядел довольным. – У меня с Блейном свои счеты…

\- Поэтому выкладывайся на рампах…

\- Поэтому я собираюсь его опустить, выставить на посмешище. – Закончил Питер, оглядываясь на проходящую мимо девчонку. Он улыбнулся, расстегивая шлем. Шейн закатил глаза, смотря, на кого положил глаз Питти.

\- Оу… нет, бро. Отвали. Это сестра Хосе. Он ее реально оберегает.   
Питер только шире улыбнулся, зачесывая своей пятерней грязные волосы назад. 

\- Сестренка Хосе? Надеюсь, она не лесби. Хватает с меня тут в округе долбанных геев.

Шейн тяжело на него посмотрел.

\- Следи за языком.

\- Давай тренироваться.

Шейн покачал головой, отъезжая от парня. Этот козел скоро доиграется.

***

Одной из самых любимых вещей Майки было времяпровождение с Блейном. Его старший кузен был классным. Он был веселым, и они дрались подушками и ели все, что захотят, а еще Блейн смотрел с ним мультики. А теперь выходные были намного лучше, потому что теперь с ними был Курт. А он еще и повар, и веселый, и умел рисовать, и, конечно же, смотрел с ними мультики. 

Майки прижался брату под бок, улыбаясь мультику на экране. С другой стороны сидел Курт, то улыбаясь экрану, то их соединенным с Блейном рукам. Он прижал голову к плечу брюнета.

Блейн спародировал что-то сказанное Гамболлом, заставляя Майки смеяться. Курт прижался к нему сильнее. К этому он точно мог бы привыкнуть.

Скоро будем. – Джефф

Шатен поднялся и улыбнулся Блейну, который недовольно хмыкнул от того, что его бойфренд отодвинулся. 

\- Мне нужно домой – собираться. – Сказал Курт, заслуживая недовольное выражение на красивом лице ВМХера.

Майки боднул брата в плечо.

\- Нетушки.

\- Блейн, ребята скоро придут.

\- Скажи Курту, что он не может уйти, Майки.

Мальчик активно закивал головой, соглашаясь с братом. 

\- Ты не можешь уйти.

\- Спасибо, гном. – Заявил Блейн, растрепывая светлые кудряшки.

Курт усмехнулся, шлепнув руку, которой Блейн пытался снова его обнять.

\- А если я нарисую тебе огромный монстр-грузовик? – Предложил подросток, от чего мини-Кинселла вскочил с дивана:

\- Правда-правда?

\- Ага. – Кивая головой, пообещал Курт.

Блейн скрестил руки на груди:

\- Это нечестно.

\- Можешь идти, Курти.

Курт показал ему язык, ухмыляясь преданному лицу брюнета, обращенному в адрес младшего братишки. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Блейна нежно в губы. Они застыли на секунду, и, чуть погодя, Курт отодвинулся, направляясь к двери.

\- Скоро вернусь. – Пообещал он.

Блейн облизал губу, смотря, как шатен уходит, и не обращая внимания на поющего с издевкой «Тили-тили тесто» и танцующего Майкла. Когда Курт подошел к двери, та распахнулась, пропуская внутрь Дона с очками на носу и портфелем в руках. Майки радостно вскрикнул, подбегая к отцу и запрыгивая тому на руки, почти сбивая его с ног.

\- Я уже слишком старый для такого, Майки. – Пошутил мужчина, целуя сына в щеку, пока тот, радостно смеясь, обнимал старшего Кинселлу. – Курт. – Улыбнулся Дон подростку чуть выше его самого. – У меня для тебя хорошие новости.

\- О, люблю хорошие новости. – Улыбнулся Курт. Блейн удобнее устроился на диване, прислушиваясь.

\- С завтрашнего дня будешь заниматься ремонтом в задней части магазина. Новая должность – большие деньги. 

Глаза Курта расширились:

\- О Боже, спасибо. Не думаю, что смог бы терпеть Фарру дольше.

Дон улыбнулся:

\- Она нечто, да? - Спросил мужчина, заслуживая от Курта понимающий смешок. Блейн тут же поднялся с дивана и подошел к ним, улыбаясь Курту.

\- Теперь можем свалить вместе. Я только соберусь. – Попросил Блейн, показывая в сторону лестницы. Курт лишь усмехнулся.

\- Не будь примадонной, не заставляй меня долго ждать, Блейн.

\- Говорит парень, которому нужен целый день для укладки волос. – Подначил кудрявый подросток.

\- Я протестую.

Дон усмехнулся, смотря на мальчишек. Блейн, кивая головой, предложил:

\- Пошли со мной. – И Курт, улыбнувшись, последовал за ним.

Пока оба подростка направлялись в гостевую комнату, Дон запер входную дверь. Он устроил удобней сына на руках и направился к дивану, присаживаясь и кладя сумку рядом с собой. Майки поправил, сидевшие на кончике носа, отцовские очки, улыбаясь услышанному «спасибо», а затем вернулся к мультикам на ТВ. 

\- Чем хочешь сегодня заняться, малыш? Мама скоро будет дома.

\- Хочу на пляж. 

Дон улыбнулся:

\- Почему бы и нет. Ты повеселился с Куртом и Блейном? – спросил мужчина, заслужив смешное выражение лица от сынишки.

\- Ну конечно. – Ответил мальчик, будто указывая на очевидное. Мужчина лишь рассмеялся, вытаскивая кое-какие бумаги. - Они теперь бойфренды.

Дон замер, сомневаясь, что расслышал сына правильно. 

\- Кто-кто?

\- Бойфренды! Курт сказал да, а я помогал. Блейни был очень-очень рад, папочка. И Курт был тоже рад. – Лепетал с улыбкой мальчик. – Я был посыльным! Блейн сказал, что это ооочень важная работа. И он научил меня длинным словам. 

Дон улыбнулся сыну, убирая с его лба пару кудряшек. 

\- Кажется, у тебя был насыщенный день, а?

Майки закивал в ответ, улыбаясь. Он сделал столько интересного сегодня и очень собой гордился. Он был важным посыльным, и Блейни обещал ему новую машинку и йогурт и обещал научить кататься на великах для больших мальчиков. Сегодня был хороший день.

***

Наверху, сборы Блейна проходили не совсем по плану. С одной стороны, они не продвигались, но с другой, обоих подростков это не особо волновало, в данный момент. 

Курт издал тихий стон, когда Блейн прижал его к двери гостевой комнаты, соединяя их губы в страстном поцелуе. Он пробежался руками по телу парня, сцепляя их на шее брюнета, в то время как Блейн прижимал его к себе за бедра. Он углубил поцелуй, отводя голову в сторону и толкаясь языком в чужой рот.

Телефон Курта завибрировал в кармане, и Блейн недовольно хмыкнул, когда его мягко оттолкнули. Он раздраженно прислонил голову к двери, пока Курт доставал телефон.

\- Погоди, это наверное кто-то из парней.

Блейн лишь покачал головой:

\- Черт, как всегда не вовремя. – Он нахмурился сильнее, когда Курт совсем отодвинулся, отходя от двери.

\- Давай собираться. Не хочу заставлять их ждать. 

\- Или… - Блейн словил его руку и, притянув к себе, обнял за талию. – Мы могли бы остаться здесь. Расслабляться. – Его рука сползла на задницу шатена, легонько сжимая ее. Курт закусил губу, кладя свою ладонь сверху и возвращая ее к себе на талию.

\- У нас еще будет время для этого. А сейчас нам лучше пойти и провести время с друзьями. 

\- Нет.

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Ну… я бы с удовольствием выбрался погулять, осмотреться на Лонг Бич, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. 

Блейн дерзко улыбнулся:

\- Я бы тоже хотел быть с тобой. 

\- Господи, перестань уже так флиртовать, – сказал Курт, смеясь. – Ты же знаешь, что я имел в виду.

Блейн лишь пожал плечами:

\- Ладно, мы пойдем с ребятами, но флиртовать я не перестану. Ты просишь слишком многого, 

\- Ну сейчас я попрошу тебя собираться.

Блейн кивнул, разворачиваясь к своей сумке. 

\- Ладно. – Он вытащил из сумки туалетные принадлежности и направился к двери, прося через плечо: - Можешь выбрать что-нибудь для меня в шкафу?

\- А у тебя есть еще безрукавки с капюшоном?

Блейн прикусил губу:

\- А они тебе понравились, а?

Курт рассмеялся, подходя к шкафу:

\- Ты, кажется, не заметил, как я чуть было не рухнул на землю, увидев тебя вчера.

\- Хах, я запомню. – Сказав это, брюнет подмигнул младшему парню и вышел из комнаты. Курт закатил глаза и открыл дверцу. В шкафу не было особо много вещей, учитывая, что Блейн жил тут только по выходным, но выбора было достаточно.

То, что Блейн был ВМХером, упрощало задачу. Он обычно носил шорты, футболки и сникерсы. Но раз сегодня у ребят не было тренировки, Курт выбрал для него неплохо смотрящиеся темные джинсы, на которых, конечно же, была пара дырочек (это же Блейн), и малинового оттенка футболку от Ralph Lauren, выглядевшую винтажно от того, что она немного выцвела. Шатен разложил вещи на одеяле и направился к зеркалу, рядом с которым лежали кепки Блейна. Он не говорил этого, но ему очень понравилась та, с надписью Lakers, что была на Блейне в день шторма. Он выглядел мило… даже очень. 

Пока он отвечал на сообщения Джеффа, Блейн вернулся в комнату без футболки, и его шорты сидели очень низко. Курт взглянул на него, жадно заскользив взглядом по телу, но вскоре быстро отвернулся. Андерсон ухмыльнулся, убирая принадлежности на место и подходя к кровати. 

\- Мне нравится.

Курт кивнул головой:

\- Конечно, тебе нравится. Это же я выбрал. – Блейн улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему. Шатен еще раз кивнул, не смотря на парня. – Собирайся, нам уже пора. – Он смотрел в телефон и закусил губу, стараясь не улыбаться, потому что Блейн начал к нему подходить. – Блейн, не отвлекайся.

\- Я и не отвлекаюсь. – Проговорил брюнет, улыбаясь и вставая совсем близко. – Просто хочу убедиться, что все в порядке.

Курт кивнул. Блейн пах невероятно вкусно, как и всегда, и он сидел так близко, и на нем не было футболки. Но им нужно было скоро уходить.

\- Все в порядке. Иди одевайся.

\- Сначала поцелуй. 

Курт улыбнулся.

\- Поцелуй меня. – Повторил Блейн. Он прильнул к шатену, сложив губы трубочкой, и засмеялся, когда тот закатил глаза. Но, в конце концов, Курт придвинулся к ВМХеру, соединяя их губы в ненавязчивом прикосновении. Блейн мягко вздохнул, гладя рукой щеку Курта. Когда поцелуй прекратился и они отодвинулись друг от друга, на их лицах играли смущенные улыбки. Курт спрятал лицо, а Блейн еще раз скользнул по его щеке пальцами. – Спасибо.

Курт кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- А теперь я буду одеваться, и я не против того, чтобы ты посмотрел.

Курт в ответ закатил глаза:

\- Пожалуй, я оставлю тебя наедине с собой. Когда будешь готов, приходи ко мне, дверь будет открыта. 

Блейн улыбнулся, принимая еще один быстрый поцелуй:

\- Хорошо. 

Так Курт ушел, прикрывая за собой дверь. Блейн еще пару секунд смотрел на то место, где был шатен, а потом вскочил на ноги, поднимая вверх кулаки.

Он еще никогда не был так счастлив. 

***

Что значит у тебя появился бойфренд?! Ты же недавно переехал! Чендлер до сих пор пытается не рыдать на занятиях хора! - Седес

Курт прочитав сообщение, закатил глаза. 

Знаю, это кажется слишком быстрым, но это то что случилось. Я не думал, что мне кто-то понравится так быстро, и что я понравлюсь кому-то в ответ. И это намноооого лучше, чем то что было с Чендлером. - Курт

Он поставил телефон на зарядку, возвращаясь к своему галстуку – тонкому галстуку от Banana Republic подходящему к цвету его глаз. Галстук в комплекте с его подвернутыми шортами, коричневыми лоферами и приталенной белой рубашкой завершал наряд. Этот наряд подчеркивал стройность и упругость во всех нужных местах Курта, и это ему очень нравилось. 

Так это тот парень Блейн? Я видела как вы пялились друг на друга за головами тех чуваков серферов, вчера, во время видео-чата. Я должна была понять еще тогда. – Седес

Не могу дождаться, когда увижу его. Конечно, Чендлер будет очень расстроен, когда ты появишься в Нью-Йорке с новым парнем, но всякое случается, да? – Седес

Курт подобрал ключи, на которых опять таинственным образом пропал его брелок с Микки Маусом, и решил, что их нужно будет отдать Блейну. Он не мог засунуть их в карман своих шорт, потому что они были слишком… в облипку. Когда он поднял телефон, чтобы ответь, его парень постучал в дверь его спальни.

\- Ты одет?

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Да, входи. 

\- Черт, - проговорил Блейн, заглядывая внутрь. – Я опоздал.

Курт улыбнулся, садясь на кровать:

\- Заткнись и входи уже. 

Блейн распахнул дверь, проходя в комнату и источая сексуальность всем своим видом: светло малиновой футболкой, темными джинсами и черной кепкой Dodgers, надетой задом наперед. Он улыбнулся, когда Курт приподнял голову в ожидании поцелуя, который незамедлительно получил. 

\- Я скучал.

Блейн довольно расплылся в улыбке:

\- Я скучал больше. Что делал?

\- Собирался убедить Мерседес в том, что я не самый худший человек в мире. – Шатен открыл сообщения и показал их Блейну. – Она переживает о моем бывшем. 

\- Он большой мальчик. – Хмыкнул Блейн. – И ты можешь дать мне с ней поговорить. Я дам ей знать, что ты в хороших руках. 

\- Это необязательно. – Улыбнулся Курт. – Они увидят тебя на следующих выходных, и все будет в порядке.

\- Она будет беспокоиться до того времени. Я просто хочу, чтобы твои друзья знали, что тебе тут хорошо. Я уверен, что они готовы тебя защищать, но здесь не о чем беспокоиться. 

Если игнорирование того, как меня швыряли в шкафчики, можно назвать защитой…

Если ты занят, напиши потом. – Седес

\- Как насчет Скайпа сегодня вечером?

Блейн пожал плечами:

\- Мне сойдет. 

Блейн хочет поболтать в Скайпе, когда мы придем. Ты сможешь? – Курт

Когда он закончил печатать, он протянул старшему парню ключи:

\- Положишь их к себе в карман?

Блейн кивнул, забирая ключи:

\- Конечно, а что не так с твоими? 

Его парень поднялся и крутанулся перед ним, давая на себя посмотреть. Блейн прикусил губу, смотря на этот наряд… в облипку. Он мог различить каждый мускул на руках Курта, его обтянутой груди, а его задница была вообще отдельным разговором. 

\- Черт, детка. Покрутись еще раз. 

Курт рассмеялся, крутясь и флиртующе подмигивая своему парню:

\- Знаю. Я горяч. Так что, пожалуйста… мои ключи. 

Блейн быстро закивал, облизывая пересохшие губы и убирая ключи в передний правый карман. Он смотрел на Курта, который читал еще одно сообщение. Этот парень станет его концом. 

С удовольствием. Во сколько? НН должны выступать для дурацкой команды по хоккею. – Седес

Блейн протянул к нему руки, притягивая Курта к себе за бедра и позволяя рукам оставаться на этом месте, пока его губы очерчивали линию подбородка шатена. Курт закусил губу.

\- Во сколько, как ты думаешь, мы вернемся?

\- Ммм… - Хмыкнул Блейн, опускаясь ниже к его шее. – Не думаю, что мы будем гулять допоздна. Это зависит от того… - он поцеловал Курта за ушком, заставляя того закрыть глаза. - …если мы просто сходим с ребятами в молл, то освободимся где-то к восьми. 

\- Хо-хорошо. – Проговорил Хаммел, улыбаясь попытке Блейна, потрогать его зад. – Ничего такого, ребята скоро будут здесь. 

\- Мхм. – Ответил Блейн, на что Курт закатил глаза и начал печатать.

Мы, наверное, будем дома к 9. Если не получится, я напишу. – Курт

Мне подходит. Повеселись. – Седес.

Ты тоже. – Курт.

\- Она такая идеальная. – Прошептал Блейн сжимая задницу Курта. Шатен рассмеялся, отходя и закатывая глаза.

\- Прекрати.

\- Не-а. – Ответил Блейн с улыбкой. – Хочешь сделать пару фотографий вместе, пока они не приехали?

\- Почему бы и нет. 

*** 

Я главный, и она босс,  
И нам плевать, что и сколько стоит:  
Ты просто покупаешь эту хрень  
И цепляешь её на себя.

Джастин сидел на пассажирском сидении рядом с Ником и подпевал рэпу по радио. Дэвид сидел сзади с Джеффом и девушками, также читая рэп. Они сделали звук громче, когда завернули на H2 Hummer Ника к дому Курта, тем самым вызывая недовольство пожилой леди с ее толпой кошек. Виктория прислонила голову к плечу Джеффа, смеясь над читающими рэп белыми парнями, поющими о том, что они боссы. Наоми лишь закатила глаза, вежливо прося своего парня сделать музыку потише. 

\- Что ты сказала, детка?

\- Можешь сделать потише?

Ник кивнул, поступая, как было сказано.

\- Прости, зайка. – Он припарковался на въездной дорожке у дома Хамелов и просигналил пару раз. 

\- Чувак, мы же хотели застать их врасплох посреди горяченького! – Запричитал Джефф, хлопнув друга по макушке. Ник фыркнул, разворачиваясь к другу лицом.

\- Может, перестанешь вести себя, как извращенец? 

***

\- Черт. – Блейн отстранился, улыбаясь Курту, лежавшему под ним. – Думаю, это они…

Курт кивнул, стараясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Нам обязательно идти?

Блейн в ответ рассмеялся, скатываясь с него.

\- Я же спрашивал у тебя это весь день. 

Шатен встал с кровати, направляясь к зеркалу.

\- Окей… Дай мне просто поправить волосы. Тебе ведь было обязательно запустить в них свои пальцы. 

\- Ты не жаловался минуту назад. – Ответил Блейн, идя к окну. – Да, это они. 

\- Дэвид тоже? – Спросил Курт, укладывая челку. 

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Да, он тоже. 

\- Ну так чего же мы ждем? – Радостно заявил Курт, разворачиваясь и показывая брюнету язык. Блейн схватил с кровати кепку и, надев ее, последовал за парнем. Когда они спустились, Курт отдал ему свой телефон, и ВМХер аккуратно убрал его в карман со своим. – Как я выгляжу?

Блейн улыбнулся шатену, прежде чем соединить их губы в поцелуе. Курт начинал привыкать к этому.

\- Ты выглядишь идеально, но думаю, что этот ответ станет постоянным. 

Уверенность в голосе кудрявого подростка заставила сердце Хаммела трепетать, но вместо того, чтобы растечься лужицей, он одними губами смущенно проговорил «спасибо».

Они вышли на улицу, и из машины тут же донеслось жалобное «Кууууурт» Дэвида. Андерсон усмехнулся, прислоняясь к косяку в ожидании, когда его парень запрет входную дверь. Его друзья высунули головы из окон машины Ника, пялясь на них, от чего Блейн звонко рассмеялся. Этот день обещал быть веселым.

\- Готов идти? – Спросил с улыбкой Курт.

\- Настолько готов, насколько могу быть с этими идиотами. – Ответил он, беря Курта за руку и ведя его к машине. 

\- Вухууууу! – Прокричал Джастин, играя бровями так, что Курту казалось, они могут отвалиться. – Смотрите, они держатся за руки!

\- О боже, они встречаются! – Сказала Наоми, выглядывая в окно через Дэвида. Курт сильно покраснел. – Я чувствую, вы встречаетесь! – Она и Викки радостно заверещали, заставляя Блейна качать головой.

\- Блейн, сделай так, чтобы они перестали кричать. 

Парень засмеялся:

\- И что я должен сделать?

Дэвид распахнул дверцу Хаммера, окатывая Блейна суровым взглядом:

\- Че, бро?

Курт прыснул смехом, а Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Я не собираюсь…

\- Мы должны сделать расписание. Я забираю Курта по средам и четвергам…

\- Дэвид, впусти нас в чертову тачку.

\- Дэвид, - улыбнулся Курт, мило прося, – можем мы сесть внутрь? Обсудим это потом. 

Дэвид посмотрел на Курта и улыбнулся:

\- Banana Republic. Мне нравится твой стиль.

\- Rag & Bone. А мне нравится твой. 

\- Пропусти их, Дэвид. – Устало проговорил Ник, включая радио. – Можешь болтать о вещах сколько угодно, когда мы приедем в молл. 

Дэвид подвинулся, все также сурово смотря на Блейна, от чего брюнет лишь закатил глаза и уселся на заднее сиденье. Курт последовал за ним, усаживаясь рядом и улыбаясь тому, как ВМХер расположил руку на сидении вокруг него.

\- Привет всем. – Сказал с улыбкой Курт. Джефф развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них. На Блейне была его очередная свэговская кепка, медальон висел поверх его футболки, в общем, он выглядел, как обычный чувак из Кали. Курт выглядел чертовски сексуально, и это даже не нужно было озвучивать: его узкий галстук подчеркивал цвет его красивых глаз, которые тоже не нуждались в вокальном упоминании. И их наряды как-то сочетались. Как будто они делали так уже давно.

\- Привет моей заднице. – Сказал блондин, не обращая внимания на растерявшегося Курта. – Че эт с вами двумя?

Курт покраснел, не зная что ответить, а Блейн лишь отвел взгляд:

\- Отвернись, а?

\- Они вместе. – Пропела Викки. – Блейн аж светится.

Блейн улыбнулся. Неужели он был так очевиден?

\- Ну так? – Спросил Джефф. Ник улыбнулся давая задний ход. 

\- Да, мы вместе. – Ответил брюнет, прижимая к себе Курта. – И будем вместе очень долго. Так что если у кого-то есть с этим проблемы…

\- Никаких проблем, пока ты делишься. 

Курт прижался к парню плотнее.

\- Думаю, это последние люди, у которых могли бы возникнуть проблемы, милый. 

Блейн повернулся к шатену и улыбнулся. 

\- Оу, оу! Включи громче! – Джастин прибавил звука, и они с Дэвидом начали по-дурацки танцевать. Ник повернул направо , пока двое начали завывать:

О, она твердо стоит на ногах,  
И под ними она выжигает землю.  
О, она с головой в облаках  
И не собирается возвращаться на землю.  
Эта девчонка пылает,  
Эта девчонка пылает,  
Она ходит по раскаленным углям,  
Эта девчонка пылает...

\- Где ты их отыскал, напомни-ка? – Спросил Курт, смотря на поющих дураков. Блейн пожал плечами.

\- Меня это не волнует. 

*** 

Пока компания ребят шла по моллу, Курт старался держать дистанцию. Он, честно говоря, просто не знал, готов ли был Блейн к публичному демонстрированию их отношений. Также он не знал, как здешнее общество отнесется к ним. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Блейн видел его таким прилипчивым, как та девушка, с которой тот говорил после их первого поцелуя. Курт уже проходил подобное с Чендлером, и хотя первое время это казалось милым, со временем такое поведение начинало бесить.

Так они шли шумной компанией. Курт смеялся над сказанной Наоми шуткой в адрес Джастина. Блейн, Ник и Джефф обсуждали что-то связанное с отборочными. Дэвид шел рядом, разговаривая по телефону. А Викки шла в обнимку с Джеффом. 

Они остановились около постера с фильмом. Дэвид закончил разговор и заявил:

\- Мы должны сходить на этот ужастик, я слышал, там снимается Мэган Фокс. 

Блейн посмотрел на Курта:

\- Что думаешь, детка? Хочешь сходить в кино?

Курт в ответ мягко улыбнулся:

\- Я за, если остальные не против.

Ребята дружно закивали.

\- Не могу пройти мимо банального ужастика. – Сказала Викки. – Они настолько стремные, это даже прикольно.

Блейн улыбнулся, подходя к Курту и беря его за руку:

\- Мы сходим за билетами. На который час взять?

\- Бери на шесть. – Сказал ему Ник. – И принеси мне молочный коктейль из Cold Stone!

\- Я хочу свои деньги назад. – Сказал он, ведя Курта под руку в сторону кинотеатра. Ребята крикнули им в спину: «Ага, мечтай», заставляя Курта смеяться. Они встали на ступеньки эскалатора. – Они мне не нравятся.

\- Да что ты говоришь. – Ухмыляясь, сказал Курт.

Блейн пожал плечами.

\- Так… Твой папа ждет тебя домой пораньше или я могу оставить тебя себе чуть подольше?

Последние пару ступенек они поднялись самостоятельно, оказываясь на четвертом этаже. Кинотеатр занимал большую часть этажа, но, так как был день, народу было немного. Блейн повел их к кассам.

\- Думаю он бы хотел увидеть меня этим летом.

Блейн рассмеялся:

\- Я и так уже делю тебя с дядей и Дэвидом. 

\- Я же тоже делю тебя с другими людьми.

\- Не, - Они подошли к интерактивной кассе, отмечая места, на которые хотели бы взять билеты. – 6.15 же подойдет? Фильм идет полтора часа. 

\- Думаю, да.

Блейн кивнул, доставая кредитку.

\- Мама прибьет меня за использование кредитки, но я оставил наличку дома. 

Пока Блейн расплачивался, Курт огляделся вокруг, замечая пялящихся на них людей, в основном девушек. Он попытался проигнорировать их взгляды.

\- А какая твоя мама? Она милая? Я бы не хотел… чтобы она психанула при виде меня. 

Блейн забрал все семь билетов.

\- Моя мама классная. Она моя опора, как твой папа для тебя.

Курт понимал, что имел в виду Блейн, и кивнул. 

\- Это классно. Нам всем нужна опора.

\- Да. – Блейн убрал все билеты с бумажником в карман. – Она хорошая женщина. Но то, как она отреагирует на нас, это хороший вопрос. – Он снова взял шатена под руку, не замечая чужого внимания. – Ты же знаешь, что я раньше никогда не интересовался парнями, так что она наверное будет удивлена. Но как только она узнает тебя получше, все будет норм. 

Курт улыбнулся, они направлялись обратно к эскалатору:

\- Надеюсь. Мне бы не хотелось быть причиной…

\- Раздора? Это мне надо беспокоиться, а не тебе. Твой папа меня ненавидит. – Курт рассмеялся от его слов, и Блейн улыбнулся. – Тебе смешно, но это правда. 

\- Не знаю, Блейн. – Серьезно ответил Курт. – Я думаю, он просто беспокоится обо мне. Последние недели выдались тяжелыми. 

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно. – Твердо заявил Блейн. Курт лишь посмотрел на него, но Блейн остался серьезным. – Я серьезно, Курт. Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Он увидит. 

\- Думаю, это странное обещание для первого дня наших отношений. В отношениях кому-то бывает больно, и мне не нравится это говорить, но мы наверное сделаем больно друг другу в какой-то мере. Мы не идеальны. - Блейн отвернулся, продолжая идти. Когда шатен так и не услышал ответ, он вздохнул. – Ты же знаешь, что это правда, Блейн. Я знаю, что ты не сделаешь мне больно намеренно, как и я тебе. Но честно говоря…

\- Честно говоря, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты улыбался. Может, мне лучше говорить так. 

Курт улыбнулся словам своего парня. 

\- Я чувствую так же. И если говорить об этом так, то мой папа будет тебя обожать.

\- И я знаю, что моя мама тебя сразу полюбит, детка. Так что не переживаем?

Курт с улыбкой кивнул:

\- Не переживаем.

Блейн хитро улыбнулся:

\- Ну… я знаю пару способов, которыми ты можешь заставить меня улыбаться. Хочешь узнать?

Курт ухмыльнулся, задавая вопрос, на который и так знал ответ:

\- Эти способы включают в себя кровать?

\- Да. – Честно ответил ВМХер.

\- Тогда я пас. Мы не купили Нику его коктейль.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Он должен мне денег, обойдется.

Ник помахал им из-за их столика на фуд-корте. Близко расположенные столики не давали подросткам идти рядом, так что Блейн позволил Курту вести, держа его за руку.

По дороге к столику, за которым сидели их друзья, он увидел пару взрослых людей, сидевшими за столиком у самой стены. Они привлекли его внимание, потому что на их лицах отражалось отвращение от вида двух парней, идущих за руку. Блейн улыбнулся в их сторону, следуя за Куртом и решая показать им кое-что напоследок. Притягивая Курта к себе, он развернул его прижимаясь:

\- Блейн? Что та…

Не предупредив, Блейн прижал руку к щеке Курта, толкаясь языком в его рот. Курт стоял прямо, но пару секунд спустя его колени почти начали подгибаться. Блейн разжал их руки и положил ладонь парню на поясницу, придерживая. Было очевидно, что Курт не отвечал на поцелуй так открыто, как наедине, но Блейн лишь углубил поцелуй, простонав в чужие губы. Он не разрывал поцелуй, пока ему не пришлось остановиться для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Курт, освободившись от чужих губ, посмотрел на брюнета, как на сумасшедшего. 

\- Что это было?

Блейн улыбнулся и невинно пожал плечами:

\- Просто захотелось тебя поцеловать, малыш.

С этим Андерсон обернулся на пару, натянул кепку на место и повел Курта в прежнем направлении. Курт посмотрел в ту сторону, все еще в шоке, и увидел двух недовольных взрослых. Он покачал головой, идя за своим парнем, виляя между столами, пока они не подошли к ребятам.

\- Ay Diós mio! *Ой, дорогие мои* Я чуть не залетел от подобного зрелища. – Объявил Дэвид, широко улыбаясь Блейну. Его товарищ по команде уселся на стул, облизывая губы и приглашая Курта сесть рядом. Остальные похлопали в ладоши, но Блейн покачал головой.

\- Прекратите, ребят. – Сказал он, придвигаясь к Курту. – Меня просто бесят такие люди. Я могу сказать, просто посмотрев на них, что они несчастные придурки с допотопными комплексами. - Он посмотрел на Курта, надевая кепку правильно. - Что такое?

\- Можем мы не целоваться каждый раз, когда кто-то не так на нас посмотрит? – Спросил Курт. – Я просто... Я не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я бросаю им это в лицо. Из-за такого совершают преступления. 

Все за столом хмыкнули. Блейн сел прямо и посмотрел внимательно на Курта.

\- Что именно ты бросаешь им в лицо? Свое счастье? Да пошли они к черту. Им повезло, что я не трахнул тебя на их столике. Это был план А, но они были далековато…

\- Ничего, может, в следующий раз. – Вставила Наоми, ухмыляясь вместе с Ником.

\- Это не шутки. Я большую часть своей жизни не говорил о том, какой я, чтобы избежать…

Блейн прервал его махом руки, заставляя Курт нахмуриться:

\- Я не позволю чему-либо случиться с тобой, так что выкинь это из головы.

\- Мы не можем быть вместе каждую секунду каждого дня, Блейн. 

\- Он прав. - Вмешалась Викки. - Я не говорю, что нельзя быть собой на публике. Я просто не думаю, что показывать это кому-то назло хорошая идея. 

Блейн посмотрел на друзей и обратно, на притихшего Курта. Он улыбнулся:

\- Ладно. Я не буду делать это назло, но ты не можешь остановить меня, если я захочу поцелуй. 

\- Я и не захочу.

\- Оу, у меня начинается кариес. – Пробубнил Джастин, отворачиваясь в сторону. 

Курт улыбнулся блондину, устраиваясь на стуле поудобней:

\- Окей. Давайте сменим тему. Чем займемся?

Викки переглянулась с Наоми:

\- Мы пройдемся по всем бутикам. – Подруга кивнула с улыбкой. Потом они посмотрели на своих парней. – Мы позвоним, когда нужно будет забрать пакеты.

Ник улыбнулся:

\- Веселье.

Курт улыбнулся, смотря на них, но чувствовал, как Блейн был напряжен. Наоми поцеловала Ника напоследок, и они с Викки ушли в сторону бутиков.

\- Окей, Курт, вот наш план. – Дэвид достал телефон с картой бутиков и протянул его Курту через Блейна, показывая их маршрут. – Сначала зайдем в Gucci, потом развернемся к BCBG, потому что там есть одна вещица, которую можно купить по дисконту… 

\- Это Fendi?

\- Спокойно, юный падован. Туда мы зайдем перед бутиком Roberto Cavalli.

Джефф ухмыльнулся, смотря на то, как Блейн весь разговор между модниками закатывал глаза.

\- Вы двое успеете к началу фильма? Во сколько он начинается? – Спросил Джас.

\- 6.15 вечера. Не утра. – Сказал парням Блейн. Курт закатил глаза, легонько толкнув колено брюнета. 

\- Мы успеем. Пошли, Дэвид.

\- Подожди-ка, детка. – Телефон Курта завибрировал, и Блейн вытащил его, посмотрев на экран. На нем было: «Новое сообщение: Чендлер». ВМХер вопросительно поднял бровь, передавая телефон своему парню. Курт взял телефон в руку, открывая сообщение.

\- Мне что, придется сказать этому пареньку отвалить?

Привет. Надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься своим воскресеньем. Рейчел загрузила видео с нашим Party Rock флешмобом в молле. Я решил поделиться. Было не совсем то без тебя, но мы повеселились. – Чендлер

\- Расслабься, он просто скинул мне ссылку на новое видео Новых Направлений, моего старого хорового кружка. Они устроили флешмоб. 

\- Звучит круто, - сказал Джастин. – Дай посмотреть. 

\- У меня экран побольше, скинь мне ссылку. – Сказал Ник. Курт кивнул, спускаясь в списки контактов и передавая её Нику. Когда он перешел по ссылке, парни столпились вокруг него: Блейн и Джефф позади Ника, а Курт, Дэвид и Джас по бокам. Он нажал на запуск и открылось видео YouTube, загруженное с аккаунта McKinley_ND, называвшееся Party Rock Flash Mob 5/30.

Загружаясь пару секунд, видео началось. На нем были люди, гуляющие по моллу в Лиме. Чуть погодя, заиграла песня LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem, и люди начали одинаково танцевать. Курт улыбнулся неуклюже прыгающему Финну и рассмеялся, смотря на Пака, делавшего свое танцевальное движение. Он улыбался, смотря на своих веселящихся и поющих друзей из Огайо.

\- У этого чувака здоровые губы.

\- Чееерт, что за латино-американка? Я чувствую, что должен отправиться в Нью-Йорк…

Курт засмеялся:

\- Она лесбиянка, Дэвид.

Парень тут же нахмурился. Блейн ухмыльнулся:

\- Ты попытался, бро. Ну и кто этот Хлоя? – Спросил Блейн, имея в виду Чендлера.

Курт лишь закатил глаза:

\- Это грубо, Блейн.

Джастин и Джефф смеялись, пока Ник говорил:

\- Не надо ревновать, Би. Он же твой.

\- Я не ревную. Как ты заметил, у меня нет причин. – На экране появился азиат, танцующий в центре круга. Он был хорош.

\- Вау, - сказал Джефф, – хорошо, что этот чувак не учится в Пэйс. Он бы мог составить мне конкуренцию.

\- Его зовут Майк. – Улыбнулся Курт. – Он очень хорош. О, вот Чендлер – в очках с толстой оправой. 

Блейн нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть поближе. Картинка была не лучшего качества, но он увидел, что сможет разобраться с чуваком, если тот начнет терки в Нью-Йорке. 

\- Не вижу проблем. – Сказал Ник. – Блейн намного милее.

\- Да пошел ты. – Ответил его лучший друг. Дэвид ухмыльнулся. 

\- Вау, она тоже горяченькая. Блондинка, танцующая…

\- Она девушка Сантаны. – Улыбнулся Курт.

\- О боже. – Запричитал Дэвид. – Не хочу больше это смотреть.

\- Вы, ребята, веселились, да? – Спросил Блейн, смотря на шатена. Курт кивнул.

\- Хор был единственным веселым местом в МакКинли. – Он немного помолчал, но потом продолжил. – Хоть и всякие громилы портили опыт. 

Блейн смотрел на него, ничего не говоря. Ник был первым, кто заговорил, когда видео закончилось. 

\- В Пэйс тебе не придется о таком переживать. Мы присмотрим, да и от того, что это школа искусств, люди в ней более открыты. 

Джефф кивнул:

\- Твой выпускной год будет волшебным. 

\- Кто сказал, что меня возьмут? – Спросил Курт, мягко улыбаясь. – Я имею в виду, я уверен, что есть много желающих, а ведь места ограниченны. 

\- Замолчи, - сказал Блейн, - ты просто напевал в трубку Friday night, и я почти сделал тебе предложение. Приемная комиссия будет идиотами, если не возьмёт тебя.

Дэвид улыбнулся, смотря на них со стороны.

\- Я начинаю все сильнее и сильнее вас шиперить. 

Ребята рассмеялись, но Курт пожал плечами.

\- Я все равно не уверен. Было бы классно, если бы ты тоже прослушивался.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- У меня стремные оценки. 

\- Это недостаточно хорошая отговорка. – Вставил Джастин. Курт посмотрел на блондина. – Они не обращают особого внимания на оценки. Просто нужно иметь проходной минимум для прослушивания. 

\- Он истину глаголет. – Поддержал Джефф. Он клацкал пирсингом в языке, раздражая Курта, но, заметив, взгляд шатена, прекратил. 

\- Я не знаю. – Пожал плечами Блейн. – Я не думаю, что мне понравятся постоянные выступления. Я готов петь только для тебя.

Ник и Джеффом надулись.

\- И для вас тоже. Довольны?

\- Очень. – Ответил Ник. – Было круто. Классно, что они могут вот так включить других людей. Хор у вас наверное был популярным.

Не совсем. Подумал Курт, но ответил:

\- Да, выглядело здорово. Не могу дождаться их увидеть.

\- А я не могу дождаться увидеть тебя. – Сказал Блейн.- Там есть другие, настоящие выступления?

Курт допечатал ответное сообщение.

Спасибо за ссылку. Выглядит здоровски :) – Курт

\- Это скорее всего куча соло Рейчел, которые она перезалила с MySpace. Ты готов, Дэвид? 

\- Если ты готов, бро. 

Прежде чем уйти, Курт поцеловал Блейна в щеку. Этот жест заставил старшего парня покраснеть, что было странно учитывая, что рот у него был, как у сапожника, а мысли были грязными настолько, что по ним могли переиздать Кама Сутру. Курт улыбнулся ему, прежде чем удалиться с Дэвидом. 

\- Вы двое просто милашки. – Сказал Ник, качая головой на краснеющего друга. – Я же говорил, парни? Я это предвидел. 

Джефф улыбнулся, выпрямляясь и хлопая Блейна по плечу.

\- Ты это предвидел. 

Джастин закивал, кидая в рот пластинку жевательной резинки:

\- Я лично думал, что они просто трахаются, но так гораздо лучше. 

\- Жаль, что Блейн нам ничего не сказал до того, как мы пытались свести Огайо с чуваком-спасателем. – Добавил Джефф.

\- Да, это было бы кстати. – Прокомментировал Ник. 

\- Я тогда не знал… - Начал Блейн, пересаживаясь на стул Курта. – Я просто знал, что мне в кайф проводить с ним время и что меня бесило, когда другие чуваки проявляли к нему интерес.

Все три парня посмотрели на него.

\- И это по-твоему недостаточный знак?

Блейн опустил голову:

\- Давайте посмотрим остальные видео. Хочу посмотреть на того парня. – Ник прокрутил ленту вниз. 

\- О, давай Dog Days Are Over – Предложил Джастин. 

\- Не, запускай Born This Way. Обожаю Born this Way. – Сказал ему Джефф.

\- Окей, окей… успокойтесь.

*** 

Некоторые вещи в жизни были слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой. Так Курт чувствовал себя, когда зашел в бутик Gucci с Дэвидом, оба подростка довольно улыбались. Единственным персоналом тут была женщина, наряд которой Курт похвалил про себя. Она поприветствовала их, и они с Дэвидом кивнули ей, проходя к стендам с одеждой.

\- Запах итальянской кожи, меня несказанно радует. – Широко улыбаясь сказал Дэвид, рассматривая приглянувшийся кардиган. – Это мой рай, Курт. Это наш рай.

Хаммел вдохнул, в воздухе стоял приятный запах парфюма. Он окинул бутик обожающим взглядом.

\- Я точно не накоплю денег за это лето, да?

\- Ничего страшного. – Подбодрил чернокожий парень. – Это того стоит.

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Где ты был всю мою жизнь?

Дэвид тихо посмеялся:

\- Здесь, с твоим ненормальным парнем и его друзьями. Надеюсь, тебе нравится у нас на Лонг Бич. 

Курт утвердительно закивал головой, они направились к обуви.

\- Могу точно сказать, я не думал, что буду тут настолько счастлив. Когда мы переезжали, я, честно говоря, был разбит. 

\- Понимаю. Переезд прямо перед выпускным классом… должно быть, не очень. – Сказал Дэвид, рассматривая кожаные ботинки.

\- Да. Но, если бы мы не переехали, я бы не познакомился с вами, ребята. Так что это выигрышная комбинация.

\- И ты бы не встретил Мистера ВМХ. – Пошутил Дэвид, улыбаясь. – Или мне стоит сказать, Мистер ВМХ не повстречался бы с тобой. 

Курт рассматривал стоимость сумки.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Разве не очевидно? – Рассмеявшись, спросил Дэвид. – Чем парень занимался, пока не появился ты? Искал любовь совсем не в тех местах.

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Я… не совсем понимаю, о чем ты. Как я могу ему нравится, если он прежде не обращал внимания на парней?

\- Курт, Курт, Курт… - Вздохнул Дэвид, кладя руку на плечо шатена и улыбаясь непонимающему выражению лица друга. – Такой молодой и такой наивный. Я не думаю, что в тебе ему нравится пол, скорее, индивидуальность. Ты замечательный парень, Курт. И вы двое удивительно подходите друг другу. Ты дополняешь его там, где ему не достает… с тех пор как… я не знаю, могу ли говорить о…

\- О его отце и сестренке?

Дэвид кивнул.

\- С того несчастного случая. Так что, да… это хорошо, что ты здесь. У него появился кто-то, кого он будет любить и кто будет любить его. А у меня есть кто-то, с кем я могу ходить на шопинг. Так что ты думаешь об этом? – Парень вытянул в руках пару туфель. 

Курт покраснел от ранее сказанных слов, но кивнул с улыбкой.

\- Они идеальны, Дэвид.

*** 

\- Вот же удачливый засранец… посмотрите на него.

Глаза Блейна не отлипали от экрана. Курт был одет в полностью черный, соблазнительно обтягивающий наряд, танцуя под Single Ladies Beyonce, и хотя это было видео того, как он и его друзья дурачились в хоре, Хаммел был чертовски горяч. 

\- Давай еще раз.

Ник посмеялся над ним. Он не сомневался, что у его друга назревал стояк.

\- Чувак, у меня скоро батарейка сдохнет. 

Блейн покачал головой. Он не мог отвести взгляд от этой тонкой талии и длинных ног, и, блять, точно не думая о том, в какой позе и как мог бы их раздвигать, вбиваясь в своего парня. Черт, у него был стояк. 

\- Ладно. – Сказал он, вытаскивая свой iPhone, заходя в свой аккаунт на YouTube и ища пользователя под логином McKinley_ND. – Я посмотрю еще раз на своем телефоне. 

Джефф и Джастин оба подвинулись к Блейну, не обращая внимания на убийственный взгляд друга.

\- Жми плей. – Сказал Джастин, кивая на экран.

\- Его задница такая…

\- Лучше не заканчивай предложение, Джефф. – Сказал на полном серьезе Блейн. Он нажал запуск ролика Single Ladies. Джефф закатил на него глаза.

\- Не могу поверить, что он был чирлидером. – Подумал вслух Ник. Джастин согласно кивнул.

\- Готов поспорить, он очень гибкий.

Блейн кивнул, смотря, как Курт качает бедрами на экране и шутливо шлепает себя по заднице, так же, как и в оригинальной хореографии. Он просто должен увидеть это вживую.

\- Может, ты прекратишь обливаться слюнями над этими видео и расскажешь нам, как вы сошлись?

Блейн не отвечал, пока видео не закончилось. Он написал комментарий и взглянул на друга. 

\- Это долгая история.

Джас усмехнулся:

\- А у нас есть время.

\- Его задница такая восхитительная. – Блейн проигнорировал комментарий Джеффа.

\- В начале я не понимал, что хочу именно этого. Просто с Куртом было очень легко. Без трудностей. – Ник улыбнулся словам лучшего друга. Это то, в чем Блейн нуждался сейчас. Раньше он всегда старался слишком сильно. Кудрявый парень снял с головы кепку и запустил пальцы в копну волос. – Оглядываясь назад, я не понимаю, как не понял раньше. Типа… я, когда его в первый раз увидел, мог только пялиться. Я не понял почему, просто знал, что должен с ним заговорить. 

\- А потом? – Спросил Джас, подвигаясь ближе. Он так любил слушать любовные истории, что было даже смешно. Блейн вздохнул и продолжил. 

\- А потом я не знаю. Я пошел с ним поболтать. Я думал, он подумает, что я странный, но ко всему, что я говорил, у него находился ответ, и мне это понравилось. Он просто был классным, и вокруг него такая аура как… Как… Блин, тяжело объяснить. Мне типа просто хотелось быть рядом. Но это было стремно, так что я расплатился и ушел. Я рад, что та собака выскочила передо мной. Если бы не она, я бы не увиделся с ним, по крайней мере, не так сразу. И не знал бы то, что знаю сейчас. 

\- То, что ты его любишь? – С улыбкой спросил Джас. У него был такой довольный вид, блондин почти сиял.

Блейн засмущался и покраснел:

\- Любовь… это слишком сильное слово, Джас. Но думаю, что в будущем… да.

\- Он не рассказал о поцелуе с йогуртом.

Блейн одарил Ника тяжелым взглядом, и их друзья с любопытством переводили взгляд.

\- Поцелуй с йогуртом? – Спросил Джефф.

Ник улыбнулся:

\- Расскажи нам про тот поцелуй... помнишь? Когда я помешал вам двоим между рампами.

\- «Помешал», правда, Ник? Не преувеличивай. – Ответил Блейн, закатывая глаза.

\- Если бы я не появился в тот момент, Блейн… да даже просто на пять минут позже, кое-кто бы точно делал минет.

Джефф поперхнулся водичкой, которую глотал из бутылки, и Ник треснул его по голове, потому что большая часть содержимого рта блондина попала на него. Блейн прикусил губу, стараясь не улыбнуться. Он был немного зол на Ника тогда, когда он появился. 

\- Это был лучший первый поцелуй. – Уверенно заявил кудрявый парень.

Джастин горько вздохнул, опуская обе руки на стол:

\- Парни вы просто идеальны друг для друга. Блин, мне аж стремно, чувствую себя одиноким.

\- Сомневаюсь, что тебя можно назвать одиноким. – Возразил Джефф, вытирая салфетками стол. – Я имею в виду, как чувак, у которого прошлой ночью был тройничок, может чувствовать себя одиноко?

Джас улыбнулся:

\- Ты же знаешь, о чем я, Джеффри.

Блейн вернулся к своему телефону.

\- Вы болтайте, а я возвращаюсь к видео. 

*** 

\- Эх, мне бы так хотелось работать здесь, а не в спортивном магазине. – Ребята просматривали коллекцию Роберто Кавалли, Дэвид согласно кивал в ответ. За последние часы Курту хотелось установить палатку в центре молла и остаться жить здесь несколько сотен раз. Это было бы идеально.

\- А мне бы хотелось работать здесь, вместо забегаловки. Мой день наполнен Джеффом, требующим еды. – Курт рассмеялся. – Но не думаю, что по деньгам была бы большая разница. К тому же, тут нет скидок персоналу.

\- Жаль. Я бы не отказался от скидки для персонала ради ремня за 700 долларов.

\- Это точно. Но не думаю, что тебе нужно беспокоиться о деньгах. Думаю, Блейн купит тебе все, что угодно, стоит просто попросить. 

Курт рассмеялся:

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Дэвид. Не думаю, что он зарабатывает так много, катаясь на ВМХ.

\- Я тоже так не думаю. – Ответил парень. – Но у него есть средства. Его отец был состоятельным… - Дэвид посмотрел на Курта, который был немного удивлен от сказанного, и понял что взболтнул лишнее. – Что-то я тут лезу не в свою степь.

Наступило неловкое молчание, во время которого Курт пытался осмыслить сказанное, а Дэвид молча ругал себя за длинный язык

\- Он мне не рассказывал об этом. 

\- Упс… - неловко сказал чернокожий парень, смотря в сторону. – Да он бы наверное и не сказал.

После они еще походили в этом бутике. А в следующем Курт потратил $200. Он просто не мог пройти мимо МакКуина. Дизайнер был его слабым местом. 

На кассе Дэвид так активно флиртовал с девушкой, что она в итоге дала им дисконтные карты с небольшой скидкой, которая будет увеличиваться с каждой новой покупкой. А после он дал Курту пару советов, как провернуть подобное. Хаммел не думал, что у него когда-нибудь смогло бы получиться, потому что… девушки, но это не остановило Дэвида от подробных рекомендаций.

По дороге до фуд-корта Курт решил поднять одну беспокоившую его тему. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя. Прочистив горло и отказавшись от предлагаемых им флаеров, он посмотрел на Дэвида. Тот сразу заметил волнение друга и спросил:

\- Колись, Курт, что тебя беспокоит?

Курт немного расслабился:

\- Я нервничаю, Дэвид. Я могу признать, что очень нервничаю.

Дэвид повел бровями вверх:

\- Почему?

\- Он же был дамским угодником. – Выдал Курт. – Их было так много, а я один… как мне с ними соперничать?

\- Не соперничай. – Просто ответил Дэвид. Они ступили на эскалатор, и не нужно говорить о том, что это был не тот ответ, на который рассчитывал Хаммел. – Я имею в виду, тебе и не нужно.

Курт думал над тем, что ответить, пока они ехали вниз, и потом заговорил:

\- Ты не понимаешь. До того как я приехал, у него были только девушки…

\- Вот именно, это было до того, как ты приехал. – Парень воспринимал это так спокойно. Курт уже было хотел возразить, но Дэвид продолжил: - Я видел химию между вами с того момента, как нас представили. Я знал, что Блейн натурал, но между вами определенно были искры. И я шикарен, потому что так оно и есть. Я никогда не видел подобного у него с другими. 

Курт мягко улыбнулся. 

\- Думаю, я почувствовал что-то еще в первый день, но я старался перебороть это. Он мне дал. – Дэвид рассмеялся над этим. – Но ты же понимаешь, почему я переживаю?

\- Конечно. Но еще я знаю Блейна, и, да, он немного придурок, но он мой друг. Он не обидит и мухи. По крайней мере, пока тех, кого он любит, не трогают. – С этим он повернулся к Курту. – Так что все будет в порядке, не переживай.

\- Я слышал, что он ударил Питера за то, что тот назвал меня пидором. Ну я так понял, после слов Джастина.

Дэвид кивнул:

\- Я тоже слышал об этом. Разве нужно говорить большее?

\- Думаю, нет. 

***

Когда Курт и Дэвид вернулись, Ник и Джефф ушли помогать девушкам с пакетами. Блейн сидел за столом с Джастином, они оба ели картошку фри с сырным соусом. Парни улыбнулись, увидев приближающихся друзей. Курт засмеялся от немедленного поцелуя Блейна, ставя пакеты между ними на пол.

\- Блейн.

\- Ты должен мне кое-что объяснить. – Заявил Блейн, показывая iPhone с открытым видео с YouTube: выступление Курта и Мерседес в качестве чирлидеров, называвшееся 4 Minutes. Шатен рассмеялся, когда Блейн запустил видео. 

\- Ого. Да я забыл об этом. Это было два года назад…

Блейн остановил его, открывая другое видео. Курт глянул на новый ролик и прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- О боже… не могу поверить, Рейчел и его загрузила! Мы просто веселились, пока Мистера Шу не было. Ого, я что, тогда залез на пианино?

Джастин улыбнулся и кивнул. Курт на видео изгибался на пианино, от чего Блейн сжимал колени.

\- Ты еще помнишь эти движения? – Прошептал Блейн в ухо Курта. Тот прикусил губу от соблазнительного голоса, но утвердительно кивнул. 

\- Да. А что?

Блейн улыбнулся, приобнимая своего парня.

\- Просто интересно. 

Его глаза стали темнее. Курт облизнул губу, возвращаясь взглядом к телефону. Тина и Бриттани присоединились к нему.

Дэвид присел рядом с Джастином, воруя картошку:

\- Так, у нас до фильма полтора часа. Чем займемся?

\- Смотрим видео. – Пробубнил Андерсон. Курт усмехнулся, отдавая телефон.

\- Пошли к автоматам.

Блейн посмотрел на него.

\- Да? Что мне за это будет?

\- А что ты хочешь? – прошептал в ответ Курт. Его губы едва касались щеки Блейна. 

Старший парень встретился с ним взглядом и сказал:

\- У меня список. Можем обсудить по дороге.

Курт улыбнулся, позволяя своему парню себя поднять.

\- Дэвид, принесешь мои пакеты, окей?

Дэвид согласно кивнул и показал большой палец, не в силах ответить из-за набитого фаст-фудом рта. 

***

\- Это все? – Игриво спросил Курт. Его лицо горело, а губы, должно быть, были красными от того, как он кусал их на протяжении последних пяти минут. Блейн качнул головой, касаясь губами мочки Курта. Он должен был быть позади шатена, помогая тому отбиваться от зомби в видео-игре, но Курт все делал сам. 

\- Не все… потом я хочу использовать язык. – Горячо прошептал он, для наглядности касаясь мочки языком. – Вот так. – Свободной рукой ВМХер обнял Курта за талию, прижимая к себе. Давая почувствовать, каким он был твердым. 

Курт резко вздохнул, стараясь не подаваться назад и не тереться о брюнета. Ему приходилось напоминать себе, что они были в общественном месте. 

\- Я подумаю над этим.

Блейн улыбнулся, едва двинувшись вперед и выдыхая парню в плечо. Эта маленькая фрикция просто сводила его с ума. Пока парень делал маленькие движения, Курт, закусив губу, пытался сосредоточиться на игре, хотя их персонажи погибали как могли. 

\- Ну же, будь внимательней. 

\- Я внимателен. – Выдохнул в шею Курта брюнет, усмехаясь пробежавшим по фарфоровой коже мурашкам. – Я внимателен к местам, в которых ты чувствителен. Позже мне понадобится эта информация.

Из-за этих слов Курт уже хотел уйти пораньше. Жаль, что они приехали с друзьями. Как бы круто не было ходить по магазинам с Дэвидом и остальными, он должен признать, что мысль о том, чтобы сбежать в Хаммер и остаться наедине, из списка Блейна его очень привлекала. Но это не был вариант. Он почувствовал руку Блейна скользнувшую вперед по его шортам и шлепнул ее.

\- Веди себя прилично.

\- Я веду себя прилично. – ответил Андерсон, целуя подростка. Блейн опять толкнулся вперед, шепча Курту. – Хочу оставить на тебе засос, но твой отец меня прибьет, да?

Курт засмеялся, возвращая ружье в холдер. 

\- Да, скорее всего. Сразу после меня. 

\- Хм… - хмыкнул Блейн, удерживая Курта за бедра. – Тогда, думаю, нужно ставить их там, где не видно. – Он скользнул руками. – Как думаешь, где?

Курт прикусил губу в сотый раз и уже было собирался ответить, но кто-то подошел к ним.

\- Блейн?

Парень закатил глаза, прежде чем посмотреть. Неподходящее время. Оба, он и Курт, повернулись, встречаясь взглядом со смущенно улыбающейся девчонкой. Тут брюнет вспомнил ее:

\- Оу, привет. – Немного улыбнулся Блейн. – Мы были в одном классе, да?

\- Да, - ответила темнокожая девушка, улыбаясь. – Я Саманта. Мы ходили на математику вместе.

Курт похлопал Блейна по руке, как бы намекая, что они до сих пор стояли очень близко друг к другу. Старший парень, прочистил горло и освободил его, позволяя Курту немного отодвинуться.

\- Круто. Эм, и как ты?

\- Все хорошо… - Девушка посмотрела на Курта. – Вы… Это твой парень?

Блейн облизнул губы и кивнул. 

\- Да, он мой парень. 

Курт улыбнулся, потому что Блейн даже и не думал этого отрицать. Ему уже пора прекращать во всем сомневаться. Девушка улыбнулась:

\- Клево. Он милашка. – Из далека послышалось, что ее зовут по имени. – Ладно. Было приятно повидаться. Удачного лета.

Блейн посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.

\- Увидимся. – Саманта ушла, и брюнет повернулся к парню, улыбаясь.

\- Мило. – Блейн поцеловал его в сморщенный носик.

\- Это ты милый и безумно красивый, и невероятно горячий, но самое главное – мой.

Курт усмехнулся:

\- Твой и Дэвида.

\- Совсем не смешно. – Сказал Блейн с улыбкой.

\- Но ты же смеешься. – Возразил Курт, чмокнув его в щеку. – Который час? Нам, наверное, уже пора.

Как по заказу, телефон Блейна зазвонил. Он вздохнул, выуживая его из кармана.

\- Это Ник. Да, Николас? – Блейн посмотрел на часы. – Мы уже идем.

\- Конечно.

Блейн усмехнулся:

\- Чувак.

\- Просто поторопитесь, у тебя же билеты.

\- Да, да.

Блейн повесил трубку и перевел телефон на беззвучный режим. Он выпрямился, посмотрел на Курта и улыбнулся. Они встретились в поцелуе. Когда Курт почувствовал язык Блейна, он отпрянул и улыбнулся:

\- Блейн.

\- Знаю, знаю. Пошли. 

Рука об руку, пара шла по теперь уже людному моллу. Курт облегченно вздохнул, потому что люди смотрели на них, но не выражали отвращения, так могло бы быть и в Нью-Йорке. Это было так здорово, потому что отношения, связывающие их с Блейном, касались только них и не зависели от чужих верований. 

Было здорово, что и Блейн был расслаблен. Их близость на публике не казалась наигранной или зажатой. Он и мечтать о таком не мог, учитывая, что его парень раньше интересовался только представительницами женского пола. Это было свидание. Блейн крепко держал его за руку, временами что-то говоря, здороваясь с проходящими мимо, ничего не понимающими знакомыми. Он счастливо улыбался, заставляя этим улыбаться Курта, ведя шатена к их друзьям. Ребята стояли дружной шайкой, почти все были с пакетами, кроме Джастина. Первыми их заметила Викки.

\- Мы как раз говорили о тебе, кудряшка! Какие планы на день рождения? Он же уже в следующем месяце.

Курт улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к Блейну, тот лишь покачал головой:

\- Что предложите, ребята. Это будет так мило с вашей стороны! – Ответил, улыбаясь, Блейн, заставляя Курта рассмеяться.

\- Ну мы хотели организовать тебе пати, так что так и будет. – Гордо заявил Джастин, Дэвид согласно кивал головой позади него. 

\- Нихера. Копы все еще косятся на нас из-за последней вечеринки.

Наоми ухмыльнулась, кладя голову Нику на плечо:

\- Разве можно их судить?

\- Не совсем. – Честно сказал Блейн. Курт поднял брови, слушая ребят. – Так что давайте что-нибудь другое.

\- Хмм… - Загудел Джефф, поднимая взгляд к потолку, драматично ломая голову. – Я придумал! Как насчет того, чтобы мы устроили тебе пати!

Группа ребят рассмеялась, Блейн закатил глаза.

\- А теперь мы идем в кино.

\- А можно узнать, что было на последней вечеринке? – Спросил Курт, позволяя Блейну вести себя в кинотеатр.

Ответил ему Ник:

\- Да знаешь. Незаконное распитие алкогольных напитков несовершеннолетними, раскуривание одного запрещенного растения, громкая музыка… продолжать?

\- Не надо. – попросил Блейн. – Все мы влипли тогда. 

\- Но было шикарно. – Заметил Джастин. 

Ребята подошли к парню, проверявшему билеты, и Блейн протянул все билеты. Он повел Курта за собой в холл. Джастин направился к автоматам с игрушками.

\- Что-нибудь купить?

Ребята кивнули, и Дэвид предложил:

\- Пойдем, помогу тебе принести все обратно.

\- Тебе что-нибудь взять, малыш? – Спросил Блейн Курта, не обращая на групповое «аааау», пока шатен пытался не краснеть.

\- Что-нибудь попить.

\- Окей. Займи места на самом верху. 

\- Серьезно? – Спросил Курт со знающей улыбкой. – Хочешь соблазнить меня на последнем ряду в кино? 

Блейн рассмеялся:

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что я просто не люблю хорроры? – Курт закатил глаза, и Блейн улыбнулся. – Я серьезно.

”Лжец”,- подумал с улыбкой Курт.

\- Ладно, я сяду на заднем ряду.

Блейн улыбнулся ему своей очаровательной улыбкой.

\- Скоро буду. 

Боже, этот парень был невероятен. Курт все ждал, когда же он проснется в Огайо и этот сказочный сон закончится. Его отец проснется и пойдет в свой гараж; он, проснувшись, отправится в МакКинли с Чендлером, где его опять швырнут в шкафчик. Не подумайте, что с Чендлером что-то было не так. Просто с Блейном все казалось правильным. Подросток надеялся, что это и правда не было сном.

\- Эй, - Джефф обернул свободную руку - другая была вокруг Викки - вокруг Курта. Рядом шли Ник с Наоми. – Значит, ты был чирлидером?

Курт улыбнулся, начиналось:

\- Да. Но не долго.

Вики улыбнулась, тыча своего парня под ребра:

\- Оставь его в покое, извращенец. 

*** 

Самым смешным оказалось то, что Блейн сказал правду. Каждый раз, когда начинался напряженный момент или начинала играть страшная музыка, Блейн напрягался или вздрагивал. Курт сначала просто смеялся, раззадориваясь от тычков Блейна, но в итоге все же обнял брюнета и поцеловал. Один раз Блейн случайно рассыпал попкорн на нижний ряд, где сидел Дэвид, и довольно захихикал, когда чернокожий парень треснул Джеффа, не подозревая, что виновником был Блейн. Курт совершенно точно мог к такому привыкнуть.

К концу фильма Блейн получил смс от мамы.

Мы с Виктором застряли в пробке. Будем поздно. Веди себя хорошо. Люблю. – К.Андерсон

Повернувшись к Курту, Блейн прильнул к нему, улыбаясь:

\- Не хочешь вернуться ко мне на пару часов? Прогуляемся по пляжу…

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Почему нет? Главное приехать домой к полуночи.

Блейн кивнул:

\- Обещаю… возможно.

Курт закатил глаза, а потом рассмеялся от того, как из-за внезапного громкого звука Блейн едва не вскочил.

\- Успокойся, тут же ограничение до 13.

\- Все равно страшно. – Сказал Блейн. – Прекрати смеяться. 

*** 

После фильма ребята пошли в закусочную, в которой работал Дэвид, где парень наконец увидел, как Джеффри требует еду у другого официанта. А потом дружно залезли в Хаммер, громко включив музыку и раздражая взрослых, и поехали до дома Курта.

Курт и Блейн распрощались с друзьями, желая им спокойной ночи. Блейн смотрел, как они уезжают, радуясь уединению.

\- Теперь мне не надо делить тебя с Дэвидом.

\- Да. – Согласился Курт кусая губу. – Какие планы?

Блейну нравилось направление их разговора.

\- Занеси пакеты внутрь, а я выгоню квадрацикл из гаража.

\- Хорошо, сейчас вернусь.

Блейн протянул Курту его ключи и, пока подросток поднимался к двери, пялился на его зад. 

\- Не заставляй меня ждать.

\- А если заставлю? – Спросил Курт, открыв дверь.

Блейн прикусил губу, скользя взглядом от бедер парня к его невероятного цвета глазам.

\- Если заставишь меня ждать, то я не дам тебе покататься, Курт. Все просто.

Курт закусил губу, разворачиваясь и смотря на парня:

\- Ты не имел этого в виду, Блейн. Ты умираешь как хочешь, чтобы я взобрался на него. 

\- Но ты должен быть хорошим мальчиком, чтобы взобраться на него. Кататься на нем - это привилегия, Курт.

Парни смотрели друг на друга улыбаясь.

\- Мне кажется, увидеть меня катающимся и прыгающим вверх вниз – привилегия, Андерсон.

Блейн согласно кивнул, чувствуя, как боксеры становятся теснее:

\- Ты прав. Ты будешь кататься и вскрикивать в экстазе. Это привилегия и честь.

Курт начал краснеть, улыбаясь своему парню с горящими щеками:

\- Иди за ATV. Я переоденусь во что-нибудь поудобней. 

\- Хорошо, детка.

Когда шатен скрылся в доме, Блейн отправился к дому дяди. Когда он зашел внутрь, Дон с женой сидели на диване. Подросток поцеловал тетю в щеку по дороге в гостевую спальню, говоря, что забирает вещи и едет домой. Зайдя в комнату, он обнаружил в ней заснувшего Майки, напоминая себе купить кузену обещанное за сохранность их секрета. 

К тому времени, как Курт переоделся в удобные шорты от Ralph Lauren и в худи поверх майки, Блейн уже был снаружи. Курт подобрал ключи и, выключив свет в комнате, спустился, чтобы выйти из дома.

Он улыбнулся, потому что Блейн, как и прошлой ночью, был прямо у его дома, без футболки и невероятно красивый, хотя вместо штанов на нем были фиолетово-черные баскетбольные шорты. 

Блейн дал ему свой рюкзак, смотря на наряд Курта.

\- Когда, говоришь, я смогу снять с тебя эти вещи? 

Курт улыбнулся, но быстро сделал строгое лицо:

\- Считаешь себя особенным, да?

Блейн рассмеялся, похлопывая место позади себя.

\- Я знаю, что я особенный. Сначала заедем в магазин. Готов прокатиться?

Курт уселся поудобнее, сначала обнимая Блейна за талию, но потом опустив руки ниже, тем самым заставляя ВМХера дрогнуть.

\- Давай прокатимся.

***

 

Продавцу в магазине недавно проявившаяся одержимость Блейна йогуртом Yoplait показалась слегка странной, но он ничего не сказал, пробивая двенадцать бутылочек и принимая деньги. Протягивая сдачу, мужчина пожелал ВМХеру спокойной ночи. Блейн с улыбкой забрал пакет и попрощался, выходя из магазина. Он вышел, смеясь радостному от вида любимого йогурта Курту.

\- Это для меня.

\- Конечно, – проговорил Курт, возвращаясь на прежнее место и уступая Блейну. – Папа звонил. Он будет дома к одиннадцати, но я могу вернуться к двенадцати. 

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- «Делиться» точно не про меня.

\- Чем быстрее тронешься, тем дольше времени мы проведем вместе, – шатен обвил руки вокруг Блейна, кладя голову тому на плечо. – Ну же. Поехали. 

\- Поехали, – с улыбкой ответил Блейн, газуя и срываясь в сторону пляжного домика. Он прикусил губу, чувствуя, как пальцы Курта гуляют по его животу, сосредотачиваясь на дороге, маневрируя по улицам и, наконец, выезжая на сам пляж. Курт прижался к нему плотнее, когда они взмыли в воздух, после чего по песку их путь стал ухабистей. 

Через пару минут они подъехали к дому Андерсонов. Блейн погасил зажигание, Курт поднялся с сидения, снимая шлем и протягивая его старшему подростку. 

\- Не надо, – сказал Блейн. – Я дам тебе покататься, когда мы выйдем.

Курт улыбнулся¸ кладя шлем на сидение квадрацикла.

\- Класс. Чем займемся?

\- Просто расслабимся, – улыбочка Блейна говорила о том, что тот что-то задумал, и Курт знал что это «что-то» ему точно понравится. Честно, что бы там не придумал брюнет, Курт был уверен, что ему это понравится. Скорее всего, даже очень. 

\- И что в себя включает «расслабление»?

Блейн усмехнулся:

\- А чего хочешь ты?

Курт оглянулся на пляж, там было всего пару людей. Они были далеко. 

\- Знаешь, а ведь ты так и не дал мне накрасить тебе ногти на ногах и поболтать о мальчиках, - Блейн начал хохотать, качая головой и смотря на голубоглазого подростка. Курт закатил глаза, потому что смех брюнета все не угасал. – Не настолько это смешно.

\- Вообще-то, очень смешно, - отметил Блейн, хихикая.

\- Ты не будешь так ржать, когда не получишь кусочек этого, мистер Андерсон.

Блейн прекратил смеяться и развернулся к Курту, дабы убедиться что расслышал того правильно. Шатен прошел мимо него, соблазнительно качая бедрами. Парень прикусил губу:

\- Ты не должен так шутить, – просто сказал он, следуя за Хаммелом.

Курт широко улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему: 

\- Нет?

Блейн подошел к нему ближе:

\- Нет. Никогда.

Когда они поднялись к дому, Курт пару секунд разглядывал большой бассейн:

\- Ладно, учту, – он вернул Блейну его пакет. – Впусти же меня. 

Блейн хмыкнул и попросил:

\- Отвернись на секундочку и впущу.

\- Я знаю, что мой брелок у тебя, Блейн, – он терпеливо с улыбкой встал в ожидании приглашения внутрь.

\- Я хочу его себе, – улыбнулся в ответ ВМХер.

Блейну безумно нравилось, что Курт его так просто целовал. Совсем не чувствовалось, что они встречались меньше 24 часов. Нежно, он наклонил голову, чувствуя на губах сладкий привкус диетической колы, которую Курт пил недавно. Когда они закончили поцелуй, Блейн открыл дверь, пропуская Курта вперед. 

\- Я поставлю это в холодильник и вернусь, – сказал Блейн, закрывая за собой дверь. Курт улыбнулся и направился к лестнице.

\- Где твоя комната?

\- Самая первая.

Курт кивнул, взбегая по лестнице. Поднявшись, он зашел в комнату Андерсона, стягивая с себя толстовку.

Комната совершенно точно принадлежала Блейну. На стенах висели плакаты ВМХ-легенд, один из которых был посвящен молодому Дону, вид которого заставил Курта расплыться в улыбке. Снимки Блейна и команды на различных соревнованиях. Награды – медали и трофеи – стояли повсюду. Большая стерео-система стояла в углу комнаты, рядом с окном, из которого открывался шикарный вид на океан, здоровая плазма висела на стене. И, что было предсказуемо, стены, завешанные плакатами, были фиолетовыми. На их фоне большая двуспальная кровать Блейна выглядела шикарно. Полы были покрыты паркетом из темного дерева, на котором лежал красивый мягкий ковер. Вся эта роскошь напомнила Курту о том, что в собственном доме он бы поменял абсолютно все. 

Пройдя глубже в комнату, Курт заметил фото Блейна с мужчиной, определенно его отцом. Они очень сильно походили друг на друга – темные волосы, только у Блейна их было больше, и взгляд, приковывающий к себе внимание. Оба Андерсона широко и очаровательно улыбались, словно они вкладывали в улыбки абсолютно все, несмотря на причину, сделавшую их счастливыми, насколько бы та не была проста и обычна. Единственным и значительным отличием был стиль в одежде: отец Блейна был одет в Armani – костюм, рубашка, галстук; Блейн, немного младше нынешнего, был в кепке надетой задом наперед, с большим трофеем за первое место в руках. Курт взял рамку с фото в руки, улыбаясь ему. Мужчина выглядел приветливо, он бы с удовольствием познакомился с ним.

\- Хей.

Услышав голос Блейна, Курт поставил фото на место и развернулся к нему:

\- Я просто осматривался в комнате. Передай мои комплименты хозяину.

Блейн кивнул, подходя ближе к шатену и высматривая за его спиной, к чему было приковано его внимание. Как он и думал, к фото. ВМХер напрягся.

Голубоглазый подросток заметил реакцию Блейна и хотел было сказать, что, если тот не готов говорить о своем отце, они могут отложить эту тему, но Блейн быстро пришел в себя и двинулся к стерео-системе, включая ее. Курт удивился, смотря, как брюнет подсоединил телефон к ней, а потом повернулся к нему.

\- Спасибо. Пришлось немного повозиться. Но все еще кажется, что чего-то не хватает.  
Курт кивнул и вернулся к рассматриванию фотографий. Он улыбнулся одной, где Джефф сиял улыбкой со скейтбордом в руке, другой он показывал «V». 

\- Да, бывает. 

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Может, если поставить наше с тобой фото на прикроватную тумбу, комната станет идеальной? – он проследил за тем, как покраснел Курт, и вернулся к телефону. – Завтра распечатаю. 

\- Надеюсь, сработает.

\- Уверен, что так и будет. Я захватил Yoplait, – сказал кудрявый парень, показывая йогурт и ложечку. – Хочешь?

Курт улыбнулся, хлопая в ладоши:

\- Давай.

Блейн покачал головой, Курт удивленно поднял брови:

\- Ты должен его заслужить.

\- А вот и нет, – сказал Курт с ухмылкой. Он уселся на кровать, скрещивая руки на груди. Блейн мог с уверенностью сказать, что вид чьих-то рук его никогда не заводил, но вот руки Курта выглядели очень хорошо. Даже сексуально. – Нет, потому что ты мне должен. Хочешь еще один спор на Bejeweled?

Блейн пожал плечами:

\- Единственная проблема в твоей теории, что йогурт-то у меня, радость моя, – парень еще раз покачал йогуртом в воздухе. – Ну, так что, будешь сидеть и смотреть, как я ем его один, или поработаешь немного?

Курт закусил губу, кладя одну ногу поверх другой:

\- И что я должен делать?

\- Станцевать, – просто ответил Андерсон. – Потому что я заслуживаю внимания больше, чем пианино в хоровом кружке, ну, знаешь, того, на котором ты так изгибался.

Курт начал смеяться, Блейн прикусил губу, включая на телефоне треклист. Из стерео-системы зазвучала Single Ladies, от чего Курт закатил глаза, не веря в происходящее.

\- Во-первых, я не изгибался на пианино Бреда, и во-вторых, я не буду танцевать. Ты должен заслужить танец.

Блейн улыбнулся, медленно облизывая губы, довольный собой от того, как голубые глаза проследили за этим движением. Он нажал паузу, останавливая песню, и вернулся взглядом к своему парню.

\- Ладно, – он открыл баночку, улыбаясь остаткам йогурта на крышке. Смотря на Курта, ВМХер облизнул ее своим языком. Хаммел не сводил глаз, пока Блейн облизывал губы, кивая головой в одобрительном жесте. – Так чертовски вкусно, детка. Готов поспорить, ты хочешь попробовать. Да?

Курт тяжело выдохнул, кивая головой и смотря, как Блейн пробует йогурт языком еще раз:

\- Хочу.

Блейн ухмыльнулся:

\- Тогда танцуй, – он снова запустил песню. Звук песни Beyoncé заполнил недолгую тишину. Курт закусил губу, вставая и проходя в центр комнаты.

\- Сядь, пожалуйста.

Блейн радостно поспешил к кровати, располагаясь удобнее: его ноги были широко расставлены, а сам он полулежал, опираясь на локоть одной руки, другой помешивая йогурт.

Up in the club, we just broke up; I'm doing my own little thing 

Курт начал танцевать, и Блейн засосал ложку в рот, наблюдая за ним. Глаза шатена были на нем, и Блейн был в восторге от каждой секунды происходящего: от того, как Курт вскидывал руки в воздух, того, как он выставил бедро, того, как он крутил задницей всего в паре шагов. Блейн был в восторге от каждого чертового движения.

Музыка продолжалась, и Курт танцевал, может быть, слегка развязнее и выразительнее, чтобы довести парня до предела. Он нагнулся, выставляя себя напоказ, и проговаривая слова вместе с песней.

Блейн облизнул свои губы бессчетное количество раз. Курт развернулся и шлепнул себя по заднице, ухмыляясь и крутя бедрами.

\- Черт, – пробубнил Блейн, борясь с желанием вытащить член из штанов и тем самым испортить эти короткие, но прекрасные отношения. Брюнет сунул ложку в йогурт, и Курт как раз крутанулся перед ним, сверкая хитрой улыбочкой, которую Блейну так и хотелось сцеловать с его красивого лица. – Бери йогурт, – сказал он, не обращая внимания на тесноту в штанах. – Он, блять, твой. 

Курт прекратил танцевать, громко рассмеявшись. Он прошелся рукой по волосам, убирая выбившиеся пряди назад, не беспокоясь о сохранности укладки, потому что блейновский шлем уже сделал свое дело. Медленно подойдя к Блейну, он спросил:

\- Могу я выключить музыку?

Блейн кивнул, наблюдая за ним.

Курт отключил телефон от стерео-системы, возвращаясь к большой кровати, на которой сидел ее владелец. Блейн съел еще одну ложечку йогурта и, подняв на Курта глаза, проглотил ее содержимое. Голубоглазый подросток уселся к нему на колени, и Блейн позволил ему забрать йогурт, предпочитая лакомству бедра своего парня. 

\- Ты заслужил его.

Курт улыбнулся, поднося к губам полную ложку:

\- Спасибо, рад, что тебе понравилось.

\- Даже больше, – прошептал Блейн, опираясь на локоть одной руки, а другой поглаживая торс шатена. Младший подросток заглотил ложечку йогурта, после медленно выпуская ее изо рта, не отрывая взгляда от ВМХера. 

\- Почему он такой вкусный?

Блейн покачал головой:

\- Почему ты такой сексуальный?

Курт не обратил на комментарий внимания, еще раз опуская ложечку в стаканчик с йогуртом:

\- Хочешь еще?

Блейн облизнул губы и кивнул, продолжая руками ласкать торс парня. Курт прикусил губу, протягивая ложечку Блейну. Ему почти снесло крышу от того, как брюнет сначала дотронувшись кончиком языка до ложки, облизнул ее, и сомкнув губы на ней, проглотил ее содержимое. Наблюдая за этим, Курт шире расставил колени, удобнее устраиваясь на Блейне. 

\- Твоя очередь, – сказал ему Блейн в ожидании. Курт кивнул, собираясь угостить себя очередной порцией йогурта, но Блейн поспешил, желая забрать ложку, тем самым отправив ее на пол. Немного йогурта попало и Курту на ногу.

\- Блейн, – прохныкал Курт, смотря в баночку с йогуртом. – Иди помой ложку.

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Это же идеальная возможность слизать йогурт друг с друга, – он улыбнулся, заставляя Курта рассмеяться. – Я серьезно.

\- Не знаю, либо ты лентяй, либо немного извращенец.

\- Точно извращенец, – сказал он, подмигнув и захватив пальцем йогурт, поднеся его к губам шатена. – Смотри, разве не хочется?

Курт, решив поддразнить парня, высунул язык и одним долгим движением слизнул угощение. Он провел языком со второй фаланги указательного пальца, не сводя взгляда с Блейна, ловя губами кончик пальца. Блейн даже не пытался сделать вид, что у него не вставал от этого, позволяя парню издеваться над его пальцем и поглаживая его бедро. Брюнет мог с точностью, судя по оттопырившемся шортам Хаммела, сказать, что они были на одной волне. 

\- Ммм… - отстранившись, но не отводя взгляда, хмыкнул Курт. – С тебя он кажется намного вкусней. 

Блейн вздохнул. Это точно был последний день в его жизни. Курт совершенно точно хотел его убить.

\- Правда? - Курт кивнул в ответ, облизывая свои пухлые губы. Блейн показал на баночку йогурта и, облизывая губы, спросил: - Можно попробовать его с тебя?

Все. После этого у Курта однозначно встало. Он согласно закивал головой, не сводя взгляда с парня; тогда Блейн, устроив руки на талии шатена, подтянул его вверх, чтобы устроить его ближе. Хаммел старался не застонать, почувствовав, что Блейн практически усадил его себе на член, который, кстати, был очень заинтересован в происходящем. Парень нырнул пальчиком в стаканчик с йогуртом, а затем медленно вытащил, позволяя Блейну проследить за движением.

ВМХер смотрел на происходящее голодным взглядом, на то, как Курт скользнул пальцем по своим губам, не отводя от парня взгляда. Блейн притянул его пальчик к себе, смыкая на нем губы и всасывая его в рот. Он позволил Курту самому вытянуть палец. Сделав это, шатен оставил палец на губах своего парня, и тот, улыбнувшись, толкнулся бедрами вверх.

Они так и продолжали: Блейн слизывал йогурт с большого пальца Курта, целуя кончик напоследок; Курт, не отводя взгляда, вычистил пальцы Блейна, захватив губами сразу три. В тот момент зрачки Блейна настолько расширились, что от медового цвета почти ничего не осталось. То, как он смотрел на Курта, кричало о его желании. Когда они достигли донышка баночки, Блейн не просто терся, он толкался в бедра Курта, а шатен одобрительно двигался ему на встречу.

Курт, ухмыляясь, размазал остатки йогурта на покрасневшие губы Блейна и на его подбородок, улыбаясь не впечатленному взгляду брюнета. Прильнув ближе, Курт по очереди всосал каждую губу между своих. Руки его парня медленно спускались вниз, когда шатен перешел к подбородку, слизывая весь йогурт до конца. 

\- Черт, Курт, – Блейн вскинул бедра вверх, облегчено вздыхая от столь приятной фрикции. Он закрыл глаза и тихо простонал, когда поцелуи начали спускаться ниже к его шее. Он не мог поверить, что у Хаммела в этом не было опыта. Ни хера подобного. 

Курт знал, что, должно быть, делал что-то правильно. Блейн продолжал наслаждено вздыхать и пришептывать «черт» каждый раз, стоило ему повести бедрами или скользнуть языком по адамову яблоку. И, немного погодя, шатен осознал, что совсем навис над полностью легшим на кровать Блейном, который самозабвенно шарил по коже младшего подростка под его майкой.

\- Детка, поцелуй меня, – прошептал Андерсон с закрытыми глазами. Курт еще раз поцеловал его шею, прежде чем выполнить просьбу. Он улыбнулся тому, насколько блаженным выглядел брюнет и нежно поцеловал его губы. 

\- Так пойдет? 

Блейн улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой:

\- Хочу больше, – он улыбнулся хихиканью Курта, наблюдая за тем, как тот приближался к его лицу. Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, он взял контроль над поцелуем.

Курт хмыкнул, когда Блейн толкнулся ему в рот языком. Он был на вкус как йогурт. И все мысли, кроме «о мой Бог», вылетели из его головы, стоило ВМХеру усадить Курта так, чтобы их эрекции терлись друг о друга. 

Он разорвал поцелуй и со стоном уткнулся Блейну в плечо. Воспользовавшись моментом, брюнет втянул мочку Курта в рот, наслаждаясь каждым сладким звуком и толкаясь навстречу быстрее. Трение было просто изумительным, и он знал, что уже готов был кончить в любую секунду. Но ему нужно было больше.

\- Черт! Блейн, о мой бог, Блейн! – голос Курта дрожал от того, как он пытался сдержать стоны. Блейн сунул одну руку ему в шорты, прямо под белье грубо сжимая задницу, а другую устроил на гладкой шее. Спинка кровати негромко стучала о стену из-за их резких движений, и прежде чем Курт понял, что произошло, он уже был на лопатках под Блейном, устроившимся между его раздвинутых ног.

\- Блять… - было слышно, насколько у Блейна сбилось дыхание, но замедляться он явно не собирался. – Так классно, Курт… Черт.

\- Я… да… - шатен перестал пытаться формировать предложения и перешел на простые вздохи и стоны. Вжимаясь и толкаясь в Курта, Блейн освободил свою руку, упираясь ей над его головой. Дыхание Блейна сорвалось окончательно, с него начал стекать пот, а он все продолжал вдавливать Хаммела в матрац, зарывшись лицом тому в шею и сжимая чужую задницу в руке почти до синяков. Курт совсем не жаловался, лишь издавая звуки наслаждения, закатывая глаза и ощущая знакомую тягу в паху. Он знал, что скоро кончит и это будет его самый сильный оргазм.

\- Ты так классно звучишь… - сказал ему Блейн. Пальцами он раздвинул ягодицы Курта, и тот потянул его за волосы.

\- Блейн… Я сейчас… - Курт закусил губу, прерывая крик. Блейн почувствовал, как шатен содрогнулся в его руках и, желая достичь разрядки, толкнулся еще пару раз. Чувствуя напряжение в мышцах и слушая стоны Хаммела, он толкнулся в последний раз и кончил в свое белье, долго и с оттяжкой, сжимая в руке простыни. 

Парни пролежали несколько минут в полной тишине. Блейн приходил в себя, а Курт впитывал факт того, чем занялся со своим бойфрендом. Это было лучше, чем он себе представлял. 

Когда они оба пришли в себя и состояние их нижнего белья стало слишком липким, Блейн поднял голову с груди Курта. Он улыбнулся беззаботному выражению лица шатена и поцеловал его губы, закатывая глаза на то, как младший парень покраснел.

\- Обожаю йогурт.

Курт рассмеялся, глядя в фиолетовый потолок:

\- Йогурт - это хорошо.

Они улыбались друг другу. Блейна смешило то, как, стесняясь, улыбался Курт. ВМХер не мог поверить в происходящее, но ни на что бы не променял его. Он всегда хотел разделить счастье с кем-то, и сейчас казалось, что это возможно… Не потому что с Куртом у него был умопомрачительный оргазм, или от того, как тот стонал, а потому что Курт был всем. 

\- Как насчет того чтоб переодеться и пойти на улицу? 

Курт улыбнулся. Это была отличная идея:

\- Я только за.

 

***

Курт воспользовался уборной на втором этаже – Блейн одолжил ему пару боксеров с маленькими долларами, – в то время как хозяин дома занял уборную на первом. Он привел себя в порядок и, захватив телефон с кровати брюнета, спустился вниз. Шатен улыбнулся интерьеру дома. Все было оформлено в пляжной тематике, но парень решил не разглядывать комнаты, думая, что Блейн сам ему все покажет, когда придет время. Он вышел на улицу. 

На улице в ожидании Блейна Курт подошел к ATV и залез на него. Андерсону понадобилось больше времени, чем ожидал Курт. Вскоре он почувствовал, как завибрировал его телефон и, выудив его из кармана, увидел, что звонила Мерседес. Он совсем забыл о том, что они должны были поболтать час назад. 

\- Алло?

\- Что случилось? – сразу спросила девушка. Курт улыбнулся, извиняясь: 

\- Знаю, знаю… Я совсем забыл. День был длинным, – парень услышал смех подруги и улыбнулся тому, что та, кажется, не была на него зла. 

\- Ничего страшного. Могу я задать вопрос?

Курт удивился. С каких это пор Мерседес просит разрешения?

\- Ооокей. Что за вопрос?

Блейн сбежал по лестнице дома, на его плече висело пляжное полотенце, а в руках была гитара. Курт удивленно взглянул на него, слушая подругу.

\- …потому что мы тут накрутили просмотров на наших роликах Born this Way, 4 Minutes и особенно Single Ladies… И еще кто-то засрал все комменты. Пользователь BMXxSwag написал: «Черт возьми, Курт, эта задница убивает меня #YumTheFuckO» больше раз, чем я могу посчитать. 

Подойдя к парню, Блейн улыбнулся, целуя его в щеку:

\- С кем говоришь?

\- Хэштег Yum-the-fuck-o? Что? - спросил Курт в трубку.

Блейн хитро улыбнулся. Видимо, Хаммел разговаривал с кем-то из Новых Направлений. 

\- Да… Это было странно. 

\- Что ж, Мерседес, - начал Курт, смотря на Блейна, – мои друзья тут посмотрели пару роликов. Да, Блейн?

Блейн закусил губу, кивая:

\- Оу, - сказала Мерседес. – Я не знала, что ты еще с ним. Развлекайся. 

\- Как насчет того, чтобы я поговорил с ней, а ты прокатишься на квадрацикле, – Блейн протянул Курту свободную руку, аккуратно кладя гитару рядом и улыбаясь виду парня.

\- Блейн хочет поболтать с тобой. Хорошо?

Мерседес сначала молчала, но потом согласилась. Курт улыбнулся ответу подруги, протягивая Блейну трубку:

\- Удачи с ней, милый.

Блейн закатил глаза, смотря, как Курт застегивает шлем:

\- Нужна помощь? Не думаю, что ты справишься, детка.

Курт хмыкнул, заведя мотор и сорвавшись с места в сторону пляжа. Блейн ухмыльнулся, поднимая трубку:

\- Алло.

\- Блейн, что это был за звук?

\- А, это Курт катается на моем ATV. Он отлично справляется для первого раза, – ответил он, надеясь, что подруга Курта не заметила сексуального подтекста, потому что он не специально. 

\- Звучит весело, – да, она не заметила.

\- Как у тебя дела, Мерседес?

\- Хорошо. Просто беспокоюсь о нашем мальчике.

Блейн покачал головой, раскладывая полотенце на песке:

\- Не понимаю зачем. С Куртом все хорошо, – он глянул в сторону пляжа, где шатен явно наслаждался поездкой. – Пока он со мной, тебе не о чем переживать, дорогая. 

Девушка легко рассмеялась:

\- Не понимаю, почему ты надеешься, что я поверю просто потому, что ты так говоришь. 

Блейн вернулся за гитарой и, забрав ее, пошел обратно к полотенцу:

\- Ну да, ты не должна. Я хороший парень, и он мне нравится. И я знаю, что ты дружишь с Честером, и это нормально. Я уверен, что Честер тоже был хорошим парнем, но они больше не вместе. 

\- Честер?

\- Ченси… Или как его там?

\- Чендлер?

\- Да, он самый, – Блейн уселся на полотенце с гитарой в руках, смотря на своего парня. Он не мог дождаться, когда же Курт будет кататься так же на нем… - Что, прости?

\- Я говорила, - повторила Мерседес, - что Чендлер тут совсем не причем. Тут дело в тебе и Курте. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что он прошел через многое, и мы, его друзья, не всегда были рядом. В этот раз я не хочу его подвести. 

Блейну стало интересно, что девушка имела в виду.

\- Я ценю это, но нет нужды защищать его от меня. Я его бойфренд и я позабочусь о нем.

\- И сколько у тебя было бойфрендов до него?

Блейн прикусил губу:

\- Он первый. И, надеюсь, последний. 

\- Это твои первые отношения?

На это Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Я этого не говорил. Я встречался раньше, но он первый парень. И если ты собираешься меня осуждать, Мерседес, то я советую тебе поберечь дыхание. Я не хочу показаться грубым, но я не собираюсь доказывать что-то кому-либо, кроме Курта. 

Девушка хмыкнула и ответила:

\- Хорошо, Блейн. Я буду рада, пока он счастлив. 

Блейн кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как приближается его ATV.

\- Мы собираемся немного отдохнуть. Он перезвонит тебе позже. Было приятно пообщаться. 

Мерседес рассмеялась от вежливого вранья ВМХера:

\- Увидимся на следующих выходных, Блейн.

Курт припарковал квадрацикл рядом с домом Блейна, спрыгнул с него и, стянув шлем, поправил свою худи. Он увидел, что брюнет закончил разговор и теперь что-то наигрывал на гитаре. 

\- Не знал, что в твои планы входило петь мне серенады на пляже. Как романтично.

Блейн усмехнулся, наигрывая незнакомую Курту мелодию:

\- Знаю, я лучший бойфренд в мире. 

Курт прилег рядом с ним на полотенце:

\- Как прошел разговор?

\- Она определенно в команде Карлтона. И как, ты думаешь, прошел разговор?

Курт закатил глаза:

\- Чендлер. И ты просто преувеличиваешь. Что произошло?

Блейн пожал плечами, играя струнами:

\- Она не доверяет мне. Никто не доверяет.

\- Я доверяю.

\- Уверен? – честно спросил Андерсон. Курт улыбнулся нежным янтарного цвета глазам. 

\- В начале – нет, потому что мне было страшно. Но сейчас я доверяю. 

Блейн кивнул. Они молчали, глядя на пляж. Песня Блейна разливалась все громче и громче, и Курт прикрыл глаза, слушая. Мелодия была красивой, мягкая в идеальных местах. У Блейна был прекрасный голос, и он умел играть на гитаре, но почему он не хотел прослушиваться в Пейс? Это было глупо.

\- Никогда не слышал этой песни. Очень красивая.

Блейн поблагодарил шатена, кивнув:

\- Я написал ее для моей младшей сестры. Её звали Ариель, – он продолжал перебирать струны, зная, что Курт очень внимательно на него смотрел, и смотрел на спокойный покров воды. – Точнее, я написал ее для Ариель и Майки. Они были бы одного возраста этой осенью. У них была разница всего в пару дней. Когда они начинали плакать, я просто играл им эту песню. Отец научил меня играть на гитаре, когда я был еще мальчишкой. Нас с Ником, вообще-то, – парень улыбнулся, глянув на свои играющие пальцы. – Не знаю, зачем притащил тебя сюда. – Курт положил ладонь ему на колено, привлекая к себе его взгляд. – Каждый раз происходит одно и тоже. 

\- Думаешь о них? – спросил Курт. Блейн лишь кивнул и вновь вернул взгляд к океану. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, будто не можешь думать о них при мне. Что я тогда буду за бойфренд? – Блейн продолжал играть на гитаре. – Когда ты будешь готов поговорить о них, я буду рядом. Думаю, тебе это поможет, - Блейн кивнул. Он улыбнулся, когда Курт потянулся целовать его щеку. – Но я тебя не тороплю. Никогда.

\- Я знаю, детка, – ответил Блейн. – Знаю, – он прекратил играть, кладя гитару рядом с собой. Курт взял его руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы. 

\- Мне нравится. Я говорил тебе? Мне нравится все это.

Блейн улыбнулся. Ему все это нравилось тоже. 

\- Уже прикипел к пляжу? 

Курт пожал плечами:

\- Мне нравится, когда не слишком жарко. Но ночью становится слишком прохладно, и я мерзну. Не знаю. 

Блейн поцеловал его затылок.

\- Иди ко мне, я тебя согрею.

Курт старался не раскраснеться, когда Блейн притянул его к себе, обнимая. Они уселись поудобней, улыбаясь и наслаждаясь видом океана. Луна красиво отражалась в водной глади, и, конечно же, Блейну нужно было разрушить момент:

\- Так как насчет секса?

Курт, хохоча, отстранился, хлопая Андерсона по плечу. Блейн пропустил первые два удара, но потом, остановив руки своего парня, притянул его к себе, соединяя их губы в идеальном поцелуе.

 

Кларисса и Виктор, припарковали машину на обычном месте. Пара вытащила из багажника машины свои сумки и направилась к дому. Виктор выудил ключи из кармана, бубня о долгой поездке, Кларисса согласно кивала. 

Когда они приблизились к дому, Виктор закатил глаза на то, как припарковался Блейн в очередной раз. Он повторял подростку несколько раз, что не стоило оставлять квадрацикл на пляже. Он уже было собирался развернуться к Клариссе, чтобы поворчать, но увидел две фигуры невдалеке. Одна из них была похожа на его будущего пасынка. 

\- Кларисса, дорогая, - мужчина повернулся к своей спутнице. – Это не Блейн?

Женщина приподняла брови, смотря в сторону. Подросток без футболки совершенно точно был ее сыном, но вот другая фигура… это был… другой парень?

Виктор уронил сумки, резко направляясь к парням: к Блейну, прижимавшему к себе другого парня, целовавшему его. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее видел очевидного гея, находящегося рядом с Блейном, закидывающего руки на его шею.

Кларисса шла за ним, не зная, как собирался поступить мужчина. Она прибавила ходу, отставая от Виктора всего на пару шагов, пытаясь понять что происходит. Звук приближающихся шагов привлек парней. Курт, увидев торопящихся к ним взрослых, отпрянул от Блейна, позволяя тому развернуться. 

\- Блейн? Что это? – Виктор совсем не звучал спокойно. Кудрявый подросток перевел взгляд с мужчины на мать и обратно на Курта.

\- Мам, привет… Эм… - глянув на взволнованного Курта, он развернулся к матери, но слова не желали выходить. – Я…

\- Дорогой… - Кларисса посмотрела на друга Блейна, видя во взгляде мальчика просьбу. Просьбу быть мягче. – Что это?

Виктор был в бешенстве. Он был натянут, как струна, в ожидании ответа. 

\- Ну… Это Курт Хаммел. Мы вместе, – и в тот момент Курт как никогда пожелал исчезнуть. Это было так неожиданно для него и Блейна. Особенно для Блейна. 

Ни Виктор, ни Кларисса не произнесли и звука, пока Блейн вставал. Поднявшись, он вытер руки о шорты и, приподняв их, посмотрел на мать. 

\- Он только приехал на Лонг Бич и…

\- Извини-ка. Он твой кто? – возмущенно спросил Виктор. Мальчишка, должно быть, совсем свихнулся.

Блейн почувствовал, как начинает злиться. Этот мужик никогда ему не нравился.

\- Мы вместе, Виктор. То есть Курт мой парень…

Кларисса посмотрела на Курта, переведя взгляд на своего сына.

\- Ты встречаешься с… парнем?

Курт тоже поднялся, думая о том, чтобы оставить семью наедине друг с другом. Блейн покачал головой, заметив движения парня.

\- Все в порядке, малыш, – сказал он, моля глазами остаться. Курт глубоко вдохнул, кивая, не обращая внимания на тяжелый взгляд Виктора. 

\- Блейн, сынок, ты не педик. Прекрати эти игры и иди в дом.

Блейну показалось, что он ослышался. Но парень его матери не спешил извиняться или исправляться.

\- Что, блять, прости?

\- Виктор, – Кларисса хотела подойти, но мужчина остановил ее, глядя Блейну в глаза.

\- Вот он голубой, сынок, – указал мужчина на Курта, не отводя взгляда от кудрявого подростка. – Не позволяй этому заставить считать себя педиком.

Курт напрягся, зная, как Блейн сейчас отреагирует. И был прав, потому как Блейн шагнул к мужчине с горящей ненавистью в глазах.

\- Во-первых, следи за тем, как говоришь о нем, а иначе помоги мне Господь… И во-вторых, я никогда не был и не буду твоим сыном, – парень буквально выплюнул слова мужчине в лицо, будто бы они были даже на вкус отвратительны, успокаиваясь лишь от звука голоса Курта.

\- Блейн… Все в порядке. Я обещаю, – почти прошептал Хаммел.

Виктор усмехнулся с издевкой:

\- Скажи этой феечке идти домой, Блейн. 

\- Ты что, из ума выжил? – возмущенная Кларисса встала между сыном и Виктором, глядя на последнего. – Не смей так говорить ни об одном из них! 

\- Ты что? – смеясь спросил мужчина. – Да он же опять проявляет свое неуважение к тебе. Сначала это были тусовки, а теперь он приводит долбанных геев в наш дом.

Блейн сжал кулаки, обходя мать и пытаясь подступить к мужчине, но Курт схватил его за руку прежде, чем он сделал, то о чем позже бы пожалел. 

\- Перестань, Блейн.

\- Уйди, Виктор.

Виктор резко кивнул, оглядев двух подростков:

\- Я не допущу того, чтобы мой ребенок рос в окружении этого сброда. Сделай что-нибудь с этим. 

Кларисса закрыла глаза от произнесенного, а Курт и Блейн подняли брови от услышанного. Мужчина вернулся в дом, а Блейн выдернул руку из рук Курта. 

\- Ребенок? – спросил он. Женщина развернулась к сыну, поднимая на него взгляд. – О чем он говорит?

\- Блейн… - она покачала головой, глянув в сторону Курта. – Что это?

\- Что это я сказал, мам. Курт - мой парень, – просто ответил он, даже не моргнув. – И я клянусь, что если еще хоть раз услышу, что он повторит подобное…

\- Блейн, - мягко проговорил Курт. Произошедшее не стоило того, чтобы влипать в неприятности. Блейн вздохнул, расслабляя плечи, и развернулся к парню.

\- Я знаю. Прости. 

Кларисса подошла ближе, смотря на Курта.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, но мне жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах. Мне жаль о том, что сказал мой жених.

\- Жених? – Блейн развернулся к матери, не веря собственным ушам. – Что за херня тут творится?

Курт вздохнул не желая участвовать в личных делах семьи, но он знал, что сейчас, кажется, нужен Блейну. 

\- Я беременна, Блейн… И мы с Виктором собираемся пожениться, – на глаза женщины набежали слезы. Она с отчаянием смотрела на сына. – Мне так жаль…

\- Я поживу у дяди Дона, - тут же отчеканил Блейн. 

Курт почувствовал, как его сердце разбивается от услышанного и увиденного, но едва он пришел в себя, Блейн схватил его за руку, уводя за собой.

\- Блейн, подожди, – просила женщина.

\- Пошли, детка.

Курт нахмурился, следуя за парнем.

\- Ты не хочешь ее выслушать?

ВМХер горько усмехнулся:

\- Тут нечего больше слушать.

Когда они подошли к ATV, Блейн отдал шлем Курту и спросил, все ли у того с собой. Курт кивнул, надевая шлем и стараясь не глядеть в сторону миссис Андерсон. Женщина выглядела такой потерянной и отчаявшейся, что ему было больно на нее смотреть. Блейну, кажется, было все равно, потому что он не медля ни минуты, взобрался на квадрацикл и завел его. 

\- Поехали, малыш.

Кларисса смотрела, как Курт, отвернувшись, сел за ее сыном, обнимая его. И как тот в ответ расслабился, прежде чем, шумно газанув, сорваться с места.

 

***

Поездка назад была напряженной. Блейн вел квадрацикл беспечнее и быстрее, чем обычно, почти не тормозя на знаках СТОП и обгоняя проезжающие рядом машины. Курт сильнее прижимался к нему, пытаясь убедить, что все будет в порядке, но, кажется, в тот момент его бойфренд не желал в это верить.

Они остановились у дома Хаммелов, Блейн, выключив зажигание, тут же спрыгнул. Он прокашлялся и плюнул на асфальт, убирая руки в карманы, оглядывая пустую улицу.

Курт снял шлем, вешая его на ручки. Он глянул на своего парня в надежде увидеть, что тот хотя бы немного расслабился. Тот лишь ходил туда-сюда, глядя в землю.

\- Нам следует поговорить об этом, – тихо проговорил Курт. 

Блейн отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Ненавижу разговоры. По крайней мере, разговоры о грустном. 

\- Я люблю говорить, – сказал Курт с доброй улыбкой. – Так что нам нужно научиться компромиссу, как считаешь?

Блейн отвернулся, пожимая плечами. Курт покачал головой и взглянул снизу верх на Андерсона, слегка наклонив голову, так, как Блейн просто обожал.

\- Пожалуйста?

Пикап заехал на их улицу, и Курт повернулся в сторону подъезжавшего к дому отца. Он перевел взгляд в сторону Блейна, также наблюдавшего за Бертом, выбиравшимся с водительского сиденья. Захлопнув дверь машины, Берт приковал взгляд к подросткам, качая головой. Этот парень, Блейн, точно будет проблемой.

\- Привет, пап, – сказал с улыбкой Курт. Мужчина посмотрел на сына, восседавшего на квадрацикле, и поднял бровь.

\- Привет, Курт. Блейн… Я вижу твое белье, сынок.

Блейн вытащил руки из карманов, натягивая шорты до талии. Краем глаза он видел ухмылочку Курта и закатил глаза, возвращая взгляд к отцу его парня. 

\- Здрасьте, сэр.

Берт кивнул в ответ:

\- Курт, мне кажется, тебе уже пора домой.

Курт нахмурился от предложения отца и повернулся к Блейну. Парень лишь пожал плечами (и это, честно говоря, начинает раздражать Курта) и показал на дом дяди.

\- Напиши мне.

Курт улыбнулся, слезая с ATV и подходя к Блейну. Забрав у того свои вещи (телефон и ключи), он почувствовал как Блейн всунул что-то ему в руку. Это было серебряное кольцо. Он не стал ничего спрашивать, потому что неподалеку стоял его отец.

\- Можешь поцеловать его на ночь, – громко проговорил Берт. – Я не глуп. 

Курт остановился, как вкопанный, а Блейн, широко раскрыв глаза, усмехнулся. Он старался не переживать из-за того факта, что Берт знает об их отношениях, ведь он разрешил своему сыну поцеловать его. Это же хорошая новость, да?

Курт улыбнулся своему всезнающему отцу. А когда, развернувшись, он увидел ухмылку Блейна, ему захотелось его треснуть.

\- У меня проблемы, – прошептал он, смеясь, когда Блейн обнял его. – Не делай хуже. 

Блейн улыбнулся, прижимая парня к себе:

\- Поцелуй меня уже. 

Курт улыбнулся, вспомнив, что отец стоял рядом, и невинно поцеловал парня в губы. Блейн держал его близко, наслаждаясь моментом сколько может. Его бесило то, как повел себя Виктор по отношению к Курту. Ему нужно было расслабиться, и Курт в его руках помогал. Но, к сожалению, парень отпрянул, застенчиво улыбаясь. 

\- Позвони, как только сможешь.

\- Хорошо, малыш, – ответил Блейн.

Курт, пожелав спокойной ночи, пошел в дом, не обращая внимания на взгляд отца. Блейн наблюдал за тем, как его парень уходит, жалея о том, что они не могут устроить еще одну ночевку. Когда он заметил, что мистер Хаммел смотрел в его сторону, он, прокашлявшись, побрел к дому дяди.

\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Хаммел.

\- Доброй, – ответил мужчина, развернувшись и следуя за сыном. 

Идя каждый к своей двери, они провожали друг друга взглядами. В конце концов, Блейн отступил первым, вытаскивая ключи и открывая дверь дома Кинселла. Берт зашел домой, смотря, как сын идет прямиком на кухню. Он закрыл дверь и, бросив сумку у шкафа, прошел в гостиную.

Поначалу было неловко тихо. Курт притворялся, что искал что-то в холодильнике, зная, что отец нарушит тишину рано или поздно.

\- Значит он натурал, да?

Курт усмехнулся, вытаскивая банку содовой и выходя к отцу:

\- Не совсем. 

Его отец ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он включил телек, быстро пролистав к каналу со спортивными новостями.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, – сказал Курт.

Берт улыбнулся, качая головой:

\- И о чем же я думаю, Курт?

\- О том, что он причинит мне боль. 

Берт на это согласно кивнул головой: 

\- А ты об этом не думаешь?

\- Я буду лгуном, если скажу, что это не пересекало мои мысли, – сказал Курт, крутя в руках банку. – Но я доверяю ему. 

Берт вздохнул: 

\- Не понимаю я ваши отношения.

Курт рассмеялся:

\- Я тоже, пап. Блейн, мне кажется, единственный в своем роде. Иногда его трудно понять. Но я ему сейчас нужен - Берт посмотрел на сына. – Мне нужно, чтобы в этом ты мне доверился.

\- Почему ты доверяешь ему?

Курт взглянул на отца:

\- Я не думаю, что могу объяснить, я просто знаю, что доверяю ему. 

Они оба замолкли. Единственным звуком был лишь голос комментатора. 

\- У тебя же работа с утра? Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказал Берт.

Курт кивнул:

\- Да. Спокойной ночи, пап.

Берт улыбнулся, провожая сына взглядом:

\- Спокойной. Люблю тебя, сын. 

 

***

Блейн лежал в кровати, смотря в свой медальон. Его отец и сестренка казались такими счастливыми и полными жизни, что ему пришлось закрыть его. В такие моменты это казалось настоящей пыткой. 

Молча, он надеялся на то, что когда-нибудь сможет чувствовать себя так же, как Курт чувствует себя о смерти Элизабет. Но иногда казалось, что этого не произойдет. Точно не при таких обстоятельствах, когда его мать была беременна от мудака Виктора и собиралась за него замуж. 

Майки завозился рядом с ним, перевернувшись на другой бочок. Блейн, взглянув на него, притянул его к себе. У мальчика иногда случались кошмары, и он успокаивался, если его обнимали во сне. 

У парня заиграл рингтон, и он быстро взял трубку, чтобы не разбудить братишку.

\- Привет, детка. Что такое?

Курт слушал приглушенный голос на другой линии и вздохнул:

\- Что случилось с моим обещанным звонком? 

\- Прости, – заговорил Блейн с грустной улыбкой. – Не хотел вгонять тебя в депрессию. Я сейчас не самый веселый собеседник.

\- Блейн, - беспокойство в голосе шатена заставило ВМХера улыбнуться. – Я рядом, если нужно. Не закрывайся от меня.

\- Я знаю, малыш, знаю, – проговорил Блейн. – Я…, - он покачал головой. – У меня тут Майки, я не хочу сильно шуметь. 

Курт тихо вздохнул:

\- Я скучаю по тебе. 

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Я тоже скучаю. И как скоро твой отец планирует меня убить?

\- Я рассказал ему о нас, – улыбнулся Курт. – Он не был счастлив, но не думаю, что он хочет тебя убить. 

\- Ну это обнадеживает.

Курт рассмеялся. Они оба замолкли, и Блейн уставился в потолок, слушая дыхание Курта и жалея о том, что нельзя пробраться к нему. Он не собирался рисковать. 

\- Что это за кольцо?

Блейн улыбнулся:

\- Я расскажу тебе потом. Пока просто надень его.

Курт закатил глаза, но сделал, как было сказано.

\- Ты такой загадочный, Андерсон, – Блейн прикусил губы, закрывая глаза и слушая голос Курта. – Хочешь поговорить о произошедшем сейчас?

Блейн покачал головой, будто бы Курт мог его увидеть. Последнее, что он хотел – это говорить о том козле. 

\- Я заберу тебя завтра на обед. Тогда и поговорим. Сейчас я просто хочу расслабиться.

\- Окей, – ответил шатен. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне жаль. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь глупое…

\- Это не было твоей виной, детка. И я не сделаю.

Курт вздохнул:

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Я не сделаю, – рассмеялся Блейн. – Спой мне, пожалуйста. Я думал, что после душа смогу заснуть, но ошибся. 

Курт улыбнулся:

\- Хорошо. Какие-нибудь пожелания?

\- Красивая песня о любви.

Курт рассмеялся, думая о подходящей песне:

\- Ладно, тебе повезло, что ты начал мне нравиться. 

\- Я знаю. 

Оба парня улыбнулись тишине, каждый в своей комнате, смотря на свой потолок. Курт начал мягко петь, его голос такой высокий и чистый, достаточно для того, чтобы заставить ВМХера влюбиться в тысячный раз за день. 

Mayby it’s intuition  
Возможно, это интуиция,  
But some things you just don't question  
Но некоторые вещи не требуют объяснений.  
Like in your eyes  
К примеру, в твоих глазах  
I see my future in an instant  
Я увидел свое будущее в одно мгновенье,  
And there it goes  
И оно уже наступает...  
I think I've found my best friend  
Я думаю, что нашел лучшего друга.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
Знаю, что может быть это звучит более, чем странно,  
But I believe  
Но я верю

Курт закрыл глаза перед тем, как продолжить, слушая дыхание Блейна. Ему хотелось заключить его в объятия, дать ему понять, что все будет в порядке.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
Знаю, я любил тебя до нашей встречи,  
I think I dreamed you into life  
Думал и мечтал о тебе всегда...  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
Знаю, я любил тебя до нашей встречи,  
I have been waiting all my life  
И это было единственное ожидание в моей жизни...

Блейн улыбнулся надежде на то, что эта песня будет вещей. Он чувствовал, как его веки тяжелели. Курт пел, убаюкивая его, его голос создавал идеальную мелодию в голове брюнета. Он был не против, чтобы она играла в его голове всю ночь, так ему бы приснился Курт. Это было бы чудесно.

Курт остановился после припева и улыбнулся. Блейн ничего не сказал, а это значило, что он готов был уснуть. Нежно он позвал его по имени, и Блейн очаровательно сонно отозвался в телефон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Блейн.

Блейн вздохнул, целуя трубку:

\- Спокойной ночи, детка.

 

***

Последней вещью, которую Фарра ожидала увидеть с утра, протирая окна магазина, был Блейн на якобы сломанном ATV, припаркованном перед входом, с ее сотрудником у себя на коленях. Они будто пытались проглотить друг друга, целуясь, сжимая руками одежду друг друга. 

Она смотрела, не веря своим глазам. Блейн прижал к себе Курта, углубляя поцелуй (будто это было возможно), а тот, в свою очередь, запустил пальцы в густую кудрявую шевелюру. С отвращением Фарра отвернулась, продолжая готовиться к открытию. 

Это продолжалось еще пару минут. Она бросала в их сторону злобные взгляды, сверяясь с часами, чтобы удостовериться, что Хаммел не тратил на это свое рабочее время. У него оставалось ровно три минуты до смены. Она снова посмотрела в их сторону, закатывая глаза от ухмылочки Блейна. Тот лишь сжал задницу Курта от того, как шатен целовал его шею.

\- Дженна, займись окнами, – скомандовала девушка, бросая тряпку на ветрину и убираясь подальше от окна. Дженна закатила глаза, но сделала, как было сказано. Подойдя к окну, она широко распахнула глаза, смотря, как Курт обжимался с сексом-на-палочке Блейном Андерсоном.

\- Что за…

Курт улыбнулся, когда Блейн попытался всосать его нижнюю губу.

\- Ну же, мне пора.

\- Позвони, скажи, что болеешь. 

Курт усмехнулся, отодвигаясь:

\- Твой дядя видел меня 15 минут назад, дорогой. 

Блейн надулся, по-детски выпячивая нижнюю губу. Он улыбнулся, когда Курт поцеловал ее, слезая с его коленей.

\- Повеселись в парке. И держись подальше от неприятностей. 

Блейн закатил глаза:

\- Клянусь, буду хорошим мальчиком.

Курт закатил глаза, смотря по сторонам, прежде чем перейти дорогу. Он услышал, как Блейн сказал «черт возьми» на то, как он качнул бедрами. Дженна была у окон, ее рот был приоткрыт в шоке. Он рассмеялся, прильнув к девушке и целуя ее в щеку. 

\- Ты в порядке, подруга?

\- Ты что, только что обменивался слюной с «он-натурал-мы-не-встречаемся» Блейном Андерсоном?

Курт ухмыльнулся:

\- Да, – он оглядел магазин, находя взглядом игнорирующую его Фарру. – Доброе утро.

\- Курт, – ответила девушка не удостоив парня взглядом.

\- Я буду в заднем помещении, если понадоблюсь. 

Он поправил свою одежду и двинулся через магазин с улыбкой. Было так классно заткнуть эту стерву.


	6. Chapter 6

— Хочешь знать безумную вещь? — спросил Блейн по телефону. Он уселся удобней на сидении квадроцикла.  
  
— Какую? — спросил Курт.  
  
Блейн облизнул губы, слушая голос Курта. Все в шатене его заводило. И это не играло ему на руку по дороге.  
  
— Безумная вещь заключается в том, что я нашел недостаток того, когда ты сидишь у меня на коленях.  
  
Как он и ожидал, на другом конце раздался смех:  
  
— А у этого могут быть недостатки? — хихикая, спросил Курт. — Вау, ну прости, милый. Больше никогда не буду на тебе сидеть.  
  
Блейн усмехнулся ответу парня, оглядываясь по сторонам в гараже, где припарковал свой байк.  
  
— Не шути так, детка. Ты прирожденный наездник. А они должны быть сверху.  
  
Парень практически слышал, как Курт кусал губу:  
  
— Думаешь?  
  
— Это точно, — ответил брюнет, продолжая. — А вот недостаток, о котором я говорил, заключается в том, что ты оставил меня со стояком на Меин Стрит.  
  
Курт звонко рассмеялся, заставляя Блейна облизнуться. ВМХер слез с ATV и потянулся немного. Вчера он абсолютно не выспался. Не то, что было в субботу. Курт наигранно вздохнул:  
  
— То есть это моя вина, что ты не можешь удержать свои руки…  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, хрустнув шеей:  
  
 — В основном.  
  
— Хм… — хмыкнул парень в трубку. — Тогда пусть эти руки займутся чем-нибудь стоящим.  
  
Блейн рассмеялся, услышав ответ. Он не думал, что Курт ответит так прямо… особенно вспоминая то, как шатен краснеет от слов Блейна. Ну, может быть, он краснеет потому, что почти все разговорчики Блейна связанны с сексом.  
  
— Ого, Курт. Что еще ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
  
— Я на работе, милый.  
  
— Ну, хотя бы поговори со мной, пока я буду… — попросил Блейн соблазнительным голосом, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что был один. На горизонте было чисто. — Где мне положить руки?  
  
— И снова, — Блейн не мог не закусить губу от того, как сексуально Хаммел выдыхал, — я на работе. Мы не будем заниматься сексом по телефону.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза:  
  
— Ты же в подсобке. И никого нет рядом. Просто нашептывай мне, пока я…  
  
— Пока, — прошептал Курт мягко, но Блейн услышал эту ухмылочку в его голосе.  
  
— Ты не милый.  
  
Курт чмокнул спикер, заставляя Блейна улыбнуться.  
  
— У меня много работы, которую нужно сделать… Мы же увидимся в ленч?  
  
— Несмотря на то, что я обиделся, да, — ответил по-детски Блейн.  
  
— Справишься. Поговорим позже.  
  
— Окей, малыш. Увидимся.  
  
Бросив трубку, ВМХер оглянулся вокруг. В гараже был бардак, и это был полный отстой, потому что Дон стопроцентно заставит их с Ником разгребать этот хлам. У него была политика «ешь мою еду, значит, ты мой раб». Ладно. Он позже с этим разберется. А сейчас ему нужно разобраться со стояком.  
  
Убрав телефон в карман, Блейн вышел из гаража, оглядываясь на въездную дорожку. Черт, кажется, трудно будет разобраться ему со своей проблемой. Машина тети Пэм все еще стояла перед домом, и чем ближе он подходил к двери, тем отчетливей слышался плач Майка.  
  
Блейн усмехнулся, входя в дом и проходя в гостиную, где на диване с недоделанной прической сидела его самая любимая тетя, Памела Кинселла. Она выглядела уставшей и почти на гране срыва, умоляя Майки прекратить эту сцену. Выглядело это немного смешно.  
  
Блейн просто обожал эту маленькую женщину со светлыми волосами. Не только по типичным причинам типа того, что она баловала его и делала самые вкусные печенья. Просто она очень любила дядю Дона и была готова сделать что угодно ради тех, кого любит. Пэм была той, к кому он шел за советом, и, черт подери, она была самым лучшим слушателем. Естественно, Блейн, будучи Блейном не говорил прямо обо всех своих чувствах — он никогда не был таким типом человека, — но с ней он мог поделиться тем, что считал нужным, зная, что осуждать его женщина не станет. А еще она была чертовски веселой, и у нее была такая улыбка, похожая на ухмылочку, но несущая в себе любовь. И чем больше Блейн думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что описывает вещи, которые ему нравятся в Курте. И он абсолютно спокоен, потому что был не против наличия этих качеств у своей половинки, которую мог бы полюбить, с которой мог бы провести остаток своих дней.  
  
Как только Майкл увидел вошедшего в дом старшего брата, вой «Блееейнии» покинул его рот. Блейн прошел вперед, качая головой на поведение братишки.  
  
Пэм, услышав имя племянника, развернулась в его сторону, поверженная, но благодарная его приходу. Она опаздывала, потому что, как обычно, у ее сына случился срыв по поводу нежелания ходить в садик.  
  
— Помоги мне, Блейн. _Пожалуйста._  
  
Блейн улыбнулся женщине.  
  
— А дядя сказал, что Майки стал лучше насчет детсада.  
  
— Ну, дяде Дону же не приходится его туда собирать, — ответила она, вновь разворачиваясь к сыну. — Майкл, сынок, дай маме застегнуть твою рубашку.  
  
Майки всхлипнул, глядя на кузена:  
  
— Хочу Курти.  
  
— И еще это, — проговорила Пэм, застегивая маленькие пуговицы на одежде сына. Когда она закончила, Майки бросился на диван, лицом вниз, начиная плакать громче. — Он говорит, что хочет остаться с Куртом. Что Курт хорошо рисует, готовит ему блинчики. Я думала, что воображаемые друзья не настолько проблемное открытие.  
  
В тот момент Блейн уже отправлял смс своему парню, стараясь не смеяться над тем, что Пэм считала его воображаемым другом сына.  
  
**Скажи, что у тебя есть минутка поговорить с любимым четырех-леткой, которому скоро будет пять. У него тяжелое утро без тебя. — Блейн**  
  
— Курт не воображаемый — сказал Блейн со смешными треугольной формы поднятыми бровями. Кудряшки Майки виднелись за подушкой, пока он драматично зарыл в ней лицо. — Он, вообще-то, ваш сосед.  
  
— Я н-не хочу и-ид-идти, пожалуйста, — заикаясь, просил мальчик, с текущими по щекам слезами. — Я просто… ха-хочу остаться с Ку-Курти, ма-ма-мамочка, — он обнял ногу Пэм, заскользил по ней вниз и продолжил плакать на ковре. Тетя Пэм закатила глаза на маленького короля драмы, поворачиваясь к племяннику.  
  
— А! Хаммелы, да? Я еще их не видела, но Дон упоминал, что нанял сына старого друга в магазин, — Блейн подтвердил ее слова кивком. — Значит, мальчик хороший?  
  
— Он восхитительный, и Майки его обожает, как ты видишь. И кстати, — проговорил он, смотря на номер звонящего, — он звонит тебе, Майки.  
  
Всхлипы Майки сразу же прекратились, и Блейн, усмехнувшись, ответил на звонок. Маленький мальчик поднялся и подошел к братцу проверить говорит ли тот правду.  
  
— Ты тут? — позвал Блейн.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Курт. Блейн улыбнулся обрадованному виду мини-Кинселы. — Что там случилось с гномом?  
  
— У него небольшой кризис, и я думаю, он успокоится, если ты с ним поговоришь.  
  
— Ну, давай, — ответил неуверенно Курт.  
  
Блейн кивнул, подходя к софе. Он посмотрел на мальчика и серьезно прошептал:  
  
— Курт хочет поговорить с тобой, Майки, но ты должен вытереть глаза. Не думаю, что ему понравится, если ты будешь много плакать.  
  
Мальчик кивнул несколько раз, вытирая мокрые щечки маленькими ладошками.  
  
— Хорошо, — полувсхлипнул-полупроговорил Майкл.  
  
Пэм просто смотрела за двумя, не понимая, почему возможность поговорить с кем-то по телефону вдруг успокоила его сына.  
  
— Курти?  
  
— Что случилось, дружок?  
  
— Я не… моя мама говорит, что я д-должен пойти в са-садик, но я не ха-хочу.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся тете, но, увидев выражение ее лица, рассмеялся. У него появилась идея:  
  
— Знаешь, Курт же работает в «Одиссей» в подсобке. Я могу отвезти его туда…  
  
— Нет, — категорично ответила женщина.  
  
— Но тетушка, — проговорил, смеясь Блейн, подражая тону Майки. — Да ладно…  
  
— Не-а. Ты его достаточно балуешь, мы все балуем. Майклу скоро в подготовительный класс. Мне нужно, чтобы он привык сейчас к трем дням в садике, чтобы потом было легче поднимать его каждый день.  
  
Блейн нахмурился. Он знал силу своих надутых щек и щенячьего взгляда:  
  
— Только сегодня.  
  
Но, кажется, за все эти годы миссис Кинселла приобрела иммунитет:  
  
— Нетушки.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, наигранно вздыхая. Он вернулся взглядом к братишке, тот мило кивал головой, будто Курт был в комнате и мог его видеть, прижимая трубку близко к лицу, внимательно слушая, что бы там не говорил Хаммел.  
  
— Но… — начал Майки, но не закончил, смиренно кивая. — Но я не хочу становиться умным.  
  
Пэм улыбнулась смеющемуся над глупостью мальчика Блейну.  
  
— Слушай, Мистер ВМХ. Я совершенно точно опоздаю, если собираюсь его отвезти. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал это за меня.  
  
— Окей. Без проблем.  
  
— Я возьму машину Дона, раз он в ЛА. Ты возьмешь мою и вернешь ее без единой царапинки, Блейн. Понял?  
  
Подросток ухмыльнулся. Ему досталась машина на весь день. Чертовски круто.  
  
— Блейн.  
  
— Окей, тетушка, — ответил он с невинной улыбкой. — Понял.  
  
Женщина, подойдя к зеркалу, поправляла прическу:  
  
— Я знаю, что у тебя тренировка, и я знаю, что он хочет увидеть _Курти_ , — спародировав сына, проговорила Пэм, — так что отвези его в сад и забери после обеда. Думаю, это справедливый компромисс.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся и кивнул:  
  
— Кажется, на полдня мы сможем его туда запихнуть. Я знаю, чем его можно подкупить. Так что вам теперь лучше держать дома йогурт.  
  
Пэм уже было хотела спросить, о чем говорит племянник, но передумала.  
  
— Ключи рядом с дверью.  
  
Блейн кивнул. Она как раз заканчивала с прической, когда Майки снова заговорил в телефон.  
  
— Хорошо. Я тоже тебя люблю, — проговорил он, протягивая телефон и вытирая глазки.  
  
_Я тоже тебя люблю._ Блейн забрал протянутый телефон хмурясь. Курт уже сказал Майки, что любит его? Да еще и первым? Это же нечестно! Пэм отвернулась от зеркала, чтобы посмотреть на сына.  
  
— Курт сказал, что я должен стать умным, — заявил мальчик, после чего направился к своему рюкзаку с Железным Человеком и, подняв его, надел, натягивая лямки по одной на худенькие плечики.  
  
— И это все? — в непонятках и возмущении спросила миссис Кинселла. — Он сказал, что ты должен идти, и ты идешь. И это после того, как я годами говорила то же самое?  
  
Майки кивает, а Блейн улыбается, пожимая плечами. Курт был очень убедителен, что он мог еще сказать?  
  
— Кто этот Курт и где мне достать такого же?  
  
Блейн рассмеялся вопросу тети, и, прежде чем успел ответить, Майки заговорил первым, давая полное объяснение.  
  
— Курт — бойфренд Блейна, потому что я им помог, и он единственный Курт на планете. Ты больше не найдешь, мам.  
  
Пэм рассмеялась, поправляя блейзер.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать друг, малыш.  
  
— Эм… — улыбнулся Блейн, — нет. Вообще Майки прав, — его братишка закивал, Блейн закусил губу. — Курт — мой парень. Мы… вместе. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Пэм смотрела на него, покачивая головой:  
  
— Не думаю, что понимаю, Блейн.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— Окей, это типа долгая история, а ты опаздываешь…  
  
— Точно, — проговорила женщина. — Но это… У тебя есть парень? Думаю, это немного важнее документов на моем рабочем столе. Настоящий парень?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Блейн, стараясь не заржать. Он точно знал, что его тетя не была такой, как его мама или Виктор. Она увидит, что он счастлив, и тут же прекратит сомневаться. Просто нужно будет периодически показывать, насколько он счастлив, с этим он справится. — Я просто увидел его… И не знаю… У меня не было шансов.  
  
Майки подтянул застежки на сандалях и спокойно направился к двери. Его мать проследила за ним взглядом, затем вновь посмотрела на Блейна, не совсем принимая факт того, что у ее племянника теперь есть парень.  
  
— Блейн, я надеюсь, ты уверен. Потому что, очевидно, что мой сын его обожает и для него будет тяжело, если у вас, мальчики, ничего не выйдет. Он не привязывался ни к кому так сильно с тех пор, как…  
  
— С тех пор, как мы потеряли Ариель. Я знаю.  
  
Упоминание об Ариель немного напрягло их. Они не часто говорили о прошлом в присутствии Блейна или Майки.  
  
— Можешь не переживать по этому поводу, тетушка. Обещаю. Я никогда не был настолько уверен в ком-то… Мне нужно, чтобы он был рядом.  
  
Женщина кивнула:  
  
— Хорошо. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Я, ты и Курт.  
  
— Да, Мэм.  
  
— А теперь выметайся, — улыбнулась она.  
  
Андерсон распрощался с тетей, взял ключи от машины и вышел из дома. Глазки Майки все еще были красными после его рыданий, Блейн подхватил его на руки, подкидывая в воздух. Его братишка улыбнулся, пока Блейн пристегивал его к детскому сидению.  
  
— Твои слезы закончились?  
  
Майки отрицательно покачал головой:  
  
— У меня есть еще.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну, я не хочу больше их видеть, так что запрячь их подальше.  
  
— Куда их спрятать? — спросил Майки.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза, целуя братишку в щеку:  
  
— Больше не плакать.  
  
Он улыбнулся, когда Майки ответственно кивнул. Он обошел машину и, открыв водительскую дверь, плюхнулся на сидение. Его тетя просто с ума сошла, раз доверила ему тачку. Он может отвезти Курта куда угодно. Блейн завел машину, глядя на братишку через зеркало.  
  
— Хорошие новости: тетя Пэм сказала, что ты можешь остаться в садике до обеда.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— А потом, — продолжил Блейн, — мы поедем с Куртом на обед. То есть ты уже поешь в садике, но я куплю тебе мороженное.  
  
Мини-Кинселла не ответил, лишь выпустил длинный тяжелый вздох. Блейн улыбнулся братишке еще раз и поехал в детский сад.  
  
— Просто мне не нравится садик, — начал объяснять Майки.  
  
— Я встретил своих друзей в школе, может, ты встретишь своих в детсаде? У меня ведь классные друзья, да?  
  
— Но не Питти.  
  
— Ну, Питер мне больше не друг, гном, — ответил Блейн. — Он не очень приятная личность.  
  
— Он был злюкой со мной.  
  
Блейн глянул на кузена в зеркало:  
  
— Жаль, что ты не сказал мне, Майк. Я бы надрал его за… пятую точку, — мальчик ничего не ответил, следя за проезжающими рядом машинами. — А вообще, в детсаде или школе можно встретить очень хороших людей. Не стану спорить, встречаются и злюки вроде Питера. Но ты не будешь один. Я обещаю.  
  
— Есть девочка Лиэн. Она дала мне сок, когда мне было грустно.  
  
Блейн ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Ууу, девочка? — Майки засмущался, и Блейн звонко рассмеялся, поворачивая на Спринг Стрит. — Готов поспорить, она милая.  
  
— Мы поделились соком.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Пока рядом хорошие люди, вроде Лиэн, ты поймешь, что все не так уж и плохо.  
  
Майки закачал ногами, видимо повеселев:  
  
— Можно мне ходить в школу с тобой и Куртом?  
  
Блейн рассмеялся:  
  
— Ну, мы, кажется, не будем ходить в одну школу с Куртом, и ты, к твоему счастью, пока мал для старшей школы. Там так скучно. Я бы лучше пошел с тобой, чтобы рисовать весь день.  
  
Мальчик улыбнулся. Ему нравилось рисовать.  
  
— А почему ты не пойдешь в школу с Куртом? Вы оба большие.  
  
— Ну, он очень хорошо поет. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы ходить в школу с Ником и Джеффом, где ему и следует быть.  
  
Майки нахмурил маленькие бровки:  
  
— Ты тоже очень хорошо поешь, Блейни.  
  
Блейн пожал плечами, припарковываясь у здания. Стоянка не была заполнена в этот раз, наверное, потому что ребята немного опоздали.  
  
— Я стесняюсь петь при других. Ты же знаешь, что только самые особенные люди могут услышать мое пение.  
  
Мальчик покачал головой:  
  
— Тебе бы следовало пойти в ту школу, потому что Курти будет без тебя скучно. Он сказал мне, что ты ему ооочень нравишься.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— Правда? Ну, мне он тоже ооочень нравится. И мне очень хочется быть с ним рядом. А тебе пришло время идти и становиться умным.  
  
Майки напрягся, когда Блейн вышел из машины. Он прошел к задней двери, махая в приветствии рукой парню, работавшему в магазине. Тот прокричал, что им доставили йогурт, Блейн благодарно рассмеялся. Когда он открыл дверь, Майкл уже отстегнул ремешки, позволяя Блейну высадить его из машины.  
  
— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Помни, Курт будет смотреть с тобой мультики, если будешь вести себя, как хороший мальчик.  
  
Они подошли к дверям детсада, и Майкл ответственно кивнул:  
  
— Буду хорошим.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, открывая дверь и пропуская братишку вперед. Они прошли к воспитателю, которая отметила присутствие Майкла.  
  
— Здравствуйте.  
  
— Здравствуй, — ответила взрослая женщина, а затем посмотрела на мальчика. — Привет, Майкл!  
  
Майки сжал лямки рюкзачка на плечах:  
  
— Привет.  
  
Леди улыбнулась в сторону Блейна:  
  
— Он сегодня не плачет.  
  
Блейн рассмеялся, ставя в журнале подпись о том, что привез Майкла.  
  
— С сегодняшнего дня он новый человек, — ВМХер присел на колени перед братишкой и, взъерошив светлые кудряшки, поцеловал в щеку. — Повеселись и будь хорошим, окей?  
  
Майки закивал, было видно, как он пытается сдержать слезки:  
  
— Окей. Люблю тебя, Блейни.  
  
— И я тебя, гном, — улыбнулся Блейн. Встав, подросток проследил за тем, как воспитательница, взяв его кузена под руку, повела его к остальным деткам. Маленькие плечики поникли, но Майки хотя бы не плакал. Он справится, школа — это все-таки не конец света.  
  
**Какой я получу срок, если задушу грубую, бесячую ведьму? — Курт**  
  
Блейн услышал звук полученного смс. Он достал из кармана телефон и, разблокировав его, прочитал сообщение, смеясь и кусая губу. Он бы отдал немалые деньги, чтобы посмотреть, как Курт выцарапывает кому-то глаза. Выходя из здания, он набрал номер Хаммела, предпочитая звонок набору смс. Он сел в машину, ожидая, когда Курт ответит.  
  
— Привет, красавчик.  
  
— Злая ведьма запада беспокоит тебя?  
  
Курт звонко рассмеялся:  
  
— Она такая стерва. Как Майки?  
  
— С ним все в порядке, — ответил Андерсон, поправляя сиденье. — Благодаря тебе. И… он рассказал моей тете о нас, и теперь она хочет поговорить. Готовься.  
  
— Ауч. Ну… раз уж мы заговорили о готовности, ты должен знать, что мой папа хочет, чтобы ты зашел к нам.  
  
_«Блять»_ , — подумал Блейн, громко глотая. Он не был к этому готов. С Пэм он еще справится, но с Бертом… совсем нет.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, да? — спросил у него Курт.  
  
— С моей тетей — да, — ответил Блейн.  
  
— С моим папой тоже.  
  
— Если ты уверен…  
  
Курт рассмеялся, и Блейн покачал головой. Ему не будет смешно, когда Берт будет пускать в него молнии взглядом.  
  
— Ты решил свою проблему? — поддразнил шатен. Блейн ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Решил оставить ее для тебя. Можем заняться групповым проектом… разрешить ее вместе.  
  
— Хм… — протянул Курт, — я работаю лучше, когда все под моим контролем.  
  
— Оу, если хочешь быть во главе, я только за, — Блейн облизнул губы.  
  
_«Готов поспорить, он покраснел»_ , — подумал он.  
  
Спустя секунду, Хаммел ответил:  
  
— Я, эм, пошел работать, прежде чем ты начнешь то, что оба мы не сможем закончить.  
  
_«Точно краснеет»_ , — улыбнулся Блейн.  
  
— Знаешь, я могу приехать через пять минут…  
  
— Разве тебе не надо по делам?  
  
Они засмеялись, и Блейн ответил:  
  
— Ладно, поехал к парням. Увидимся в обед.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением. Увидимся.

 

***

 

— Смотрите, кто решил объявиться.  
  
Блейн, улыбаясь, придерживал дверь выходящему старику, кивая в ответ на его спасибо. Оглядев закусочную, он увидел друзей и направился к ним. Ник, Дэвид и Джастин сидели за их столом, следя за приближающимся другом. Кудрявый подросток отступил влево, пропуская официантку, сделал небольшой поворот, обходя мокрый пол, и, наконец, подошел к столу.  
  
— Как оно, детишки? — спросил Андерсон, сев рядом с Ником. — Как ваши дела этим знойным утром?  
  
Джастин, опустив локти на стол, внимательно вгляделся в друга, переводя взгляд с него на Ника, Дэвида и обратно.  
  
— Ты опоздал… и ты в настроении. Все дело в сексе, да?  
  
Блейн закатил глаза на слова друга. Он достал из кармана телефон и, разблокировав его, прочитал смс.  
  
— Вообще-то, Джас, я отвез Курта на работу, а потом тетя Пэм, опаздывая, попросила меня отвезти Майки в детский сад. Хотя обычно я не отвожу его. Знаешь же, как малец к детсаду относится.  
  
— Так же как ты к школе, — вставил довольно Дэвид. Блейн согласно кивнул.  
  
— Именно, — парень набрал ответ Джеффу и взглянул на друга. — Только я плачу немного меньше, чем он.  
  
— Не знаю, не знаю. И это не объясняет, почему ты такой довольный?  
  
Джастин кивнул, подтверждая слова Дюваля:  
  
— Ты ж не жаворонок. Вообще.  
  
Блейн откинулся на спинку, смотря на друзей, которые, в свою очередь, внимательно следили за выражением его лица. Он мягко улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
  
— Не знаю, парни. Просто если не найду причину улыбаться, свихнусь к чертям. А теперь поторапливайтесь, чтобы мы могли свалить.  
  
— Пугаешь, чувак, — сказал Дэвид. — Курт тебя, что ли, уже бросил?  
  
Блейн усмехнулся, кидаясь в друга зубочисткой:  
  
— Нет, не бросил. Просто херня с Виктором, как всегда.  
  
Друзья понимающе закивали головами, и Ник повернулся к нему:  
  
— Я буду хорошим другом и спрошу, хочешь ли ты об этом поговорить, но…  
  
— Я в порядке, — перебил ВМХер.  
  
— Но, — продолжил Ник. — Ты скажешь то, что сказал.  
  
— Потому что это правда, — соврал Блейн. — Я смотрю, вы уже заканчиваете.  
  
Джастин, проглотив последний кусочек завтрака, вытащил телефон.  
  
— Встретим Джеффа в парке. У нас около часа для тренировки до того как снова начнет лить.  
  
— Парни, мне кажется, вы совсем забыли о том, что у меня вообще нет снаряжения, а ведь отборочные через два дня… — отодвинув тарелку, проговорил Дэвид. — Мне просто не на чем тренироваться.  
  
— Дело говорит, чувак, — согласился Джастин. Ник и Блейн закатили глаза.  
  
— Тогда нужно заехать в Одиссей.  
  
— Сам-то есть будешь? — спросил Ник, допивая содовую. Блейн отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Не, Курт приготовил мне завтрак.  
  
Коллективное «ооооу» заставило Блейна улыбнуться и немного покраснеть. Он по-дружески пихнул Ника плечом:  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Все еще не могу понять, как он предпочел тебя мне, — пожаловался Джастин. — Я понимаю, что ты с ним первый познакомился, но я ведь тоже милашка.  
  
— Просто ты тупица, — ответил Блейн. Дэвид ухмыльнулся, поправляя зеленую шапочку на голове.  
  
— Потому что они родственные души. Это же очевидно.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся темнокожему другу:  
  
— Вы, парни, считаете нас с Куртом суженными друг другу судьбой, хотя знакомы с ним меньше моего?  
  
Дэвид пожал плечами:  
  
— Наблюдая за вами двумя, да. Давай, скажи правду. Это была любовь с первого взгляда, да?  
  
Джастин широко улыбнулся, в его глазах практически можно было разглядеть сердечки. Этот парень очень любил подобные истории. Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— Как я говорил еще вчера, я только знал, что должен с ним поговорить. Мне все еще кажется странным, что вы, парни, все так спокойно приняли. То есть другие люди… моя мама… она посмотрела на меня так, будто у меня две головы.  
  
Ник закатил глаза:  
  
— Ну, твою маму можно понять. Она же не видела того, что видели мы… я имею ввиду, та тема с Хосе довольно четко дала понять, что у тебя были чувства к Курту. Наверное, тогда я и был в смятении. А на следующий день вы оба были просто как выжатые лимоны. Я понял, что вы провели ночь вместе. И это дало понять, что вы просто не можете находиться порознь дольше двух минут.  
  
— И мы уже приняли решение, что для тебя он будет хорош, — добавил Джастин. — Отвечаю, Фарра бы залетела специально и разрушила бы твою карьеру. А Курт, мне кажется, для тебя самое то.  
  
Блейн улыбался, слушая друзей. Они у него были самыми лучшими.  
  
— Кстати, ты ж так и не рассказал о твоем свидании с Фаррой, — вспомнил Дэвид.  
  
— Что ж, она закатила сцену, потому что я переписывался с Куртом, сказала, что Шейн по-любому лучше меня в постели. Но она угостила меня содовой, — закончил Блейн.  
  
— Рад, что ты ей переболел.  
  
Андерсон согласно кивнул:  
  
— Я тоже. Не буду врать, но мне кажется… — улыбнулся он Дэвиду, — черт, не думал, что когда-либо скажу подобное… я спокойно могу представить его рядом на долгое время.  
  
Глаза Джастина еще больше заблестели.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, так оно и будет, дурашка.  
  
Ник закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты точно в порядке?  
  
Блейн кивнул:  
  
— Все норм. А что?  
  
— Ты не выглядишь так, будто все в порядке.  
  
— Со мной точно все будет збс, если один из вас, наконец-то, рассчитается и мы свалим, — уверенно сказал Андерсен, сияя фирменной улыбкой.  
  
Джастин, поняв намек, достал из бумажника кредитку:  
  
— Не знаю, чего ты так торопишься, — проговорил блондин, — я уже говорил, что скоро там ливанет на пару часов. Ну, или мы можем поехать на крытый скейт-парк в Оушенсайд. В любом случае, нормально потренироваться сможем только днем после обеда.  
  
Ник отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Мы не поедем в Оушенсайд. Ты не помнишь, что в прошлый раз случилось между Блейном, тобой и половиной города?  
  
Блейн и Джастин ехидно улыбнулись.  
  
— Что они натворили? — спросил Дэвид.  
  
— Несли всякую хрень про все местные ВМХ команды, — ответил Ник. — Чуть драка не завязалась.  
  
— Да мы бы их размазали, — вставляет Джастин с играющей на губах ухмылкой.  
  
Дэвид, закатив глаза на самоуверенного друга, говорит:  
  
— Вы, парни, едете тренироваться, а я в магазин, за байком.  
  
— Я говорил с дядей, — говорит Блейн, — он сказал, можешь приехать и выбрать любой, и он твой.  
  
— Круто, бро. Спасибо.  
  
— А когда начнет лить, можем потусить у меня, — говорит Ник.  
  
Через несколько минут, после того как официантка вернула Джастину карточку, блондин, потянувшись и похрустев косточками, спросил:  
  
— Ну, так кто-нибудь еще не смог нормально поспать вчера?  
  
Блейн кивнул, поднимаясь вслед за друзьями:  
  
— Что было?  
  
— Да, блять, сестра опять ругалась со своим долбаным парнем. Как только получим бабки — съеду к черту, — проговорил парень, зачесывая назад светлые пряди.  
  
— Можем вместе снимать, Джас. Я через пару недель перееду ближе к универу, — улыбаясь, говорит Дэвид.  
  
Джастин быстро закивал, придерживая дверь открытой для друзей:  
  
— Круто. Люблю тебя, чувак. Только мне еще нужно найти настоящую работу…  
  
— Это точно.  
  
— Чувак, — проговорил Ник, — это же машина твоей тети?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, сверкнув ключами от машины:  
  
— Именно. И она со мной на весь день.  
  
— Ах ты везучий засранец.  
  
Блейн, улыбаясь, пожал плечами. Почувствовав в кармане вибрацию, он вытащил телефон из кармана, собираясь прочитать смс.  
  
**«Собери всех, и тащите свои задницы в скейт-парк, сейчас же»**  — Джефф.  
  
Блейн вздернул бровью, дочитав сообщение:  
  
— Мы нужны Джеффу в парке.  
  
— Зачем? — повернувшись, спросил Джас.  
  
— Не сказал, — качая головой, ответил Андерсон, запрыгивая в Хаммер Ника и оставляя машину Пэм на парковке. — Уверен, с ним все в порядке, но мы там нужны.  


***

  
Джефф подъезжает к ним на скейте в тот же момент, когда Ник вырубает двигатель. Стоит Блейну глянуть за спину друга, он сразу же понимает причину переполоха. Питер был у рампы, окруженный толпой их одноклассников и, что удивительно, Шейна поблизости не было видно. Дэвид вздыхает от вида этого сборища.  
  
— Чую проблему.  
  
— Думаешь? — спрашивает Джастин. Ребята вылезли из машины, Блейн громко хлопнул дверцей.  
  
— Что за херня?  
  
— Питти берет ставки на то, что побьет и тебя, и Шейна на отборочных, — ухмыляется Джефф. — А народ с удовольствием ведется.  
  
Блейн улыбается блондинке и поворачивается к лучшему другу. Ник в ответ лишь качает головой:  
  
— Да проигнорь ты его.  
  
— Нет. Не позволяй ему себя не уважать, — сказал Блейну Джастин. Ник закатывает глаза и пихает блондина в плечо.  
  
— Какого хера ты его подстегиваешь?  
  
— Да расслабься, — улыбнулся Джефф, — Ник, чувак, мы просто стебемся над этим козлом.  
  
Естественно, Нику не нравилось происходящее. Он, как и остальные, знал, насколько Питер бывает подлым. Когда они были буквально в десяти шагах от толпы, кто-то окликнул Питера, и он повернулся к ним с ехидной улыбкой.  
  
— Ооо, посмотрите, кто явился! Блейн — членосос!  
  
Дэвид, разозлившийся от этих слов, вышел вперед, но Блейн удержал его, улыбаясь. Толпа пялилась, ожидая от ВМХера отрицания, но тот лишь перевел взгляд на Питера.  
  
— Питти, — расслаблено и даже мягко улыбаясь, проговорил он, — помнишь, что я сказал, что случится, если увижу тебя в округе? Тебе повезло в тот раз, на пляже, но сейчас…  
  
— Та телка, Саманта, — перебил Блейна Питер, показывая руками на группу парней и девушек вокруг него, — сказала, что видела тебя и твоего _бойфренда_ обжимающимися в моле. И это значит, я был прав. — Он улыбнулся стоящему позади парню, — Говорил же, этот пидор его подсадит на член.  
  
Ник сжал кулаки:  
  
— Ну все. Пора надрать ему зад.  
  
— Нет, — проговорил Блейн, в его тоне отчетливо слышались нотки злости, — эти придурки снимают. Я не дебил, — улыбнулся Андерсон, — хочешь снять, как я выбиваю из тебя дерьмо, чтобы меня к соревнованиям не допустили? Всегда знал, что ты тупой, как пробка. А теперь, — продолжал парень, спокойно подходя к толпе, — как насчет пари. Пусть твои ушлепки уберут камеры, и тогда мы обсудим кое-что интересное.  
  
Парни в толпе посмотрели на Питера, и когда тот кивнул, убрали телефоны по карманам.  
  
— Да я, блять, с легкостью побью тебя и займу первое место. Готов поспорить, ни хера ты не сможешь после ночки, проведенной с членом Курта в своей заднице.  
  
Блейн чувствовал, как друзья напряглись, словно вот-вот взорвутся, но махнул рукой, успокаивая их.  
  
— Не. Этого не происходит. То есть да, у меня есть бойфренд, но уверен, тебе с правой рукой больше перепадает, чем мне с ним.  
  
Через толпу прошлось громкое «оооооу», и Питер весь покраснел от злости, затыкая своих. Они прекратили, но все еще было слышно хихиканье.  
  
— Ты не так хорош, как я, — продолжал Блейн. — Никогда не будешь.  
  
— Две сотни.  
  
Блейн вскинул брови и посмотрел на захохотавшего Джеффа. Ник покачал головой.  
  
— Две сотни? — передразнил парня Андерсон. — Да ты мелочишься. У меня днюха на носу. Мне бабки нужны.  
  
Питер напрягся:  
  
— Тогда на что ты хочешь поспорить?  
  
— Штука, — триумфально произнес Блейн. И, почувствовав себя еще лучше от вида неверия на лице Питера, решил продолжить. — Штука. Отвечай за свой базар. Выиграешь — с меня штука баксов. Выиграю я — хочу деньги сразу после соревнований.  
  
Питер кивнул, стараясь не показывать страха:  
  
— Не могу дождаться своих денежек, сучка. Увидимся на отборочных. — С этими словами, парень развернулся, уходя с парой дружков. Оставшаяся толпа начала расходиться, и Ник развернулся к своей машине.  
  
— Столько времени просрали, уже нет смысла тренироваться. Дэвид, поехали в Одиссей.  
  
Группа проследовала за Дювалем.  
  
— Да не может быть, чтобы у него была штука баксов, — сказал Джастин. — Только если он их у родителей не займет.  
  
— Лучше бы у него были бабки, — ответил Джефф. — Он просто доказывает свою тупость, думая, что сможет прийти первым в среду с Блейном, Шейном и тем парнишей Люком с его ребятами. Да они все лучше него.  
  
Блейн ненадолго отвлекся. Если Курт узнает об этой перепалке, он, скорее всего, разозлится. Да и из-за ставок его могут исключить из соревнований.  
  
— Да он просто тупой. Но если он скажет что-нибудь Курту, скорее всего, меня арестуют.  
  
— И меня, — пробубнил Дэвид.  
  
Джастин хлопнул обоих по спинам:  
  
— Меня он, конечно, тоже бесит своим пиздобольством, но последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, — это арест. А Питер еще получит свое.  
  
— Но без членовредительства, — добавил Ник.  
  
— Ничего не обещаю, — спокойно ответил Блейн. И в очередной раз Ник покачал головой. Они с Куртом, должно быть, единственные парни в этой компании, не жаждущие надирать кому-то задницы в любой подставившийся момент.  
  
Ребята сели в Хаммер, еще раз скользнув взглядом по скейт-парку. Небо заволокло тяжелыми тучами. Ник завел двигатель и, взглянув на Джаса, усевшегося с ним вперед, двинул с места.

  
***

  
Курт должен был признать, что в очередной раз отец был прав. Работать в подсобке спортивного магазина Дона, занимаясь ремонтом, реально помогло отвлечь мысли от других вещей. Временно, конечно. В те моменты, когда он мог сосредоточиться на починке чего бы то ни было, он на самом деле этим наслаждался. Не было переживаний по поводу родни Блейна, дурацких сотрудников или прослушивания в Пейс: только он и то, над чем он работал. Конечно, его мысли иногда уносило к его горячему бойфренду с его красивыми глазами и нежными губами, но это было приемлемо.  
  
Курт вытер руки о синюю форму и занялся ремонтом следующей детали. На бирке старенького мотоцикла было написано «не заводится» и, по виду двигателя, Курт мог с уверенностью сказать, что понадобится новый. Осмотрев все еще раз, Хаммел, в этот раз вытерев руки тряпкой, прошлепал к телефону, чтобы позвонить в магазин Suzuki и сделать заказ на доставку нового двигателя. Он записал в журнале необходимые данные по ремонту. Когда он закончил, загорелась внутренняя связь и голос Дженны произнес:  
  
— Курт, клиент на 11 часов пришел.  
  
Курт глянул назад на байк с пометкой 11 часов, который уже отремонтировал.  
  
— Сейчас подойду.  
  
— Спасибо! — ответила девушка.  
  
Хотя бы один из его сотрудников не был чистым злом. Парень встал и потянулся, а затем прошел к горному велосипеду. Он выкатил его в ярко освещенный зал магазина, где его ждал рыжий мальчишка с россыпью веснушек на лице.  
  
Мальчишка поднял руку с квитанцией, и Курт, улыбнувшись, направился к нему.  
  
— Видимо, ты на 11 часов, — по-доброму спросил Курт, забирая квитанцию.  
  
Мальчишка закивал:  
  
— Меня зовут Раймонд.  
  
— Что ж, Раймонд, — ответил Курт и, отдав велосипед маленькому клиенту, присел, чтобы поговорить: — твои тормоза не работали, так что я заменил их новыми. Мы также заменили цепь, — дверь в магазин распахнулась, и шатен заметил входящего внутрь Джеффа, вслед за которым зашли четверо его других любимых людей. Курт улыбнулся, увидев Блейна, тот подмигнул ему, почти заставляя раскраснеться. Он перевел взгляд на Раймонда: мальчик сосредоточенно на него смотрел, ожидая дальнейших указаний. — Ой, прости. В принципе, все в порядке, но я бы посоветовал купить новый велосипед.  
  
Раймонд согласно кивнул:  
  
— Я о том же сказал папе! Но он верит, что все подлежит починке.  
  
Курт улыбнулся мальчишке:  
  
— Ну, большинство поломок можно починить. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты таскал его на ремонт постоянно, — мальчик кивнул, и Курт протянул ему квиток. — Ну, может, в следующий раз получится уговорить папу. Отнеси это на кассу, окей?  
  
Мальчик еще раз кивнул, забирая квиток и велик: — Спасибо, сэр!  
  
— Не за что, Раймонд, — ответил Курт и повернулся в сторону друзей. Блейн смотрел на него со стороны, впитывая в память образ парня в форме на белую футболку. У Курта на предплечье было масло, на руках были перчатки с отрезанными пальцами. Выглядело так, будто он не раз пробегался пальцами по волосам. Блейн облизнулся и засунул руки в карманы, улыбаясь довольной ухмылочке бойфренда. Но прежде чем он успел к нему подойти, его самого отвлек рыжий мальчик, подошедший к группе.  
  
— Вау! — воскликнул мальчишка. Джефф, разглядывавший до этого доски для серфинга, глянул на мальчика. — Вы же LBC Legacy! Я ваш поклонник!  
  
Парни улыбнулись; Джастин наклонился к мальчику:  
  
— Это мы, чувачок.  
  
— Вы, ребята, такие классные! — сказал им Раймонд, сжимая руль своего велосипеда. Блейн улыбнулся, вспоминая себя в таком возрасте, фанатеющим от любого, кто мог сделать переворот. — Мой брат купил билеты на полуфинал, и он берет меня с собой!  
  
Курт улыбался, наблюдая за разворачивающейся картиной. Парни очень по-доброму вели себя с Раймондом: теребили его по голове и давали пять. Следующим заговорил Ник, переводя взгляд с мальчонки на его велик:  
  
— Ну, а ты участвуешь в соревнованиях? Думаю, я бы тебя побил.  
  
Раймонд рассмеялся:  
  
— Мне всего 10.  
  
— А я уверен, что ты бы выиграл у этого лузера, — издевательски вставил Дэвид, толкая Ника в бок, за что был награжден смехом друзей. Блейн видел на периферии, как Фарра пялится на них, но лишь покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от рыжего пацана.  
  
— Знаешь, а ведь Джефф участвовал в соревнованиях с 11.  
  
Джефф кивнул:  
  
— Я супер крутой, да?  
  
Мальчик улыбнулся и закивал.  
  
— Так что начинай пораньше, — продолжил Блейн, — чем больше катаешься, тем лучше ты станешь, так?  
  
Курт улыбнулся напоследок и развернулся в сторону подсобки, у него еще была куча работы. Он вошел в помещение и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, вздыхая от вида рабочего места. Куча работы.  
  
Блейн проследил за тем, как шатен ушел, и, повернувшись к пацану, спросил:  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Раймонд, — ответил мальчишка.  
  
Блейн протянул ладонь и улыбнулся, когда рыжий парнишка хлопнул по ней в ответ.  
  
— Увидимся, Раймонд, — а затем, повернувшись к друзьям, добавил: — прошу меня извинить.  
  
Дюваль закатил глаза, усмехаясь:  
  
— Ты такой предсказуемый, Блейн Андерсон.  
  
ВМХер проигнорировал друга и направился прямо к подсобке, подбирая по дороге со стеллажа кепку Obey и надевая ее на голову. Он прошел прямо за прилавок, к двери с надписью «только персонал», открывая ее и заглядывая внутрь.  
  
Курт сидел за столом, перебирая коробку с болтами, которые Дон держал в качестве запасных. Когда он услышал скрип открывающейся двери, развернулся, улыбаясь старшему парню с сияющей улыбкой, и в кепке, на которой все еще висел ценник.  
  
— LBC Legacy? — спросил Курт, вставая и улыбаясь, когда Блейн обвивает вокруг него свои руки, — я не знал, что у вас, ребята, есть официальное название.  
  
Блейн положил голову парню на плечо, улыбаясь, когда тот вернул объятие.  
  
— Ну, мы соревнуемся пока индивидуально, так что как-то забыли об этом сказать. Командные соревнования начнутся в Августе. Вот тогда ты нас увидишь. Одинаковые куртки, кепки… постановка номеров. Все.  
  
— Это мило, — проговорил Курт, смеясь от того, как Блейн намеренно щекотал ему шею носом. — И прекращай это.  
  
— Это не мило. Это круто.  
  
Ноги Курта уперлись в стол, когда Блейн прильнул к его губам с поцелуем. Он улыбнулся, потянувшись вперед, чтобы углубить поцелуй, но лишь рассмеялся, когда козырек кепки Блейна уперся ему в лоб. Андерсон улыбнулся, снимая одной рукой кепку.  
  
— Я соскучился по тебе. Это странно?  
  
Курт отрицательно покачал головой, глядя в медового цвета глаза Блейна:  
  
— Нет. Я тоже соскучился.

  
***

  
В зале магазина Раймонд уже расплатился с Фаррой и распрощался со своими новыми друзьями. Они помахали ему на прощание и посоветовали продолжать тренироваться. Дэвид просматривал ассортимент с помощью Дженны, а Ник смотрел какой-то спортивный журнал. Он вспомнил то время, когда впервые появился в этом журнале: ему было 13, и о нем написали как о многообещающем гонщике. Сейчас их команда в течение лета практически не сходила со страниц спортивных журналов такой тематики.  
  
Джефф махнул Фарре, которая, закатив глаза, уткнулась в телефон, и зашептал Джастину:  
  
— Мы должны купить Огайо скейт.  
  
Джастин отрицательно махнул головой, рассматривая пару футболок.  
  
— Лучше взять ему скутер или что еще. Он же нас не простит, если упадет.  
  
— Не интересно же без риска… Давай, выберем один.  
  
Джастин покачал головой, но все же проследовал за светловолосым другом.  
  
— Окей, а в каком оттенке красного есть эта модель?  
  
Дженна тяжело вздохнула, глядя на чернокожего парня:  
  
— Дэвид, я не знаю названия этого оттенка. Он красный.  
  
— Он светло-красный или темно-красный? Это очень важно!  
  
— Похож на… — девушка замахала ладошкой, пытаясь подобрать слово. — Коричневато-красный.  
  
Дэвид задумчиво потер подбородок указательным и большим пальцами и кивнул.  
  
— Идеально. С золотым узором?  
  
— С золотым узором, Дэвид. — Улыбнулась Дженна, потянувшись руками от усталости. — Могу я принести твой байк? — парень вздернул пальчик, что-то обдумывая. — Дэвид.  
  
— Ладно, — улыбнулся он. — Беру. Спасибо, Дже-е-е-н…  
  
— Да не за что, — проговорила девушка, направляясь к двери, за которой в уединении находились Блейн с Куртом. Дэвид улыбнулся и подошел к друзьям. Те стояли у прилавка со скейтбордами, говоря ни о чем, как всегда.  
  
— Что делаете? — пропел он, вставая справа от Джеффа. Блондин убрал волосы со лба, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Выбираем Огайо скейт. Что-нибудь с фиолетовым цветом, он бы точно такой выбрал, чтобы подразнить Блейна, — усмехнулся Джефф. — Но доску для начинающего.  
  
— А почему не байк? — имел ошибку спросить Дэвид.  
  
Джастин пытался предупредить его не задавать этот вопрос, но было уже поздно. Лицо Джеффа из счастливого обернулось злым, стоило ему развернуться к другу.  
  
— Почему это вам, парням, достается все? Все вы со своими ВМХ! Я скейтбордист и у меня никого нет! — возмутился Джефф, стукнув кулаком по прилавку. Фарра кинула на него злобный взгляд, но тот этого даже не заметил, поглощенный злостью.  
  
Дэвид отошел от друга назад.  
  
— Успокойся. Это был всего лишь вопрос, истеричка.  
  
— Мне нравится этот, — прервал сцену Ник, показывая на доску с простым черно-фиолетовым дизайном, — достаточно простенько, да?  
  
Джастин хмыкнул, стоя рядом:  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
Джефф улыбнулся:  
  
— Клево. Я подожду Дженну, чтобы она помогла нам, — объявил он громко, — не хочу, чтобы чьи попало руки касались доски Огайо.  
  
Дэвид прыснул смехом, а Фарра посмотрела на ребят поверх телефона.  
  
— Если у кого-то со мной проблемы, то говорите это в лицо, понятно, лузеры?  
  
Джефф лишь издевательски усмехнулся, демонстративно отворачиваясь.

  
***

  
Когда Дженна вошла в комнату, она мягко улыбнулась паре. Блейн сидел на стуле своего бойфренда, смеясь над чем-то сказанным шатеном, который ремонтировал что-то, присев на низкий табурет. Оба парня улыбнулись ей, отчего девушка смущенно раскраснелась, думая, что прервала какой-то очаровательный момент.  
  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — попросила она, проходя мимо них к складу в поисках байка Дэвида.  
  
Блейн вытащил пластинку жвачки, смотря за девушкой и, скрутив обертку в шарик, кинул его в своего парня. Он попал тому в плечо, и Курт повернулся к Блейну, чтобы закатить глаза, как раз когда Блейн, сжав губы, послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Блейн рассмеялся, когда Курт его проигнорировал и вернул свое внимание девушке.  
  
— Какой он выбрал?  
  
Дженна как раз искала нужный байк.  
  
— Red Line.  
  
Блейн кивнул, смакуя жвачку.  
  
— Хороший выбор. — Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, немного затрудняясь с вытаскиванием байка Дэвида. — Помощь нужна?  
  
Дженна в футболке и белых шортах покачала головой, таки вытянув велосипед.  
  
— Все в порядке. Спасибо.  
  
Парень кивнул:  
  
— Ладно, красавица.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, смотря, как еще больше покрасневшая девушка быстро покинула комнату. Она закрыла дверь, и Блейн, облизнувшись, продолжил наблюдать за своим парнем. Курт не обращал на него внимания, так что он пересел на пол рядом с ним, наклоняясь, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. Когда он опять не получил ответной реакции, парень прильнул, чтобы поцеловать щеку Хаммела.  
  
— Не целуй меня.  
  
ВМХер закусил губу, смотря на красивый профиль бойфренда.  
  
— Почему нет? — спросил он, надувая пузырь и лопая его рядом со щекой Курта.  
  
— Во-первых, я на работе и я не уверен, можно ли тебе здесь вообще находиться.  
  
— Я практически вырос здесь, секси. Попробуй еще.  
  
Курт закатил глаза, затягивая туже болты на заднем колесе велосипеда.  
  
— А во-вторых, ты только что флиртовал с моей подругой.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — улыбнулся брюнет.  
  
— Лучше бы мне не иметь повода для ревности, — пропел парень, выразительно смотря на спортсмена. — Не переоценивайте себя, Мистер Андерсон.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что больше никому не достанется вот это? — спросил Блейн, поворачивая к себе лицо Курта, улыбаясь, когда их взгляды встречаются. Его взгляд медленно опустился к розовым губам, и он облизнул собственные, перед тем как прильнуть с поцелуем. Когда они поцеловались, Курт выронил инструмент, которым работал, сжимая ладонью руку Блейна. Вскоре Блейн скользнул языком по его языку, и волоски на шее Хаммела встали дыбом: так на него действовал ВМХер.  
  
Минуту спустя Блейн оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Шатен громко сглотнул, видя потемневшие глаза парня. Он постарался удобней устроиться на полу. Блейн заметил, как быстро бьется его сердце, Курт заметил, что у него во рту теперь жвачка, которой раньше там не было. Это был чертовски горячий поцелуй.  
  
— Блейн…  
  
Андерсон облизнулся, вытирая руки о шорты.  
  
— А?  
  
Курт улыбнулся, надувая пузырь и качая головой.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Глаза Блейна расширились, когда он осознал, что его жвачка теперь у Курта, и он постарался не раскраснеться.  
  
— И лучше никому не иметь вот это, — продолжил Курт, поднимая инструмент. — Потому что, если ты взбесился из-за Хосе, когда мы даже не встречались, я уж точно могу взбеситься из-за других людей теперь, когда мы вместе.  
  
Блейн закивал, смотря, как работает его парень.  
  
— Я более чем согласен. И я оставляю за собой право ударить любого, кто посмеет флиртовать с тобой.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, вставая, чтобы повернуть велик другим боком. Блейн немного отклонился, чтобы его не ударило по голове и, когда Курт присел, чтобы затянуть другую сторону, брюнет прильнул к нему.  
  
— Еще поцелуй?  
  
Курт улыбнулся, чмокнув его в губы.  
  
— Все. Скоро кто-то за ним придет, и мне надо заканчивать.  
  
— Ты скучный, — проговорил ВМХер, улыбаясь. Курт толкнул его плечом, и тогда он поднялся и отправился на стул. Когда он присел, то начал крутиться на нем. — Знаешь, сегодня будет очень сильный дождь.  
  
Курт кивнул:  
  
— Слышал по радио. Но он закончится к вечеру.  
  
— Но в парке будет слишком мокро. Так что, думаю, ты застрял со мной на весь день.  
  
— Вот же не повезло, — ответил голубоглазый подросток, показав язык. Блейн ответил тем же, прибавив к этому легкий толчок под зад. Раздался сигнал смс, но брюнет проигнорировал его, зная, что это кто-то из его друзей пишет ему по дурацкой причине.  
  
— И я собираюсь съездить в дом на пляже за своим барахлом, — Курт с любопытством смотрел на парня, пока тот надевал неоплаченную кепку. — Хочешь помочь мне перевезти все к дяде?  
  
— В смысле? — спросил шатен, вздернув бровь.  
  
Блейн посмотрел на него, будто говорил о самой очевидной вещи:  
  
— Я съезжаю.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Курт спросил:  
  
— Ты… серьезно?  
  
— Да, — просто ответил Блейн, не понимая удивления Хаммела.  
  
Тот, в свою очередь, ничего не ответил, лишь продолжая смотреть, как на диковинку. ВМХер покачал головой, доставая телефон.  
  
— Так ты помогаешь или нет?  
  
— А ты обсудил это с дядей? Или с Пэм?  
  
Блейн облизнул губы и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Не. Поговорю с ним, когда он вернется с ЛА. И обещаю, что проговорю с тётей сегодня же.  
  
Курт кивнул, пытаясь прочесть Блейна, но сдался, когда понял, что парень категорически не хочет пересекаться взглядами. Хаммел закончил с затягиванием болтов и крутанул колесо, чтобы удостовериться в его исправном движении.  
  
— И ты просто переедешь…  
  
— Причем бесплатно, — перебил Блейн, пожимая плечами. — Что? Не хочешь, чтобы я жил по соседству? Чтобы пробирался к тебе посреди ночи и вытворял такие вещи, за которые твой отец _убил_ бы меня?  
  
Курт поднялся и закатил на парня и на его ухмылочку глаза.  
  
— Даже не думай об этом.  
  
— Не-а, — Блейн подкатился к шатену на стуле, сжимая его талию руками. Курт рассмеялся и стряхнул с себя чужие руки.  
  
— Малыш, это серьёзно, — брюнет проигнорировал Курта, предпочитая усадить того к себе на колени. Курт, в свою очередь, улыбнувшись, обхватил его шею руками. — Прояви к Дону уважение и позвони, прежде чем заявляться со своим барахлом. Или хотя бы поговори с тётей. Уверен, они это оценят.  
  
Блейн тер руками бёдра Хаммела:  
  
— Ты так горячо выглядишь, кстати.  
  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — улыбаясь, спросил Курт.  
  
— Конечно, милый, — ответил Андерсон, целуя его в щеку и кивая. — Я поговорю с ними. Но мне всё равно нужно будет забрать вещи, прежде чем Виктор или мама вернутся домой. Оставлю всё у Ника пока.  
  
Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Или ты можешь оставить всё у меня, — он отодвинул пальчиками кудряшки со лба Блейна, целуя. — Мы же всё равно будем соседями.  
  
Блейну очень нравилась это мысль. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты поможешь мне?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Внутренняя связь зазвучала голосом Фарры. Блейн недовольно покачал головой на её заказ.  
  
— Курт, нам нужен скейтборд серии Elements. Код 015B, фиолетово-чёрный.  
  
Линия отключилась, и Курт, улыбнувшись, начал отлеплять от себя пальцы бойфренда в попытке встать с его колен.  
  
— 015В. Мне нужно отнести его королеве.  
  
Блейн отрицательно покачал головой, усаживая парня ближе к себе.  
  
— У неё есть ноги. Так что она может притащить свою задницу сюда и сделать всё сама.  
  
— Какой ты суровый.  
  
— Вот что происходит, когда люди тебя не уважают, — ответил кудрявый подросток. Он потянулся к столу и, нажав на кнопку внутренней связи, заявил: — Курт занят. Возьми скейт сама.  
  
Курт закатил глаза и всё-таки отцепился от спортсмена. Поднявшись, он потянулся и зевнул, вернувшись к работе над великом.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ты здесь работал. Тебе следует покинуть зону сотрудников, — донеслось заявление девушки из спикера. Курт не обратил внимания на перепалку ребят, отгоняя велосипед к стене и переписывая информацию клиента на бирку.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ты не была злобной и грубой с…  
  
— Блейн!  
  
ВМХер замолчал и, обратив внимание на недовольный окрик своего парня, отпустил кнопку внутренней связи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну же, — Кут подошел к брюнету, поднимая его со стула. — Не подливай масла в огонь. И дай мне написать отчёт.  
  
Блейн покорно кивнул, давая Курту занять рабочее место.  
  
— Может, возьмёшь ранний обед и поедешь со мной?  
  
— Мне вообще позволено так делать? Мой обед только через час, — ответил Курт, вытащив из кармана жилетки ручку и что-то отметив на бумаге.  
  
— Можешь делать всё, что хочешь, — ответил с улыбкой Блейн. Он уселся на какой-то велосипед и подкатил его поближе к Курту. — Ты же встречаешься с любимым племянником босса.  
  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Курт, за что получил от Блейна тык пальцем в бок. — Прекрати. Я не хочу драмы… по крайней мере _большей_ драмы на работе, чем сейчас.  
  
— Не буду извиняться. Ей следовало относиться к тебе с уважением с самого начала.  
  
Курт кивнул. С этим-то он был согласен, только что толку, если они так и продолжат подобные перепалки.  
  
— Останься сегодня на ночь, — произнёс Андерсон.  
  
Курт перестал на мгновение писать, чтобы глянуть на бойфренда. Блейн казался серьёзным, и это его обеспокоило.  
  
— Ты просишь или говоришь? — когда в ответ парень лишь пожал плечами, Курт вздохнул. — Всё не так просто теперь, когда папа подозревает, что мы его дурили.  
  
— Ну я бы не сказал, что мы его «дурили», просто встречались без его ведома.  
  
— Называй, как хочешь, Блейн. Не думаю, что папа захочет, чтобы я спал в одной постели… комнате… нет, в одном доме с парнем, с которым встречаюсь.  
  
Блейн усмехнулся, взъерошив свои кудряшки.  
  
— А я не вижу проблемы.  
  
— Ну, у тебя эта аура плохиша.  
  
Блейн рассмеялся, качая головой.  
  
— Нет у меня такой ауры. Я хороший парень.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как плохиш, — повторил Курт. — Ребята, с которыми я тусовался в Огайо, совсем не похожи на вас, здешних.  
  
— А как же чувак с ирокезом у тебя на странице в Facebook?  
  
Курт улыбнулся и крутанулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на бойфренда.  
  
— И зачем это ты просматривал мою страницу?  
  
— Потому что, детка, — улыбнулся брюнет, — я хотел закинуть сп, но потом начал смотреть твои фото и отвлекся, — его губы разомкнулись в фирменной улыбке, показывая белоснежные зубы.  
  
— Почему ты такой милый? — будто безысходно, спросил Хаммел.  
  
Блейн, довольный собой, закусил губу и пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Можно тебя поцеловать?  
  
Курт покачал головой.  
  
— Работа. Я что-то совсем непрофессионально себя веду сегодня, — проговорил он, возвращаясь к журналу.  
  
— Эх, малыш. Но ты же останешься?  
  
Курт улыбнулся, заканчивая писать один отчёт.  
  
— Я спрошу, милый.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Фарра толкнула дверь, и та с грохотом столкнулась со стеной. Не обращая внимания на парней, она проследовала к скейтбордам. И Блейна это устраивало. Курт занимался своими делами, и он предпочитал смотреть на него.  
  
Но Блейн почувствовал перемену настроения в комнате. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Курт находился в одной комнате с человеком, который одним только присутствием портил его настроение. Из-за Фарры Курт начал нервничать, но не собирался жаловаться. Дон и Берт очень хотели, чтобы шатен здесь работал, и по Курту было видно, что работа ему нравилась; но ведь никто не заслуживает работать со сволочами.  
  
— Детка.  
  
Курт хмыкнул в ответ, переходя к заполнению следующего отчёта.  
  
— Что?  
  
Блейн подъехал ещё ближе на чужом велике, заглядывая парню за плечо:  
  
— Я видел худи без рукавов цвета твоих глаз и теперь хочу её.  
  
Курт посмеялся.  
  
— Худи без рукавов? Где она? Я сам её тебе куплю.  
  
— Хочу навсегда завернуться в этот цвет.  
  
— Ты такой душка.  
  
Блейн пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты любишь это во мне, Хаммел.  
  
Курт кивнул и посмотрел на парня. Тот выглядел просто очаровательно в задом наперёд надетой кепке, едва удерживающей непослушные кудряшки. С милой улыбочкой.  
  
— Может, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Блейн следил за тем, как шатен отвернулся и вернулся к работе. Фарра где-то сзади демонстративно громко гремела коробками, но ВМХер не обращал на это внимания.  
  
— Ты сказал Майки, что любишь его?  
  
Курт улыбнулся и кивнул. Малыш так страдальчески звучал этим утром.  
  
— Я сказал, потому что на самом деле люблю гнома.  
  
Блейн облизнулся, раскачиваясь на велосипеде, а затем наклонился ближе, чтобы прошептать в самое ушко:  
  
— Не могу дождаться того, чтобы влюбить тебя в себя.  
  
Курт, дразня, закусил свою губу. Он знал, что покраснел, потому что его уши горели, и попытался отвлечь от этого факта внимание следующим заявлением:  
  
— Это может занять целые годы, Мистер ВМХ.  
  
Конечно, нет. Честно говоря, Курт пытался не влюбляться в брюнета с такой скоростью… потому что влюблялся он очень быстро. Это было совершено не похоже на его предыдущие влюбленности. Он не просто воздыхал по горячему парню-натуралу, с которым у него не было шансов; это также не было похоже на те «отношения», что были у них с Чендлером, которые скорее были очень сильной дружбой с неловкими поцелуями. Это было _«я хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой ещё очень долго»._  
  
Но он не мог сказать этого вслух. Блейн ещё привыкает к этой новой части себя, и к тому же у них предостаточно времени.  
  
— А со мной ты злюка.  
  
— А вот и нет, — покачал головой Курт. — Я же делюсь с тобой йогуртом.  
  
— Ты на вкус лучше.  
  
Фарра громко прочистила горло и оба парня повернулись к ней. Она как ни в чём не бывало продолжала ковыряться в полках, и Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Тебе что, помощь нужна?  
  
В ответ он получил абсолютно ничего и закатил глаза. Курт улыбнулся и пожал плечами, взглядом прося не устраивать выяснение отношений. К счастью, Блейн внемлил молчаливой просьбе и вернулся к их разговору.  
  
— Ты намного вкуснее, — повторил ВМХер, подмигивая.  
  
Курт отложил в сторону отчёт и, сняв перчатки, покачал головой.  
  
— Я позвоню клиенту и сообщу, что он может забрать байк, окей? После можем идти.  
  
Блейн закивал.  
  
— Я тогда к парням.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и позволил бойфренду чмокнуть себя в губы. Блейн поднялся с велосипеда и отнёс его на место.  
  
— Если кто-то тебе что-то скажет, — громко предупредил Андерсон, — дай мне знать.  
  
Фарра нашла нужный скейтборд, поисками которого была якобы занята, и усмехнулась, слыша заявление Блейна. Курт кивнул своему парню, надеясь, что всё обойдется. После этого брюнет вышел из помещения, закрывая за собой дверь. Господи, Курт мог признаться, что этот оболтус сводит его с ума. Но ему это нравилось.  
  
Он набрал с рабочего телефона номер клиента. Прозвучало 5 гудков, и его перенаправили на голосовую почту. Он оставил голосовое сообщение о том, что байк был готов и клиент мог забрать его в любое рабочее время, и повесил трубку.  
  
— Оставляю готовый байк на фамилию Джордж, — объявил Хаммел.  
  
Фарра распаковала скейт и вынимала его из коробки, когда Курт глянул на неё, перед тем как начать собирать свои вещи для ухода на обед. Услышала она его или нет — не волновало голубоглазого подростка. Прямо сейчас его бойфренд ждал его снаружи — и это всё, что было важно. Он поднялся из-за стола, снял форменный жилет и бросил на стол перчатки. Затем он прошел к умывальнику, стараясь не зевнуть, чтобы вымыть руки. Он не хотел беспокоить Блейна лишний раз, поэтому не сказал о том, что толком не спал вчера. В субботу он просто шикарно спал в руках Блейна, но вот вчера проворочался почти до утра.  
  
Закрыв кран, Курт потянулся к сухим полотенцам, вытирая руки насухо. Фарра, оставив после себя весь этот мусор и даже не удосужившись хоть как-то прибрать за собой, направилась к двери. И, естественно, ей было необходимо воспользоваться тем, что Курт был с ней наедине. Проходя мимо Курта, она остановилась, заметив кольцо, которое парень надевал на палец правой руки. Кольцо было серебряным, большим и с каким-то узором. Девушка помнила, что Блейн носил его.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Вопрос застал Курта врасплох, так как он совсем не ожидал услышать что-то от Фарры.  
  
— О, эм, это кольцо, которое дал мне Блейн… — шатен развернулся к ней лицом, с любопытством смотря на неё. Она не выглядела настроенной на скандал. — А что?  
  
Девушка покачала головой:  
  
— Просто интересно… — она развернулась, чтобы уйти, и Курт удивлённо вскинул брови, но буквально секунду спустя девушка повернулась обратно. — Ещё кое-что, — Курт смотрел на неё, ожидая продолжения. — Я так полагаю, он не рассказал о нашем свидании в Субботу? — спросила она, держа скейтборд у груди.  
  
— Нет. Но мне и неинтересно.  
  
Фарра кивнула.  
  
— Мы трахнулись. Было непросто: презервативы все рвались и рвались, — ухмыльнулась она. — У него намного больше, чем я ожидала. Но потом мы нашли презик по размеру, и он меня трахнул. А потом он сказал спасибо и свалил… Я тебя предупреждаю.  
  
Курт пялился на девушку в неверии, его радар вранья просто зашкаливал.  
  
— Это не…  
  
— Слушай, — перебила его Фарра, смотря парню прямо в глаза, — я пыталась всё рассказать его дяде вчера. Блейн был со столькими девушками. Я уверена, что ему просто наскучило, и он хочет чего-то новенького. А ещё я уверена, что он вертелся вокруг меня несколько месяцев, чтобы хорошо потрахаться, и теперь занимается тобой, — Курт крутанул кольцо на пальце, а девушка всё продолжала. — Нет, если хочешь, оставайся с ним. Секс был что надо, не стану лгать. Он довел меня до оргазма, прежде чем кончил сам. Так что займись с ним отличным сексом, Курт, но  **не влюбляйся**. Понимаешь, парни вроде Блейна — не для этого созданы… — и с этим Фарра сделала пару шагов назад, глянула с состраданием на кольцо и, вздохнув и покачав головой, покинула комнату.  
  
Мысли Курта кричали о том, что следует прислушаться и поставить под сомнение отношения с ВМХером, но сердце не слушало. Сердце его не обманывало. Он просто не мог ставить под сомнение Блейна, ведь он так честно и открыто говорил обо всём. И если бы Курт засомневался, то был бы глупцом и плохим бойфрендом.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув и вернувшись за сумкой, парень с улыбкой глянул на кольцо и перекинул лямку сумки через плечо. Фарра просто смешила его тем, как старалась заставить его сомневаться в Андерсоне. Господи, неужели это будет повторяться на дневной основе?  
  
Выйдя в зал, Курт направился прямиком к компьютеру, чтобы отметить уход. Блейн рассмеялся над чем-то сказанным Дэвидом и стукнул друга в грудь. Он развернулся, когда услышал радостное «Огайо!» Джеффа, и улыбнулся бойфренду.  
  
Курт улыбнулся в ответ, подходя к друзьям. Он сказал Дженне, занятой с покупателем, что вернётся через час.  
  
Блейн сощурил глаза, наблюдая за парнем. Что-то было не так…  
  
— Смотри, что я тебе купил! — протараторил Джефф, выскакивая перед Блейном и показывая Курту на скейт, пробиваемый в кассе Фаррой.  
  
Курт посмотрел на доску, покупаемую Джеффом, и склонил голову в поражении. Джастин рассмеялся, опираясь на прилавок со скрещёнными на груди руками.  
  
— Что? — в недоумении спросил Стерлинг. Блейн отодвинул друга и подошёл к парню. Курт улыбнулся как ни в чём не бывало, он не хотел, чтобы Блейн знал о том, что его расстроила эта девица. Сегодня и так был нагруженный день. Затем он вернулся взглядом к скейтеру.  
  
— Я не буду кататься на скейте, — сказал шатен просто.  
  
Дэвид улыбнулся:  
  
— Говорил же, нужно было брать ВМХ.  
  
Джефф недовольно нахмурился.  
  
— Вот, — объявила Фарра, отдавая кредитку Джеффа и возвращаясь к своему телефону. Ник улыбнулся тому, как друг, ярко выражая свою неприязнь, забрал с прилавка свои принадлежности. Затем он протянул Хаммелу доску.  
  
— Возьми его, Огайо.  
  
Курт стервозно посмотрел на скейтборд. Он не подписывался на это, когда решил тусоваться с ребятами. Блейн улыбнулся и взял подарок за бойфренда. Скейт был черно-фиолетовый — друзья его любили.  
  
— Спасибо, Джефф.  
  
Курт посмотрел на немногозначный взгляд Андерсона и, вздохнув и повернувшись к обнадеженному Джеффу, сказал: « _Спасибо, Джефф_ ».  
  
Джефф и Джастин улыбнулись широкими улыбками.  
  
— Да не за что!  
  
Блейн взял Курта за руку, прощаясь с друзьями. Скейтборд он держал в свободной руке, указывая им на дверь.  
  
— Напишите потом, парни.  
  
— Куда-то собираетесь? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, но после дождя мы встретимся с вами.  
  
Ник кивнул, надеясь, что всё было в порядке.  
  
— Ладно, чувак.  
  
— Увидимся, чуваки, — помахал им Джас.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и махнул в ответ.  
  
— Увидимся позже, ребята.  
  
Блейн толкнул дверь, придерживая её открытой для Курта, нахмурившегося от вида потемневшего неба. Спортсмен бросил скейт на землю, и Курт развернулся, глядя на него.  
  
— Он сам по себе не поедет, секси, — Блейн ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты не заплатил за эту кепку, — Курт закусил губу, улыбаясь и отворачиваясь в сторону.  
  
Блейн поднял руку к волосам, натыкаясь на козырек: «Упс».  
  
Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Почему мы идём в эту сторону?  
  
— У меня на сегодня есть машина, которую я оставил у забегаловки Лайлы. Приехал сюда на машине Ника, — Блейн улыбнулся, качая головой и вставая на скейт.  
  
— Круто, — Курт наблюдал за катящимся на скейте Блейном. — Я собираюсь поднять тему машины для меня с папой.  
  
— Попроси его купить и мне одну, — пошутил брюнет. Курт улыбнулся и, покачав головой, перевёл взгляд на землю. Блейн нахмурился и подъехал поближе к нему. — Что она сказала?  
  
— Ничего достойного повторения, честно, — проговорил Курт и, встретившись взглядами с Андерсоном, улыбнулся. — Я бы лучше поговорил о том, что беспокоит тебя.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся и, покачав головой, как-то совсем затих. Они шли/катились рядом, немного медленно, конечно, но им не хотелось спешить. Чем быстрее они шли, тем быстрее бы Курт вернулся на работу. Оба они этого не хотели.  
  
— Блейн…  
  
Курт улыбнулся тому, как, ухмыляясь, парень бросил через плечо, немного опережая на скейте шатена:  
  
— Да, детка?  
  
— С тобой всё хорошо?  
  
Блейн пожал плечами, отталкиваясь ногой от земли. Он доехал до бордюра и остановился, повернувшись к подходящему Курту. Хаммел с пониманием смотрел на бойфренда, обняв и поцеловав его в губы.  
  
— Я в порядке, — наконец ответил ВМХер.  
  
— Нет, ты не в порядке, — Курт покачал головой, смотря на пробежавших мимо них людей.  
  
Блейн немного грустно улыбнулся:  
  
— Нет, я не в порядке.  
  
Сердце Курта отозвалось горечью, и он вздохнул:  
  
— Малыш… может, поговоришь со мной… пожалуйста?  
  
Блейн кивнул, соединяя их пальцы и ведя Курта за собой вниз по улице:  
  
— Просто вчерашняя фигня с мамой и ее ухажером. Это…  
  
Курт внимательно слушал и, поглаживая большим пальцем руку парня, спросил:  
  
— Что?  
  
Блейн собирался ответить, но поздоровался с другом дяди. Мужчина в непонимании переводил взгляд с молодого протеже Дона на парня рядом и на их соединенные руки, но ничего не сказал: лишь поздоровался, улыбнувшись, и пошёл дальше. Курт так же вежливо улыбнулся мужчине, ожидая ответа Блейна.  
  
— Вся та ситуация меня выбесила.  
  
Курт вздохнул. Тот разговор с мамой Блейна и её парнем его тоже расстроил. Он мог только представить, как тяжело было Блейну. Он-то сам никогда не сомневался в себе. Он всегда знал, что ему нравятся мальчики; да, он, возможно, врал, чтобы защитить себя, но ему никогда не приходилось задаваться вопросом кого он хочет. А сейчас Блейн и, возможно, все его близкие задавались этим вопросом.  
  
— Можно спросить кое-что серьёзное?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, притягивая Курта ближе и обнимая его за плечи. Курт улыбнулся, прижимаясь к спортсмену, пока они спускались по Мэин Стрит. Что-то внутри него трепетало от осознания того, что Блейн не стеснялся вот так показывать всем их отношения. Он был особенный.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Андерсон, держа скейтборд в руке.  
  
Курт сделал глубокий вдох и, уставившись в землю, следя за их синхронным шагом, спросил:  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что я превращаю тебя в гея?  
  
— Серьёзно, малыш? — Блейн закатил глаза. Курт сжал пальцы на руке Блейна, лежавшей у него на плечах:  
  
— Думаешь?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся и остановился на светофоре.  
  
— Люди не превращаются в геев.  
  
Хаммел улыбнулся. Слава богу, его парень не был тупицей.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто хотел убедиться, знаешь ли это ты.  
  
Блейн еще раз улыбнулся, качая головой. Им загорелся зеленый свет, и Курт потянул их вперёд. Он так наслаждался их прогулкой. В Огайо, не смотря на то что они с Чендлером оба были открытыми геями, они не могли позволить себе подобного, даже если бы хотели. Зато здесь он свободно мог гулять за ручку с кем угодно. Блейн поцеловал его в щеку, когда они вышли на тротуар.  
  
— Но знаешь, я в принципе не чувствую себя _геем_.  
  
Курт поднял бровь на заявление парня и рассмеялся.  
  
— И что значит « _чувствовать себя геем_ », Блейн?  
  
— Может, я не так выразился, — проговорил, кусая губу, брюнет, — это как… знаешь, — он повернулся к Курту, — вот ты смотришь на Джаса и такой «вау… у него классное тело». Я никогда в жизни не думал ничего подобного, глядя на него или любого другого чувака. Мне вообще мужские тела не казались привлекательными.  
  
Курт рассмеялся:  
  
— Кажется, понимаю.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся.  
  
— Вся эта фигня… чуваки с накачанными мышцами и тому подобное… Это не моя тема, — объяснял смеющемуся Курту парень. — Но с тобой… с тобой всё странно, Курт. Всё связанное с тобой кажется мне красивым и желанным, — проговорил он нежно, от чего Курт замолчал, чувствуя изменившийся тон бойфренда. — Я не вижу тебя как других парней и девушек. Ты мой. Вот так просто. Я уверен, что ты должен быть моим, — сказал Блейн улыбаясь, заставляя сердце Курта трепетать. — Так что Вик и любой другой придурок, утверждающий, что ты превращаешь меня в гея, — конченый идиот.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, стараясь успокоиться хоть немного.  
  
— Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты расстроен.  
  
— Тебя не настораживает это? — Блейн улыбнулся Курту, показывая скейтбордом между ними. — Мы, детка. Не настораживает?  
  
Курт улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой.  
  
— В начале было что-то такое. Когда мы поцеловались. А теперь мне кажется, что мы и правда должны быть вместе, — сказал Курт, стараясь не использовать слово на Л.  
  
— И ты меня хочешь, да?  
  
Курт посмотрел на него, как на странного человека:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что хочу… ты меня пугаешь…  
  
Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Не бойся. Я просто не хочу тебя потерять.  
  
— Не думай об этом.  
  
Блейн вздохнул.  
  
— Это тяжело, — ответил Андерсон. Они были уже у машины Пэм, и спортсмен опустил руку на талию Курта. — Это немного смешно, знаешь? То, что я могу пересчитать свои награды и улыбнуться. Могу смотреть на них и быть гордым тем, чего добился. Но сейчас, — он покачал головой, — я теряю то, что имеет значение… точнее тех, кто имеет значение. Я просто теряю свою маму, потому что пока она с ним, я не хочу _ничего_ общего с ней.  
  
— Ты так не думаешь, — ответил Курт. Он хмурится на то, как Блейн безучастно пожал плечами. — Она же твоя опора. Ты сам сказал. Она нужна тебе, милый.  
  
— Ты — моя опора, — честно ответил Блейн. Он посмотрел в сейчас кажущимися серыми глаза, — не хочу потерять тебя, как всех остальных.  
  
— Это не так, Блейн. Она — твоя опора. Она потеряла то же, что и ты. Она знает твою боль, она…  
  
— Она быстро с этим справилась, не кажется? — перебил саркастично Блейн. И не жалел о сказанном. Он ненавидел то, как быстро его мама справилась с потерей, он ненавидел всё происходящее. И Курт ничего не ответил, потому что нечего было здесь говорить. — Да ладно, детка, — продолжил Блейн. — Они умерли, когда мне было 14. Сейчас мне исполняется 17, а она уже беременна и собирается пойти к алтарю с мужиком, которого я ненавижу… с мужиком, который, скорее всего, не позволит мне видеться с братом или сестрой, которые, мне страшно даже представить, могут выглядеть как Ариель… и я не готов к этому… — Блейн остановился, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и посмотреть Курту прямо в глаза. — Моя опора давно разбила мне сердце, Курт. И я просто хочу услышать, что ты так не поступишь.  
  
— Блейн, — начал Курт, но брюнет покачал головой.  
  
— Я… ты ничего не должен мне, Курт. Нечестно с моей стороны просить о таком.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него и остановился. Они уже были недалеко от забегаловки. Блейн вздохнул, смотря вдаль улицы, но не убирая руки с тела бойфренда.  
  
— Слушай, — начал Курт, — то, что происходит между нами — это то, о чём я буквально мечтал разделить с кем-то. Я, честно признаю, не думал, что буду испытывать подобное к кому-то до того как «вырасту», — Блейн улыбнулся. — Но вот я переезжаю сюда и встречаю тебя. И ты что-то совершенно особенное и неожиданное, и я чертовски счастлив, Блейн, — Курт улыбнулся, глядя в медового цвета глаза. Блейн ответил ему такой же сияющей улыбкой. — Я счастлив. Из-за тебя, и надеюсь, что делаю для тебя то же…  
  
— Это так.  
  
— Тогда я горд, — сказал ему Курт, — но я должен сказать, что сдаваться на счёт других людей и перекладывать всю ответственность на меня не поможет. Я бы с удовольствием был для тебя всем, как бы идеально это не звучало, но это требует сил и времени. У нас обоих, — Блейн кивнул, понимая, о чем говорит Хаммел. — И пока _мы_ не пришли к этому, нам будут нужны те люди, которых мы любим.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты на самом деле прекрасен.  
  
Курт закатил глаза, краснея как рак:  
  
— Можешь считать меня психом, но не думаю, что твоя мать оставит тебя. Она справлялась с горем не тем способом, который мы одобряем, да…  
  
— Да уж…  
  
Курт обнял Блейна за шею:  
  
— Но ты ее сын. И это не изменить. Мне кажется, тебе нужно с ней поговорить, — Блейн покачал головой, от чего Курт вздохнул. Он делал это так мило. Нужно будет почаще его раздражать. — Ну не сейчас. Но тебе следует сделать это до того, как станет слишком поздно.  
  
Блейн кивнул, смеясь: «Обещаю, детка». Он притянул к себе Курта, прижавшись к его лбу своим. Он вытянул губы трубочкой, увлекая шатена в поцелуй и заставляя рассмеяться оттого, каким иногда бывает ребенком. Курт отодвинулся первым, соединяя руки за шеей Андерсона.  
  
Блейн молчал, не желая портить момент. Он лишь хотел смотреть в эти зелено-голубые океаны красоты и улыбаться, каждый раз когда Курт покраснеет и отведет взгляд. Обнимая Курта за талию сильнее, он, расслабившись у машины, смотрел на парня, от которого был без ума. Он был уверен, что Курт не осознает, насколько стал для него важен. Курт вновь прильнул к нему, улыбаясь от того, как кончики их носов трутся друг о друга.  
  
— Когда-нибудь нам придется разделиться, — прошептал он, дразнясь. Блейн покачал головой. Он не хотел отпускать. Он бы не смог, даже если бы хотел.  
  
— Никогда не отпущу, — нежно ответил Блейн. Для пущей убедительности он выронил скейт, кладя вторую руку на талию Курта, прижимая к себе плотней. И Курт на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы, открыв их, встретиться с взглядом Блейна, таким честным и обожающим. Они улыбнулись друг другу, а в голове Курта всё звучало _Никогда не отпущу_ , вынуждая облизнуть губы.  
  
— Идеально, — почти бездыханно проговорил он Блейну, на губах которого расцвела гордая улыбка, — потому что я никогда не чувствовал себя более защищённым, чем сейчас.  
  
И Блейн улыбнулся, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Потому что Курт в его руках дарил ему тоже чувство безопасности, которое было похоже на любовь.  
  
_Вау_  
  
Блейн улыбнулся собственным мыслям, качая головой и даже смеясь. Из-за этого Курт тоже начал смеяться.  
  
— Что смешного, глупый?  
  
Блейн пожал плечами, улыбаясь скептичному Хаммеловскому взгляду:  
  
— Ничего. Всё на самом деле правильно.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, перебирая пальцами короткие кудряшки, торчащие из-под кепки. Оба они словно забыли, что находились на парковке закусочной, у машины.  
  
— Господи, мы-таки старая женатая пара, Андерсон.  
  
Блейн почувствовал, как щеки начали гореть от одной только мысли.  
  
— А меня устраивает, — ответил он, потянувшись за поцелуем и улыбаясь оттого, что его встретили на полпути. Он сильнее сжал тонкую талию Курта, когда тот втянул его губу между своих. Они застыли на мгновение, наслаждаясь близостью. А потом Блейн, вдохнув через нос, углубил поцелуй.  
  
Это продолжалось пару минут: нежные поцелуи, попытки Блейна притянуть Курта ближе, изящные пальцы, скользящие по его щеке. И так бы оно продолжалось, если бы не капля дождя, разбившаяся о щеку Курта. Но когда это произошло, Хаммел отодвинулся, с красными щеками и очаровательной смущенной улыбкой. И Блейн недовольно вздыхал, пока несколько капель не приземлилось на его руку, и тогда он решил, что им пора.  
  
— Нужно ехать, — проговорил Блейн.  
  
Курт усмехнулся, выпутываясь из рук Блейна и снимая сумку с плеча.  
  
— Поехали, милый, — согласился он. — Ты уже решил, что возьмёшь?  
  
Блейн отрицательно покачал головой, смотря, как Курт нагибается за скейтом и  _черт возьми_.  
  
— Эм, я беру… вещи, — проговорил он, стоило Курту разогнуться. Он достал из кармана ключи, открывая машину, после чего Курт согнулся вновь, убирая вещи назад. — И йогурт, — напомнил он, играя бровями, — гитару, видеоигры, кроссовки… всё необходимое.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и, уложив вещи на заднее сидение, хлопнул дверцей.  
  
— Ага… необходимое, — передразнил шатен, чмокнув парня в губы.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся полученному поцелую, смотря, как Курт садится на пассажирское сиденье.  
  
Дождик стал чаще, и Андерсон, подбросив ключи в воздух и словив их, сел в машину. В салоне он потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем, просто потому что мог. Он был уверен, что ему никогда не надоест то, как Хаммел краснеет, несмотря ни на что. Он любил это.  
  
И потому что его парень отказывался возвращаться на свою сторону машины, Курту пришлось подарить ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем толкнуть кудрявого подростка за руль. Блейн рассмеялся, качая головой, но всё же пристегнулся с Куртом одновременно. Они улыбнулись друг другу, после чего Блейн завёл мотор. Курт показал ему язык, и брюнет со смехом сдал назад, выезжая из парковки.  
  
Чёрт, к такому он точно не прочь привыкнуть.

 

***

 

— Дэвид, давай резче.  
  
Дэвид, наконец, выбрал себе защитные накладки на колени и локти, закатывая глаза на Ника. Ему не нравилось, когда его торопили.  
  
— Я почти закончил.  
  
Джастин раскачивался на пятках, смотря на дождь за окнами. Ну вот, теперь ему ни потренироваться, ни посерфить. День обещал стать настоящей пыткой.  
  
Джефф сидел на полу, переписываясь со своей девушкой. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дэвида, наконец-то направившегося к кассе Дженны, и Ника; брюнет выглядел как выжатый лимон. Затем посмотрел на Фарру, к которой его неприязнь росла с каждой секундой: девушка хлопала жвачные шарики, вскидывала волосы и старалась привлечь к себе внимание как могла. С усмешкой он повернулся к Джастину: тот грустно смотрел на улицу, похожий на щеночка.  
  
— Джас, бро.  
  
Джастин повернулся к другу и, улыбнувшись, спросил:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Меня прям жажда замучила. Тебя? — ехидненько улыбнулся Стерлинг.  
  
Ник стоял и смотрел, как Дэвид разглядывает через витрину эластичные браслеты, показывая какой-то Дженне. Ник знал, что его другу этот браслет точно не нужен. Парень закатил глаза и, отвернувшись, начал разглядывать какой-то журнал.  
  
Джастин пожал плечами. Да, он немного хотел пить.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Джефф вытянул перед собой ноги и потянулся, он кивнул в сторону Фарры.  
  
— Эх, вот бы кто-нибудь раздавал бесплатные содовые.  
  
Дэвид прыснул в кулак, протягивая девушке деньги. Фарра оторвала взгляд от телефона и посмотрела на Джеффа, тот, в свою очередь, не уделил ей внимания.  
  
— А какая сода? — поинтересовался Ник, не отрывая взгляда от глянца.  
  
— Кола! — заявил Стерлинг. — Кола лучше всего… вот был бы поблизости человек, к кому домой можно прийти за колой.  
  
Дженна повела бровью от их странного разговора, но улыбнулась, глядя на заразный смех темнокожего подростка. Джастин улыбнулся смеющимся друзьям и вернулся к окну. На улице, через дорогу, какие-то девушки бежали под дождем. Они, наверное, были их ровесницами, и, должно быть, попали под дождь на пляже. Он улыбнулся, смотря, как девчонки весело смеялись. Они забежали под крышу магазина, но недолго спустя ринулись вперед. Серфер не мог оторвать взгляда от одной из них — очень ему нравились загорелые брюнетки. К тому же она была достаточно высокой, чтобы рядом с ней он не выглядел Стальным Гигантом.  
  
— Джастин, — блондин развернулся на оклик друга. Дэвид смотрел на него с понимающей улыбкой. Он кивком показал на друзей. — Мы уходим.  
  
Джастин кивнул, помахал Дженне на прощание и толкнул дверь вперед. Дэвид сильнее натянул шапочку на голове, стараясь защититься от дождя, и покатил свой новый байк на улицу. Он оглянулся на Джеффа, чтобы убедиться, что друг прихватил остальные его вещи.  
  
— На месте увидимся, ок?  
  
Ник кивнул, открывая машину.  
  
— Без проблем. Скинь смс.  
  
Джастин провожал взглядом девушку, забегающую за угол. Она посмотрела в их сторону и, увидев смотрящего на нее Джастина, улыбнулась. Джастин ответил тем же, но одна из подружек девушки схватила ее за руку и они понеслись дальше. Блондин улыбнулся и, покачав головой, посмотрел на друзей. Те понимающе улыбались, Ник к тому же напевал «бау чика вау». Джастин закатил глаза.  
  
— Покатили, придурки.  


***

  
  
Пара едва добралась до лестницы.  
  
Спиной Курт уперся в стену рядом с комнатой Блейна, сжимая пальцами его футболку и притягивая ближе к себе. Блейн закусил губу, хватая Курта за бедра и прижимая его к стене. Они встретились взглядами: Блейн облизывал губы, а Курт пытался не стонать в голос от поцелуев на шее. Он закинул голову назад, закрыв глаза, цепляясь пальцами за Блейна, пока языком его парень дразнил чувствительное место у края челюсти.  
  
Блейн начал дразнить его кожу зубами, отмечая про себя, как Курт стонет, когда он ласкает определенные места, и как он почти скулит, если прикусить его мочку. Он обдал жарким дыханием ухо Курта, и тот задрожал. Руки брюнета скользнули вниз, сжимая упругий зад, Курт толкнулся ему навстречу. Блейн старался все запомнить, вдавливаясь в парня своим пахом. Удерживая шатена на месте, Блейн упал лицом в плечо Курта и начал толкаться вперед.  
  
— Ох, черт, — левая рука Курта оставила футболку и скользнула в кудрявые волосы. Он открыл глаза только для того, чтобы вновь зажмуриться от очередного толчка. Оба парня замерли: ощущение было _превосходным_. Блейн зажмурился, стараясь не забыть, как дышать, и продолжил толкаться вперед. Он чувствовал, как у него встает; его заводило от ощущения члена Курта, к сожалению, через слои ткани. Это было так классно и сексуально, а ведь они даже не были раздеты. _Представь, что будет, если избавиться от вещей,_  — подумал Блейн.  
  
Курт застонал в голос, сжимая пальцами густые пряди, и Блейн был в восторге от этого. Он толкался вперед, сжимая руками задницу Курта, увеличивал темп. «Курт…» — почти прорычал Андерсон. Это послало табун мурашек вниз по спине Курта, и он попытался толкнуться навстречу, нуждаясь в большем контакте. Проблемой было то, что старший подросток прижал его к стене в коридоре, не давая тому пошевелиться и задавая темп самостоятельно. Хотя проблемой это назвать нельзя было.  
  
— Курт, — прошептал Блейн в его плечо. Курт застонал, пытаясь притянуть Блейна ближе. И прежде, чем он успел понять, его подняли вверх, заставляя обвить ногами талию парня. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как брюнет заводит руки над их головами для опоры. Он толкается вверх, навстречу Курту. — Ты так заводишь, — прошептал куда-то в шею Блейн.  
  
Губы Хаммела пересохли. Он не мог пошевелиться… Все, что он мог, это дать Блейну продолжать задуманное и наслаждаться. Когда Блейн толкнулся вперед, его _твердый_ член скользнул по его заднице. Шатен был готов сойти с ума.  
  
ВМХер целовал щеки своего парня.  
  
— Ты… — начал было Хаммел, но его прервал рингтон Блейна.  
  
_Просто сомкни губки  
И подойди как можно ближе.  
Можешь дунуть в мой свисток, детка, в свисток, детка?  
Начинаем!_  
  
Блейн драматично упал головой в плечо Курта, вздыхая из-за телефона. Курт перевел дыхание и попытался вернуться на землю, улыбаясь сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— Тебе стоит ответить, — проговорил Курт, ослабевая хватку на своем парне. Тот, в свою очередь, вздохнул и немного отпрянул, давая шатену возможность расплести свои длинные ноги и вернуться на твердую землю.  
  
— Это из садика, — проговорил Блейн. Курт немного взволнованно смотрел, как Андерсон отвечает на звонок. — Алло? — Брюнет смотрел в пол, пока на другом конце объясняли сложившуюся ситуацию. Он качал головой и улыбался. — Да, я заберу его через пару часов, — ответил Блейн, глядя на Курта. Он улыбнулся и закатил глаза, показывая на трубку. Хаммел закусил губу, думая, что его гном натворил в этот раз. Он скользнул взглядом по теперь растянутой футболке ВМХера, покраснев. Блейн заметил и улыбнулся, почесав голову. — Спасибо, Миссис Мандарин. До свидания, — он повесил трубку и покачал головой, убирая телефон в карман. — На что только твой мелкий любимчик не жалуется, чтобы я забрал его из сада, — начал Блейн. — Сначала у него периодически болела голова, потом начало болеть сердце. Конечно же, пока они не начали рисовать, — Курт захихикал, и Блейн улыбнулся еще шире. — После рисования его начала беспокоить боль в коленях, но, когда она позвонила, они собирались на ланч, так что теперь он чувствует себя абсолютно здоровым.  
  
Курт громко засмеялся.  
  
— Он прям король драмы, да?  
  
Блейн усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — ответил Блейн, скользя взглядом по телу бойфренда. Курт закусил губу, стараясь не засмеяться. — А теперь, на чем мы остановились? — соблазнительно спросил брюнет.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться на работу, — сказал Курт, улыбаясь и отталкивая Блейна, пытавшегося вновь прижать Курта к стене. — Мы не можем увлекаться…  
  
— Давай же, Хаммел, — проговорил Блейн, склоняя голову набок и сексуально улыбаясь. Боже, как он обожал, когда Курт вот так краснел и закусывал губу. — Давай повеселимся на кровати Виктора и мамы? — Курт в ответ закатил глаза и, оторвавшись от стены, вошел в комнату Блейна. — Или мы можем сделать это здесь… — проговорил он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Я помогу тебе собрать вещи, — ответил Курт, разворачиваясь на пятках. — У тебя много вещей.  
  
Блейн согласно кивнул.  
  
— Я не собираюсь забирать все. Только пару вещей. За остальными… если что, вернусь позже.  
  
Андерсон вытащил из шкафа рюкзак и дорожную сумку.  
  
— Что мне собрать? — спросил Курт, смотря, как парень кидает вещи на кровать.  
  
— Собери мои видеоигры, потом поиграем вместе.  
  
Курт прошел к центру комнаты и присел, собирая игры. Он покачал головой на спортивные игры, запоминая спрятать их при первой же возможности. В остальные он еще мог поиграть.  
  
— Я точно смогу тебя победить в Марио Карт, детка.  
  
Блейн рассмеялся, вытаскивая коробки с кроссовками.  
  
— Да я же король Марио. Не позорь себя.  
  
Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Да вы выпендриваетесь, Мистер ВМХ.  
  
Блейн оглянулся на него и улыбнулся. Курт начал собирать остальные вещи и вскоре вспомнил про кольцо на своем пальце.  
  
— Ну, я готов услышать историю.  
  
Блейн закрыл шкаф и начал упаковывать ноутбук с зарядкой.  
  
— Какую историю?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, — проговорил Курт, застегивая сумку. — Про красивое дорогое серебряное кольцо, которое ты сказал мне носить.  
  
Блейн облизал губы:  
  
— Оно из титана.  
  
— Значит, еще дороже, чем я думал, — ответил Курт с усмешкой. — Ну, так? Ты сказал, что расскажешь во время ланча, а сейчас технически…  
  
— Но мы же не сидим, расслабляясь, — проговорил Блейн, кружа по комнате и собирая вещи. — Мы собираем вещи, чтобы я съехал из дома матери и ее гомофоба-козла-жениха. Мне бы хотелось рассказать тебе это в более подходящий момент. Так что тебе придется подождать.  
  
— Такое ощущение, будто подходящий момент никогда не настанет, — улыбнулся Курт, смотря на парня. — А потом это станет больше похоже на «носи это загадочное кольцо вечно, без какого-либо объяснения». — Блейн усмехнулся, и Курт продолжил: — Да я же могу быть женат теперь. Уверен, что где-то это считается браком.  
  
Блейн рассмеялся, качая головой.  
  
— Я расскажу, обещаю.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, сдаваясь. Вместо споров он развернулся и посмотрел на фотографию Блейна с отцом. Рядом с ней стояло, как он думал, семейное фото: Кларисса, отец Блейна, незнакомый взрослый мужчина, Блейн и маленькая очаровательная девочка — Ариэль. Она выглядела точно так же, как и взрослый мужчина на фотографии, те же пронзительные голубые глаза и улыбка… Она была красивой.  
  
— Малыш, — позвал Блейн, смотря на него. — Можешь просто положить их в сумку. — Курт повернулся назад посмотреть, серьезно ли говорил Блейн, но тот не смотрел в его сторону. — Нужно отнести все это в машину, а после поедем к тебе. Нагруженный выходит ланч, но я тебе благодарен.  
  
Курт собрал фотографии и уложил их в рюкзак Блейна.  
  
— Мне не сложно. Ты бы тоже мне помог.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, черт возьми.  
  
— Ну, — проговорил Курт, подбирая сумку. — Я отнесу это в машину. Хочешь, чтобы я потом поднялся?  
  
Блейн потянул дорожную сумку на кровати, после того как набил её добрые дела.  
  
— У меня все схвачено, малыш. Отдыхай.  
  
Курт подошел к нему за поцелуем, и Блейн радостно потянулся навстречу. Поцелуй был коротким, но таким же особенным, как и все остальные, и Блейн в этот раз надулся сильнее, стоило Хаммелу отпрянуть назад.  
  
— Я буду в машине, — подмигнул Курт, и Блейн облизнул губы, глядя на его удаляющийся зад. Лучше всего было то, что всё это принадлежало ему.  
  
Ровно через семь минут Блейн заводил машину, чей багажник был набит его вещами, а на заднем сидении лежали сумка Курта, его скейтборд и прекрасная гитара Блейна. Курт сидел в промокшей от дождя футболке на пассажирском сидении, переключая радиостанции, и выглядел ошеломительно как всегда. Блейн выехал с парковки на мокрую дорогу.  
  
Они не говорили. В машине повисла приятная тишина, против которой Курт и Блейн ничего не имели. Голова Андерсона сейчас была забита другим: он прощался со своим домом на неопределённое время, и он понимал, что будет тяжело не разговаривать с мамой. Он её очень любил и вдруг понял, что она не была груба с Куртом прошлой ночью. Но это не меняло того факта, что она спала с мудаком, который был.  
  
Курт игрался с телефоном, когда Блейн глянул на него. Они стояли на светофоре, так что Блейн решил его подоставать.  
  
— Что делаешь?  
  
— Играю.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, стуча пальцами по рулю. Он включил дворники: дождь стал сильнее.  
  
— Ты поставишь меня своим парнем на Facebook? — ему не ответили сразу, поэтому Блейн глянул на шатена ещё раз. Он покачал головой, сомнение начало пробираться под кожу. — Окей. Значит, нет.  
  
Курт заблокировал телефон и резко вдохнул. Ему правда хотелось объявить на Facebook о своих с Блейном отношениях, и ему хотелось, чтобы друзья за него порадовались, но он знал, что они не поймут.  
  
— Это не «нет», — в конце концов сказал Курт, но Блейн уже не обращал на него внимания.  
  
— Ты меня стыдишься, — проговорил Блейн, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Блейн… Ты сошел с ума, если думаешь, что я тебя стыжусь. Мне бы хотелось познакомить их с парнем, которого я гордо называю своим вживую, а не ошарашив их через Facebook.  
  
Блейн усмехнулся.  
  
— Просто скажи Чарли, что ты уже нашел бойфренда.  
  
— Это не из-за него, — серьезно ответил Курт. Блейн покачал головой. Раздражение открыто читалось на его лице.  
  
— Это точно из-за него, — сказал уставший подросток. — Но все в порядке. Можем подождать.  
  
Курт долго смотрел на спортсмена, который не обращал на него внимания. Не только потому, что он был за рулём, но и от злости на перспективу оставаться втайне от друзей Курта из-за чувств какого-то дурацкого бывшего. Хаммел отвернулся к окну.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся и сплёл их пальцы вместе над коробкой передач. Курт повернулся к нему и закатил глаза от улыбки парня.  
  
— Мерседес знает, и я на самом деле верю, что она никому не расскажет о том, как быстро я двинулся вперёд.  
  
— Какая разница? Зато ты теперь с парнем, который реально хорош для тебя, который точно даст тебе всё то, что ты заслуживаешь.  
  
Курт улыбнулся словам парня.  
  
— Я знаю. Я от тебя без ума, Блейн, и я знаю, что скоро они это поймут. Но я не думаю, что они поймут, если мы сначала объявим об отношениях Facebook. Представь: я говорю, что встречаюсь с тобой, а на твоей странице все продолжают постить девушки, мечтающие быть с тобой, — говорит Курт. — И не дай бог, если кто-нибудь из них скажет что-нибудь в твой или мой адрес.  
  
Подумав, Андерсон решил, что все звучит логично.  
  
— Окей. Но признай, что также защищаешь его чувства.  
  
Курт покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
  
— Я не хочу ранить его чувства.  
  
— Ладно. Когда ты был счастливее всего вместе с ним? — спросил брюнет, заезжая на тихую улицу. Он улыбнулся веселому смеху парня.  
  
— Мы правда будем это обсуждать? — Блейн кивнул в ответ. — Даже не знаю… он был милым. Он однажды спел мне песню, которую написал для меня. Это сделало меня счастливым.  
  
Блейн задумчиво кивнул. Ему не нравились чувства, вызванные знанием того, что чье-то пение доставляло Курту удовольствие, несмотря на то, было ли это до него или после. Для Блейна подобные моменты были только для них.  
  
— А это было связано с попыткой подрочить тебе без твоего согласия? — Курт закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. Кажется, он будет сожалеть о том, что рассказал об этом Блейну. — Видно, что он тебя все еще волнует, — проговорив это, спортсмен почувствовал себя хуже.  
  
Курт повернулся к нему, но опять не встретил взгляда медовых глаз. Он со вздохом начал объяснять:  
  
— Он мой друг, малыш. И он рыдал, когда я решил с ним расстаться. Я не чувствовал к нему того, что испытывал ко мне он. И я не хочу делать ему больно, извещая о том, что счастливее с парнем, которого знаю так мало.  
  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, — ответил Блейн. — Это правда.  
  
— Я понимаю, — проговорил с улыбкой Курт, — но у меня же есть сердце. Я могу представить, что он почувствует. Если бы мы с тобой встречались три месяца, и мне пришлось бы уехать. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы я начал встречаться с кем-то меньше, чем через неделю?  
  
— Здесь большая разница между ним и мной, — настоял Блейн. Он завернул на их улицу.  
  
Курт вздернул бровью, ему стало любопытно:  
  
— Какая же?  
  
Блейн заехал на их подъездную дорожку и остановил машину, выключая зажигание и откидываясь на спинку водительского кресла. Музыка выключилась вместе с мотором, и в тишине теперь раздавался только стук капель дождя.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, я не придурок. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты чувствовал себя любимым, сделаю все, чтобы ты был счастлив со мной. Не думаю, что с ним ты был счастлив. Вы просто были вместе.  
  
Курт играл с телефоном в руке. Блейн был прав. Он знал, что Чендлер был милым и добрым, знал, что он заслуживает шанса, знал, что они заслуживают шанса. Это ни к чему не привело, но они хотя бы пытались.  
  
— Если бы тебе пришлось уехать не знаю насколько, просто я бы смог тебя отпустить, признаю. Я бы сдвинул горы, сделал бы все возможное для нас. Потому что мы не ошибка. Ты здесь не просто так, и ты мне нужен. — Курт не знал, что сказать. Иногда вещи, которые говорил Андерсон, лишали его слов. — Но если бы ты захотел двигаться дальше, — продолжил Блейн, — мне бы это не понравилось. Я бы сказал, что ты ошибаешься, что я не согласен…, но я бы принял твое решение. Я уважаю тебя. И я бы не стал пытаться насильно сделать тебе минет.  
  
Курт рассмеялся, услышав последнюю строчку.  
  
— Боже, можем мы больше не упоминать об этом.  
  
Блейн продолжил:  
  
— И если бы тебе нужно было что-то, ты бы мог прийти ко мне, — с дрожащей честностью в голосе проговорил он.  
  
— Я признаю разницу, — начал Курт, — но подчеркиваю тот факт, что тебе бы это не понравилось. — Блейн согласно кивнул. — Так что я предлагаю сказать им это вживую, чтобы они видели, как много ты для меня значишь.  
  
— Оу, я не против показать им, но не знал, что ты эксгибиционист, малыш.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Даже не собираюсь удостаивать этот коммент ответом, но хочу поцелуй. Если ты не против.  
  
Блейн не был против. Он отстегнул ремень безопасности и прильнул ближе.  
  
— С удовольствием.  


***

  
  
Блейн сбегал домой к Дону за зонтами. Он дал один Курту, и тот, взяв часть вещей Блейна, понес их к себе в комнату. Они будут у него, пока Блейн не объяснит тете и дяде сложившуюся ситуацию. ВМХер занес оставшиеся вещи в дом Хаммелов двумя партиями, а когда закончил, то плюхнулся на кровать Курта.  
  
— Длинный день, да?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, кивая в потолок.  
  
— Сколько у нас еще времени?  
  
Курт подошел к кровати, присаживаясь рядом, и взглянул на часы:  
  
— 15 минут, — улыбнулся он вздоху брюнета и прилег рядом на секунду. — Нам, наверное, пора.  
  
Блейн кивнул. Он хотел остановиться где-нибудь, купить Курту обед, чтобы тот мог поесть на работе.  
  
— Если нам не удастся провести сегодня ночь вместе, я на тебя обижусь.  
  
— Я спрошу, обещаю.  
  
— Даже если твой отец не разрешит, хочу, чтобы ты тихонько вышел ночью, — ответил Блейн, смотря на парня, лежащего рядом.  
  
— Это самый верный способ заработать для меня наказание… и плохое мнение моего папы о твоем плохом на меня влиянии.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся.  
  
— Он работает целыми днями напролет. Как он будет следить за тобой?  
  
Курт закусил губу.  
  
— Окей. Ты говоришь верные вещи.  
  
Блейн посмотрел на парня взглядом «конечно, я прав, я же умный», а затем потянулся ближе. Курт закатил глаза, улыбаясь, но потянулся навстречу. Они прильнули друг к другу лбами перед поцелуем, нежно улыбаясь. Андерсон первым отпрянул, зная, что может увлечься поцелуем и потерять счет времени. Нежно, но крайне серьезно, он прошептал Курту в губы:  
  
— Напомни мне купить презервативы.  
  
Курт рассмеялся и откатился от брюнета.  
  
— Кстати, — вспомнил Хаммел, — ты так и не рассказал мне о своем свидании с Фаррой, — дразнился Курт.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза и последовал за Куртом.  
  
— Что еще за свидание?  
  
Шатен смотрел в потолок. Этим стенам не помешала бы новая покраска. Может, оттенок зеленого, напоминающий отблик в кое-чьих глазах.  
  
— Страстный вечер, который вы разделили в прошлую субботу.  
  
Блейн усмехнулся. Страстный. Ага, как же.  
  
— Она разозлилась на то, что я переписывался с тобой. А потом мы обменялись парой ласковых.  
  
Курт рассмеялся:  
  
— «Обменялись парой ласковых»?  
  
— Она хотела, чтобы я уделял все внимание ей и не переписывался с другими девушками, — продолжил Блейн, качая головой, — я ответил, что говорю с тобой. Она еще больше взбесилась.  
  
Курт внимательно слушал. Это уж точно было много правдивей истории, рассказанной Фаррой.  
  
— Когда вышел из подсобки, она сказала, что вы переспали. — глаза Блейна широко распахнулись в удивлении. Младший подросток почувствовал, как тот напрягся.  
  
— Ты поверил этому?  
  
Курт отрицательно покачал головой, садясь и гладя Блейна по руке.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Скажи честно, — попросил Блейн, так же садясь, — ты ей поверил?  
  
— Нет, — повторил Курт, смотря парню в глаза. — Не поверил и не верю до сих пор.  
  
Блейн облегченно вздохнул, радуясь тому, что Курт ему доверяет, тому, что Фарре не удалось поселить в Хаммеле сомнение. Блейн нуждался в парне.  
  
— Очередной человек, из-за которого мне стоит переживать.  
  
Курт нежно улыбнулся:  
  
— Видимо, мне придется привыкать, — пожал плечами шатен, — уверен, она одна из многих.  
  
Блейн напрягся, услышав эти слова. Курт поник, понимая, что сказал. Выражение на лице ВМХера заставляло сердце сжиматься.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — проговорил он, но брюнет лишь пожал плечами, поднимаясь с кровати. Курт опустил руку и нахмурился следующим словам парня:  
  
— Не важно. Тебе, наверное, уже пора на работу, — ответил Блейн, забирая ключи и телефон.  
  
— Блейн, — вздохнул Курт.  
  
— Все норм. — Андерсон открыл дверь, жестом приглашая Курта вперед. — Пошли.  
  
Курт вздохнул, но встал. Теперь он чувствовал себя придурком. В мыслях это звучало по-другому. Они оба понимали это. У Блейна много поклонниц, которые будут яро отрицать принятое им решение быть вместе с парнем. Курту удалось лишь частично увидеть того Блейна, которого знали остальные, — хотя это один и тот же парень, просто нашедший того, кто был ему нужен. Он не хотел, чтобы сказанная им фраза прозвучала, будто у Блейна были _тысячи_ девушек.  
  
— Мне, правда, очень жаль, — сказал Курт, когда они уселись в машину. — Я не имел в виду…  
  
Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Перестань извиняться.  
  
— Нет. Продолжу, пока ты не перестанешь злиться на меня. — Курт внимательно смотрел, как парень заводит машину, надеясь увидеть знак, что все у них в порядке. — Пожалуйста? Я, правда, не это имел в виду.  
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, Курт Хаммел, — ответил Блейн, повернувшись к парню лицом. Увидев на лице бойфренда искреннее беспокойство, он не смог сдержать улыбки. — Не накручивай себя по пустякам. Меня просто бесит, что тебе приходится через это проходить.  
  
— Но ты этого стоишь, — ответил Курт без сомнения. — Я тебе доверяю, помнишь? Не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался.  
  
— Я рад, что ты мне веришь, — кивнул Блейн. — Знаю, это тяжело. Но я твой, Курт.  
  
Шатен улыбнулся.  
  
— И я все еще не могу поверить своей удаче.  
  
— Я задаюсь тем же вопросом, — ответил он, включая радио. Кэти Пэрри. — Где хочешь поесть?  
  
Курт вздохнул и посмотрел в окно:  
  
— А у нас есть еще время? Ты же знаешь, мой перерыв уже почти закончился.  
  
— Знаю, но я ведь обещал тебе обед. Остановимся где-нибудь и закажем на вынос. Чего тебе хочется?  
  
Курт подумал с минуту и ответил:  
  
— Хочу Стромболи.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся. До закусочной было рукой подать.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Они ехали молча. Из радио играл поп-хит, мотив которого Блейн напевал себе под нос и выстукивал пальцами по рулю. Курт иногда смотрел на него и улыбался. Может прозвучать странно, но сердце Хаммела готово было выпрыгнуть из груди в такие моменты.  
  
Когда они подъехали к ресторану, брюнет, украв легкий поцелуй, вызвался сходить за их обедом.  
  
— Сейчас вернусь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Блейн привез Курта на работу, опоздав на десять минут. В руках у того были его сумка и обед. Курт улыбнулся дующемуся бойфренду, не желавшему его отпускать, и прильнул к нему за  _абсолютно идеальным_ поцелуем.  
  
— Увидимся позже.  
  
Блейн облизнул губы, смотря на парня:  
  
— Я провожу тебя.  
  
Курт пожал плечами:  
  
— Если хочешь.  
  
Дождь уже не был таким сильным, поэтому шатен не стал пользоваться зонтом. Он быстренько перебежал из укрытия машины под козырек магазина. Блейн последовал за ним, встав совсем рядом.  
  
— Я позависаю с парнями у Ника, потом заберу Майка и как-нибудь развлеку его до конца твоего рабочего дня.  
  
Курт кивнул:  
  
— Хорошо, но мне, может, придется задержаться. Нужно отработать часы, которые пропущу в среду.  
  
— Аргх, мне не нравится это.  
  
— Думаешь, мне нравится? — улыбнулся Курт своему дурашке.  
  
— Не хочу, чтоб ты задерживался.  
  
— Ну, — начал Курт, — либо так, либо я буду работать завтра весь день или во вторник. Не хочу подвести Дона.  
  
Блейн вздохнул. Курт с его дурацкими принципами.  
  
— Ладно. На сколько часов ты задержишься?  
  
— Думаю, трех часов хватит.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза.  
  
— Это слишком долго.  
  
— Или весь завтрашний день, — повторил Курт, на что брюнет быстро закачал головой.  
  
— Уговорил. Три.  
  
— Тогда увидимся в пять.  
  
Блейн кивнул. Он улыбнулся поцелую, подаренному Куртом, но надулся, стоило тому направиться в магазин. Секундой спустя Андерсон заметил Дженну и Фарру в магазине. Последняя смотрела на него волком. Вспомнив о том, что рассказал Курт, парень покачал головой и, схватив взвизгнувшего от неожиданности шатена за руку, притянул того к себе. Курт чуть было не выронил свои принадлежности.  
  
— Ты чего?  
  
Без объяснений, Блейн прижал Хаммела к витрине магазина и атаковал его губы. Глаза Курта широко распахнулись оттого, как парень схватил его лицо, по-собственнически толкаясь языком ему в рот. Он застонал, пытаясь вернуть конечностям контроль, но вот Блейн уже отпрянул с довольной ухмылкой, соблазнительно вытирая покрасневшие губы.  
  
— Буду ровно в пять, понял, Хаммел?  
  
Рот Курта был все еще распахнут очаровательной буковкой «о», но он все же кивнул. Когда брюнет уселся в машину и уехал, подросток глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить бухающее сердце.  
  
Стоило ему зайти внутрь, он встретился взглядом с довольной, как кошка, дорвавшаяся до сметаны, Дженной. Он закатил глаза, а затем, увидев Фарру, облизнул губы. Девушка еще никогда не выглядела злее. Это было идеально. Она наплела ему чушь, и Блейн прекрасно продемонстрировал этим поцелуем, что с ними подобное не прокатит.  
  
— Извините, опоздал, — проговорил он, идя на рабочее место. — Потерял счет времени.  
  
Дженна заулыбалась еще шире, подойдя к нему.  
  
— Не понимаю, как вы перешли от «он натурал» к «он готов стянуть с меня штаны», но мне это нравится! Научи меня этому, Курт!  
  
Фарра закатила глаза, возвращаясь к прилавку.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это всего лишь секс, Курт. Иначе ты будешь разочарован, — заявила девушка, собравшись на обед.  
  
— По мне, так это любовь, — не соглашаясь, заявила Дженна.  
  
— А тебе-то откуда знать? — гаркнула девушка. Ее «лучше, чем ты» поведение уже достало всех.  
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне с Блейном, Фарра. Не нужно притворяться, что ты переживаешь, когда ты так очевидно нас ненавидишь, — попросил Курт. — Заканчивай этот бред, у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет.  
  
Фарра улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты такой глупый, Курт. Ну да ладно, — заявил она, взяв зонт. — Я ухожу на обед. Стив будет минут через пятнадцать. Посетителей нет, так что, надеюсь, вы справитесь.  
  
Дженна осуждающе покачала головой.  
  
— Это не правильно, надеяться, что кто-то огребет?  
  
Курт рассмеялся, но покачал головой.  
  
— Не думаю. Я буду в подсобке. Зови, если понадоблюсь.  
  
Дженна кивнула.  
  
— Окей.  


  
***

  
  
— Бу-у-у. Этот дождь не заканчивается, — дулся Джастин, смотря в окно вместе с Майки. Они были в доме Ника с Блейном, Джеффом и Дэвидом. Ребята были наверху, а Джас, Блейн и Майк в гостиной.  
  
Майки встал на кресло, в котором сидел вместе с блондином, и, перебравшись через мускулистого парня, спросил:  
  
— А как вы будете тренироваться сегодня?  
  
— Скорее всего, не будем, — ответил Джастин.  
  
Блейн сидел рядом, слушая их и копаясь в телефоне.  
  
— Но вы должны тренироваться! — заявил Майки. Джастин улыбнулся его погрустневшему личику.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мы плохи?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, слушая, как братишка яростно заявляет:  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Что там у тебя, чувак? — спросил Джастин Блейна. Тот последние десять минут не отвлекался от телефона.  
  
Блейн пожал плечами:  
  
— Просто смотрю, что они предлагают в отеле, который выбрал Джефф в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Блондин кивнул, улыбаясь начавшему играться с его носом малышу.  
  
— И как выглядит?  
  
— Неплохо, — ответил Блейн, опуская телефон. — Но я переживаю из-за его бывшего.  
  
Парень улыбнулся, подбрасывая хохочущего мальчишку к потолку.  
  
— Боишься, что он надерет тебе пятую точку?  
  
— ЛОЛ што? — расхохотался Блейн.  
  
— Ты серьезно сказал «ЛОЛ», чувак?  
  
— Ну, настолько это смешно, придурок, — ответил Андерсон, проверяя время. Было почти пять, и Курт должен был скоро освободиться. — Шмендер даже не подберется к моей заднице, чтоб ее надрать.  
  
— Блейни! — Майки перестал играть с Джастином, повернувшись к старшему брату. — Нельзя говорить это слово!  
  
Блейн поднял руки вверх.  
  
— Прости, гном. Не говори об этом тете Пэм, помнишь?  
  
Джастин рассмеялся.  
  
— Чего ты его Шмендером зовешь?  
  
Блейн пожал плечами:  
  
— Какая разница, как его там зовут.  
  
— Чего ты себя накручиваешь, — продолжил блондин, играя с Майки. Тот, хихикая, имитировал звуки боевого самолетика. — Понятно же, что Курт влюблен в тебя. Его бывший вообще тут боком не стоит. — Джастин едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться, когда маленькая ножка прилетела ему в пах. Отдышавшись от боли, спортсмен решил, что время игр закончено. — Боже, давай просто поболтаем, — предложил мальчику Джастин.  
  
— Прости, пожалуйста, Джастин.  
  
Блондин потрепал мальчонку по кудряшкам и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ничего страшного, чувачок. Как садик?  
  
Майк пожал маленькими плечиками, выглядя абсолютно очаровательно в своей поло.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— А Лиан сегодня была? — спросил он обернувшегося братишку, играя бровями. Мальчик покраснел и отвернулся, но все же ответил.  
  
— Да.  
  
— У-у-у-у, — улыбнулся Джастин. — Кто эта Лиан?  
  
— Его девчонка, — пропел, улыбаясь, Андерсон. Майки улыбнулся.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Старшие рассмеялись, а мальчик уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
— Все окей, чувачок. Я тоже видел милую девушку сегодня. Она мне даже улыбнулась. — Это заставило мальчика отпрянуть от подушки.  
  
— О-о-о, Джаси! — дразнился Блейн, изображая девчачий голос.  
  
— Заткнись, — рассмеялся Джас.  
  
Блейн рассмеялся, закинув ноги на кофейный столик. Хорошо, что миссис Дюваль не было дома. Она бы дала ему по башке.  
  
— Вы такие милые, мальчики.  
  
Джастин кинул в него подушкой, радуясь, когда та прилетела брюнету прямо в лицо.  
  
— Не пора ли за Куртом ехать, герой-любовник?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, проверяя время. Хаммел должен был освободиться через пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Поедешь со мной, гном?  
  
— Ага! — обрадовался мальчик, спрыгивая с софы.  
  
Блейн встал и потянулся.  
  
— Созвонимся, тупица.  
  
Джастин кивнул, включая Xbox:  
  
— Окей, тупица.  


  
***

  
  
Это был длинный день. Курт радостно избавился от формы, оставляя её на столе. Он как раз вернул последнему на сегодня клиенту его велик. Курт собрал свои вещи, надевая таинственное кольцо своего таинственного бойфренда на палец, и вышел из подсобки. Отметив свой уход в зале, он широко зевнул, игнорируя смешки сотрудников.  
  
— Не выспался?  
  
Хаммел покачал головой. Он старался не смотреть лишний раз на Стива, потому что не смог бы сдержать смех. Тот выглядел, как персонаж из ситкомов 70-х.  
  
— Нет. Постоянно просыпался.  
  
— Да. У меня та же проблема. А потом я залезаю в tumblr, и вот уже пять утра. Не очень, учитывая, что у нас восьмичасовая смена.  
  
Курт согласно кивнул. Взяв распечатку часов, отработанных за неделю, он широко улыбнулся несущемся к нему через весь магазин Майки.  
  
— Курт! — радостно кричал малыш, прыгая в руки Хаммела.  
  
— Майки! Я соскучился по тебе!  
  
Блейн закатил глаза, но улыбнулся ребятам. Его братишка драматично обнимал Курта за шею, будто они сто лет не виделись. Так никто не мог обниматься с его Куртом. Окей, это перебор.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — пробубнил Майк, сжимая своего друга. — Мы же будем смотреть мультики?  
  
Курт улыбнулся, устраивая мальчонку удобнее на руках.  
  
— Давай сначала вернемся домой, хорошо?  
  
Майк кивнул и попросился вниз. Ему нравилось смотреть на взрослые ВМХ велики. Когда он вырастет, его папа купит ему такой, а Блейни научит делать крутые трюки.  
  
— Готов ехать, красавчик? — спросил Блейн, подойдя ближе, после того как поздоровался со Стивом.  
  
— Готов. — Он улыбнулся, заметив взгляд брюнета, скользнувший по его губам. — Пошли.  
  
— Сначала поцелуй меня.  
  
Из-за прилавка донесся странный звук. Это Стив не поверил услышанному. Блейн Андерсон, _племянник Дона, натурал, могущий заполучить любую девчонку, о которой мечтал Стив,_ только что попросил у его клевого сотрудника Курта _поцелуй_?  
  
Фарра со злостью закрыла дверь, от этого звука Майки даже подпрыгнул. Курт закатил глаза, а после прильнул к Блейну и нежно, _играючи_ поцеловал Блейна в его пухлые губы.  
  
— Что это? — с широко раскрытыми глазами спросил Стив. Курт обернулся, словно забыв о его присутствии, и рассмеялся.  
  
— Просто целую своего бойфренда.  
  
Стив улыбнулся, не понимая, когда это произошло, но был рад за Курта. Его поведение явно отличалось от первого дня, и теперь ясно почему.  
  
— Пока, Стив, — попрощался Хаммел, благодаря Майки за открытую дверь.  
  
— Пока, — отозвался парень, махая на прощание Блейну и сыну Дона.  


***

  
  
Их дорога домой показалась очень семейной. Наверное, было странно так думать уже в начале отношений, точнее на их второй день, но Блейн был счастлив. Курт сидел сзади и внимательно слушал Майки, болтая с ним обо всем и не о чем. Он точно мог привыкнуть к этому.  
  
— А теперь расскажи, чему ты сегодня научился в садике?  
  
Майки качал ножками:  
  
— Было неплохо. Нам рассказывали про летучих мышей.  
  
— О! — Курт звучал очень заинтересованно. — Расскажи мне о них.  
  
Курт очень внимательно слушал, издавая удивленные звуки. Блейн улыбался. Дождь, кажется, наконец-то затихал. Возможно, завтра они смогут наверстать упущенный день на тренировке.  
  
— … и они выходят ночью!  
  
— Да ладно?  
  
— Ага!  
  
Блейн остановился на светофоре, и Курт спросил у него:  
  
— А как прошел твой остаток дня?  
  
— Да неплохо, — улыбнулся Блейн, посмотрев на Хаммела, — так, немного поныли с парнями из-за дождя.  
  
— А в остальном все хорошо? — спросил Курт.  
  
— Да, сэр, — убедительно ответил Андерсон.  
  
— Здорово. — Курт улыбнулся посланному ему через зеркало заднего вида поцелую. — Майки, знаешь что?  
  
— Что? — радостно спросил мальчик.  
  
— Я нарисовал тебе здоровский грузовик, когда у меня было время на работе!  
  
Улыбка Майки так походила на улыбку его кузена. Они были так похожи.  
  
— Правда?!  
  
Курт кивнул.  
  
— А мне что-нибудь нарисовал?  
  
— А ты хотел?  
  
— Я не должен просить, — цокнул брюнет. Майки на заднем сидении хихикал.  
  
— Ты что, завидуешь своему братишке, Андерсон? — рассмеялся Курт.  
  
— А вот и нет. — Блейн показал язык. Он припарковался на заправке и вышел из машины, на секунду встав у двери, вытаскивая из кармана бумажник. Курт улыбнулся, расслабляясь в сидении.  
  
— Куртси?  
  
— Да, Майки?  
  
— А Блейни делится с тобой соком?  
  
Курт нахмурился, не совсем понимая своего маленького приятеля.  
  
— Ну, нет. Но если я попрошу, он поделится. А что такое?  
  
Майки хмыкнул:  
  
— В садике одна девочка делится со мной соком. И Блейни сказал Джасси, что она моя девочка. Я не знал. — Курт улыбнулся, смотря в окно на Блейна, заправлявшего машину. — А вы же с Блейни бойфренды, поэтому я подумал, если вы делитесь соком, то Лиан моя Курт.  
  
Курт приложил огромные усилия, чтобы не взвизгнуть от милашества, источаемого Майком. Раз уж кто-то называл вторую половинку «своим Куртом», казалось, их с ВМХером отношения можно считать особенными.  
  
— Знаешь, Майки, я, конечно, не эксперт по девочкам, но, думаю, раз кто-то делится с тобой чем-то, ты, должно быть, этому человеку очень нравишься. Поэтому я делюсь с твоим дурашкой-братом йогуртом. Он мне нравится.  
  
Майки улыбнулся:  
  
— Надеюсь, я нравлюсь ей так же сильно, как Блейни нравится тебе, Курти.  
  
И прежде чем он успел ответить, Блейн распахнул дверцу машины и уселся внутрь. Он приподнял бедра, поправляя шорты, и пристегнулся.  
  
— Кто готов к мультикам?  
  
— Я! — радостно заявил Майки, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
— И я, — нежно улыбнулся Курт.  
  
Блейн подмигнул им и завел машину.  
  
Да, они точно могли к этому привыкнуть.

 

***

 

Майки бросил свой рюкзак с Железным Человеком не глядя куда и побежал прямо к телевизору. Блейн покачал головой, входя вслед за Куртом, поднимая рюкзак с пола, зная, что отчитывать-то будут его. Он повесил его, закрывая дверь за ними, и снял кроссовки. Курт тоже снял свою дизайнерскую обувь, оставляя ее за кроссовками Блейна.  
  
— Что мы смотрим?  
  
— То же, что и всегда, — ответил Майки, беря пульт и садясь на любимое место на ковре. Блейн схватил Курта за руку, прежде чем тот смог отойти, и закружил его; улыбаясь куртовскому испуганному смеху, он смотрел на губы шатена.  
  
— Три поцелуя, если хочешь, чтоб я тебя отпустил.  
  
Курт закусил губу, на секунду теряясь в медового цвета глазах.  
  
— А если я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал?  
  
Блейн улыбнулся:  
  
— Тогда мы думаем об одном и том же, потому что я тебя не отпущу, — проговорил он, приближаясь для поцелуя. Курт широко улыбнулся, шумно выдохнув, стоило губам Блейна коснуться его губ. Стоило им только начать наслаждаться поцелуем, Майки начал хихикать над чем-то в телевизоре.  
  
Мальчишки отпрянули друг от друга, и Андерсон посмотрел в гостиную, смотря на увлеченного мультиком братишку. Он вернул взгляд к бойфренду, облизывая губы.  
  
— У него смех моей тети.  
  
Курт улыбнулся:  
  
— Она мне уже нравится. Их смех заразителен.  
  
Блейн кивнул и улыбнулся. Он не мог дождаться, когда они встретятся.  
  
— Голоден? — улыбаясь, спросил Курт.  
  
— Я да! — крикнул Майки.  
  
— Мы голодны, — улыбнулся Блейн.  
  
Курт улыбнулся смешным братьям и прошел на кухню.  
  
— Отдохни. Я что-нибудь соображу.  
  
Блейн смотрел, закусывая губу, как парень идет на кухню. Такая задница заслуживала внимания. Когда Курт пересек обеденную и скрылся за дверьми кухни, Блейн глянул на братишку. Тот вроде мог остаться один ненадолго. Блейну нужна была лишь пара минут, обсудить кое-что с Куртом.  
  
— Я буду на кухне. Помогу Курту, окей?  
  
Майки повернулся и улыбнулся старшему брату.  
  
— Оки, Блейни.  
  
Блейн кивнул и пошел вслед за Куртом. Открыв дверь, он застал Курта нагнувшимся, искавшим что-то в холодильнике. Этот вид встречал его уже второй день подряд, и он был бы не против созерцать его почаще.  
  
Курт сказал что-то вроде «сэндвичи с индейкой?», и Блейн медленно подошел к нему. Его две любимые вещи: Курт в обтягивающих джинсах и Курт со вкусом йогурта. Брюнет приблизился, облизывая губы.  
  
Хаммел как раз доставал что-то с полки, когда почувствовал прижавшегося к нему Блейна. Он густо покраснел и дрогнул. ВМХер взял его за талию и немного толкнулся бедрами вперед.  
  
— Прекрати уже так делать, — с придыханием проговорил Блейн, усмехаясь. Он попытался придать голосу юмор, но говорил серьезно.  
  
Курт облизнул внезапно ставшими сухими губы и выпрямился. Он закрыл дверь холодильника, чувствуя, как Андерсон прижимается к нему вплотную. Блейн целовал его шею, но Курт извернулся из его объятий, заставляя того закатить глаза.  
  
— Как насчет сэндвича с индейкой и сыром чеддер? — спросил Курт, дразнясь, прекрасно зная, что творится у того в штанах. Андерсон кивнул, не сводя взгляда с бедер парня.  
  
— Звучит здорово, детка, — он подошел к Курту, стоявшему у стола, и развернул его к себе лицом. Курт улыбнулся, почти рассмеявшись оттого, как спортсмен сжал его зад.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Улыбаясь, Блейн облизнулся, не сводя взгляда с губ Хаммела.  
  
— А на что похоже?  
  
И прежде, чем шатен успел ответить, губы брюнета очутились на его шее, руки скользили повсюду. Курт держался за него, пока Блейн посасывал и покусывал его кожу. Пальцы на ногах Хаммела поджались от удовольствия.  
  
— Когда все вернутся?  
  
Блейн немного отстранился, скользнув языком по адамову яблоку Курта. Шатен выругался, вжимаясь пальцами в плоть парня. Блейну это понравилось.  
  
— Тетя придет где-то через час, — объяснил он между поцелуями. — Дядя Дон в ЛА, так что, наверное, приедет к 9-10.  
  
Курт кивнул, обнимая Блейна.  
— Думаешь, твой братишка согласится… — Курт не ожидал, что Блейн сожмет его зад, скользнув руками под джинсы, но он не был против. — Согласится поспать?  
  
Блейн отрицательно покачал головой, посыпая поцелуями лицо парня.  
  
— Он уже вздремнул у Ника дома, — ответил парень, сжимая задницу Хаммела и толкаясь пахом ему навстречу.  
  
— Черт, — пробубнил Курт, кусая губы и закрывая глаза. От каждого толчка его тело словно горело.  
  
Блейн кивнул.  
  
— Ты совершенно точно должен остаться сегодня на ночь. Скажем, нам нужно… — его губы медленно разошлись в улыбке, и он толкнулся бедрами навстречу бойфренду. — Сделать групповой проект.  
  
Курт часто закивал.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся. Он не мог дождаться сегодняшнего вечера. Курт обнял его лицо ладонями, даря очередной поцелуй.  
  
Заводной смех Майка наполнил гостиную. Блейн прикусил играючи куртовскую губу и, хоть и не хотел, отпустил Хаммела.  
  
— Нужно заканчивать, если не хотим, чтоб нас застукала тетя Пэм.  
  
Курт рассмеялся, согласно кивая.  
  
— Ты прав, — шатен посмотрел на свои вещи и привел их в порядок как смог. — Боже, который раз за день ты начинаешь что-то, чего мы закончить не можем?  
  
— Как будто это моя вина, — покачал головой Андерсон. — Ты же себя видел.  
  
Курт ухмыльнулся, отталкивая парня и отходя к раковине, чтоб помыть руки.  
  
— Ладно. Я пока сделаю сэндвичи. А ты иди, займи гномика.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Блейн.

  
***

  
Памела подъехала к дому. Она улыбнулась тому, что племянник вернул машину на место, как она его и просила. Выйдя из машины и захватив сумочку с пассажирского сидения, женщина, конечно же, проверила машину на возможные повреждения. Она любила племянника, но у того была тенденция делать то, что ему делать запрещают. Слава богам, все вроде бы было целым. На заднем сидении лежал чей-то скейтборд, но его Блейн мог забрать позже. Он, наверное, Джеффа, подумала Миссис Кинселла.  
  
Поднимаясь по крыльцу, она услышала звук мультяшного телешоу, которые так любил ее сын. Она перебрала связку ключей и, найдя нужный, открыла дверь, входя внутрь. Первое, что заметила женщина — Блейна, обнимающего за плечи кого-то с идеально уложенными волосами. Женщина улыбнулась, понимая, что это, должно быть, Курт. Весь день Пэм думала о разговоре с Блейном, удивляясь тому, как у них все завязалось. У нее было так много вопросов, но тот короткий разговор, что был у нее с племянником, ничего не дал.  
  
«Ага, они встречаются… Не знаю как. Спроси нашего сына» — все, что сказал ей Дон по этому поводу.  
  
Раз уж Блейн сказал, что «у него не было и шанса», этот парнишка должен быть кем-то особенным.  
  
— Мама!  
  
Пэм улыбнулась, увидев маленькую голову сына. Она закрыла за собой дверь и была рада отсутствию слез.  
  
Курт и Блейн тоже повернулись, улыбаясь.  
  
— Привет, тетушка, — проговорил брюнет с теплой улыбкой.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Курт, поднимаясь. Он окинул женщину взглядом с головы до ног. Она была ниже него, и у нее была очень приветливая аура.  
  
— Привет, Курт, — с энтузиазмом поприветствовала Миссис Кинселла. Майки как раз подошел к ней, обнимая за ноги, и она зарылась пальцами в любимые светлые кудряшки. — Я Памела Кинселла. Приятно познакомиться с тобой.  
  
Курт улыбнулся в ответ. Памела подумала: _> «Черт! Мальчишка отлично выглядит. А эти джинсы!»_ Блейн, должно быть, прочел ее мысли, судя по его ухмылке.  
  
— Спасибо, — проговорил на выдохе Хаммел. Он был явно рад тому, что женщина была милой. — Блейн говорил много хороших вещей о вас.  
  
Пэм улыбнулась, проходя в гостиную.  
  
— Надеюсь, он говорил правду. Я на самом деле классная.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза на тетю, показывая бойфренду обратно сесть на диван. Курт улыбнулся и кивнул. Женщина поставила сумку на столик.  
  
— Я пойду немного освежусь, перед тем как начать ужин. А уже после мы с вами поболтаем. Как вам такая идея?  
  
— Звучит превосходно, — ответили ребята.  
  
Пэм улыбнулась, выходя из комнаты. Блейн проследил за тем, чтобы тетя на самом деле вышла из комнаты, а затем повернулся к Курту.  
  
— Она намного добрее отнеслась ко мне, чем мой отец отнесется к тебе.  
  
Блейн ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ну вот, злыдень.  
  
— Он не злыдень, — заявил Майки старшему брату. Курт усмехнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Майки.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза.  
  
— Вечно объединяетесь против меня.  
  
— А знаете что? — перевернулся на ковре Майки и посмотрел на пару. — Я выучил сегодня новую песню.  
  
— Ну-ка спой.  
  
Майк отрицательно покачал головой, краснея.  
  
— Ты спой. Блейни сказал, что ты очень хорошо поешь.  
  
— Оу, ты правда так сказал? — спросил с умилением Курт.  
  
Блейн не обратил на этого внимания.  
  
— Я много чего говорю.  
  
Майки поднялся и подошел к ребятам.  
  
— Он сказал, что ты хорошо поешь, и что он хочет быть с тобой.  
  
Блейн смотрел телевизор, вновь обнимая Хаммела одной рукой.  
  
— Боже, да тебя с собой в разведку не возьмешь, — сказал братишке спортсмен.  
  
Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Это здорово, потому что я чувствую то же самое, — он поцеловал Блейна в щеку и Майки улыбнулся. — Что за песня?  
  
Блейн прильнул к шатену и тоже поцеловал его в щеку.  
  
— Пять обезьянок! — Майки запрыгал, показывая пять маленьких пальчиков. — Знаешь ее?  
  
— Конечно, я ее знаю!  
  
Блейн улыбнулся. Оба источали такую милоту.  
  
— Блейни принесет гитару, и ты споешь.  
  
— Что? — засмеялся Андерсон.  
  
— Я буду петь, только если споешь ты, Майки.  
  
Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Как мне вообще играть «Пять обезьянок» на гитаре?  
  
— Ну, пожалуйста? — надулся мальчишка. Блейн закатил глаза.  
  
— Я оставил гитару в машине. Сейчас вернусь.  
  
— Ей! — воскликнули ребята одновременно, хлопая в ладоши. Спортсмен отмахнулся от них, идя в сторону двери, хотя он не мог отрицать того, что этот момент становился одним из его самых любимых.  
  
Блейн подтянул шорты выше, спускаясь по крыльцу. Он разблокировал багажник и достал кожаный футляр, оглядевшись по сторонам и заметив, что тучи расходятся, парень улыбнулся.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Майки уже сидел слева от Курта, внимательно слушая того. Блейн толкнул дверь свободной рукой, прошел в гостиную и уселся рядом с ребятами, открывая гитарный футляр.  
  
— Вы двое готовы?  
  
Майки закивал и Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Блейн горестно покачал головой.  
  
— Эх, пять обезьянок, — проворчал он, улыбаясь толчку Курта.  
  
— Просто играй.  
  
— Окей, окей! — Блейн покачал головой и начал наигрывать детскую мелодию, смотря на пританцовывающего братишку. Щеки Курта залил румянец, он улыбался и, немного погодя, начал напевать.  
  
—  _Пять обезьянок прыгали на кровати  
Одна упала и стукнулась головой  
Тогда Мама позвонила доктору, и он сказал…_  
  
Майки присоединился к ним:  
  
—  _Больше обезьянкам не прыгать на кровати!_  
  
Блейн рассмеялся. Курт продолжил петь, показывая четыре пальца.  
  
—  _Четыре обезьянок прыгали на кровати  
Одна упала и стукнулась головой  
Тогда Мама позвонила доктору, и он сказал…_  
  
Майки подбежал к дивану и запрыгал, как рок-звезда:  
  
—  _Больше обезьянкам не прыгать на кровати!_  
  
— Эй, — Блейн продолжал наигрывать мелодию, но предупредил братишку: — больше обезьянке не прыгать на диване. Пэм будет ругаться.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, а Майк извинился.  
  
— Спой еще, Курти!  
  
— Ой, а что там дальше?  
  
— Три обезьянки, но я хочу, чтоб ты спел что-нибудь другое.  
  
Курт вздернул бровь, и Блейн прекратил играть, смотря на свою старую любимую гитару.  
  
— Ладненько. Что мне спеть?  
  
— А ты знаешь «Мерцай, мерцай, звездочка»? — с надеждой спросил мальчик.  
  
Курт гордо закивал.  
  
— Конечно, знаю.  
  
— О, я лучше это сыграю, — пробубнил Блейн. Курт усмехнулся и закивал.  
  
— Я спою.  
  
Майки улыбнулся и сел рядом со своим лучшим другом, сверкая глазками. Ему становилось тепло, когда Курт убирал с его лба кудряшки и обнимал его. Блейн внимательно за ними смотрел, в очередной раз удивляясь их дружбе. Его братишка, как и сам Андерсон, долго сближался с людьми, но, видимо, Хаммел стал для них общим исключением.  
  
Хаммел начал петь своим красивым высоким голосом, идеально отпевая каждую ноту,  
  
—  _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are_  
  
Майки мягко улыбался, проговаривая с Куртом слова. Его карие глаза следили за Хаммелом, он сложил маленькие ладошки, внимательно слушая, как и его старший брат.  
  
Только вот для Блейна все было серьезней. Он следил за тем, как Курт улыбался, пока пел, как он смотрел в глаза Майка. Он наблюдал, как Курт мягко пел песню, которую дети учат в детсаде, и все равно делал ее невообразимо красивой. В этом был весь Курт… он все вокруг себя наполнял любовью, и Андерсон просто не мог понять, почему этот человек был с ним.  
  
—  _When the blazing sun is gone,  
When thereʼs nothing he shines upon,  
Then you sh^'w your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are_  
  
Блейн прекратил играть, и Курт с улыбкой повернулся к нему посмотреть, что было не так. Зря он это сделал. Потому что стоило Курту развернуться, он увидел теплый взгляд Блейна, от которого хотелось его целовать. Андерсон смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом: его взгляд был сфокусирован на Хаммеле. Широкая улыбка Курта сменилась меньшей, более нежной. Он был так восхитителен. Для Блейна это было слишком. Он готов был признаться что лю…  
  
— У тебя очень красивый голос, — воскликнула Памела, входя в комнату. Все трое повернулись к ней.  
  
— Ох, спасибо, Миссис Кинселла.  
  
— Пэм, — попросила она с улыбкой. — Можешь звать меня так. — Женщина смотрела на своего взъерошенного племянника и его, по-видимому, парня. Майки начал зевать и, опершись на Курта, продолжил смотреть мультики.  
  
— Спасибо, Пэм, — проговорил Курт. — Майки рассказывал нам о песне, которую выучил сегодня. И мы решили все вместе спеть ее.  
  
— Меня он не просил с ним петь, — заметил Блейн. Он улыбнулся взгляду Курта. — Он хотел, чтобы пел именно ты.  
  
Пэм сразу же уловила, насколько мальчики комфортно ощущали себя друг с другом, особенно Блейн.  
  
— Могу я послать тебе фруктовую корзинку в благодарность за то, что убедил моего сына ходить в садик? Ты просто не представляешь, что у нас творится по утрам, — качая головой, проговорила Пэм. Майки смотрел на нее взглядом «хватит на меня ябедничать». Женщина улыбнулась Курту. — Иногда это так тяжело  
  
— Ничего страшного, — с улыбкой ответил подросток. — Я рад помочь.  
  
Она улыбнулась. Блейн убрал гитару в футляр у ног.  
  
— Так, расскажите, как все началось?  
  
Курт посмотрел на Блейна, и тот улыбнулся.  
  
— Я расскажу короткую версию, — вызвался ее племянник. — Я встретил Курта в «Одиссей», он был смешным и умным, немного упрямым, и мне это показалось классным.  
  
— И милым.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза на комментарий Курта, Пэм рассмеялась. Ей уже нравилась динамика между ними.  
  
— И милым, — согласился Блейн. — Позже… помнишь, я сказал, что упал? — спросил Блейн тетю, показывая локоть.  
  
— Помню.  
  
— Он меня нашел и помог, — продолжил Блейн, улыбаясь. — Я выудил из него его имя, мы немного поболтали, я проводил его… кажется, что все события просто совпали, — брюнет повернулся к Курту с широкой улыбкой. — Но я бы назвал это судьбой. Мне кажется, что так и было задумано.  
  
Курт согласно кивнул.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
Майки улегся головой Курту на колени. Хаммел аккуратно прошелся пальцами по кудряшкам, подмечая, что мальчик скоро должен был уснуть.  
  
Памела была под впечатлением оттого, как хорошо с ее сыном ладил Курт, не говоря об их взаимопонимании с ее племянником. Они делились улыбками, и взгляд Хаммела становился ярче, стоило Блейну посмотреть в его сторону. Ребята просто не могли перестать улыбаться, даже если бы хотели.  
  
— Чувствую, было что-то еще.  
  
Курт закивал, быстро выдыхая:  
  
— Вы правы, — проговорил он. — Блейн предложил быть моим другом, а ведь у меня даже знакомых толком не было. Мы с отцом начинаем все с нуля. Если бы не Дон, мы бы вообще никого не знали.  
  
Блейн расслабился, упираясь спиной в спинку дивана:  
  
— Я слышал, он как-то нянчил тебя.  
  
— Пару раз. Думаю, он уехал незадолго до того, как умерла мама. — Блейн и Пэм внимательно слушали подростка. — И так как я никого не знал, я был очень благодарен Блейну. Никогда не забуду… Я привык к городу гораздо быстрее благодаря Блейну и ребятам, — проговорил Хаммел и, смотря в карие глаза Пэм, начал перебирать события. — Мы проводили вместе время, и, я не знаю, все было очень просто. Я мог говорить с Блейном так же свободно, как говорил с людьми, которых знал годами. Хотя поначалу мне не нравилось то, что между нами происходило. — Курт говорил это Блейну, и тот в ответ ухмыльнулся, играя бровями, мол, «ну как мне можно противостоять?». — Но я просто не мог отрицать свои чувства.  
  
Пэм кивнула, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение на лице:  
  
— И какие твои чувства?  
  
Блейн перевел взгляд с тети на бойфренда. Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Проще говоря… как бы меня это ни пугало, ваш племянник все в чем я нуждался, но о чем и не подозревал. — Говоря это, парень наблюдал за Блейном. Андерсон внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, возможно, ища признаки лжи, но Курт уверенно продолжал, не отводя взгляда. — Разговаривая и, просто, будучи с ним рядом, — Хаммел теперь повернулся к Пэм, — я понял: не важно, что он сделает или скажет, не важно, насколько сильно меня это разозлит или как сильно осчастливит… Блейн — именно тот человек, в которого я смогу влюбиться. Он бросает мне вызов, он смешной, он знает, как залезть мне в голову, несмотря на то, как сильно я стараюсь отстраниться. Его многое тревожит, и я для него важен. И, несмотря на то, что он отлично может сыграть на последних нервах… — Блейн улыбнулся, — он знает, что сделать, чтобы мне стало лучше. Я всегда был склонен к романтике, и меня невероятно удивило, что он может быть романтичен, — Блейн в этот раз рассмеялся, — и я обожаю, что при всем этом он остается сумасшедшим собой. Я не знаю… Все кажется идеальным, и я не могу представить, что есть вероятность существования кого-либо, кто бы заставил меня чувствовать так же.  
  
Памелу очень сильно удивил ответ Курта. От мальчиков их возраста она ожидала чего-то вроде «у него красивые глаза и он милый», потому что большинство подростков не искали чего-то глубоко в отношениях. Но это… она могла лишь кивнуть и улыбнуться. Посмотрев на сына, мирно спавшего на коленях Курта, она поняла, почему тот был от него без ума. Было несложно привязаться к кому-то, источавшему столько любви.  
  
— Ого, Курт, — рассмеялась Пэм, и Блейн усмехнулся, обнимая Курта. Тот улыбнулся, радуясь близости. — Ты сказал больше, чем я ожидала услышать. Твоя очередь, Блейн.  
  
Блейн мягко рассмеялся, почесывая лоб.  
  
— Ох. Даже не знаю, где начать. — Он немного склонил голову вбок, смотря на своего парня. Курт подарил ему очаровательную маленькую улыбку, которая окрыляла его сердце. — Курт значит для меня все. И, тетушка, — он взглянул на женщину и увидел, что у той глаза на мокром месте, — знаю, ты подумаешь, мы всего лишь дети, незнающие о чем говорим, — он снова посмотрел на Курта, — но из всех людей, что я знаю, и из всех людей, что я считаю близкими, нет ни одного человека, кто бы сделал мой день счастливым, просто улыбнувшись в мой адрес. А Курт именно так влияет на меня, и не только… — Андерсон замолчал на мгновение, смотря на розовые губы, заставляя младшего подростка закатить глаза, но так красиво раскраснеться. Блейн улыбнулся и продолжил: — Он успокаивает меня, когда я чувствую, что готов разреветься, — Пэм взглянула на племянника, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце, — и он причина, по которой мне хочется проснуться с утра. Благодаря нему у меня есть человек, с кем я могу сходить с ума; кого могу целовать; кто хочет, чтобы я его целовал; кто разделяет мои мечты и просто хочет узнать, кто такой на самом деле Блейн Андерсон… И тот факт, что ему не важно то, что я «Мистер ВМХ», он просто хочет знать _меня_ , заставляет бояться, что скоро я проснусь тем же придурком, что я был неделю назад и без него.  
  
— Лучше бы тебе не спать, — сказал ему, смеясь, Курт. Майки ближе придвинулся к Курту. — Потому что если ты спишь, то сплю я. А я не хочу, чтобы это было сном.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать нахлынувшие эмоции.  
  
— Потому что тогда ты проснешься с Чепстиком.  
  
— Чендлер.  
  
— Думаю, что видела и слышала достаточно, — сказала с улыбкой Пэм, поднимаясь на ноги и смотря на племянника. — Ты от него без ума, — она перевела взгляд на Хаммела. — А тебя мой сын любит настолько, что готов сделать своей подушкой. И слушается он тебя больше, чем меня. — Шатен рассмеялся, и Блейн с улыбкой посмотрел на братишку. — И Блейн звучит так, будто готов хоть сейчас идти с тобой к алтарю. Ты, видимо, долго будешь с нами, и я этому ничуть не противлюсь. — Курт гордо заулыбался, а Блейн постарался не краснеть. — Я так счастлива за вас обоих.  
  
— Счастлива достаточно, чтобы пустить меня пожить в гостевую комнату?  
  
— Зачем тебе жить в нашей гостевой? — с удивлением спросила Миссис Кинселла.  
  
Блейн взял бойфренда за руку и покачал головой. Ему не хотелось об этом говорить, но он знал, что ему нужно. Подняв взгляд к тете, он проговорил:  
  
— Мы с Куртом были у пляжного домика вчера вечером, и Мама с Виктором увидели, как мы целуемся.  
  
Женщина с племянником обменялись долгим взглядом, и она кивнула, садясь обратно.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Курт посмотрел вниз на Майки, перебирая пальцами кудряшки и убирая их со лба мальчика. Ему было все равно на Виктора, но, наверное, ему стоило подумать об этом, раз мама Блейна собиралась за него замуж. Но Курт всегда считал, что любая личность, проявляющая к нему агрессию только потому, что он не такой, как они, не заслуживала времени, потраченного на мысли о них.  
  
— Он подбежал к нам, начал говорить мерзкие вещи в адрес Курта, — Блейн резко вздохнул.  
  
— Все в порядке, милый.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке, — сказал Блейн. — Он говорил все эти вещи, и меня это очень расстроило. А затем он крикнул на маму, говоря, что не хочет, чтоб его ребенок находился в окружении подобного сброда.  
  
Пэм вздернула бровь. Она ненавидела Виктора и раньше, а это подлило масло в огонь ее ненависти к мужчине.  
  
— С каких это пор он считает тебя своим ребенком?  
  
— Вот именно, — ответил Блейн, качая головой. Курт нахмурился. — Он и не считает. Мама беременна от него и собирается замуж за этого мудака, к которому у меня нет ни капли уважения. Я не могу жить там, тетя Пэм. Я не могу жить там и не могу позволить, чтобы мой парень находился в подобном окружении.  
  
Пэм согласно закивала:  
  
— Я… Я не могу поверить тому, что слышу, но живи здесь столько, сколько понадобится. Я поговорю с Клариссой… она мне ничего не говорила.  
  
Блейн благодарно улыбнулся:  
  
— Это так много для меня значит, — Курт тоже улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, как напряжение покидает Блейна.  
  
— Где твои вещи?  
  
— У Курта, — проговорил он. — Я их перенесу.  
  
Женщина поднялась.  
  
— Я начну готовить ужин, — она вновь улыбнулась Курту. — Ты теперь один из нас. Ты семья. Тебе всегда тут рады.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо большое, Пэм.  
  
Женщина улыбнулась, глянула на спящего сына и ушла на кухню.  
  
— Знаешь, что это значит? — Блейн улыбнулся, смачно целуя щеку Хаммела. — Это значит, ты можешь остаться на ночь.  
  
— Видимо, да, — широко улыбнулся Курт.  
  
— Я отнесу спящую красавицу в его комнату, а потом можем пойти за моими вещами.  
  
— Давай, — закивал Курт.

  
***

  
Блейн полностью переехал в гостевую комнату своего дяди, распихав все вещи по местам, и сейчас умирал от скуки. Майки спал, Ник и Джефф были со своими девчонками, Джастин занимался тем, что получалось у него лучше всего — спал, а Дэвид был непонятно где. Блейн решил проверить, не пришло ли смс от Курта, он встал с кровати и подошел к заряжавшемуся телефону. Пусто. Отстой.  
  
Только он начал расставлять свои видеоигры, прозвучал сигнал смс. Он прыгнул на кровать, скользя пальцами по экрану.  
  
**Хочешь прийти поздороваться? — Курт**  
  
— Нет, — проговорил Блейн в экран. Вместо этого он напечатал:  
  
**Он про меня спрашивал? — Би  
  
Нет. Лучше если ты будешь здесь, когда я буду отпрашиваться… он не согласится, если ты с ним не встретишься официально. — Курт**  
  
Блейн вздохнул, перечитывая сообщение. Он не думал, что был готов иметь дело с Бертом сегодня.  
  
**Скоро буду, детка. Только футболку надену. — Би**  
  
Он поднялся с кровати, смотря по сторонам в поисках того, что можно надеть.  
  
**Было бы здорово. И лучше подтяни штаны. — Курт**  
  
Блейн усмехнулся, закатывая глаза и ища ремень. Для этого мужика приходилось стараться. Но Курт того стоил.

  
***

  
— Я знаю, ты чего-то хочешь, Курт.  
  
Курт широко улыбнулся, смотря в телевизор сбоку от отца.  
  
**Увидимся через секунду, детка. Если он меня убьет — между нами все кончено. — Би**  
  
Курт закатил глаза, прочитав смс, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Разве я не могу просто провести время с любимым отцом?  
  
— Это связано с тем Блейном, да?  
  
— Не с  _тем_ Блейном, пап. Просто с Блейном.  
  
— Значит, с ним.  
  
Курт кивнул, глянув на отца.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Чего он хочет?  
  
Курт рассмеялся, но отец посмотрел на него серьезно.  
  
— Он сейчас придет. Думаю, тебе стоит с ним поговорить, потому что он мне очень нравится.  
  
Берт ничего не ответил. Было очевидно, что Курт счастлив. Он даже казался счастливее, чем был в Огайо, что, учитывая обстоятельства, было крайне странным. Он не знал, стоит ли доверять пацану.  
  
— Посмотрим, Курт.  
  
В дверь зазвонили, и Курт поднялся открыть, глянув напоследок на отца.  
  
— Попытайся быть дружелюбным? Я познакомился с его тетей, и она была очень милой. Пусть его встретит что-то подобное.  
  
Берт сделал телевизор тише и закатил глаза.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Курт проигнорировал комментарий и пошел открывать дверь. Блейн стоял на пороге в фиолетовой футболке, темных карго (сидевшими, как им положено) и с нервной улыбкой на губах. Он шагнул в дом и прильнул к Курту, чтобы приветственно чмокнуть того в губы. Берт все это видел.  
  
— Проходи, — проговорил Хаммел с улыбкой. Блейн глянул на тяжело смотревшего на них мужчину и кивнул.  
  
— Ок. — Он сделал пару шагов, чувствуя, как крутит желудок. Боже, этот человек его пугал. — Мистер Хаммел, здрасте.  
  
— Блейн, — кивнул Берт.  
  
Курт закрыл дверь и улыбнулся, проходя в гостиную.  
  
— Хочешь присесть?  
  
Блейн одарил его «нет, блять» взглядом, но позволил подтащить себя к софе. Вздохнув, он уселся, ссутулился и повернулся в сторону телевизора, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с мужчиной.  
  
Берт использовал момент, чтобы оглядеть пацана. Что это было? Он ни с того ни с сего стал геем? И как он выдал это Курту?  
  
Курт улыбнулся отцу, но его глаза молили о том, чтобы тот вел себя вежливо. Он так же ткнул ногу Блейна коленкой пару раз.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы виделись. — Блейн распрямился, закидывая руку на спинку дивана. Берт окатил его тяжелым взглядом. — Но вы не знакомились как подобает. Вы оба для меня много значите, так что было бы неплохо, если бы вы поговорили, — закончив, Курт довольно улыбнулся отцу и перевел взгляд на Блейна, уставившегося в кофейный столик. — Когда будете готовы, — подытожил он.  
  
Оба молчали. Курт заметил, что Берт смотрел на бейсбольный матч, игравший по телеку, Блейн делал то же самое. Курт прильнул к бойфренду.  
  
— Будешь и дальше продолжать?  
  
Блейн повернулся и постарался не ухмыльнуться стервозному выражению лица Курта. Он был чертовски сексуален, когда злился.  
  
— Что я делаю не так?  
  
— Ты не помогаешь, — проговорил Курт, и Блейн вспомнил, что должен был подлизываться. Если не будет, Курт точно не останется у него на ночь.  
  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Берта. Мужчина даже не делал вид, что заинтересован в подростке. Блейн облизнул губы и снова посмотрел на телеэкран. Доджеры готовились подавать.  
  
— Что я должен сказать?  
  
Курт мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты не хочешь быть здесь, да?  
  
— Я хочу быть с тобой. Наедине.  
  
Берт ухмыльнулся, подслушивая и качая головой на случившийся страйк.  
  
Курт вздохнул и поднялся.  
  
— Пойду принесу попить. Вам захватить?  
  
Берт посмотрел на сына.  
  
— Принеси мне пива, сынок.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
Берт посмотрел на Блейна, кажется, в первый раз за все время его пребывания и ухмыльнулся, не обращая внимания на многозначительный взгляд Курта.  
  
— Я буду воду.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Курт. Еще раз многозначно посмотрев на Блейна, он ушел за напитками. Уровень неловкости в комнате зашкаливал, а Блейн не мог отвести взгляда от ТВ.  
  
Берт сделал тише, глянув на Блейна. Он изменил позу, немного нагнувшись вперед, внимательно смотря на пацана. Тот знал, что Берт смотрел на него, но делал вид, что не замечает.  
  
— Фанат Доджерс?  
  
Блейн посмотрел на него и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Я не особо фанат бейсбола. Больше по американскому футболу и футболу.  
  
Берт кивнул, а Блейн начал бояться за свою жизнь, потому что мужик выглядел так, словно точно знал обо всех мыслях Андерсона, особенно касавшихся его сына. Это не есть хорошо.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Курт вернулся с бутылкой пива отцу и стаканом воды для Блейна. Он отдал его прямо в руки Блейну и сел рядом.  
  
— Спасибо, малыш, — поблагодарил Блейн, выпрямляясь и поднося стакан ко рту.  
  
— Не за что. Майки еще не спит?  
  
Блейн полностью осушил стакан, и Курт смотрел на него, подняв брови, пока тот неловко крутил стакан в руках.  
  
— Он уснул после того, как раскрасил рисунок, что ты ему подарил. Он теперь висит на его двери.  
  
Курт улыбнулся:  
  
— Оу-у-у.  
  
— Он сказал, что хочет завтра пойти в садик. По вторникам он обычно не ходит. Моя тетя хочет тебя клонировать. — Блейн улыбнулся смеху Курта. Он посмотрел на стакан в руках. — Думаю, она хочет тебя у меня отобрать, а я не хочу больше делиться.  
  
Курт закатил глаза, улыбаясь.  
  
— Ну, я же не могу ничего поделать с тем, что я такой замечательный, Блейн. Но в конце дня я всегда твой.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся.  
  
— Я-то знаю, просто надеюсь, что и она знает.  
  
Берт провел несколько следующих минут, изучая мальчишек. Периодически Курт одаривает его «будь вежливым к моему парню» взглядом, а Блейн быстро глянет на него и отведет взгляд. Они говорили и улыбались, Блейн приобнимал Курта, словно забывая, что Берт был в комнате, смеялись и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Курт был словно заворожен, а последний раз он выглядел так, только когда его мама пела ему. Это говорило о многом.  
  
— Не собираешься рассказать старику, как вы познакомились, сын?  
  
Курт отвернулся от Блейна и посмотрел на отца, совсем не ожидавший, что тот заговорит.  
  
— Оу, — Курт радостно улыбнулся, — я…  
  
— Можно мне? — перебил его Блейн. Берт посмотрел на него, и Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Блейн прочистил горло и заговорил.  
  
 — Я бы хотел сказать пару слов перед тем, как мы начнем, — он посмотрел Берту в глаза и постарался не чувствовать себя под угрозой. — Во-первых, я знаю, что вы спросите, поэтому сразу отвечу: да, до Курта я встречался с девочками. Во-вторых, нет, у меня никогда не было бойфренда. В-третьих, я знаю, что не такого вы хотели для своего сына, но он мне очень, очень нравится и я ему тоже.  
  
— Ты работаешь?  
  
Блейну вопрос показался странным, но он ответил:  
  
— Я — профессиональный ВМХер. Участвую в соревнованиях по стране на протяжении всего года. В этом году соревнования проходят в Калифорнии.  
  
Берт явно не ожидал подобного ответа, судя по его виду, но кивнул.  
  
— Если тебя не интересовали парни, то почему сейчас и почему Курт?  
  
Блейн ждал этого вопроса. Он облизнул губы и вздохнул.  
  
— Мистер Хаммел, пол сейчас последнее из беспокоящих меня вещей. Я верю, что ваш сын привлек меня не потому, что он парень, а потому, что он замечательный человек. И вам может показаться, что я кидаюсь словами, но я на самом деле л… — парень понял, что чуть не сказал и регрупировался. Покачав головой, Блейн продолжил: — Курт для меня много значит, сэр. Он делает меня лучше, и я постараюсь, чтобы он был счастлив так долго, сколько позволит мне быть рядом.  
  
Берт посмотрел на Курта и увидел, что тот нежно улыбается, смотря в пол. Блейн облизнул губы и снова вздохнул.  
  
— Я, наверно, буду вас чертовски раздражать, но я вижу себя с Куртом на долгое время.  
  
— Он никуда не денется, — согласился Курт. — Я знаю, это странно, и я не могу представить, что вертится в твоей голове, но за несколько дней мы прошли через многое. Ничто и никогда не было таким простым и сложным, но так и есть, и мы счастливы.  
  
— Я отвечу на любые вопросы.  
  
Берт распрямился и прочистил горло. Да, информации было много. Блейн все еще казался ему немного завравшимся, но, как ни странно, он верил в его искренность.  
  
— Когда, вот это, — мужчина показал на них бутылкой — Блейн обнимавший Курта рукой, и Курт расслабленный в объятиях, словно так было с детства, — вот это началось? Когда вы обнимались?  
  
Курт улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
  
— Думаю, когда я только начал осознавать, что у меня есть чувства, но это не было поворотным моментом.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и добавил:  
  
— Вообще мы решили назвать себя парой только вчера, но это не значит, что мы не поразмыслили обо всем. Мы не просто дурачимся, папа.  
  
Блейн согласно закивал, и Берт закатил глаза.  
  
— Такое ощущение, что я позволил тебе провести ночь у этого парня, и тут вы вдруг встречаетесь. Не думаю, что мне нравится эта мысль.  
  
_Ну вот, теперь он точно не опустит Курта,_  — нахмурился Блейн.  
  
— Ничего не было, пап. Ты знаешь, когда я вру, а я не вру.  
  
Берт внимательно посмотрел на сына. Тот говорил правду.  
  
— Знаю, наверно, глупо спрашивать, — начал Блейн, — но я бы хотел, чтобы он снова у нас переночевал.  
  
Берт рассмеялся, и лицо Блейна помрачнело. Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Пап.  
  
— Да ты с ума сошел.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — взмолился Курт. — Он живет у Дона, прям за соседней дверью. Дома его тетя и дядя и его маленький кузен, который постоянно рядом…  
  
Блейн согласно кивал.  
  
Берт улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к телевизору.  
  
— Вы и так постоянно вместе, хватит. Переживете.  
  
— Ты ему не говорил про Нью-Йорк?  
  
Курт нахмурился от слов Блейна.  
  
— Нью-Йорк?  
  
— Мы поедем на этих выходных.  
  
— Кто сказал? — возмущенно спросил Берт. Поворачиваясь к отцу, Курт начал объяснять:  
  
— Блейн берет меня с собой в Нью-Йорк, посмотреть Национальные с Новыми Направлениями. Только на пятницу и субботу. В воскресенье мы будем дома.  
  
Берт начал опять смеяться, и Блейн начал улыбаться. Да уж, тяжело будет ему понравиться.  
  
— Папа…  
  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе переночевать у твоего бойфренда и еще и улететь на другое побережье на выходные вместе с ним? Без надзора? Курт, — засмеялся мужчина, почесывая голову под кепкой.  
  
— А почему так плохо, что он останется на ночь? — спросил Блейн.  
  
Берт вздохнул.  
  
— Вы только встретились и начали встречаться. Сбавьте обороты. Нет необходимости съезжаться.  
  
— Наши отношения развиваются на устраивающей нас скорости, сэр.  
  
— А меня она не устраивает.  
  
— Видимо, он фанат твоего бывшего Челси.  
  
— Чендлер и папа не встречались.  
  
Блейн посмотрел на Курта, словно тот отрастил вторую голову.  
  
— А меня ты заставляешь с ним знакомиться на второй день? Это не честно!  
  
Курт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Малыш, наши отношения немного отличаются от моих с Чендлером. Ты своих бывших знакомил с тетей?  
  
Блейн почувствовал себя глупо, качая головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
— Все равно нечестно. С моей тетей было совсем по-другому, — парень посмотрел на Берта. — Твой отец думает обо мне не так, как дядя Дон о тебе.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, что я о тебе думаю, Блейн.  
  
— Вы мне не доверяете.  
  
Курт вздохнул.  
  
— Я тебе доверяю и надеюсь, что мой отец доверяет мне.  
  
Берт закатил глаза.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — начал дуться Блейн. Это заставило Курта закатить глаза, а Берта улыбнуться.  
  
— Это он серьезно?  
  
— Что я должен сделать, Мистер Хаммел? Скажите.  
  
Берт посмотрел на своего расстроенного сына и улыбнулся.  
  
— Кто из взрослых будет с вами в Нью-Йорке?  
  
Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Едут только мои друзья.  
  
Берт покачал головой и, поставив бутылку на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок.  
  
— У тебя одна минута, что бы убедить меня, что я могу доверить тебе сердце своего сына, Блейн. Давай свою лучшую речь. — Берт уперся взглядом в медового цвета глаза подростка. Блейн внимательно слушал мужчину, пока Курт переживал за них обоих. Зная Блейна, он ожидал, что тот скажет что-то вроде « Йо, мазафака, ама зэ бэст» и сделает их жизнь невероятно сложней. — Мне нужно знать, могу ли я тебе доверять.  
  
Блейн покачал головой.  
  
— Я не продавец, чтобы толкать речи, и мне не нужна минута, сэр. — Курт глянул на него, но Блейн не отводил взгляда с отца бойфренда. — Если я налажаю с тем, что происходит между мной и вашим сыном, я совершу ошибку, о которой буду жалеть всю жизнь. Я, возможно, не самый умный малый, сэр, и мое прошлое может быть сомнительным, но свой завтрашний день я не упущу из рук. А Курт и есть мое завтра.  
  
Глаза Берта расширились.  
  
— И это не речь продавца?  
  
— Это чистая правда, — ответил Блейн. — Вы можете не верить мне, но ваш сын знает, что это так. Не вы один сомневаетесь в наших отношениях, но нам все равно. Единственное, что важно для меня, это чтобы Курт знал, что он значит для меня. Если я буду тратить время, чтобы убедить всех кто сомневается, мне не хватит времени на Курта, а я этого не могу допустить.  
  
Берт опустил голову и улыбнулся.  
  
— Где ты нашел этого пацана?  
  
Курт улыбался все это время, качая головой:  
  
— Вообще-то это он меня нашел. Кстати, по твоей вине, так что спасибо!  
  
Блейн ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
Берт покачал головой.  
  
— Ладно, идите. Оба.  
  
Мальчики замерли на мгновение, переглядываясь между собой, а затем смотря на Берта:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Иди, пока я не передумал, сын.  
  
Блейн быстро поднялся, хватая бойфренда за руку, и с улыбкой потянул того с дивана. Он поставил стакан на стол и поблагодарил мужчину.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ага, — отмахнулся Берт.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, целуя отца в лоб. Берт улыбнулся, у него появилось чувство, что Блейн, кажется, никуда не денется в ближайшее время, и он не знал, что он думал по этому поводу.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— И я тебя, — проговорил Берт, — и я не вижу игру.  
  
Блейн потащил Курта, показывая на дверь и проговаривая одними губами _пошли_. Курт покачал головой, показывая вверх по лестнице:  
  
— Мне нужна пижама.  
  
Блейн закатил глаза, схватил шатена за руку и вывел из дома, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Малыш, — рассмеялся Курт, — ну чего ты.  
  
— У меня есть вещи, — ответил Блейн, таща Хаммела в соседний двор. — Твой отец только что разрешил переночевать нам вместе второй день подряд. Не хочу давать ему время осознать, что это была ошибка.  
  
Курт звонко рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты дурачок.  
  
— Думаю, тетя спит, так что нам нужно быть потише.  
  
Когда Блейн открыл входную дверь, ребята заметили Дона, клюющего носом, на диване с включенным ТВ. Блейн улыбнулся, поторапливая Курта и закрывая дверь. Они на цыпочках поднялись по лестнице, проходя мимо спальни Майка.  
  
— Так мило, — прошептал Курт, видя свой рисунок, раскрашенный Майком.  
  
Блейн кивнул.  
  
— Ага. Можем мы пойти в спальню? У нас были планы.  
  
Курт почувствовал, как по телу разлился жар.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Блейн провел их дальше, заводя Хаммела в комнату и щелкая выключателем. Он понял, что так и не убрал свои видеоигры, делая заметку сделать это позже. Он стянул с себя футболку. Курт как раз прикрывал дверь. Он не мог отвести взгляд от торса и рук Блейна, что двигались вниз, дабы расстегнуть ремень.  
  
Блейн заметил его взгляд и облизнулся:  
  
— Запри дверь, детка.  
  
Курт словно очнулся, смотря в глаза Блейна и кивая. Он повернулся к двери и сделал глубокий вдох, поворачивая замок. Услышав щелчок, он развернулся.  
  
Блейн уже снял штаны и откинул их в сторону, подходя к комоду. На нем были только боксеры и медальон, висевший на шее.  
  
— Хочешь домашние штаны?  
  
Курт громко глотнул и кивнул.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся.  
  
— Окей, — он вытащил мягкие штаны и повернулся к парню, — расслабься.  
  
Курт нежно улыбнулся и прошел глубже в комнату. Он расстегнул джинсы, кладя телефон на кровать ВМХера. Блейн смотрел за процессом, облизывая губы. Он кинул штаны на кровать, а сам не глядя надел какие-то домашние шорты.  
  
Выбираясь из своих обтягивающих джинс, Курт почувствовал себя очень неуверенно. Он еще никогда не раздевался перед кем-либо, а тут он еле снимал джинсы перед бойфрендом. Блейн очень внимательно за ним наблюдал. Он смотрел затаив дыхание за каждым оголявшимся сантиметром фарфоровой кожи: гладкой, покрытой светлыми волосами, так и просящей, чтобы к ней прикоснулись. Курт неуклюже снял джинсы и выпрямился. Блейн облизнулся: на Курте были маленькие боксеры, обтягивающие его бедра и пах, от вида которого брюнет немного занервничал. Ему еще не доводилось видеть чей-либо член. Он, конечно, чувствовал стояк Курта и, черт возьми, это было горячо, но тут было немного по-другому. Теперь-то он мог его увидеть.  
  
Курт поднял джинсы и начал их складывать, выдавая свое беспокойство.  
  
— Я тоже немного нервничаю, — проговорил вслух Блейн. Курт посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, качая головой.  
  
— Странно? Мы ведь почти не отлипали друг от друга весь день, — ответил Курт, пожимая плечами и убирая джинсы в сторону.  
  
— Хочешь прилечь?  
  
Курт нервно улыбнулся и кивнул, протягивая руку к штанам, но Блейн сказал «нет». Курт сморщил нос.  
  
— Нечестно. На тебе шорты.  
  
Блейн ухмыльнулся и стянул шорты, бросая их к штанам бойфренда.  
  
— Теперь честно, хотя нет. Футболка.  
  
Курт закусил губу и посмотрел вниз на свою футболку. Он не хотел ее снимать. Он не был похож на Блейна с его… загаром, мышцами и т. п. Он был бледный и худой.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал Блейн, включая ТВ на всякий случай. Им понадобится фоновый шум. — Ты красивый и ты мой. И я хочу видеть это красивое тело на своей кровати.  
  
Курт покраснел, закатывая глаза. Он сделал глубокий вдох и обошел кровать, вставая по другую сторону от Блейна. Оставаясь повернутым к Андерсону спиной, шатен сел на кровать и снял футболку.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся его застенчивости и, подойдя к кровати, лег поверх одеяла. Курт глянул на него через плечо. Ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох: Блейн лежал на руке, согнутой в локте, а другая рука лежала на его голой груди. Он облизнулся, стоило ему увидеть, каким тесным стало белье Блейна, вставшее «палаткой»; затем его взгляд скользнул по мускулистым загорелым ногам, ставшими такими от занятия спортом.  
  
Взгляд старшего парня был прикован к спине Хаммела и его плечам, так хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться. Ему хотелось попробовать на вкус эту кожу, услышать каждый звук и впитать его в себя. Он ни с кем не испытывал подобного.  
  
Курт подарил ему маленькую улыбку, не зная, что делать. Секунду спустя он лег рядом с Блейном, смотря в телеэкран.  
  
Блейн осмотрел все тело Курта. Он чувствовал, как у него встает все крепче просто от вида, Курт был прекрасен. Широкие плечи, тонкая талия, сексуальные бедра, длинные ноги, манящие губы… все. Блейн облизнулся, придвигаясь ближе.  
  
— Ты красивый.  
  
Курт весь залился краской.  
  
— Я… ты тоже.  
  
Блейн улыбнулся, кивая:  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать?  
  
Курт согласно кивнул.  
  
Блейн медленно приблизился для поцелуя: нежного и сладкого.  
  
— Ты ел йогурт без меня, да? — улыбаясь, спросил брюнет.  
  
Курт закусил губу, улыбаясь:  
  
— Ну вот, ты узнал мой секрет.  
  
— Я все еще чувствую его. Видимо, я тебе не нравлюсь.  
  
Курт рассмеялся, он, наконец-то, расслабился. Волна жара прошлась по его телу, когда их грудные клетки соприкоснулись.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
  
Блейн задержал дыхание. Его сердце бухало в груди.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
Они почти таяли в поцелуе. Курт вздохнул, его тело размякло; Блейн вел поцелуй, посасывая язык Курта, преследуя сладкий вкус йогурта с бананами и клубникой. Он лежал на парне, они дышали через носы, не желая прерывать поцелуя.  
  
Секунды спустя, Курт поднял руки и обнял Блейна за плечи. Спортсмен играл с языком Хаммела, едва толкнувшись бедрами вперед. Курт издал тихий стон от едва заметного трения, стараясь не толкнуться навстречу.  
  
Блейн отпрянул от него, его дыхание сбилось, а зрачки расширились. Он смотрел на Курта сверху вниз, его взгляд был прикован к припухшим от поцелуев губам.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Курт облизнул губы и, не доверяя голосу, кивнул. Получив ответ, Андерсон улыбнулся, поцеловав парня в щеку. Курт закрыл глаза, гладя пальцами плечи Блейна и облизывая губы, пока старший парень спускался поцелуями ниже. Хаммел зарылся пальцами в густые волосы, почувствовав влажные поцелуи на груди. Блейн раздвинул его ноги, устроившись между ними, его язык проводил влажные дорожки от одного соска к другому. У Курта поджимались пальцы на ногах. Он никогда и ничем подобным в жизни не занимался и, казалось, мог кончить просто от вида происходящего, не говоря о невероятных ощущениях.  
  
— Готов приступить к групповому проекту? — зашептал ему в шею брюнет, выцеловывая линию челюсти.  
  
Курт закивал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. У него не получалось: веки сами слипались, стоило Блейну присосаться к чувствительному месту за ушком, заставляя выгибаться под ним. Хаммел не знал, что можно было чувствовать себя настолько хорошо.  
  
Но это не было лучшей частью. Через минуту Блейн отпрянул, и хотя Курт был недоволен, то, что последовало за этим, оказалось много лучше. Старший парень улыбнулся, с гордостью смотря на шею и тело парня под собой. Он стоял на коленях между куртовских ног, раздвигая их шире, смотря на стояк обтянутый темной тканью боксеров.  
  
— Хочу трогать тебя, пока ты трогаешь меня, — проговорил Блейн, вопросительно смотря на Курта. Курт лежал, кусая губы, и Блейну показалось, что он стал тверже.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил шатен кивком. Они недолго смотрели друг на друга, пока ВМХер не протянул к нему руку. Не отводя взгляда, Блейн направил ладонь Курта к своему паху, кладя поверх покрытого нижним бельем члена. Он закрыл глаза, когда пальцы Курта слегка сжали его. Курт сильнее закусил губу, увидев реакцию парня. — Можно… можем мы их снять? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил шатен. Блейн открыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
Курт внимательно смотрел за тем, как брюнет засунул пальцы под резинку своих боксеров, стягивая их вниз, оголяя зад и сочащийся смазкой член, снимая белье полностью. Он на секунду зажмурился, а затем, открыв глаза, посмотрел на член Блейна. У Блейна был очень толстый член, с розовой головкой. Он был не длиннее, чем у Курта, но толще. У шатена уже наполнился рот слюной к моменту, когда взгляд скользнул к яйцам ВМХера. Они были покрыты черными волосиками, и прежде чем он смог разглядеть получше, Блейн скользнул пальцами по своей эрекции и проговорил:  
  
— Теперь твоя очередь, малыш.  
  
Курт облизнул губы и кивнул, смотря вниз на себя. На его трусах было темное влажное пятнышко, и член словно молил, чтобы его освободили.  
  
Блейн продолжал себя лениво гладить, смотря, как его бойфренд снимает белье. Это был момент истины: он увидит член Курта, коснется его, увидит выражение на лице Хаммела, когда тот кончает. Растягивая момент слишком долго, Курт, наконец, избавился от боксеров, кидая их куда-то в конец кровати. Испустив долгий вздох, шатен лег на спину, открываясь чужому взгляду. Блейн улыбнулся ему, прежде чем спустить взгляд на его пах. Он увидел длинный розовый член, стоящий и готовый к тому, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Лобковые волосы у Курта были аккуратно подстрижены. С головки стекала смазка, и от вида всего этого у Блейна стояло только крепче.  
  
Свободной рукой Блейн взял Курта за руку:  
  
— Хочешь прикоснуться?  
  
Курт попытался восстановить дыхание, смотря на член парня и кивая:  
  
— Да.  
  
Блейн нежно улыбнулся, не сводя взгляда с Курта. Кладя ладонь парня на свой пах, он сам прикоснулся к члену Курта. Оба парня непроизвольно толкнулись навстречу прикосновениям.  
  
— О мой _бог_ , — вздохнул Курт, закрывая глаза от ощущений. Блейн облизнулся, смотря вниз. Он крепко провел рукой вниз, от головки до основания члена Курта. Ноги Хаммела задрожали и разъехались по сторонам, но он повторил движение на члене Блейна.  
  
Каждый волосок на теле Андерсона встал дыбом. Он покачал головой, зная, что это не продлится долго. Он снял их руки с членов. Курт открыл глаза, с непониманием оглядывая бойфренда.  
  
— Блейн…  
  
— Сядь ко мне лицом, — попросил старший парень. Угол был странным, а ему хотелось полностью насладиться этим процессом.  
  
Шатен закивал и уселся на кровать, как попросил Блейн. Спортсмен вытянул ноги и раздвинул их, показывая Курту усесться между ними и закинуть свои ноги поверх бедер Блейна. Курт сел, как было сказано, но Блейн его потянул к себе, смеясь от вида внезапно накатившего испуга на лицо Курта: тот так мило схватился за одеяло, не ожидав такого сильного рывка. Хотя когда головки их членов соприкоснулись, смешки Андерсона прекратились. Он выругался, пытаясь толкнуться навстречу. Так пришло время Курта усмехаться.  
  
Он обхватил плоть Блейна пальцами, наблюдая за его выражением лица и стоном. Курт закусил губу и двинул рукой вверх-вниз. Стояк Блейна в его руке становился крепче, и это было самой горячей вещью в мире.  
  
Вскоре Блейн атаковал губы Курта настойчивым поцелуем, хватая того за голову одной рукой и скользя по его члену другой. Оба они говорили непонятно что друг другу, толкаясь в кулаки и пытаясь вести поцелуй.  
  
Блейн трахал рот Курта своим языком, повторяя каждое движение пальцев Курта на его члене: каждый раз, когда Курт лениво проходился пальцами по его длине, брюнет вторил его движениям, а стоило Хаммелу начать дрочить ему быстро и сильно, он делал то же самое. Его тело было в огне. Он просто потерялся, когда ноги Курта сжали его талию, и он придвинулся ближе. Головки их членов снова столкнулись, костяшки пальцев, касались друг друга. Курт буквально скулил, повторяя _малыш_ , его ноги дрожали.  
  
Блейн знал, что скоро кончит сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Крепкая хватка Курта на его члене, его закрытые глаза, открытый рот с красными губами, то, как он запрокинул голову назад, оголяя шею и выставляя напоказ засос (упс!), то, как он стонал… Блейн знал вот оно. Блейн, не понимая того, замедлил движения рукой, пытаясь предупредить, что скоро кончит, но услышал стон, изданный на ноте, что звучала, как чистый секс. Вид своего члена в сперме Курта стал последней каплей. Он кончил с протяжным стоном.  
  
Блейн, правда, хотел выдавить остатки оргазма из Курта, правда. Он просто не мог пошевелиться. Он кончил так сильно, что у него зрение пропало на пять секунд. Все, что брюнет мог — это пытаться восстановить дыхание, слушать, как хнычет Курт, и наслаждаться замедлявшимися движениями руки парня. Он весь онемел, это было восхитительно, самый крышесносный сексуальный опыт в его жизни.  
  
Курт сделал еще пару вдохов и открыл глаза. Он посмотрел вниз на их потные тела; Блейн свалился на спину и тяжело дышал. Курт еще никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Это было так горячо. Он не мог поверить, что когда-то считал, что прикосновений кончиками пальцев может быть достаточно.  
  
— Курт.  
  
Курт громко сглотнул, понимая, в каком положении они находились. Он сидел на Блейне, пока тот лежал на кровати. Самое время для шутки про наездника.  
  
— Да, малыш?  
  
Блейн облизнул губы и улыбнулся:  
  
— Напомни мне обнять твоего отца, когда его увижу.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, замечая, что глаза у Блейна закрыты.  
  
— Не засыпай.  
  
— Не засну. Расслабься.  
  
Курт улыбнулся. Сделал еще пару вздохов и слез с парня, ложась рядом.  
  
— Я ужасно хочу пить.  
  
— Сейчас принесу тебе сок, — улыбнулся Блейн.


End file.
